¿Casados? ¿Pero Cuando?
by kallenparms
Summary: Una boda frustrada, un matrimonio falso, un psicólogo pretencioso, un paramedico enamoradizo, ¿como hara Naruto para que su matrimonio con Sasuke se vuelva realidad y no se disuelva?  MPREG. Narusasu
1. La ruptura

**Titulo:** ¿Casado? ¿Cuándo?

**Autor:** Kallenparms

**Fandom:** Naruto Shippuden

**Pairing:** Narusasu

**Clasificasion**: Nc/17 AU. PWP.

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto Kawai (adorado, dios del manga)

**Resumen:** Basado en accidental husband, Neji Hyuuga tiene dudas sobre su próximo matrimonio con el sexy rubio de marquitas, el ultimo empujón para terminar con dicha relación le es otorgada por el famoso psicólogo y escritor de libros Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto esta tan dolido por su ruptura, que toma cartas en el asunto, enterado de que el Uchiha a sido el responsable de su fallida boda, decide vengarse pidiéndole ayuda a Shikamaru, el cual con sus dotes especiales logra plasmar ante la ley, que el Uzimaki y Sasuke son esposos, frustrando asi los próximos planes de boda del azabache.

-NEJII, TE AMO! – gritó el rubio a todo pulmón al cruzar la puerta de la pastelería de su prometido.

El aludido sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza y quiso desaparecer en ese momento, que la tierra se lo tragara pues no era la primera vez que su pareja le avergonzaba en publico. De verdad se preguntaba seriamente que es lo que le había visto al rubio ese; sí, tenía que aceptar que era físicamente bellísimo y que igual también una buena persona, pero a veces tan impulsivo y bobo; en definitiva tenían muy poco en común y él estaba planteándose seriamente el dar por terminada su relación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¡Hola amor! – saludó el rubio de marquitas en las mejillas al estar detrás del mostrador.

Intentó acercarse hasta su novio y darle un gran beso en los labios pero el otro chico se lo impidió.

-Espero Naruto, estoy ocupado, - señaló a la fila de clientes que tenía formados para pagar en la caja registradora – te veo mas tarde en mi casa ¿vale?.

Naruto hizo un puchero de decepción y frunció los labios, aun así contestó con su característica despreocupación.

-Esta bien, voy llegando a mi casa, me dieron la tarde libre. Te veo mas tarde, te amo bebé, no lo olvides. – acotó despidiéndose con un agitar de manos.

-Sí, hasta luego – musitó por lo bajo.

Naruto Uzumaki, paramédico de Konoha, de 27 años de edad, uno ochenta de estatura, rubio de ojos de un azul intenso y piel ligeramente bronceada; un alma libre que se guiaba por instinto, de naturaleza noble y decidida que por ahora atravesaba por la mejor etapa de su vida, pues estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con el guapo de Neji Hyuuga un joven chef especialista en repostería fina, perteneciente a una de las mejores familias del pueblo y que además estaba que se caía de bueno, con su piel blanca y cabello castaño largo, además de sus peculiares ojos de un color aperlado; un buen sujeto, aunque de carácter reservado.

Daban las ocho de la noche y Naruto había pasado por Neji, como se lo pidió y ahora iban en el coche del ojiazul, dispuestos a pasar una agradable velada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Neji? – preguntó el rubito con una enorme sonrisa, dedicándole un vistazo rápido a su novio para luego volver su vista hacia el camino.

El ojiperla lo pensó por un momento – Ermm… ¿Qué te parece ir al teatro? Esta la puesta en escena del violinista en el tejado, hace un año fui con mi familia y me pareció muy buena, me gustaría verla de nuevo.

Naruto emitió un pequeño bufido – Nah Neji, eso suena muy aburrido… ¡Ya sé! Vamos al cine, hoy estrenan **Ninja asesino IV La revancha**, estará genial – terminó con entusiasmo.

-¿Para que me preguntas, si siempre terminamos haciendo lo que te da la gana? – replicó enfadado el Hyuuga.

-No te enfades bebé – trató de conciliar acercando la mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla, más le fue apartada de un manotazo.

-No me toque – gañó ofuscado y empezando a vociferar – y ¿sabes que? Ya decidí que hoy no quiero salir, así que me bajo aquí – hizo por abrir la puerta del auto pero este iba en movimiento, cosa que puso muy nervioso al ojiazul.

-Espera Neji, tranquilízate.

-¡Pará el coche Naruto, siempre es lo mismo contigo, ya no te aguanto!

Los arranques de Neji eran cada vez más comunes, Naruto les restaba importancia creyendo que se debían a los nervios por la boda, aparcó cerca de la acera y miraba con ojos de preocupación a su exaltado novio.

-Por favor Neji, perdóname, vamos a donde tú quieras, pero no te enojes – suplicó lastimeramente.

-No ¿Sabes que? No estoy de hu8mor ahora, y no quiero pelear, llévame a casa ahora.

-Esta bien, como tú digas.

El camino a casa del Hyuuga se hizo en completo silencio por parte de ambos, la mirada de Naruto reflejaba la profunda tristeza por el malestar que involuntariamente le causaba a su amado novio; mientras que el otro aun conservaba su careta de enojo.

-Hasta mañana. – dijo bajando del vehículo sin dar tiempo a su pareja de reaccionar.

_"¿Por qué?" _se lamentó Naruto llevando sus manos a su cabello, presionando un poco a los costados de su cabeza y encogiéndose sobre el volante.

Estuvo unos minutos observando la casa de Neji, más especifico hacia la ventana que sabía pertenecía a la recamara de su adorado ojiperla, miraba la luz encendida y como la silueta humana se movía tras la cortina, seguía con la vista el movimiento hasta que la luz se apagó.

Suspiró abatido y encendió el coche decidido a ir hasta el bar Ichiraku donde con seguridad se encontrarían bebiendo sus amigos.

Al llegar al establecimiento, entró y fue recibido con unos gritos de bienvenida, al fondo del lugar, en una mesa apartada de la puerta lugar se encontraban Kiba, un chico castaño que llevaba unos extraños triángulos invertidos de color rojo en la mejilla, cosa que según él formaba parte de su clan y que era todo un honor con el cual se les identificaba ante el mundo, al lado de él se encontraba Shino Aburame, otro joven extraño que siempre llevaba lentes negros así fuera de noche, al parecer era muy tímido, pues casi no hablaba, además de que el abrigo que llevaba le cubría gran parte del rostro con el cuello alto de este; por otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Sai, uno de los mas guapos del grupo (N/A: jejeje, lo siento es uno de mis favoritos y me derrite las medias XD) con su piel extremadamente pálida, de cabello corto negro y lacio, además de ojos profundos del mismo color de su cabello, al lado de este azabache se encontraba Shikamaru, el cerebrito del grupo, experto en computadoras y que además trabajaba para el gobierno, a este joven parecía costarle trabajo hasta respirar, como si tuviese la flojera siempre encima y dispuesto a darle la espalda lo mas que se pudiera a los problemas, con su lema "relajémonos que esto es problemático".

El rubio se acercó hasta la mesa, saludó rascándose la nuca y se sentó dispuesto a relajarse y pasar un buen rato.

Neji se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama después de haberse acomodado el pijama; llevaba varios días analizando su relación con Naruto, no es que no lo quisiera, simplemente las diferencias entre ellos ya le estaban cobrando factura; él se consideraba una persona madura, refinada y centrada, comparándose con el rubio, este era atolondrado, revoltoso, escandaloso, soñador y un romantico empedernido que le gustaba levantar castillos en el aire en resumen "todo un niño" y él necesitaba estabilidad, cosa que dudaba que pudiera encontrar con Naruto.

Decidió dejar a un lado sus pensamientos pesimistas y descasar, pero como todas las noches necesitaba del relajante sonido de la música para conciliar el sueño, llevó su mano hasta el buró donde se encontraba la consola de radio y la encendió.

Tal parecía que el destino no quería darle tregua, pues al prender dio aparato se encontraba sintonizado en la estación donde se emitía un programa conducido por el psicólogo especialista en relaciones de pareja, el reconocido "Uchiha Sasuke".

_"__**Bien amigos, esta noche traigo para ustedes los conceptos básicos para una buena relación, descritos en mi libro que lleva por nombre "El príncipe azul no existe" para los que estén familiarizados con el tema, responderé a sus preguntas con gusto, así que no duden en comunicarse conmigo"**_

Neji comenzó a poner atención a la melodiosa voz que salía del aparato, muy interesado en el tema, como si Dios le estuviese dando una señal para aclarar su enturbiada mente.

_**"Exacto"**_ respondía el psicólogo a la llamada de una radioescucha _**"Claro que puedes tener una relación perfecta, pero debes dejar de lado los conceptos de romanticismo, eso de que el amor es suficiente para subsistir es una falacia, maduremos y pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, para una relación sana y duradera se necesita tener cosas en común, puntos de vista parecidos, si no la pareja esta destinada al fracaso, así que si, el matrimonio para toda la vida si existe, siempre y cuando te cases con alguien que sea muy parecido a ti, y que tenga los pies en la tierra."**_

_**"Gracias señor Uchiha"**_ contestó la radioescucha y colgó la llamada.

Neji se lo pensó por un momento, más por instinto se decidió a llamar.

_**"Sí, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?" **_preguntó el Uchiha a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

_**"Buenas noches señor Uchiha, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga"**_

_**"Hola Neji, gracias por llamar y bien, dime ¿Cuál es la duda que tienes?"**_

_**"Veras, estoy a punto de casarme, lo quiero y es una buena persona, pero últimamente me e puesto a pensar mucho en la relación que llevamos y me he dado cuenta que realmente no tenemos muchas cosas en común" **_La voz de Hyuuga denotaba un toque de angustia, era raro estar hablando con un desconocido, pero él necesitaba un consejo y que mejor que recibirlo de un profesional ¿No?

_**"Entiendo Neji, pues bien, por lo que me dices, me doy cuenta de que realmente no deseas casarte con ese sujeto, entonces te pregunto ¿Por qué estas siguiendo adelante con el proceso, si sabes que no va a funcionar? Para mi que ya deberías saber la respuesta correcta, si lo estas dudando, es por que esa persona no es la adecuada para ti, y sería un gran error que continuaras con tus planes de boda, es condenar al fracaso algo que aun no a empezado, no le auguro un buen futuro a tu relación, así que si yo fuera tu, definitivamente daría por terminado el compromiso" **_el presentador hablaba con tanta seguridad que convenció totalmente a Neji de lo que decía.

_**"Gracias Doctor Uchiha, de verdad me ha sido de mucha ayuda"**_

_**"No te preocupes Neji, estamos para servirte, te deseo suerte" **_La llamada dio por terminada y el psicólogo siguió hablando _**"Muy bien amigos a sido todo por hoy, nos escuchamos en otro de mis programas, gracias por sintonizar y hasta la próxima"**_ terminó por despedirse.

Neji apagó el aparato de sonido y respiró un poco más tranquilo, mañana mismo hablaría con Naruto respecto a sus dudas y daría por terminada su relación.

En la amplia camioneta del Rubio se encontraban yendo a casa él y sus amigos, a Sai se le había ocurrido pedirle a Naruto que sintonizaran la radio, pues esa noche pasaba uno de los programas favoritos del azabache, uno que hablaba sobre relaciones, y al paliducho le gustaba estar bien informado sobre el tema, Naruto sabiendo que si no daba gusto a su amigo no lo callaría en todo el camino, accedió a su petición; cual fue su sorpresa al encender el radio y escuchar en vivo y en como es que su prometido exponía ante todo mundo sus dudas sobre su relación, algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.

Todos estaban en silencio, sin saber que decir o como brindarle consuelo al Uzumaki, a leguas se miraba como había decaído el ánimo del chico al escuchar a su novio.

-Naruto, – habló Kiba tratando de dar su apoyo – sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que se te ofrezca ¿verdad?

El rubio estaba como ido, no terminaba de procesar toda la información, su corazón dolía, no quería que fuera cierto, rogaba por que fuera un simple mal entendido, ¿podría haber otro Neji Hyuuga en la ciudad? Como le gustaría rogarles a los dioses que así fuera, y que no se tratara de su amado ojiperla, pues si así fuera, no sabría que hacer de ahora en adelante, su hasta ahora perfecta vida se caía a pedazos y él solo deseaba que fuese un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual le gustaría despertar en esos momentos.

_"¿Neji, de verdad que no me amas como yo a ti?_

Continuara…

Muhaahahahaha, bueno doy comienzo a esta nueva historia, espero lea haya gustado, tengo varios fics en el tintero, y mi salud no a sido la mejor en estos últimos días, estoy tratando de volver a la normalidad, y la única forma de hacerlo, es dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación, y plasmar las nuevas ideas que me van llegando, o si no se me van atascando como cuello de botella y no dan paso a las que ya tenia anteriormente, espero no decepcionarlos y que me sigan acompañando, dejo de hacer promesas, sin embargo tratare de no abandonar ninguna de las historias que tengo en proceso, lento pero seguro ok…


	2. Plan de venganza

Capitulo 2: Plan de venganza

Naruto le rogó, le suplicó y se humilló más de lo que había hecho en su vida, jamás pensó en estar arrodillándose ante alguien y suplicarle para que lo reconsiderara y no echara a la basura la bonita relación que tenían.

En incontables ocasiones pasaba día tras día frente a la pastelería, esperando verlo aunque fuese de lejos y saciar la ansiedad por contemplar los hermosos ojos color perla.

*_FLASH BACK*_

_-Por favor Neji, no me hagas esto – rogaba el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos, si su abuelo Jiraya lo viera, de seguro lo reprendería por ser tan marica._

_-Naruto, no te hagas esto, entiéndelo, lo nuestro no tiene un futuro – espetó de manera decidida, viendo con un poco de pesar el deplorable estado anímico del ojiazul, mas no daría marcha atrás._

_-No, es que no entiendo, todo iba tan bien. Hace una semana hablábamos sobre la boda y tener hijos, ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? ¿De verdad romperás conmigo sólo por un comentario de alguien que ni siquiera nos conoce? ¿Tan poco represente yo en tu vida?_

_-Naru, tranquilízate por favor, además no es cualquier persona, es un profesional, él sabe de lo que habla._

_-Por favor Neji, ¿Cómo puedes tomar en cuenta las Palabras DE Sasuke Uchiha? Si a leguas se nota lo amargado que es._

_-Ya no pienso hablar más del tema Naruto, EN-TIEN-DE-LO esto se terminó – sin dar derecho a replica, el pelilargo se dio media vuelta y dejó al rubio sumido en la terrible tristeza y desesperación._

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Neji le había mandado a volar, aun recordaba las tontas excusas, según él, la falta de compatibilidad entre ambos, y el que dijera que él necesitaba mas seriedad por parte de la otra persona, que le tenia cariño, pero que estaba seguro que lo suyo no llegaría mas lejos, y que no quería un fracaso matrimonial en su vida, aun así Naruto le dejó partir, con un tremendo dolor en el pecho y deseándole de todo corazón que todo le pintara bien de ahora en adelante.

Por otro lado el rubio trató de seguir con su vida, aunque muy fácil, pues no resultaba, puesto que la pastelería de Neji quedaba a dos cuadras del edificio donde vivía, además, de que por donde quiera que pasaba se daba de frente con espectaculares que tenían como finalidad promover el libro **"El príncipe azul no existe" **

_"Maldito Uchiha" _pensó el rubio con pesadumbre, la verdad que no conocía al desgraciado escritor, sin embargo sentía odiarlo de una manera irracional, y más por que su vida se estaba viniendo abajo, sin embargo la del Uchiha parecía un cuento de hadas, los periódicos anunciaban que estaba por casarse con un gran empresario, dueño de una editorial reconocida, de nombre Sabaku no Gaara, un tipo que igual que el azabache salía bastante en las revistitas de sociales y economía, los dos parecían un par de estreñidos a los cuales visiblemente les costaba mucho trabajo sonreír_, "Tal para cual._ _¿Ese escritorcito enserio pensara que será feliz con una vida tan monótona? pobre"_

-Hola Naruto –Saludó Shikamaru cuando subió al ascensor, él y el ojiazul Vivian en el mismo edificio. Y era muy común que se toparan al regresar del trabajo.

-Buenas noches Nara – respondió desganado, trataba de mostrar una sonrisa, pero la verdad ya se venía cansando de fingir ante todos que estaba bien, cuando sentía que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

El de coleta se quedó observando por unos instantes a su amigo y negó con pesar – no la estas llevando muy bien ¿Verdad?

-No, la verdad no mucho.

-Ven, te invito a tomar unas cervezas a mi departamento, ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente.

El rubio simplemente asintió y caminó detrás del Nara luego de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron hasta llegar al apartamento, entraron y se colocó sobre uno de los sillones esperando a Shikamaru que inmediatamente fue hasta la cocina y regresó con un par de cervezas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto? – preguntó tomando asiento frente a su amigo.

-¿Hacer respecto a que?

-Es un hecho que lo tuyo con Neji ya no tiene remedio, pero si yo fuera tú, mínimo buscaría desquitarme con el imbécil que orilló a que todo esto este pasando.

-Sigo sin entenderte Shikamaru.

El Nara bufó frustrado – Vamos Naruto, deberías de buscar un poco de revancha y arruinarle la fiesta al Uchiha ese.

-¿Y como podría yo hacer eso? – preguntó contrariado, la verdad que el rubio así como que mucho cerebro, pues la verdad no tenía, le costaba trabajo elucubrar planes de venganza.- No tengo animo para ir y romperle la cara a ese tipo, además ni debe saber quien soy yo.

-Así es, por eso mismo deberías de hacerle ver a ese tipo lo que se siente que un extraño se entrometa en tu vida.

Naruto suspiró profundamente antes de contestar, hasta esa acción representaba para él un gran esfuerzo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué propones? – Respondió con ironía – ¿Desbaratarle el carro, conseguir su dirección e ir a aventarle huevos a su casa? ¿Pintarle bigotes a uno de los promocionales de su libro? ¿Acosarlo con llamadas e ir a con el brujo mayor y pedirle un trabajillo de vudú? – la cantidad de ideas absurdas venían a borbotones a la cabeza del rubio.

-No, no seas cabezota – interrumpió con exasperación - veras, e investigado un poco sobre Uchiha; burle la seguridad de los archivos federales y tengo entendido que él esta por casarse próximamente, ¿que te parece si al igual que él lo hizo contigo, nosotros también le frustramos sus planes de boda?

-¿Y como lo haríamos? – preguntó con más entusiasmo reflejado en su voz.

-Fácil, puedo entrar de nuevo a los registros y crear un acta donde constate que el Uchiha ya esta casado, y que no puede hacerlo con alguien más.

El ojiazul le miraba como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza _"Shikamaru era de cuidado, habría de cuidarse para no molestarlo o no sabias de lo que era capaz."_

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? – no quería ser incrédulo, pero no sonaba muy lógico.

-Claro que puedo – aseveró un poco ofendido por la duda en el otro – todo se puede hacer por medio de la red.

El de marquitas lo pensó por unos instante, pero su curiosidad le venció – Ne Shikamaru y ¿con quien estarías casando a Sasuke?

-humm… Supongo que con la persona más cercana ¿Qué te parece contigo?

-Ehee! ¿Con migo?

-Sí, contigo, así puedes darte el lujo de retrasar los planes del otro tipo hasta que tú quieras. El tipillo ese estará sometido a tus designios.

Al rubio comenzaba a gustarle la idea, no es como si fuera por la vida buscando venganza, pero la vida no había sido muy justa con él, así que ya era hora de que se fuera desquitando de la muy zorra ¿No?

-Me has convencido, ¿Dónde firmo?

-No seas bobo – le reprendió – déjalo todo en mis manos, mañana mismo estarás casado con Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en el despacho de su casa, poniéndose al día y checando su e-mail, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio entró al lugar, hasta que lo tuvo al lado de él. El recién llegado era un hombre de tez muy blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos agua marina, que se veía opacados por las pronunciadas ojeras, ocasionadas por el estrés al que se veía sometido debido a su trabajo.

-Hola amor – saludó acercándose a los labios del azabache.

-Buen día Gaara – respondió al beso y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Sólo he venido a traerte esto. – le extendió una revista con un texto subrayado. Además de un vaso térmico en el que traía el café mañanero tan acostumbrado al que tenia a su novio.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó cogiendo la revista y el vaso que le ofrecían

-Ahí hablan sobre tu libro, el columnista es el más reconocido en dar reseñas sobre los libros mas vendidos.

-¿Sí? – Cuestionó interesado comenzando a leer el articulo – vaya, – acotó después de unos momentos – parece que soy bueno ¿Verdad?

-Sí, la verdad que hablan muy bien sobre ti, además las altas ventas lo demuestran, esta siendo todo un éxito.

-Me emociona mucho – comentó, aunque la verdad su postura no indicaba para nada que estuviera emocionado.

-Bueno, me retiro, tengo demasiado trabajo, hoy no podre venir a verte más tarde, pero mañana paso por ti temprano, para ir al registro civil y solicitar fecha para nuestra boda legal, ya tengo la cita.

-Me parece bien, entonces te espero.

-Ok.

El pelirrojo salió del despacho seguido por el ojinegro que le acompaño hasta la puerta y lo despidió con un ligero beso.

Esa misma noche al llegar del trabajo, Naruto se encontró con Shikamaru esperándolo fuera de su departamento.

-Buenas noches Shikamaru. – saludó abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al de coleta.

-Hola Naru, miro lo que te traigo – comentó sonriendo y tendiéndole un documento dentro de un folder amarillo.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó curioso, tomando entre sus manos la carpeta y abriéndola para leer el escrito.

-Es tu acta de bodas, ahí se indica que desde hace un mes estas casado con el señor Sasuke Uchiha… mejor dicho Sasuke Uzumaki.

-Vaya – exclamó con la boca abierta - ¡Esto es genial!, ya quiero ver que cara pone el estúpido ese cuando vea que no puede casarse con su noviecito de revista, y que en vez de eso esta casado conmigo.

-Si, ya veremos la reacción – expresó complacido de ver de nuevo una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su amigo.

Muy temprano por la mañana Sasuke y Gaara llegaban hasta el registro de lo civil, se presentaron en ventanilla llevando todos los documentos que les pedían para poder realizar la boda civil.

-Buenos día – saludó la joven tras la ventanilla.

-Buenos días señorita, - respondió el Sabaku no, con cortesía. – venimos a dejar la papelería correspondiente y sacar fecha para la boda civil.

-Muy bien ¿Me permite? – extendió la mano para que le fueran otorgados los documentos, los hojeo un poco y comenzó a teclear en la base de datos.

La empleada chequeó en el computador e hizo una mueca de contradicción.

-¿Qué pasa, hay algún problema? – cuestionó el Uchiha al ver la expresión de la jovencita.

La chica carraspeó y habló con inseguridad – erm… Según mis archivos aquí dice que el Sr. Uchiha Sasuke ya se encuentra casado.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – berrearon los otros dos al mismo tiempo

-Así es Señores, según los archivos federales, uno de ustedes ya tiene un compromiso ante la ley.

-Pe..Pero… pero eso no puede ser – contestó con negación – yo nunca me e casado.

-Así es, debe tener al Sasuke equivocado – aseveró el Sabaku convencido del error de la joven.

La empleada ante la insistencia de los dos hombres, tecleó de nuevo en el computador y preguntó

-¿Es Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Pues entonces no es ningún error, usted esta casado con el Sr. Naruto Uzumaki

-NARUTO UZUMAKI ¿Quién DEMONIOS ES NARUTO UZUMAKI?

-Sr, le pido por favor que se tranquilice, según el documento Uzumaki es su marido.

-y ¿Cómo puedo hacer para salir de todo este embrollo? – preguntó ya mas calmado gracias a las atenciones de Gaara que le sostenía la mano en señal de apoyo.

La chica sacó un block de papeles tan grueso como una enciclopedia y se lo tendió en la mano.

-Es necesario que firme esas formas y que se las de también a su actual esposo.

-¿Y como voy a dar con él?

La mujer frente a ellos volvió a teclear y esperó a que la impresora le entregara un documento.

-Esta es su dirección, Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, calle Rasengan esquina con remolino.

Sasuke le arrebató el papel y salió de ahí sin dar las gracias, seguido de Gaara que se comenzaba a crear en la mente un plan para salir de todo este embrollo.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Primero que nada tengo que ir a ver a este tipo ahora mismo.

Continuara.


	3. ¿Naruto Uzumaki? soy Sasuke, tu marido

Capitulo 3: ¿Naruto Uzumaki? Soy Sasuke, tu marido

-¿Ir a verle? – Inquirió contrariado, - no Sasuke, con eso no estoy de acuerdo, creo que sería mejor arreglarlo por medio de los abogados, no quiero que tu te expongas sin necesidad.

El azabache se acercó hasta casi rozar los labios del pelirrojo, podía sentir el aliento a hierbabuena que emanaba de la boca de su pareja. La mayor parte del tiempo Gaara se mantenía inquebrantable, tranquilo, como si le costara percibir las emociones humanas, y así mismo demostrarlas, aparentaba frialdad y emanaba un aura de superioridad que ocasionaba un poco de miedo a quienes lo rodeaban, igual que su pareja, este también contaba con dicha aura "_malvada"_ Ambos eran extremadamente parecidos, con ellos no había medias tintas, todo era o negro o blanco, cualquiera de los dos podía llevar el mando en la relación, sin embargo aunque Sasuke tomaría el apellido del Sabaku, era el pelirrojo quien manejaba la relación, quien tomaba las decisiones importantes y quien se encargaba de tranquilizar al pelirrojo cuando a este le daban sus ataques de ansiedad.

-Gaara contrólate amor, – aconsejó frotándole los brazos con ambas manos, tratando de alejar las dudas e inseguridades en su pareja – lo mejor es que yo mismo me encargue de todo esto ¿Te imaginas si la prensa se llega a enterar?

-¡¿Qué? No, no quiero ni pensarlo; los diarios te comerían vivo y con seguridad que a mi me verían como el cornudo.

Sasuke soltó una casi inaudible risilla, a pesar de encontrarse, sorprendido, nervioso y ofuscado por los recientes problemas; cuando Gaara se mostraba así de abierto, era algo muy agradable de ver.

-Ves, por eso te digo que es mejor que lo arreglemos en persona, sin intermediarios, no sé, creo que a ese tipo tampoco le hará mucha gracia estar casado con un desconocido, lo mas seguro es que no tenga ningún problema en firmarme los documentos lo mas pronto posible.

-Sí, tienes razón – afirmó convencido.

-Bien, entonces vamos a verlo – dijo tomándolo de la mano y encaminándose al auto.

-Uh, lo siento – se disculpó soltando el agarre – tengo una cita en media hora con uno de los representantes de Hatake Kakkashi, para convencerlo de que financie a la compañía, de esto depende la pronta recuperación de la empresa en el mercado.

Sasuke hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado, más la recompuso al instante comprendiendo la importancia de dicha reunión.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo, nos vemos después.

Gaara asintió en silencio, permitiendo que el pelinegro depositara un ligero beso en sus labios, le dedico una leve sonrisa y un te quiero, para dejarlo ir enseguida.

El ojinoche se dio la vuelta con documentos bajo el brazo, esperó unos momentos a que un taxi lo recogiera y partió enseguida hacia la dirección donde se encontraría con Naruto Uzumaki.

Llegó media hora después hasta el edificio del Uzumaki, era ya pasadas las doce de la tarde; el taxi aparcó frente a la estructura de cuatro pisos, este se ubicaba en un barrio plagado de locales comerciales, representando a la clase media de la ciudad.

Bajó del vehículo y lo observó todo por unos instantes, su semblante era relajado, sin dejar de lado lo imponente de su personalidad, vestía pantalones negros de pinza, camisa en el mismo tono con raya de gis y manga larga, aunque la llevaba remangada hasta los antebrazos, esa mañana decidió vestir de manera informal, con un look mas casual y no tan elegante como solía hacerlo diario.

Con paso firme caminó hasta llegar al umbral del edificio, se adentro a la estancia y la recorrió con la vista, hasta dar con un hombre de mediana edad, su apariencia lo delataba como el administrador del lugar, se dirigió hasta el hombre ese y al estar frente a él le preguntó.

-Buenas tardes – saludó mas por costumbre que por cortesía – el Sr. Naruto Uzumaki ¿vive en este edificio?

-Buenos días güerito – saludó el hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco, en tono reguetonero, algo que le desagradó al Uchiha, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – siii, Naru-chan vive aquiii, pero por el momento no se encuentrahaaa.

_"Que molesto" _pensó el azabache _"¿Este tipo cuando pensara madurar?"_

-Hn ¿Tiene idea de donde puedo localizarlo en este momento?

El mayor hizo ademan de estárselo pensando un buen rato; el azabache lo miraba comenzando a exasperarse por la postura del otro, apunto estuvo de gritarle y mandarlo a la mierda. Dios no estaba siendo nada bueno con él últimamente, estaba poniendo su paciencia al límite y aunque él se preciaba de ser una persona madura; ganas de portarse como todo un patán no le faltaban.

-¡Ya sehee! – Contestó de pronto aun con su tonillo de canción – hoy le tocó descansar en el trabajohoo, por lo que seguramente lo encontraras en el bar de Ichirakuhuuu, jugando con sus amigoteheees.

-¿Bar Ichiraku?

-Síhíí, mira esta es la direccióhóón – dijo tendiéndole un papelito.

El ojinegro agradeció y salió rumbo al bar, prometiendo que si volvía a escuchar el tonito del tipo ese, le metería un balazo en la garganta para que se callara, o mínimo se le quitaran las ganas de hablar así.

El atractivo rubio de ojos azules y graciosas marquitas en la mejilla se encontraba en esos momentos disfrutando de un enorme y frio tarro de cerveza (N/A: No me gusta mucho, pero con esta calor, dios lo veo como el santo grial) bebía con lentitud el espumoso y dorado liquido; parado junto a la mesa de billar y esperando su turno para jugar.

-Naruto – le llamó Shikamaru con el taco de billar en la mano - ¿Has tenido noticias de, ya sabes que?

-Uh – contestó dejando de beber.

-¿Qué si no ha venido el psicólogo a verte?

-Pues no, pero supongo que es normal, apenas me trajiste los documentos ayer.

-Humm igual y sí – musitó con desilusión.

Los chicos siguieron con su juego, charlando sobre trivialidades y las novias del Nara; por alguna razón Naruto tenía un mejor semblante y las sonrisas falsas ya no aparecían tan a menudo, por el contrario, las que llegaba a sus labios eran espontaneas y llenas de humor.

El Uzumaki analizaba las bolas de colores sobre la mesa, el juego se había tornado difícil, el maldito de Shikamaru era bueno y le había puesto el pie en el cuello metafóricamente hablando.

El Nara estaba desesperándose, Naruto llevaba mas de diez minutos pensando la jugada y no se decidía, es que ese atolondrado era lento y creía que podía ganarle _"ja pobre iluso" _hastiado y tratando de no aburrirse, levantó la vista y casualmente la dirigió a la puerta del bar. En ese momento emitió un sonido de asombro salido desde lo mas profundo de su garganta, la boca se le seco, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y en nervio comenzó a inundar su cuerpo.

-Na-Naruto – exclamó tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – contestó sin reparar en el temblor de la voz de su amigo.

-Mira al frente, ve quien esta entrando al local. – dijo tragando saliva.

Aun con su acostumbrada pose de despistado y sin la más mínima curiosidad levantó la vista hasta donde el Nara le decía.

-¡HAY POR DIOS!

Sorprendido y sudando frio, soltó el taco de billar sin importarle a donde iba a dar y en un acto desesperado se acuclilló escondiéndose bajo la mesa de juego.

-Demonios – susurró

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto, por que te escondes, no piensas darle la cara? – cuestionó el Nara con sorna.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser – emitía como letanía – Dios, Dios, Dios ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Cálmate Naruto, no estas siendo nada discreto y hasta acá se oye que estas hiperventilando, primero averigua que tanto sabe él sobre lo que hicimos; no te pongas en evidencia antes de tiempo.

-OK, ok, ok ¿Viene para acá?

El pelinegro llegó hasta el bar. Se paró unos momentos en la puerta analizando el lugar, había un ambiente tranquilo, un par de chicos bebiendo cerveza en la barra, música realmente suave, casi podía decirse que era hasta hogareño.

No esperó más y se dirigió a la barra para hablar con el dependiente.

-Hola, Naruto Uzumaki ¿se encuentra por aquí?

-Buenas tardes joven – saludo el hombre mientras servía un par de cervezas a los que tenia enfrente – si, se encuentra en la mesa de billar – terminó apuntando hacia el otro lado del bar.

El joven caminó con aire resuelto llegando hasta la mesa de billar; donde se encontró con un joven de estatura media, cuerpo atlético y fibroso, de rasgos varoniles y cabellos castaños un poco largos atados en una coleta.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? – preguntó al chico frente a él.

El otro se quedó mudo y no supo que contestar.

Mientras tanto el rubio cabezota seguía acuclillado bajo la mesa, ocultándose del enemigo y teniendo como única visión los lustrosos zapatos negros del Uchiha y un cacho de pantorrilla que igual también estaba cubierta por el pantalón del mismo tono.

_"¿Dios, que te he hecho para que me trates así? De verdad, yo he sido bueno, voy a misa todos los domingos y aunque no me he confesado en mas de un año, te prometo hacerlo lo mas pronto que pueda, pero por favor, échame una manita"_

El rubio seguía con su monologo mental, por lo que no ponía real atención a la conversación entre su amigo y el Uchiha, hasta que Shikamaru le pateó en el muslo para lograr despabilarlo.

-Eh… no, yo no soy Naruto – respondió apenado.

-¿Ah no?

-¡Hay pero que barbaridad, maldito teléfono! – exclamó el rubio saliendo de bajo de la mesa – ¡Auch! – Se quejó, en su tonto afán por salir con rapidez, no midió dimensiones y se acomodo un buen golpe con la esquina de la mesa – perdón – saludó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo – se me cayó el teléfono al piso y lo estaba levantando, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio sonrió grande al presentarse, extendiendo su mano en un intento de estrechar la del contrario, Sasuke obedeció al instinto y devolvió el gesto.

Se miraron a los ojos por un breve instante, pero no brotaron chispas, no fue amor a primera vista, las mariposas en el estomago no se dejaron sentir y el escalofrió en la columna nunca llegó, si bien reconocían la belleza física que cada uno poseía. Para Naruto el Uchiha era un bastardo entrometido que se creía mas que los demás, un amargado con cara de atorzonado que se mofaba del verdadero amor. Mientras que para Sasuke, el Uzumaki no era mas que un tipo cualquiera, con un empleo cualquiera que por circunstancias bizarras del destino se había cruzado en su camino para retrasar sus tan anhelados planes.

Eso es, ninguno de los dos sintió atracción, ninguno pensó que la química entre los dos era tan fuerte que hizo desaparecer a los demás de aquel lugar por fracciones de segundos, quedando sólo ellos dos, ninguno se dio cuenta en ese momento del gran magnetismo entre ambos y de que la vida sabia siempre sabe por que se dan las cosas, de que todo siempre tiene un por que, aunque a simple vista no se vislumbre.

Así es, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, sin embargo tenían al lado a una de las personas más observadoras que pudiese existir, y él si que se dio cuenta, sólo que se guardó el secreto y simplemente sonrió al imaginarse lo que se vendría de ahora en adelante.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha… tu marido…

Continuara.


	4. Estadisticas

Capitulo 4: Estadisticas.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, "_tú marido"._ – Si, eso último le hubiese gustado decirlo en voz alta para ver la cara de idiota que ponía el otro y así vengarse un poco.

-Uh – se escuchó apenas audible

¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? O ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Sorprendido, asustado, como si le valiera? Él era una buena persona, no sabía mentir, y esta "broma" la había hecho en un momento de desesperación y tratando de disminuir un poco su dolor, creyendo que al desquitarse tal vez le sería mas fácil salir adelante, extrañamente así estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh sí, creo que te conozco – logró articular luego del aturdimiento inicial. – em… **"El príncipe azul no existe" **¿Cierto? – al momento de soltar esta información comenzó a acercarse mas al cuerpo del azabache, quedando a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Veo que has leído mi libro – respondió expectante, sin tomar muy en cuenta el descarado acercamiento del rubio.

Shikamaru le veía expectante, rogando a los dioses para que su torpe amigo no los delatase a ambos, por que si así fuese, estaba seguro que el Uchiha no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y podría causarle una gran cantidad de problemas.

-Em.. Naruto, yo me retiro, te dejo para que hablen con tranquilidad. – profirió el Nara con respeto.

-Esta bien Shikamaru, te veo después. – se despidió para ver como su amigo se retiraba del lugar dejándolo solo con el paquete.

Volviendo su atención al azabache siguió con la plática.

-No, yo no e leído tu libro, pero ¿sabes? mi novio escucha tu programa y supongo que también a leído tu libro.

-Oh que bien, espero que les haya ayudado en algo.

-No te imaginas cuanto – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Sí, eh… que bien – respondió un poco nervioso, pues ahora si que había notado como Naruto se le pegaba demasiado, aunque trato de ocultarlo lo más que pudo. – En realidad yo tengo algo importante que informarte.

-¿Sí? – le miró levantando la ceja.

-Veras, yo estoy a punto de casarme y…

-¿De verdad? – Interrumpió el alegato - ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Gaara – contestó sin pensar

-Que bien – sonrió forzando una sonrisa – entonces a brindar por Sasuke y Gaa-chan – dijo levantando su tarro y dando un sorbo en su honor.

-Es Gaara, no Gaa-chan – rebatió ofendido. – pero como le decía, señor Uzumaki, estoy a punto de casarme.

-Hum… pues cuidado, escuche que el 50% de los matrimonios termina en divorcio – comentó sardónico.

-Si, eso es verdad, pero la cuestión es encontrar a la persona correcta.

-Si tú lo dices

-Sí, eso digo, es por eso que creo que debemos hablar sobre esto – dijo el Uchiha mostrándole el block de papeles.

El rubio se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y apuntó hacia una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas, afortunadamente el ambiente en el lugar era tranquilo, había poca gente y sólo tenían el televisor prendido, sintonizado en un absurdo partido de tenis.

-Ven, sentémonos en aquella mesa.

Sasuke caminó delante del rubio, y este no desaprovechó la oportunidad para darle una buena revisada al trasero del moreno, que demás esta decir lucía tremendamente apetecible en aquellos ajustados pantalones de vestir, de hecho toda la figura estilizada del azabache era sumamente antojable, espaldas anchas y bien proporcionadas contrastando con la estrecha cintura y piernas torneadas.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió un gemido de satisfacción _"Dios, pero que bueno que esta este tipo"_

Al momento de llegar a la mesa y sentarse, Naruto hizo una seña al bar-tender para que les tomara pedido y mientras este se acercaba, aprovecho para analizar detenidamente de frente al ojinegro.

Aunque lo había visto infinidad de veces en fotografía, nada se comparaba a verlo en persona, su facciones eran perfectas, no afeminadas pero si finas, dejando en evidencia su don con el que era capaz de gestar vida en su interior, su nariz afilada, labios rosados, piel lechosa y sin imperfecciones, además de esos bellos ojos negros enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas, toda una beldad.

-¿Desean tomar algo? – preguntó el dependiente.

-Si viejo, a mi tráeme una cerveza - miró hacia Sasuke y le preguntó igual -¿Tu quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias – contestó de manera parca.

-¿Seguro? Te puedo asegurar que este viejo sirve la mejor cerveza en tarro, o igual puedes pedir un whiskey, seguro que va más con tu personalidad ¿no?

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – inquirió un poco molesto, odiaba cuando la gente trataba de encasillarle, sinceramente no estaba acostumbrado a tomar y es por eso que se negó, su resistencia al licor era mínima, y no quería terminar haciendo el ridículo.

-Oh vamos, te ves como un niño presumido, seguro que nunca en tu vida has tomado algo que no sea de marca. – le picó de forma burlona.

-Serás Imbécil – Musitó ofendido Sasuke de forma casi inaudible.

-¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?

-¡Que eres un tarado, eso dije! – le retó a punto de levantarse de la mesa. De alguna forma lograba sentir la hostilidad que destilaba el rubio hacia su persona y aun no sabía muy bien por que.

-Em… entonces ¿No van a tomar nada? – Preguntó el dependiente tratando de calmar los ánimos, pues se veía venir una pelea entre aquellos dos - si así es, les agradecería que salieran de mi establecimiento y arreglaran sus problemas fuera de aquí.

Naruto enrojeció, nunca antes había tenido problemas con el dueño de dicho local, cuando no estaba trabajando o descansando en su casa, se la pasaba ahí, y no iba a permitir que por una tonta pelea se le negara la entrada de ahora en adelante.

-Discúlpame viejo, no te preocupes, entre el señor y yo no esta pasando nada malo ¿verdad? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al azabache – sólo estamos jugando. Tráeme la cerveza por favor y para él…

-A mi también me trae una cerveza por favor - se adelantó antes de que el rubio terminara el pedido.

El hombre mayor asintió y se retiró a por el pedido.

-Bien, dime que es lo que te trae hasta aquí_– _prosiguió el rubio un poco mas tranquilo.

-Pues veras, como ya te comente estoy por casarme.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – En ese instante el bar-tender llegó con las bebidas, las acomodó en la mesa y les dejó solos de nuevo, Naruto comenzó a beber mientras escuchaba lo que Sasuke tenia que decirle.

-Hoy que fui al registro civil a dejar mis documentos, me he topado con la sorpresa de que aparentemente ya estoy casado… contigo, no sé, supongo que fue un error del sistema, mezclaron los papeles o algo así, yo que sé…

-Hum… - fue su única respuesta.

-¿Sólo eso vas a decir? – respingó con exasperación.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que diga?

-De verdad que eres un tarado.

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? – advirtió mirándole de mala manera. – supongo que tu ya encontraste la solución a todo esto, así que no veo por que tenga yo que apurarme con la situación, a final de cuentas no es a mi a quien le urge _"divorciarse" _para volverse a casar.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese tipo? Pocas cosas llegaban a sacarlo de sus casillas, pero parecía que este hombre tenía toda la capacidad de hacerlo. De verdad parecía un cabeza hueca y un reverendo patán, de nada le servía el ser tan atractivo, por que, perfectamente se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era en cuanto lo vio, demasiado varonil, con sus cabello rubio y radiante, como besado por el sol, esa sonrisa enmarcada por sus apetecibles y carnosos labios rozados, sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, hasta esas graciosas marcas en las mejillas, que no hacían otra cosa que completar la perfecta simetría en ese apiñonado rostro.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Si la prensa se llega a enterar de esto, todo se vendrá a bajo, todo por lo que he luchado, yo… - ¿Cómo le explicaba el tremendo estado de ansiedad por el que estaba atravesando?

Sin embargo no fue necesario que lo hiciera, el rubio podía leerle perfectamente bien, aunque el moreno conservara un semblante tranquilo, el podía ver que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, así que no quiso tentar a la suerte y decidió ayudarlo, sólo un poquito.

-Tranquilízate – aconsejó comprensivo, viendo como el moreno se tomaba casi de un trago el liquido dorado que les sirviese el dependiente. – haber, dime, ya te informaste respecto a la anulación ¿No es así?

Sasuke asintió recuperando el aliento luego de haberse casi atragantado con la bebida, Naruto hizo señal al dependiente para que se acercara de nuevo y este así lo hizo.

-¿Otra ronda?

-Em, sí, trae también una botella de sake.

El dependiente no tardó nada en volver con el pedido y lo puso justo al centro de la mesa. Sasuke tomó otro de los tarros y lo llevo a sus labios, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y al parecer el alcohol estaba ayudando bastante, al menos ya sentía menos presión y un agradable calorcillo que le subía a la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo despacio – sugirió con preocupación, al ver la forma desmedida en que el otro bebía una tras otra.

-Mfm – bufó Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de lo que se le aconsejaba.

Al Uzumaki le sorprendió, la actitud del ojinegro, pues luego de decir que no bebía, no sólo acabo con la ronda de cervezas que les trajeron, si no que también comenzó a beber de la botella de sake, sin siquiera utilizar las copas, a bocajarro se empinó la botella y cuando menos lo esperó, ya había acabado con media botella.

La mirada perdida y la poca coordinación para mantenerse derecho lo delataban, ni siquiera había seguido hablando, se dedico a beber y Naruto le observaba divertido, tal vez Sasuke no fuera tan imbécil como él creía, podía darle una pequeña oportunidad, ya que lo veía tan angustiado igual y podía ayudarle y librarlo rápido de la bromita.

-De verdad Sasuke, ya no deberías beber, no te vez nada bien – ordenó tratando de arrebatar la botella de manos del Uchiha.

-Dej…ame hic… estoy bien hic… - hasta el habla se veía ya afectada en el pelinegro, su evidente embriaguez ya no le permitían coordinar las palabras y emitía simpáticos hipidos.

-No, no estas bien, dame acá esa botella.

-Que.. nooooooo, te voy a demoshtrar que soy bueno hic… para beber.

-Que demostrar ni que nada, si ya estas que te caes de borracho.

-No, hic… mira – se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, la verdad que todo le daba vueltas, pero su orgullo no le permitiría aceptarlo ante ese molesto y guapo rubio.

-Espera – Naruto se levanto a la par del Uchiha y se coloco a sus espaldas, al pendiente de que no se fuera a dar un golpe.

-De… verdad hic… no estoy borrrachou, es mas ¿Quieres que te haga un cuatro?

Era deprimente ver los torpes movimientos del escritor, no se podía ni mantener en pie sin sostenerse de la mesa, era obvio que no podría hacer el cuatro, sin embargo lo intentó y a punto estuvo de irse de bruces, afortunadamente Naruto actuó de forma rápida y logro cogerlo por la cintura.

Sasuke sintió un calor abrasador, los fuertes brazos de Naruto rodeándolo y el aroma a cítricos que despedía el cuerpo del rubio, tan cercano al suyo, tenia su rostro apoyado en el pecho del Uzumaki, suspiró pausadamente, había colocado sus manos estratégicamente en el pecho del rubio, levantó la mirada topándose con los enormes y brillantes ojos del otro.

-Tengo un marido guapo – soltó ruborizado, no sólo por el alcohol, si no por que la imagen del Uzumaki se le antojo realmente encantadora, como un verdadero príncipe, de esos en los que él no cree.

Naruto sonrió divertido, el Uchiha podía ser hasta dulce cuando se encontraba ebrio y le gustaba que lo alagara, después de todo los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Anda, te voy a sacar de aquí. - Sasuke asintió ya mas dormido que despierto – ok.

Intentó hacerlo caminar, pero ya el Uchiha era peso muerto, el alcohol le había noqueado y ya no había esperanzas de que recobrara la conciencia. Resignado y deseoso de salir de aquel lugar, tomo en brazos a su _"marido" _y lo cargó como si un costal de papas se tratase.

-Luego paso a pagar la cuenta viejo – informó al dueño del bar – tengo que sacar al bonito de aquí

-¿Se le pasaron las copas he Naru? – preguntó tontamente.

-Sí, te veo luego – se despidió y salió del lugar

_¿Y ahora, a donde lo llevo, a su casa o a la mía? _Se preguntó mentalmente._ "este matrimonio comienza a ser divertido" _no pudo contener la risilla que le salió de lo mas profundo de su corazoncito.

Continuara….

Respondiendo a **SmileSkuashSKII** que a sido la única bella persona que a leído esta historia jajajaja, bueno, el Gaasasu es raro si, pero es difícil poner a Sasu con alguien, o al menos a mi me lo parece, no es una persona muy empática que digamos, en cuanto a Naru, a él lo podemos poner con quien sea, a final de cuantas todos terminamos rindiendo pleitesía al guapo zorrito.

Por otro lado, lo de las mariposas, quería dar a entender que Sasu no cree en el amor romantico, por lo tanto no es un amor a promera vista, lamento si fue confuso.


	5. En mi Cama

Naruto Estuvo tentado a llamar un taxi y pedir que llevara al azabache hasta su casa, librarse del problema y no ponerle atención al asunto; pero poniéndose a pensar mejor, se reprendió mentalmente dándose cuenta de que él no era un maldito sin corazón y no podía exponer al Uchiha a un daño físico o abuso por parte del taxista o de alguna otra persona que se encontrara por el camino, además no tenía idea de donde vivía su acompañante ¿A dónde le diría al taxista que le llevase?

No, no podía ser tan desgraciado e insensible.

No había manera de preguntar al borrachin por su dirección, puesto que tan pronto lo tomó en brazos, perdió el conocimiento y por más que le hablaba, simplemente no reaccionaba.

-Bueno bonito, creo que tendré que llevarte a mi cama, aunque no te emociones ¿ok? No eres mi tipo – susurraba quedito, como si de verdad el otro pudiese escucharle.

Afortunadamente las calles estaba un poco desiertas, a pesar de ser apenas un poco mas de las cuatro de la tarde; el departamento del rubio quedaba relativamente cerca, a tres calles de distancia.

Con el peso muerto de su nuevo amigo, caminó lo más derecho que pudo, tampoco es que hubiese bebido mucho, además de su resistencia al alcohol, y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado un largo tiempo de su pubertad conviviendo con su desobligado y pervertido abuelo Jiraya, que no tenía sentido de la decencia, fue él quien le enseñó a tomar y uno que otro truco; de vez en cuando le invitaba a tomarse unas copas juntos, gracias a Jiraya ahora el rubio tenía un poco de pervertido, haragán y antes de conocer a Neji, también era un coqueto empedernido.

El tramo que recorrió hasta su edificio le pareció un poco mas largo de lo normal, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y para su suerte, el administrador del edificio no se encontraba en su puesto, no se quería imaginar como lo atosigaría hasta sacar información del chico que llevaba a cuestas.

Entró hasta la estancia y subió por las escaleras ubicadas al fondo del recibidor, el maldito edificio no tenía ascensor y ahora le hacia tanta falta.

-No puede ser – bufó apesadumbrado pisando el primer escalón, apoyando el hombro en la pared para darse impulso siguió caminando. _"Ahaa, sólo espero que ninguno de los vecinos chismosos salgan y me encuentren en estas condiciones"_

Llevaba una buena relación con todos los inquilinos, sobre todo con Shikamaru, pero nunca faltaba el o la vecina chismosa que siempre estaba jodiendole un poco la vida, en su caso era la señorita Shizune, una conocida de su abuela, que se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían y siempre andaba echándolo de cabeza con su familia, se supone que se independizó para no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, sobre todo cuando su padre quiso truncar su vocación e incluirlo en el negocio familiar; desde luego que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, a sus ojos los abogados eran unas lacras y sanguijuelas que se aprovechaban de la necesidad de la gente para hacerse ricos, no es que él tuviese ese concepto de su padre, pero igual no le convencía esa profesión, él deseaba ayudar de una forma mas real a las personas y por eso estaba ahora como paramédico.

Completamente agotado y con la lengua de fuera, llegó hasta su piso _"Dios, por que tenía que tocarme el piso mas alto" _pensó mientras hacia malabares tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Hay, si estas pesadito – se quejó zarandeando un poco el cuerpo del azabache, abrió por fin y en un mal cálculo entro sin fijarse llevándose de corbata la cabeza de Sasuke

-Ups, creo que eso te va a doler mañana, de una vez te digo que no fue mi culpa, es tuya por no medirte en el consumo ¿ok? – le reprendió el rubio esperando respuesta, cosa que no sucedió, pues el otro seguía en su estado de inconsciencia, y con el fuerte golpe dado era mas que seguro que despertara hasta el día siguiente.

Al entrar aventó las llaves encima de la mesilla que tenia al lado de la entrada y cerró la puerta empujándola con un pie.

-Muy bien bello durmiente, te voy a llevar a la camita.

Sudando a mares y respirando agitado llegó el rubio hasta su recamara, dejó caer el cuerpo del otro sin mucho cuidado sobre el lecho; la habitación era de proporciones normales unos 4x3 metros cuadrados, la cual incluía la cama de dos plazas, el buró a juego, una silla y el closet empotrado en la pared, realmente nada del otro mundo, bastante sencillo y humilde.

El apartamento era mas de lo que necesitaba, constaba de dos recamaras, aunque sólo una estaba amueblada, la otra la usaba para guardar herramientas y trebejos, además el baño completo, la cocina comedor y la pequeña sala a la entrada, el precio de dichas viviendas podía elevarse bastante, pero gracias a Shikamaru que era sobrino del dueño, se le otorgó un excelente descuento, eran apartamentos pensados para una pequeña familia y él lo tenia para si solo, era mas de lo que podía pedir.

Naruto sonrió complacido al ver lo adorable que se veía Sasuke durmiendo, con un aire relajado.

-Espera, te voy a quitar los zapatos y abrir un poco aquí para que no te ahogues al dormir – mientras le decía esto, empezó a quitarle los zapatos y calcetines, además de abrirle la camisa casi a la mitad y quitarle el cinturón. – Ahora si – terminó dirigiendo de nuevo su vista hasta el rostro del azabache.

_"ja, ¿te parece encantador un borracho, Naruto?, creo que tus neuronas empiezan a desgastarse, además recuerda que aunque parezca un ángel, este tipo es un imbécil, ególatra, pedante, sabelotodo y… y… bleh"_

Para que se engañaba, la verdad que era demasiado atractivo, igual y podía perdonarlo sólo por lograr que le dedicara una sonrisa como la que le dio cuando le dijo que era guapo.

-¿Sabes? Si yo fuera otro tipo de persona me aprovecharía de la situación, terminaría por hacerte mío y sé que con eso te haría sufrir, – bajó la mirada con tristeza mientras le soltaba todo eso – pero soy un buen tipo, y no me han educado de esa forma… Eres un imbécil… pero me gustas – confesó con una sonrisilla – ahora duerme, prometo no molestarte hasta mañana.

Echando un último vistazo y suspirando salió de la habitación dejando al moreno descansar.

_"Creo que mejor me voy a ver a Shikamaru para alejarme de las tentaciones, por que si, seré un buen tipo, pero la carne es débil y en esa posición es demasiado sugerente"_

El Nara se encontraba viendo un documental sobre el apareamiento de los venados cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

_"Tks, y ahora ¿Quién será?" _Desganado se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se dispuso a abrir.

-¡Tienes que darme un consejo, o mínimo dejar que duerma aquí! – fue lo que salió de la boca de su visitante tan pronto le tuvo de frente.

-¿De que me estas hablando? – preguntó confundido, llevaba años de conocer al rubio y aun así no se acostumbraba ala efusividad que siempre mostraba.

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar, o te vas a quedar ahí?

Shikamaru simplemente optó por hacerse a un lado y dejar que el otro entrara, cerró la puerta y le siguió hasta la sala, el Uzumaki se movía con completa libertad, como si estuviese en su propia casa, llegó hasta uno de los sillones y se dejo caer pesadamente.

- Y bien… cuéntame entonces que te sucede. – ofreció mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales.

El rubio de las marquitas suspiró audiblemente y se encogió sobre sus piernas, colocando la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Estoy confundido - confesó volviendo a su posición inicial con cara de malestar estomacal.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó, ya firmaste?

-Aun no, pero lo haré muy pronto.

El aire relajado no cambiaba en el rostro del Nara, probablemente su capacidad de razonamiento y paciencia infinita eran lo que le hacían aguantar al paramédico cabezota, no cualquiera lo lograba, al menos no en un principio, el rubio podía llegar a ser muy desesperante.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que te preocupa, por que tienes esa cara? – sinceramente no sabía para que le preguntaba, con sólo verlos juntos estuvo claro para él que esos dos tenían química y que si de verdad eran inteligentes, terminarían por quedar juntos. Bueno, en todo caso él no podía hacer mucho, ayudaría lo que le fuera posible y sabía que con el rubio lo más fácil era la psicología inversa. "_Veamos como reaccionas ahora"_

-No lo entiendes, tengo remordimiento de conciencia. Si lo hubieras visto…

-Te convenció, – afirmó al ver la preocupación en el otro – es decir, primero querías desquitarte y hacerlo sufrir y ahora te has arrepentido y el que sufre eres tú. De verdad que eres todo un caso – terminó con una mueca burlona.

-No te rías de mi – se quejó inflando los cachetes – esto es muy complicado.

-Te complicas por que quieres – rebatió – se supone que le harías la vida imposible un rato, pero nooo… tenias que caer con su cara bonita y ahora no quieres dañarle, lo cual esta bien, por que te conozco y avalo tu nobleza, y estoy de acuerdo en que le des la anulación así, rápido y fácil, no le veo mayor problema.

-No lo entiendes. Obvio

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – si Shikamaru quería que eso funcionara, tenia que actuar con cautela, pues conocía la naturaleza enamoradiza del rubio y la cuestión era que este sentara cabeza y no que por un error terminara con el corazón mas destrozado de lo que ya lo tenia.

-Es que… - hizo una pausa comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos – es lindo ¿sabes?

-¿Y que pretendes?

-No sé… -chilló jalándose los pelos - ¿Crees que podría conquistarlo?

-¡¿Qué? - escupió fingiendo escandalizarse - ¿Estas loco, como se te ocurre semejante tontería?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – musitó con tristeza.

-Naruto no juegues, no así; lo de la boda falsa solo fue para que obtuvieras un poco de revancha.

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero nada Naruto, lo que estas maquinando podría traernos muchos problemas.

-Shikamaru, estoy consciente de la situación, pero… - guardó silencio de pronto, si saber que mas decir, cavilando la situación y desesperanzado.

El de coleta se compadeció al ver esa imagen e intentó hacer algo por levantarle el animo a su amigo, después de todo no le gustaba verle en ese estado.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, sólo piensa las cosas un poco más, sea cual sea tu decisión, estaré ahí para apoyarte, sin embargo ten en cuanta que si decides conquistarle, tarde o temprano tendrás que contarle sobre lo que hicimos y no creo que lo tome de muy buena manera. – el rubio simplemente asintió sin ganas o fuerzas para rebatir al respecto. – Anda, quita esa cara de imbécil y vamos a comer ¿O acaso ya comiste?

-No, todavía no.

-Pues venga, vamos que no tengo nada comestible en casa.

-Déjame ir por dinero al apartamento.

-No seas tonto, corre por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad, ni creas que por que estoy deprimido voy a comer menos – le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-No esperaba menos de ti – aseguró sonriendo.

El rubio llegó a su casa poco después de las diez de la noche, estaba un poco mas tranquilo luego de charlar con Shikamaru, trataría de no ponerse nervioso y llevar las cosas de una manera mas calmada.

Se dirigió a la recamara y chequeó que el azabache seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado, tumbado boca arriba con un hilillo de saliva saliéndole del lado derecho y emitiendo unos ronquiditos muy tenues. Naruto sonrió al contemplar la imagen.

_"En serio que eres atractivo"_

El sonido del teléfono móvil lo sacó de su cavilación, el tono no le era conocido, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que no era el suyo, puso un poco de atención y se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía del bolsillo del Uchiha, con cautela se acercó hasta el durmiente y sacó el móvil con cuidado de no despertarle.

Miró la pantalla y con una risilla maliciosa leyó el nombre _"Gaara"_ era lo que aparecía junto con la foto del mencionado.

Dejó que sonara un rato mas y al ver que cesaba el sonido sonrió de nuevo, la pantallita indicaba que era ya la quinta llamada que hacia el individuo ese _"Creo que esta noche no vas a dormir bien Gaa_chan,"_

Optó por apagar el aparato, lo puso sobre el buró y con un último vistazo a Sasuke abandonó la habitación, esa noche dormiría en el sofá de la sala.

Continuara…

Mmmm ¿Va lento? Es que según mi punto de vista no puede ir igual de rápido que la movie, son muchas las cosas que se tienen que explicar, y según yo no es lo mismo que cuando contamos con los efectos visuales, así que estoy haciendo lo posible para que no queden cabos sueltos, como sea díganme si les parece demasiado flojo para tratar de ajustar la trama.

Respondiendo:

**MilkGoku: **Bueno aquí de nuevo, estoy actualizando lo mas pronto que puedo jeje ojala te guste.

**3BYhancock****: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, y que bien que te gustó

**SuZakUSeIRyU****: **jejejeje, una mas a la que no le gusta el Sasugaa, pero bueno que era necesario en este caso, es difícil emparejar al Bastardo de Sasuke, además es sólo mención, tampoco es como si fuese la principal oki, tranqui y gracias por el review.

**SmileSkuashSKII****: **Jejeje, que Sasuke lo hizo sólo para llevar la contraria a Naru, muahahahaha, Shikamaru siempre evita lo problemático, asi que era de esperarse.

Sardónico es igual que irónico, sorna o burla

Ya saben cualquier duda no se corten, que yo respondo todo.


	6. La resaca

Una disculpa bien grandota a los que se pasaron por aquí y leyeron el capitulo cinco equivocado, se me fue el dedo y agregue el archivo equivocado, debe ser un fiasco que leyeran un pairing que no shippean jejeje, como sea, aclaro esto no es un CROSSOVER es completamente Narusasu del fandom 100% Shippuden.

Gracias a **SmileSkuashSKII****, y ****Uchiha-Uzumaki-Potter-Malfoy**por informarme de la metida de pata, espero que continúen con la historia hasta el final

Capitulo 6: La resaca

La mañana había llegado, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y el rubio despertaba con la alarma de su móvil, ese día tenia que entrar a las seis a su trabajo; desperezándose y todavía amodorrado se levantó estirándose como un gato, caminó tambaleándose hasta su recamara donde su uniforme se encontraba limpio y planchado dentro del closet, se giró hasta posar su vista sobre la cama y sonrió al observar la exquisita figura de Uchiha sobre el lecho.

Se acercó hasta quedar a un costado, justo a la altura del rostro del azabache, se veía tan tranquilo y cómodo que decidió no lo despertaría, confiaba en que si despertaba no se exaltara, además ya tendrían oportunidad de verse de nuevo, por lo cual no hacia falta despedirse.

_"De verdad que luces muy bien, al menos dormido te liberas de las presiones y tus facciones se antojan adorables" _Pensó, disfrutando unos minutos antes de irse a la ducha _"Ya lo decidí ¿sabes? Te daré una oportunidad, creo en el destino y le ayudare, nos volveremos a ver y si descubro el mas mínimo indicio de que tengo una oportunidad contigo, te juro que no te dejare ir, hare lo posible por conservarte a mi lado" _suspiró y sonrió ilusionado_" pero ahora es tiempo de irme a trabajar"_

Con tiento deslizó ligeramente los nudillos delineando el perfecto rostro y sonrió _"Hasta pronto bonito"_

Salió de la recamara dirigiéndose a la ducha, el agua fría siempre le ayudaba a espabilar y empezar el día con mas bríos, todavía tenia mucho que pensar, además a la hora del desayuno aprovecharía para pasar por los documentos del divorcio que dejó olvidados en el bar Ichiraku, el baño no duro mas de quince minutos, pues el estaba consciente del calentamiento global y participaba en campañas por un mundo mejor, poniendo su granito de arena y haciendo lo posible por no desperdiciar agua.

Ya vestido y acicalado se encaminó al hospital, no sin antes coger una manzana para comerla rumbo al trabajo, la distancia no era mucha hacía menos de veinte minutos a paso normal por lo que diario se iba caminando.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, le costaba bastante adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, emitió un leve gemido, pues sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar, la presión en el cerebro no la había sentido nunca antes.

Ya con los ojos más abiertos intentó levantarse, pero un dolor un poco más fuerte le hizo tumbarse de inmediato, llevó su mano hasta la parte afectada y descubrió un chipote de considerable tamaño _"¿Qué diablos pasó?" _Se preguntó tratando de recordar donde se encontraba, pues perfecto se daba cuenta de que esa no era su habitación.

_"Dios" _Volvió a incorporarse y hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y mirando hacia todos lados _"¿Dónde estoy?" _

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho el día anterior, además de que la lengua pastosa y el ligero tufo a alcohol se lo confirmaba. La cara le ardió de vergüenza, pero fue el impulso para tomar fuerza y levantarse de inmediato; apenas puso los pies bajo la cama, descubrió que su apariencia dejaba mucho a desear, la camisa abierta casi por completo y la falta de zapatos y cinturón le llenaron de pánico en un principio.

_"¿Qué paso? Dios, que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando" _Cuidadoso llevó su mano hasta su entrada y tentó para asegurarse de algo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no dolía, eso significaba que afortunadamente no había perdido la cabeza al grado de entregarse a otro en su estado de embriaguez.

Con cautela caminó hasta el buró y tomó su móvil, pues instantes atrás había dado con él.

Salió de la recamara presuroso, esperando encontrarse con el rubio, más no fue así, caminó hasta la puerta de salida y en ella se encontraba pegada una nota que Naruto le había dejado.

_Sasuke:_

_Hola, em… a sido una agradable noche, espero verte pronto, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo respecto a nuestro asunto._

_ATTE: Uzumaki Naruto_

_"¿Que demonios?" _Se preguntó extrañado, mas no le dio importancia, puesto que sabía que iba tarde, eran casi las once de la mañana (N/A: venga no me digan que durmió mucho, que yo tengo un hermano que en sus años de soltería dormía la cruda casi hasta las tres de la tarde y todavía tenia el descaro de preguntarnos si ya habíamos desayunado o_O) y al encender su móvil chequeó las mas de diez llamadas perdidas de Gaara, además de un sinfín de mensajes preguntándole donde rayos estaba.

Disparado salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras corriendo, hasta llegar al umbral del edificio, no se detuvo aun cuando sintió el peso de una mirada sobre su espalda. No le interesaba verse envuelto en chismes y entre más pronto saliera de ese barrio mejor.

Estando a dos calles del edificio le hizo la parada a un taxi para que le llevara a su consultorio privado, planteándose una buena excusa para contarle a su novio, aunque él tenia la certeza de no haber hecho nada malo, dudaba que a su prometido le hiciera gracia el que haya pasado la noche en casa de un desconocido.

Cuarenta minutos después, el taxi aparcó frente a una estructura de grandes ventanales, un edificio que fungía como un corporativo donde había varios pisos alquilados como oficina, en este edificio se podía encontrar a profesionales con ocupaciones diversas, desde un abogado hasta un consultor en empresas, pasando por psicólogos, médicos, organizadores de bodas y otros.

Justo allí, es donde desde hace más de dos años Sasuke Uchiha tenía su consultorio privado, para ser más exactos en el piso ocho.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo luego de haberle pagado al chofer, corrió hasta el vestíbulo, donde la recepcionista le saludó con una sonrisa, Uchiha pasó de ella como siempre lo hacía y es que la chica siempre se lo tragaba con la mirada, cosa que le incomodaba sobremanera.

Pinchó el botón llamando al ascensor, esperó no mas de tres minutos, cuando el aparato se abrió, afortunadamente venía desocupado, subió y presionó el numero ocho, al llegar al piso, las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la vista la amplia recepción, compuesta por una pequeña sala de espera colocada con los sillones empotrados en la pared, complementado con pequeños muebles de madera a los lados donde se apilaba una considerable cantidad de revistas dispuestas para la entretención de los pacientes en espera.

El pelinegro salió del ascensor encontrando a su asistente sentado tras su escritorio, el pelinaranja estaba atendiendo una llamada, por lo que se disculpó un momento con su interlocutor cuando vio a su jefe llegar, para darle la bienvenida.

-Buenos días Sasuke – saludó el joven desde su puesto de trabajo, tapando la bocina con la mano.

-Buen día Juugo, te espero dentro cuando termines esa llamada. – sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y se adentró a su cubículo.

El lugar era espacioso, contaba con un escritorio de caoba, y un cómodo sillón de cuero negro, al fondo de la habitación una sala de dos sillones pequeños y un sofá bastante amplio, aparte de la mesilla que tenia por centro de mesa un adorno de alcatraces naturales, el ambiente era sobrio, monocromático y conservador.

Tan pronto se sentó tras su escritorio, comenzó a checar su agenda electrónica en su laptop, afortunadamente no tenia citas temprano, sin embargo había algunas anotaciones que debía comprobar.

Juugo entró a los cinco minutos sin necesidad de tocar pues la pared y puerta que daban hacia la estancia eran de cristal, que sólo se cubría con una persiana para dar privacidad cuando tenia pacientes, por lo que Sasuke podía ver quien le buscaba sin necesidad de anunciarse.

-Juugo, quiero que llames al bufete y confirmes la prueba que se hará respecto al pastel de boda. – le ordenó tan pronto llegó hasta él.

El asistente asintió todavía de pie tomando nota en su pequeña libretilla.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, ¿Tengo algún mensaje?

-Si. - contestó hojeando su block – llamó tu prometido tres veces preguntando por ti, yo le dije que aun no llegabas y quedó de marcar después. – Sasuke tragó saliva disimuladamente, no quería que su nerviosismo le delatara – También llamó la pareja que tiene su cita a las cinco de la tarde para confirmar.

-De acuerdo, regrésale la llamada y dile que les espero.

-Em… si – dudó antes de continuar, tenía ya un tiempo de conocer al Uchiha, y aunque no era del todo sociable, si le permitía uno que otro comentario que no fuera sobre trabajo - ¿Puedo preguntar que te pasó?

-¿Uh? – exclamó sin entender muy bien.

-Vamos Sasuke, llegas mas tarde de lo que acostumbras, desprendes un olor no muy agradable y además parece como si trajeras la misma ropa de ayer, ¿Te paso algo?

-No, no me pas…

-¡Hola hermanito! – interrumpió entrando por la puerta un joven alto, de cabellos largos y negros atados en una coleta baja, de facciones parecidas a las de Sasuke y apariencia ejecutiva con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Itachi, que haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? Me tenías con el alma en un hilo, no llegaste a dormir a la casa, y además tu mapache estuvo llamando varias veces seguidas ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? – terminó con un tonillo de reproche.

Sasuke le miró con cara de exasperación, sabía que Itachi le quería, no era para menos, pues cuando sus padres murieron, el le crió y se hizo cargo de él, aunque a veces se excedía y le sobreprotegía demasiado.

-Itachi, no seas exagerado, tuve… complicaciones.

-Aja – respondió burlón – si te ibas a dar una despedida de soltero mínimo me hubieras invitado – señaló con un puchero de ofendido.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?

-Ahora dime que ayer no te escapaste para darte una divertida, si hasta acá me llega tu aliento a alcohol. – dijo tapándose la nariz con dos dedos.

-Eso mismo le decía yo – se entrometió el pelinaranja que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

-¿Verdad que si? – coincidió el pelilargo

-¡QUE NO ME EH IDO A NINGUNA FIESTA, JODER!

-Emm… yo me retiro – susurró Juugo, para luego abandonar la oficina y dejarlos solos.

-Esta bien Sasuke, no te enfades. – Habló conciliador el mayor de los Uchihas – pero deberías hacer algo con tu aspecto, creo que tus pacientes merecen respeto.

Tuvo que tragarse sus ganas de rebatirle a su estúpido hermano mayor, pues en este caso tenia toda la razón, no podía infundir ningún respeto ni lograría que lo escucharan si se presentaba con semejante percha frente a sus consultas.

-AHAA – gruñó pasándose las manos por la cara como muestra de desesperación – no tengo tiempo para ir hasta la casa y cambiarme, en una hora tengo cita con los de la prueba de pastel y… ¿Qué hago Itachi?

-No te preocupes por eso, - contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado - yo traigo un cambio de ropa en la cajuela de mi auto, seguro que te queda bien, en cuanto a tu a liento, supongo que en el baño tendrás tu cepillo de dientes y enjuague bucal ¿no es así?

-Si, tráeme el cambio, por favor.

Itachi asintió y estaba por salir cuando el móvil de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, se detuvo y giró para mirar a su hermanito

-¿A que es mi cuñadito? – preguntó con sorna.

-Cállate – siseó como advertencia antes de contestar el teléfono - ¿Gaara? – Silencio esperando respuesta – si, em luego te explico, en la prueba del pastel ¿Nos vemos ahí o pasas por mí? – Silencio – ¿No puedes ir? – Otro silencio – ok – respondió resignado – no te preocupes, iré yo solo.

Mientras Sasuke seguía hablando por el móvil, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero en esta ocasión era el fijo de la oficina, Itachi viendo a su hermano ocupado decidió ayudarle y contestar por él.

-Oficina del Doctor Sasuke Uchiha, buenos días – contestó como la mejor de las recepcionistas.

_**-Si, ¿puede comunicarme con Sasuke? por favor – **_seescuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Por el momento se encuentra ocupado, ¿quiere dejar algún recado? – pregunto servicial, viendo que su hermano menor aun seguía hablando por el móvil con Gaara.

_**-¿Tardara mucho? Es que es importante lo que tengo que decirle - **_insistió el otro.

-Pues, déjeme ver – respondió un tanto dudoso, pues al parecer el menor seguía enfrascado en una pequeña discusión con el Sabaku no – ¿Quién le digo que lo busca? – cuestionó tratando de hacer tiempo.

Tras la línea se escuchó una ligera risilla y luego de unos instantes contestaron.

-_**Dígale que soy Naruto Uzumaki… su marido.**_

-¡¿Qué? – musitó con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa

Continuara…


	7. Reseña historica

**_Esto mas que un capitulo es mi explicasion de por que es posible que mi Sasu pueda traer hijos al mundo y de por que le dara un bebito a mi Naru en el fic, ojala que les guste, mañana les publico el capi 8 ya lo tengo listo oki, espero que me den su opinion_**

_Reseña Historica_

_-Pero Señor Orochimaru – trató de hacerle entender, dejando ver un tono de angustia en su voz – eso es un delito, no podemos experimentar con personas, antes deben autorizárnoslo o podríamos meternos en muchos problemas._

_-No voy a desistir Kabuto, el mundo es de los que se arriesgan y yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que mi experimento dará resultado, al principio será difícil, pero con el tiempo ya lo veras, todos agradecerán. – terminó con convicción mirando a los ojos de su asistente y tratando de infundirle valor y confianza._

Esas fueron las palabras que el joven científico Kabuto le dedicó a su mentor cuando empezaron con esa travesía.

Orochimaru Sannin era un medico genetista de treintaicinco años, obsesionado con llevar a cabo el mas grande descubrimiento de la historia, uno por el cual sería reconocido mundialmente y su nombre sería escrito en oro en los anales de la historia.

Corría el año de 1961 y Japón atravesaba una de las más grandes crisis, un extraño suceso en la taza de natalidad; de los infantes nacidos durante los últimos cinco años, el ochenta y cinco por ciento eran varones, y no sólo estaba ocurriendo en ese país, el continente Asiático se veía arrasado por el mismo "mal".

Sí, era considerado un mal, puesto que mirando a futuro, si los nacimientos seguían así, los machos no tendrían con quien reproducirse, poniendo en riesgo el futuro del país.

Es por eso que las organizaciones mas reconocidas habían creado una alianza de investigación, su único objetivo era lograr controlar los embarazos y que manipulando las gestaciones, estos embarazos terminaran en la concepción de embriones femeninos.

Cientos de experimentos se llevaron a cabo, dando por resultado la muerte del ochenta por ciento de hembras gestantes sometidas al experimento, al igual que de los productos que llevaban consigo.

A raíz de eso la asociación de medicina y derechos humanos prohibió el que se experimentara con humanos, no tenia sentido matar a las pocas hembras que les quedaban, así que las investigaciones seguían, pero en esta ocasión desechando la idea de poner en peligro la vida de una persona (N/A: Estoy en contra del maltrato animal ok, pero esto sucede y no me siento identificada con esta manera de actuar, al contrario me ofende sobremanera).

Sin embargo Orochimaru Sannin, uno de los prodigios de la medicina se negaba a dejar eso de lado, clandestinamente siguió con su investigación, utilizando a mujeres de bajo nivel socioeconómico y a una que otra niña en condición de calle, como conejillo de indias.

La investigación se llevó mas de cinco años, intentó el cumplir su ideal, conseguir que los embriones mutaran su naturaleza masculina y se convirtieran en una de características femeninas; mas le fue imposible lograrlo, todos su esfuerzos terminaban en fracaso.

Llamémoslo obra del destino o simple accidente genético, una de las pruebas realizadas tuvo una ligera variante, una sustancia sustituida por error y el milagro se dio, el embarazo de dicha mujer se llevó a termino, trayendo al mundo un sano y pequeño bebé, un ser aparentemente normal, pero el Sannin sabía de antemano que no era así, ese bebé tenía algo especial, había sobrevivido a la gestación y la madre se encontraba también en perfectas condiciones.

Ese pequeño ser representaba el inicio de una nueva era, desde su nacimiento se le sometió a estudios y pruebas, en los primeros años todo parecía normal, pero al cumplir los cinco años de edad, ligeros cambios se acentuaron en el organismo de menor, los estudios ecográficos mostraban la formación de aparatos reproductores femeninos en el cuerpo del menor, pero aun así seguía conservando las características físicas de un hombre, claro las facciones ligeramente mas finas, sin caer en lo femenino.

Orochimaru contaba con los recursos económicos para seguir experimentando, no sólo con ese espécimen, si no con otros más, por debajo del agua, políticos y hombres poderosos financiaban su proyecto, haciéndole prometer que si llegaba a ser arrestado, les dejaría fuera de responsabilidades.

Al cumplir los quince años, el espécimen había llegado a la madures reproductiva, sus órganos femeninos y masculinos se encontraban en plenitud y podía concebir vida de ambas formas, tanto siendo el portador, como siendo el donante y lo mejor de todo, es que la concepción de los productos era equilibrada, permitiéndole traer al mundo tanto a niños como a niñas.

El Sannin no cabía de felicidad. Sus esfuerzos, por lo que tanto había luchado estaba dando frutos. La creación de híbridos era factible, completamente segura y lo mejor de todo, es que el proceso era sencillo y no sufrían reacciones secundarias.

En el año de 1981, el experimento exitoso se dio a conocer, teniendo en cuenta que la taza de natalidad seguía con problemas, este descubrimiento llenó de júbilo a la población.

No se obligaría a nadie a que tomara el tratamiento, pero si se recomendó a las familias mas conscientes el que cooperaran con el proyecto, se hacia hincapié a las familias que se disponían a traer al mundo a su segundo hijo para que se sometieran a dicho método de reproducción, y así llevar al continente a la nueva era.

Por supuesto que los habitantes se dejaron llevar y participaban gustosos, trayendo al mundo híbridos capaces de dar vida en ambos sentidos, estos extraordinarios seres se hicieron cada vez mas presentes en la cultura, tomando como algo normal su existencia y habituándose a la vida cotidiana sin ningún problema.

-Lo ves Kabuto – dijo el Sannin a su protegido con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo – te dije que esto funcionaría.

-Lo siento Señor Orochimaru, debí tener mas confianza en usted.

-No te reprocho nada – acotó tomándole la mano entre las suyas – sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti.

El mas joven se sonrojó ante las palabras del genetista, los sentimientos que guardaba hacia él, distaban de ser solo admiración, a lo largo de los años se había convertido en algo más grande y solido.

-No me arrepiento de nada Señor, si tuviese la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo, estoy completamente seguro de que haría lo mismo.

Orochimaru sonrió mas sinceramente y le jaló hacia su cuerpo – ven vamos a festejar.


	8. Hermano mayor

Bueno, con este capi doy por teminado la explicasion de por que Sasu puede tener bebes, y si, él sabe de su capacidad gestante, Un agradecimiento a quien se ah tomado la molestia de dejar su comentario, espero que les guste y hasta el proximo

_Capitulo 7 _**Hermano mayor**

_"¿Naruto… marido… de su hermanito? ¿A que venía todo este? ¿Es que acaso Sasuke le estaba jugando una broma? No, eso era imposible, Sasuke era demasiado acartonado como para perder el tiempo con algo así ¿Pero… entonces?"_

_**-Holaa… bueno… ¿Hay alguien ahí? **_– Peguntaba la voz tras la línea, pues luego de haber revelado su identidad, todo sonido ceso.

-Eh… sí – contestó Itachi aun aturdido – Sasuke no te puede atender por el momento, si gustas marcar en unos treinta minutos más.

-_**Hm, esta bien, en unos minutos más vuelvo a llamar.**_

El Uchiha no atinó a despedirse, simplemente colgó y esperó a que su hermano terminara también su llamada, lo cual fue casi inmediatamente después de que él mismo colgara.

El menor respiró frustrado, ahora tendría que ir a la estúpida prueba solo, _"estúpido Gaara"_ pensó enfadado, a él ni siquiera le gustaba lo dulce, si por él fuera no habría pastel en esa boda, tal vez ni siquiera habría boda, era un circo que llevaría a cabo sólo por que sabía que sus padres así lo hubiesen deseado de estar vivos, y por que con ese evento la imagen de su futuro esposo se consolidaría en el mundo empresarial.

Habría seguido con sus cavilaciones, de no ser por que de pronto notó la presencia de su hermano mayor, de cual se había olvidado completamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó arqueando una ceja al ver el semblante serio y acusador que le dedicaba el otro.

Itachi respiraba pausado, tenía que controlarse, por que en ese momento miles de escenarios y conjeturas se arremolinaban en su mente, no quería gritar e insultar a su hermano, tenía que ser cauteloso y lograr que confiara en él.

Por que enserio ¿Qué había hecho mal? Siempre creyó que Sasuke era _"perfecto" _su pequeño hermanito, al que juró proteger desde que se enteró que venía en camino, y más aun cuando supo que sus padres habían decidido el tomar el tratamiento del Dr. Orochimaru.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_-Mamá – llamó el pequeño a la mujer que se encontraba en la sala tejiendo _

_-¿Qué paso mi pequeño? – contestó la amorosa mujer con una sonrisa en los labios, palmeando a un lado suyo para que el menor se sentara._

_-Escuche cuando padre y tu hablaban ayer – confesó sonrojado, pues su padre le había dicho que no era bueno escuchar conversaciones privadas._

_-Sí, y ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?_

_-Cuando le dijiste a padre que tendrían otro bebé ¿eso es verdad?_

_-Sí – respondió ilusionada – no sólo eso Itachi, tu hermanito nacerá siendo especial._

_A sus siete años Itachi ya conocía la historia sobre los humanos híbridos, desarrollada por el Genetista Orochimaru Sannin, el gobierno se había encargado de incluir esa explicación en el sistema escolar, para que la población lo viera igual de natural que un nacimiento normal._

_-¿Cómo mamá?_

_-El nene fue concebido con el tratamiento del Sannin._

_-¿Entonces mi hermanito también podrá tener bebitos cuando sea grande?_

_-Sí pequeño, así es._

_-No te preocupes mamá, yo lo voy a cuidar siempre - terminó emocionado._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi, estas más extraño de lo normal?

-Sasuke… ¿Quién demonios es Uzumaki Naruto, por que me acaba de decir que es tu marido?

El menor se sorprendió, no sólo por que su hermano estuviera enterado de la existencia del Uzumaki, si no por que Itachi mostraba una mirada fría y la voz mas ronca y seria de lo normal.

-¿Piensas contestarme algún día o te vas a quedar como idiota sólo mirándome?

-No tienes por que hablarme de esa forma – contestó ofendido, pues el otro jamás le trataba de forma tan agresiva.

-¿No? ¿Y que esperas, que te aplauda? – Ironizó – Estoy esperando una explicación Sasuke y será mejor que sea creíble.

-No es lo que te imaginas – Itachi hizo una seña para que continuara – Gaara y yo fuimos ayer al registro civil, queríamos sacar fecha y al comprobar mis datos, la dependienta me informó que en mis registros aparecía que ya estaba casado.

-¿Qué? – emitió una mueca de contrariedad

-Si, Itachi – se quejó con pesadumbre – No sé que fue lo que paso.

El pelilargo se sintió culpable por haberlo tratado mal, mas al ver la carita de angustia que expresaba su hermanito, Sasuke la mayor pate del tiempo se mostraba fuerte, no le gustaba ser tratado diferente o que él lo viera débil. Eran contados los momentos en que le dejaba arroparlo y consolarlo. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero estaba seguro que le rechazaría, así que se limitó a escucharlo y tratar de darle un consejo.

-Bien tranquilízate, ahora cuéntame ¿Ya lo conociste, que tipo de persona es?

-Sí – lo meditó un momento y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco, esperaba que su hermano no se diera cuenta de eso – ayer mismo lo fui a ver, no me preguntes como, pero algo raro me pasa estando con él, es, no sé…

-Ya, - le interrumpió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa, el comportamiento de Sasuke no era normal - ¿Es guapo?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? – gañó indignado y en esta ocasión no logró evitar enrojecer notoriamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Se excusó frunciendo los hombros – me imagino que lo habrás evaluado al momento de verlo. Es tu marido – se burló

-No te pases, además eso sería una falta de respeto, estoy por casarme con Gaara ¿Lo olvidas?

-No – contesto suspirando audiblemente – sabes que no tengo nada en contra de Gaara, pero…

-Pero nada, Itachi, Gaara es a quien yo escogí y debes respetar mi decisión, además es un buen hombre, estoy seguro de mi elección.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dijo levantando los brazos en señal de rendición – sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar.

-Gracias hermano – sonrió – y ahora ve por la ropa que ya es tarde y tengo cita con los de la pastelería.

-Ok, jefe, por cierto tu marido quedó de llamar en media hora – mencionó con sorna al salir para traer el cambio.

No dio tiempo a responder, pero bufó en protesta _"estúpido hermano mayor"_

Itachi le había abandonado, no en muchas ocasiones le había pedido apoyo y ahora que lo necesitaba el muy desgraciado se negó a acompañarlo a la prueba de pastel, sólo le dejó la ropa y salió de ahí.

Había cambiado ya sus fachas por el pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y la camisa color vino tinto que le facilitó su hermano, completó su limpieza bucal y aunque la cabeza y el ligero chipote aun le dolían, la verdad se sentía mucho mejor.

Estaba por salir de su oficina cuando su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, observó la pantallita y desconoció el número entrante.

-¿Bueno? – contestó con recelo.

-**¿Sasuke? **– se escuchó del otro lado, la voz le pareció conocida, mas no la ubicaba de momento.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla?

-**Soy yo, Naruto, disculpa que te marque a tu móvil, ayer me tome la libertad de coger tu número.**

_"Igualado" _pensó el Uchiha_, _sin embargo fueron otras las palabras que salieron de su boca – No te preocupes, igual y tenía que hablar de nuevo contigo.

El azabache miró el reloj y al ver que iba retrasado comenzó a salir de la oficina

-**Em… tengo que contarte algo, creo que no te va a gustar mucho.**

**-**-¿De que se trata? - cuestionó entrando al elevador para llegar a su compromiso

-¿**Hola, hola? – **repetía el ojiazul, pues al parecer no escuchaba la contestación del otro.

Sasuke siguió hablando con el rubio al entrar al cubículo, la recepción se perdió en ese instante, mas la recuperó al salir de ahí.

-¿Hola, Naruto me escuchas?

**-Sí, ya te oigo bien**

-¿Me decías? – volvió a preguntar el ojinegro.

**-Que tengo que hablar contigo ¿crees que pueda ser ahora?**

-No, ahora no, estoy en mi oficina y…

-**Ya lo sé, de hecho te estoy viendo desde aquí.** – respondió con una risilla.

Sasuke iba saliendo del edificio y frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello

-¿Cómo?

De pronto el Uzumaki se le presento al frente, con una gran sonrisa y aun manteniendo el móvil contra su oído.

-Hola – saludó extendiéndole la mano.

El Uchiha se quedó pasmado de la impresión, el rubio se veía realmente relajado, lucia realmente guapo con el uniforme de paramédico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – contestó llevando su mano hasta la otra como un autómata.

-Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo, ¿Sabes? Me temo que tengo malas noticias, y quise decírtelas personalmente.

-¿Qué tipo de noticias?

Naruto llevó su mano hasta la nuca y comenzó a rascarse como lo hacia cada que se ponía nervioso, Sasuke a pesar de apenas conocerlo, ya distinguía esa mueca involuntaria como señal de que algo le preocupaba al rubio.

-Mira – dijo sacando de su espalda la mano que traía escondida.

Ahí mostraba el block de documentos que llevaba Sasuke el día anterior al bar, sólo que ahora estaban en condiciones deplorables, manchadas de un liquido amarillo.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Perdón, pero ayer sólo pude cargar contigo, me olvide de esto y al parecer luego de que nos fuimos alguien mas llegó y los agarraron como porta vasos.

-No puede ser – se quejó el azabache.

-No te preocupes, tengo un amigo en el gobierno, seguro que podrá mas vamos ahora mismo.

-No, no puedo – dijo haciéndole la parada a un taxi.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que ahora voy a la prueba de pastel, no puedo perderla, es muy importante.

-¿Y vas a ir solo? – Preguntó extrañado - ¿Dónde esta tu novio?

-Él no puede acompañarme – respondió sin saber por que daba explicaciones, él nunca hacia eso.

Uchiha subió al taxi y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Naruto lo empujó para que le hiciera espacio.

-Bueno, pues no voy a dejar que vayas solo, yo te acompañare.

-Per…

-No, no digas nada, no es bueno que vayas solo a un evento así, por eso yo te voy a acompañar.

-No, per…

-Vamos, ya no digas nada, sólo indícale al señor a donde nos tiene que llevar.

Sasuke no quiso discutir más, algo le decía que no haría desistir al rubio y él ya iba muy tarde, así que se dispuso a dejarlo pasar, total ¿Qué podría pasar?

En el pequeño salón se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesita redonda el rubio y el azabache, Naruto tenía una mirada de satisfacción, a él le encantaban los dulces y la visión que tenia enfrente era el cielo para un niño.

El mesero llegó y puso sobre la mesa dos pequeños platillos con una rebanada de pastel, con este ya eran cuatro diferentes los que probaban, Sasuke apenas y tomaba una cucharada de cada uno, mientras que Uzumaki se llenaba la boca, no solo de uno, si no que mezclaba los sabores.

-Eshto eshta buenísimo Sasuke – comentó con la boca llena – anda prueba – le ofreció llevando una cuchara con la mezcolanza a los labios del Uchiha.

-No – contestó retrocediendo un poco, le estaba dando bastante vergüenza, pues no estaban solos.

En el salón se encontraban otras dos mesas ocupadas, en total eran seis personas contándolos a ellos dos.

Una jovencita de cabellos rosados los miraba con una gran sonrisa, la actitud del rubio le causaba mucha gracia, era extraño ver parejas así, uno toda espontaneidad, mientras el otro completamente formal y hasta cierto punto cortante.

-Anda Sasuke, prueba – le rogó con un puchero – te prometo que sabe muy bien. Es mas, te lo puedo comprobar.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la mesa de la señorita pelo rosa, que en esos momentos se encontraba acompañada de otra jovencita de cabellos rubios y largos.

-Mira señorita, me harías el favor de probar esto y mostrarle a él – dijo señalando al Uchiha - que de verdad es la cosa mas deliciosa.

La joven accedió a la suplica y abrió la boca recibiendo la mezcolanza

-Mmmmm – saboreó la chica – esta realmente bueno – aseveró la pelo rosa – deberías hacerle caso a tu novio y probar, te aseguro que te gustara.

_"¿Mi novio?" _Se preguntó mentalmente.

Naruto giró hacia Sasuke con una mirada sorprendida. Al cruzar su mirada, azul con negro una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro del rubio.

Continuara...


	9. Nuestra historia de amor?

_"Novios, que bien suena eso"_ se dijo Naruto mentalmente, reparó un poco en la cara asombrada de Sasuke, esperando lo que le contestaría a la jovencita.

-ÉL y yo no…

-¿A que hacen una pareja estupenda, no te parece Ino? – interrumpió la de pelo rosa cuestionando a su acompañante.

-Por esta ocasión estaré completamente de acuerdo contigo Sakura, creo que se ven de lo mas lindos – coincidió la rubia evaluándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Hnm – Naruto carraspeó un poco avergonzado por el escrutinio de la rubia – creo que necesitamos algo de bebida con esto ¿Te parece bien un vaso de leche? – Aunque dirigió la pregunta a Sasuke, realmente no esperó respuesta - ¿Tienes leche? – le preguntó al mesero que pasaba al lado suyo.

-Sí señor – contestó mirándolo de manera extraña.

-Que bien, quiero uno ¿Tú también quieres uno Sasuke, y ustedes señoritas, no les apetece uno también?

Las jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa amistosa, mientras que el Uchiha no sabia donde meter la cabeza, la imprudencia del otro le descolocaba sobre manera y lo peor es que lo dejaba tan fuera de juego que ni siquiera podía ponerle un alto, pues las personas que le rodeaban parecían adaptarse rápidamente a él y celebrarle su inmadurez.

-Naruto yo no creo que…

-Oh vamos, ya veras que con la leche sabrá mucho mejor – le insistió guiñándole un ojo.

-Enseguida se los traigo – informó el mesero.

-Nada de eso, es más, yo te ayudo. – Al terminar de decirlo simplemente se limitó a seguir al mesero dentro de lo que parecía ser la cocina, dejando a un por demás sorprendido Sasuke.

-De verdad que hacen una pareja muy bonita – comentó la chica de nombre Sakura.

Sasuke la vio tan ilusionada y pensando que no la volverían a ver, decidió seguirle el juego, total no herían a nadie y nadie se enteraría.

-Gracias – contestó con simpleza.

-Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad, yo sé de lo que te hablo, por que muchos pensarían que las parejas así no funcionan, que están condenadas al fracaso, mas no es así, yo podría jurarte que es todo lo contrario – aseveró con convicción y una gran sonrisa – cuando yo me case, los que me rodeaban, me advertían, que mi matrimonio no duraría, que eramos tan diferentes que todo se vendría abajo.

El azabache no sabia por que, en otro caso habría pasado de la pelo rosa juzgándola loca y volteado su atención a otra dirección, sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que escuchar aquella platica, que algo bueno saldría de todo eso.

-Sí, pude haberme dejado llevar por los malos augurios, pero yo le quería y sabía que siendo los dos tan diferentes nunca nos aburriríamos, debatir es bueno en una relación, le quita lo monótono y te diviertes bastante.

-Ya Sakura, no le abrumes con tus recuerdos, que tan poco es como si tuvieses mucho de casada – reprendió la joven rubia.

-Bueno, solo han sido ocho años, pero han sido los mejores de mi vida.

-Sí como digas – se resignó la rubia, eso pasaba con frecuencia, su compañera hablando de su gran matrimonio.

-Como sea – siguió Sakura dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sasuke – te aseguro que no te arrepentiros de tu elección, ese chico es el correcto para ti, además estoy segura que sus hijos serán taaannn lindos. – terminó con mirada soñadora.

Justo en esos momentos venía Naruto saliendo de la cocina, con dos vasos de leche en la mano, uno para él y otro para Sasuke, detrás salió el mesero con otros dos que les tendió a las chicas de la otra mesa.

-Vamos Sasuke, Ahora si probaras mi gran creación – dijo refiriéndose a la extraña mezcolanza – y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

El azabache resignado y aun asimilando las palabras que le dedico la joven, asintió y abrió la boca permitiendo que Naruto le diera a probar con la cuchara.

Ino y Sakura suspiraron enternecidas con la visión.

-Esta muy bueno – aceptó el azabache.

-Ves te lo dije – sonrió triunfante.

-Eh y ustedes ¿Como se conocieron? – preguntó la pelo rosa con mas confianza.

-Sí ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? – secundó la rubia.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron viendo por un instante y ninguno contestaba, el rubio sonrió como diciendo déjamelo a mi, yo les cuento.

-Pues verán – comenzó con voz de ensoñación – recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos como si hubiese sido ayer. – El Uchiha carraspeó ante eso, pero Naruto le sonrió conciliador y continuó – Sí, pareciera que no ha pasado el tiempo, me veo en la obligación de decirles la verdad y esa es… - hizo una pausa suspirando, dándole un poco de misterio a su próxima respuesta - Sasuke se me declaro.

-¿De verdad? – preguntaron ambas emocionadas.

¡Eso es mentira! – Saltó el Uchiha irritado.

Naruto dejó salir una risilla – Esta bien, cuenta tú la versión de las cosas.

Más tranquilo el azabache tomó la palabra.

-Fue una cita a ciegas, tenemos un amigo en común y él nos presentó, al principio no congeniamos mucho, de hecho fue una muy mala cita, no me quedaron ganas de verlo de nuevo, éramos demasiado diferentes, pero Naruto insistió mucho, varias veces me suplicó que saliera con él, que le diera una oportunidad, fue tan perseverante que pues… me convenció – remató con una mueca de autosuficiencia, viendo como Naruto apretaba los puños fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sí, y ahora somos tan felices ¿Verdad amor? Mi tomatito me a dicho muchas veces que se arrepiente de no haberme dado una oportunidad antes.

Sasuke casi se atragantó al escuchar el apelativo con que el rubio lo había llamado _"¿Tomatito… pero quien se cree este igualado?"_

-Si corazón – contestó forzando una sonrisa, mientras que por debajo de la mesa le metía tremendo pellizco en el muslo a su acompañante – pero ahora todo va viento en popa.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el de ojos azules al sentir la agresión de su _"esposo" _

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sakura preocupada por la mueca de dolor en el rubio.

-No, nada – contestó con voz ahogada – un pequeño calambre, eso es todo.

-Pues deberías de cuidarte más, - aconsejó la joven - ¿sabes? Un excelente remedio para esos problemas es comer mucho tomate, o platanos, te aseguro que aumentando el consumo de dichos alimentos, esos dolores desaparecerán.

-¿Ves amor? Yo ya te lo había dicho antes – interfirió el Uchiha, pellizcándole un cachete a su pareja de manera juguetona.

-Sí, a partir de hoy te hare caso _amorcito_.

Fueron aproximadamente dos horas las que habían pasado en el salón de prueba, Sasuke había llamado a su asistente para que cancelara su cita de las cuatro, ya no le daría tiempo de atenderlo, por lo que la pasó para unos días después.

La verdad que el azabache se divirtió como nunca antes, aunque al principio el ambiente era tenso y Naruto y él se la pasaban picándose el orgullo, estar con ese rubio era bastante relajante, una buena terapia anti estrés.

-Vamos ahora a ver a mi amigo – dijo el rubio apenas salir del salón.

-Esta bien, ya le hable a mi oficina para dejar todo en orden.

-Bueno oye ¿Qué no tienes coche? – preguntó al ver que le hacia la parada a un taxi.

-Si, si tengo, pero casi no lo uso, siempre es Gaara o mi hermano quienes me llevan, pero hoy se les complicó.

-Humm – fue su única respuesta.

Media hora después aparcaban frente a un edificio de gobierno, Shikamaru tenía su oficina en esas instalaciones.

-¿Estas seguro de que tu amigo puede ayudarnos?

-Te digo que si, es mas, igual y puede acelerar el proceso, te aseguro que saldremos de esto muy pronto.

Toparon en la puerta con un guardia de seguridad, el cual les preguntó a donde se dirigían, Naruto le explicó que conocía a Shikamaru y que tenían una cita con él, el guardia les dejó entrar indicándoles cual era la oficina a la cual debían dirigirse.

El cubículo del Nara tenía características parecidas a la del Uchiha, igual la puerta y era de vidrio, Naruto entró sin tocar y saludó.

-Shikamaru hola.

-¿Naruto, que haces aquí, que no deberías estar trabajando?

-Sí - contestó rascándose la nuca – pero Sai me debía un favor, así que me lo cobre y le pedí que me cubriera. – El castaño negó desganado, pero no le reprendió.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – preguntó reparando en la presencia del azabache.

-Oh mira, la ayer no tuve oportunidad de presentarte a Sasuke, es de quien te hable.

-Hum, con el que te casaron por error ¿Cierto? – inquirió fingiendo demencia.

-Si es él.

-Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó el azabache extendiendo la mano.

-Shikamaru Nara – respondió el de coleta levantándose de su asiento para corresponder al saludo – tomen asiento – ofreció y los chicos así lo hicieron. – Naruto me contó todo, no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarlos.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Y como cuanto tiempo nos llevará?

-Pues no sé, una semana, – al escuchar aquello Naruto a escondidas de Sasuke le hizo una seña con la mano para que aumentara el plazo – o un mes… tal vez un año.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó sorprendido.

-Bueno – se disculpó – tal vez un mes, creo que eso es lo mas que se puede tardar, pero no te preocupes, moveré mis contactos para apurarlo lo mas que se pueda.

-¿Ves? Te dije que podíamos confiar en Shikamaru – Comentó el rubio sonriendo – no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Si, pero igual y deben de entregarme los formatos que te dieron en el registro, ya firmados, para acelerar las cosas.

-Pero no los tengo, se echaron a perder.

-Deja eso en mis manos – le pidió el Uzumaki – yo me encargo de volverlos a pedir y tan pronto los tenga en mis manos te los llevare para que los firmes.

-¿No te molestaría hacer eso por mi?

-Por supuesto que no – dijo moviendo la mano, como restándole importancia, - yo lo hare por ti.

-Gracias, por que hoy no puedo, tengo una firma de autógrafos hoy por la noche, en un salón de eventos y la verdad si me urge mucho.

-Pues ahí esta, no te preocupes mas, yo consigo los papeles, te los llevo y después se lo dejamos a Shikamaru. – El Nara sólo asintió a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Entonces me voy, tengo varias cosas que hacer antes, te agradecería que me llamaras cuando tengas todo listo. – solicitó el azabache.

-En eso quedamos – acotó el rubio.

-Hasta luego entonces, Shikamaru, un gusto – se despidió estrechando nuevamente las manos.

Naruto le dejó ir con una sonrisa ilusionada, estuvo un momento viendo desde la puerta hasta que le perdió de vista, luego de eso se introdujo en la oficina, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

-Naruto ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó con preocupación.

-No puedo evitarlo Shikamaru, es más fuerte que yo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sin proponérmelo se ha metido muy dentro de mí.

-No, Naruto, no puedes hacer eso, él esta por casarse, estas jugando con fuego y lo sabes.

-Es que…

-Ponte a pensar Naru, si pretendes luchar por él vas a tener que decirle toda la verdad, y la verdad no creo que le caiga muy en gracia enterarse de lo que hicimos.

-Shikamaru, él no es como Neji, es diferente, se que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero creo firmemente que puedo conquistarlo, lograr que se fije en mi, de hecho puedo asegurarte que no le soy tan indiferente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, te lo dijo? – cuestionó, vale que decidió ayudarlo y lo apoyaría en todo, pero quería estar seguro que su amigo no se iba a lanzar al ruedo como lo hacia siempre, sin pensar y que terminara cornado por así decirlo.

-No me ah dicho nada, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos, y hoy tuvimos un día maravillosos, de verdad parecíamos una pareja de verdad, Shikamaru, tengo fe.

-Esta bien Naruto, te voy a ayudar en lo que me sea posible, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, cualquier indicio de que las cosas salen mal y retírate por favor, sabes que te aprecio y no me gustaría verte mal de nuevo.

- Shikamaru, eres un gran amigo - agradeció levantándose y acercándose al castaño para darle un gran abrazo, a lo cual el otro respondió aun estando sentado. – Ya lo veras, yo seré el verdadero esposo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuara…

Sustituí


	10. Aceptarias ser mi novio, sólo por hoy?

Todo estaba dispuesto en el gran salón de eventos donde Sasuke daría a conocer formalmente su libro a la prensa, ahí mismo se realizaría una pequeña firma de autógrafos exclusiva con veinte fans que habían respondido a una convocatoria de la radiodifusora donde el Uchiha realiza su programa de radio.

El lugar era muy iluminado con pequeñas mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y arreglos florales, la sobriedad relacionada con el autor del libro se hacía presente en el ambiente.

La prensa se encontraba ya dispuesta en los lugares asignados, esperando el arribo del Psicólogo y escritor.

Gaara vestido con un elegante traje gris de chaqueta y corbata, se tronaba los dedos nervioso pues Sasuke llevaba quince minutos de retraso y eso nunca pasaba, su novio era perfeccionista, por lo que la impuntualidad no daba nada con su personalidad, además algo extraño pasaba con el Uchiha, de eso estaba seguro, al momento de hablar por teléfono en la mañana no le quiso contar mucho sobre la experiencia que fue conocer al supuesto marido y ni hablar de la tonta excusa que le puso para no contestarle las llamadas, además de que Itachi le comprobó que no pasó la noche en casa.

Algo no andaba nada bien, pero por el momento se conformaba con que llegara y diera la cara a la prensa, ese evento era de lo mas importante, pues el magnate y excéntrico Kakashi Hatake había sido invitado y era su oportunidad para hacerlo firmar como socio corporativo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – exclamó el azabache al entrar al salón.

Gaara lo esperaba en la puerta y suspiró aliviado, se acercó a él y lo saludó con un ligero beso en los labios.

-Sasuke, me tenias muy preocupado, hubieras permitido que pasara por ti, todos están impacientes esperando tu llegada.

-Ya, ya estoy aquí, fue un pequeño tropiezo que tuve pero todo solucionado.

- Bájale a tu mal humor Gaara, - interrumpió la persona que venia acompañando a Sasuke. – un pequeño retraso le pasa a cualquiera, el tráfico no ayudó mucho.

-Itachi – saludó el pelirrojo con un meneo de su cabeza – como sea, - dijo restándole importancia a las observaciones de su cuñado - andando, luego arreglamos eso.

Sasuke entró por completo al salón del brazo del Sabaku, todos los presente se levantaron de su asiento al verlo llegar, el azabache lucía un traje negro impecable, con camisa rosa y corbata negra la igual que los zapatos lustrosos, la tersa piel del azabache resaltaba con dichos colores, dándole una apariencia nacarada, como recién salida del baño.

-Buenas noches a todos – saludó el Uchiha subiendo a la tarima donde el pódium se encontraba para darle la bienvenida a los asistentes al evento y dar inicio a las dudad y aclaraciones que haría durante la noche.

Itachi asistió a dicho evento por que Sasuke se lo había pedido con varias semanas de anticipación, la verdad que las reuniones de su hermano y cuñado le parecían de lo mas aburridas y parcas, sin embargo tenia que apoyar a su hermano menor, pues eran los únicos en la familia, aparte de el tío Madara, pero este se encontraba fuera del país, por lo que no lo veían mas que una vez al año.

El mayor de los Uchihas fue y se sentó con un poco de desgano en la mesa que le tenían dispuesta junto a su hermano y el amargado de Gaara, no es que su cuñado le cayera mal, es sólo que no congeniaba mucho con su forma de ser, bastante tenia con aguantar al acartonado de su hermanito, como para tener que tragarse también la personalidad del Sabaku; él siempre había apoyado a Sasuke, aunque no comulgara propiamente con las ideas que el menor tenia de ver la vida; había tenido la esperanza que al escoger una pareja sentimental, lo hiciera sabiendo que la vida debería tener balances, y que la perfección no es siempre lo que salta a la vista, había muchas formas de volver perfecto algo que de principio no lo parecía.

El lugar estaba ligeramente lleno, la mayoría de las personas invitadas estaban ya presentes, sólo faltaban unos cuantos y al parecer uno de los que aun no llegaba era ese socio tan importante al que Gaara quería hincarle el diente.

Itachi suspiró, cogió la copa de vino blanco que se encontraba en la mesa y dio un pequeño sorbo, se encontraba solo en la mesa, esperando la llegada de su hermano y los demás; era triste y un tanto frustrante el pensar que no tenia con quien compartir esos momentos, llevaba un buen tiempo sin una pareja formal y ya la estaba echando en falta, pues se sentía incomodo. Como si no encajara en ningún lugar e hiciera mal tercio.

_"Como sea Itachi ya te llegara tu momento y la persona adecuada para ti, ya lo veras" _se dijo animándose mentalmente el pelinegro, sonriendo melancólicamente.

Luego de una hora de estar charlando y respondiendo dudas, además de haber firmado una buena cantidad de libros y tomarse varias fotos que aparecerían en las portadas de revista y algunas publicaciones de los diarios; Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió hacia la mesa donde conviviría con Hatake, aunque al parecer dicho personaje aun no se dignaba a aparecer.

-¿No a llegado? – preguntó el de ojos negros a su pareja.

– No aun no – contestó visiblemente nervioso.

-No te preocupes, seguro que se retrasó, no debe tardar en llegar, escuche que no es muy famoso por su puntualidad.

Gaara sonrió forzado, pero aun así intentó relajarse, no podía arruinarle la noche a su pareja, después de todo, habían trabajado mucho para dicho evento, si el Hatake no se presentaba, ya tendrían oportunidad de verlo en otra ocasión.

-Tienes razón, celebremos que esto salió muy bien – dijo tomándolo por la cintura y conduciéndolo hacia la mesa donde Itachi les esperaba.

Al llegar hasta ahí, Sasuke y Gaara tomaron asiento; Itachi les sonrió y felicitó a Sasuke por su éxito, luego de un rato el azabache menor se disculpó, para ir al sanitario, dejando a su hermano y su novio solos en aquella mesa.

Sasuke iba saliendo del WC que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que el de las damas, iba tan concentrado tecleando en mu teléfono móvil, que no se fijó por donde caminaba, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

-Perdón – se disculpó muy apenado.

-No te preocupes. – contestó la agraviada.

Sasuke reconoció esa voz y levantó la vista para ver a quien tenia enfrente, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Sakura?

-Sí, – asintió sonriendo – hola, ¿sabes? me hubiese gustado llegar mas temprano, pero con Kakashi eso es imposible, siempre llegamos tarde a lo eventos por su culpa. – comentó con un ligero tono de enfado.

-¿Kakashi? – Preguntó contrariado - ¿Conoces a Kakashi Hatake?

-Sí, él es mi marido, de la persona que te hable hoy en la mañana.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando

_"Oh no, es la mujer del Hatake, y yo le mentí diciendo que Naruto era mi pareja ¿Ahora como voy a salir de todo esto?" _Comenzó a angustiarse, pues se le venía un gran problema, ahora tenia que explicarle a Gaara lo del numerito en el salón de pruebas y ver como resolvía todo eso sin quedar como un farsante ante los ojos de la chica de pelo rosa.

-¿Kakashi esta aquí?

Sakura rodó los ojos –Claro que sí, ¿acaso crees que vendría yo sola?

-Hm

-¿Sabes? Me apena decirte que no tenia idea de quien eras cuando te vi en la tienda, - confesó sonrojada - pero casualmente cuando salimos de aquel salón, Ino y yo fuimos al centro comercial, en un escaparate vimos uno de los espectaculares anunciando tu libro, me dio tanta vergüenza el no haberte reconocido antes, - Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente de manera conciliatoria – aunque me lleve una sorpresa cuando llegue a casa y me encontré con una invitación para asistir a este evento.

-¿Y decidiste venir?

-La verdad me costó trabajo convencer a mi marido, a él le parecen muy aburridos este tipo de eventos, si por él fuera, se quedaría leyendo su colección de libros… - carraspeó un poco, deteniéndose antes de hablar, pues estaba a punto de revelar uno de los raros pasatiempos de su esposo, dicho sea de paso, uno no muy decoroso - pero le hable de ti y de tu novio, de cómo les habíamos conocido, de lo encantador que es, y de que se divertiría al conocer a tu novio, así que me hizo caso y por eso estamos aquí.

-Oh – dijo tratando de ocultar su desilusión y al mismo tiempo su desconcierto - ¿así que están aquí para ver a mi novio?

-Bueno, no sólo a tu novio, también a ti, aunque Kakashi me contó algo sobre un negocio que le propuso tu pareja, él no estaba seguro de firmar con la empresa que te representa, sabiendo que esta pasando por malos momentos económicos y que tal vez tenga que declararse en quiebra.

-¡¿Qué? – fue la expresión de Sasuke y las facciones se le descolocaron un poco, pues Gaara no le había comentado nada sobre eso.

-Oh, perdón – expresó tapándose la boca con ambas manos – yo… creí que ya lo sabias, no tenia idea de que…

-No, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no tienes por que disculparte, al contrario, te agradezco el que convencieras a Hatake de venir esta noche, estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá de asociarse, sé que con su ayuda la editorial saldrá adelante muy pronto.

-Ya lo creo que si, al conocer a tu novio ¿Gaara es que se llama verdad?

-Emm… sí, Gaa… – tragó saliva – Gaara, Subaku no, Gaara.

-Pues es adorable, dime ¿Se encuentra aquí verdad, podemos ir a saludarlo? Así aprovechamos y te presento también a Kakashi.

Sasuke intentó no hiperventilar y tragarse su angustia, era un Uchiha y le haría frente a este enredo; todavía no sabía como lo haría, pero saldría adelante, de eso estaba seguro.

Caminó por el pasillo, dándole el paso a la pelo rosa para que caminara al frente, queriendo que un milagro ocurriera en ese instante y que se incendiara el escenario o que hubiese un pequeño temblor y todos los invitados, incluyendo a Sakura y su marido salieran de aquel lugar y sacarlo así de aquel problema.

Sasuke seguía sudando frio y rezando, sin poner mucha atención a los presentes hasta que Sakura emitió un gritillo emocionada.

-¡Es Gaara! – exclamó señalando hacia la puerta del salón.

El Uchiha volteó contrariado y casi se le cae la quijada al ver al rubio ahí parado, como buscando a alguien con la mirada; se le veía relajado, sonriente, nada acorde con el evento, pues llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla y una camisa de manga corta en tono azul cielo, además de las botas urbanas en el mismo tono del pantalón.

Sasuke se adelantó hasta la puerta, trotando para darle alcance antes que la pelo rosa; en un acto desesperado se abrazó al rubio y le susurró al oído con voz angustiada.

-Por favor, síguemela corriente, te prometo que te lo recompensare luego, créeme que esto es de vida o muerte.

Naruto estaba atónito con la repentina acción del azabache, sin embargo algo le decía que debía poner de su parte y seguirle el jueguito a Sasuke, así que sin pensarlo mas, lo hiso, sonrió grande y correspondió al abrazo.

-Esta bien, te ayudare, me explicaras después a que viene todo esto ¿vale?

-Gracias.

La pelo rosa llegó hasta ellos y saludó a Naruto con entusiasmo, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-Hola Gaara, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

_"¿Gaara?" _El rubio se desconcertó por una fracción de segundos, pero comenzó a comprender un poco a lo que se refería Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, - saludó haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la mujer - Sakura si mal no recuerdo ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, le comentaba a Sasuke que es muy raro eso de encontrarnos dos veces en un día, sin saber que teníamos lazos de otro tipo.

-Si, las coincidencias de la vida son extrañas.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a saludar a mi marido. – aconsejó Sakura, comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban dispuestos varios platos con bocadillos y una ponchera. – Miren, se encuentra por allá. – señaló y los chicos la siguieron.

-Oh, querida, ya has regresado, te tardaste un poco, creo que se te esta pegando un poco lo de mis retrasos – bromeó.

-No digas bobadas Kakakshi, lo que sucede es que me encontré con Sasuke y Gaara, mira son ellos.

-Muchos Gusto señor Hatake, soy Uchiha Sasuke y Mi prometido Sabaku no, Gaara.

-Buenas noches caballero, espero que se este divirtiendo – saludó Naruto haciéndose pasar por el novio del azabache.

Gaara aun esperaba sentado al lado de su cuñado, Sasuke ya se estaba tardando y la tensión entre Itachi y él se estaba haciendo evidente.

-Voy a ver donde se a metido Sasuke – se disculpó el pelirrojo y se levantó para ir en busca de su pareja.

-Hn – fue la única respuesta del azabache mayor.

Gaara no le prestó más atención y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, analizando de un lado a otro las personas que se encontraban en el salón, hasta que su vista se clavó en la conocida figura de su pareja, sólo que había algo extraño con él, Sasuke estaba frente al Hatake, pero estaba solo, un desconocido de cabello rubio le tenia abrazado por la cintura.

_"¿Quién demonios es ese rubio y por que se toma esas atribuciones contigo, Sasuke?"_

Continuara…

Bueno, espero sus comentarios... y perdón por la tardanza.


	11. Tacticas del coqueteo

Hola, un gusto haber vuelto tan pronto, espero que disfruten de la lectura, cualquier duda o sugerencia no se corte, serán respondidas con mucho gusto

**SmileSkuashSKII****: Ya volví, jejej creo que eres una más de las que no gustan del Gaasasu, no te preocupes, es sólo transitorio.**

**Y no, no va a ver Itadei, Deidara me cae bien, pero no entra en esta historia, su personalidad brincaría mucho en esta historia, sin embargo te adelanto, habrá Minaita (adoro al Itachi Uke y mas cuando es Minato el que le da por culo *se sonroja*) Los personajes son los que mas van con la trama y realmente creo que queda mas un Minato Kawai.**

**Juar, juar, estoy conciente que el Kakasaku no es muy común, o al menos yo no lo eh visto, sin embargo, como te dije anteriormente, los personajes están adaptados a la historia (adoro a Kakashi con Obito o con Minato, de Uke es genial y de Seme con Iruka también, pero aquí no quedaba con esas parejas) sorry, sé que querrán matarme T.T.**

**Y ps enjoy.**

_**Capitulo 10: Tacticas del coqueteo**_

atake Kakashi, era a simple vista un hombre de apariencia extraña, no entraba dentro del rango del convencionalismo; mientras su esposa Sakura iba ataviada con un sencillo vestido entallado al ras de la rodilla en tono verde olivo, acorde con el evento; el hombre de cabellos plateados portaba un pantalón negro de pinza con una camisa negra de manga larga y un chaleco en tono beige, y si su atuendo ya saltaba por si solo, al llegar a su rostro te dabas cuenta del recelo con que el Hatake guardaba su identidad, pues llevaba la mitad de la cara cubierta con un fino pañuelo al tono de su vestimenta. Algo que lejos de arruinar el look, lo complementaba a la perfección.

-¿Así que son ellos los chicos que te encontraste por la mañana en la prueba de pastel? – preguntó el de pelo plata con voz animada.

-Sí cariño, son ellos. La verdad Ino y yo nos divertimos mucho en su compañía , la experiencia fue muy agradable.

Naruto sonreía rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, por su lado Sasuke sólo atinaba a mantenerse escuchando la conversación; pero sus nervios sufrieron un pequeño colapso cuando vio que el verdadero Gaara se acercaba a paso lento con una mueca de desconcierto tatuada en su mirada.

-Buenas noches – se presentó el Sabaku llamando la atención del matrimonio y de Naruto.

-Oh, Kiba – improvisó el rubio, al ver que Sasuke se quedó de piedra cuando el pelirrojo llegó hasta ellos – que gusto verte, creímos que no vendrías.

-¿Kiba? – murmuró Gaara con el ceño fruncido, demasiado contrariado como para decir otra cosa, afortunadamente nadie lo escucho, excepto Sasuke.

-Sr. Hatake, él es Kiba, un amigo de Gaara y mío, lo conocemos desde niños y lo queremos como a un hermano – completó el Uchiha al captar la treta del rubio. – Kiba, que bueno que estés aquí.

En ese momento Sasuke abrazó a Gaara y le susurró – Te lo explicare luego, pero por favor, sigue la corriente si no quieres que el negocio con Hatake se venga abajo.

El pelirrojo estaba demasiado aturdido, sin embargo por intuición aceptó hacer lo que su novio le decía.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hatake Kakashi – dijo el peli plata tendiéndole la mano en un saludo – y ella es mi esposa Sakura.

La de pelo rosa le sonrió e igual que Kakashi le estrechó la mano. –Un gusto.

-El placer es mío. – emitió el Sabaku.

-Eh… si me disculpan, me llevare a Kiba a saludar a mi hermano, regreso en un momento. – Sakura y Hatake asintieron, mientras Naruto aprovechó y en un rápido movimiento se acercó hasta el Uchiha.

-Esta bien cariño, te esperamos aquí – descaradamente el rubio se inclinó y dejó un ligero beso en los labios de Sasuke, provocando que el azabache abriera los ojos y que Gaara casi se abalanzara sobre él.

Afortunadamente Sasuke le tenia cogido por la mano, previendo lo que pasaría lo jaló con fuerza y se despidió de nuevo.

-Regreso en un momento.

Sasuke llevó a Gaara hasta la cocina del salón, donde varios chefs y meseros preparaban los patillos que se darían para la cena.

_**N&S**_

-¿Me quieres explicar que diablos fue eso? – espetó el pelirrojo iracundo, soltándose del agarre que mantenía con el otro.

-Por favor Gaara, no armes un escándalo, - pidió con las palmas levantadas al lado de su cara - tengo la perfecta explicación para todo esto, sólo te pido que me escuches hasta el final, y que no hagas una locura ¿vale?

-Pues estoy esperando, aunque no creo llegar a entender a que se debe toda esta faramalla.

Sasuke suspiró agotado, pasándose la mano por el cabello, en un intento de despejarse un poco _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_

-El rubio es Naruto Uzumaki, – Gaara iba a interrumpir, pero el azabache se lo impidió con una mirada cargada de seriedad – No me preguntes que hace aquí, por que no lo sé, pero ahora realmente es bueno que haya venido.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó con voz de ultratumba, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y adoptando una rígida posición.

-En la mañana me acompañó a la prueba de pastel y ni se te ocurra reclamarme nada, tu no quisiste ir, nadie mas pudo ir conmigo y él se ofreció, el punto no es ese, si no que en dicho evento nos topamos con la esposa de Hatake, yo no sabia que era ella, no sé que le dio a entender que Naruto y yo éramos pareja, la cuestión es que ella se veía realmente emocionada y a mi me pareció de mal gusto romper con su ilusión.

-¿De cuando acá tu actúas de esa manera? – Rebatió - nunca antes te ha importado tanto lo que piense de ti un desconocido. Le pudiste haber dicho la verdad.

-Sí, pero las cosas se dieron así, creí que no la volvería a ver, no pensé que eso nos trajera consecuencias.

-Pues ya ves que si… como sea, no le veo mayor problema, sólo hay que ir allá y aclararle las cosas, decirle que tu verdadero prometido soy yo y que ese rubio de apariencia tonta es sólo un entrometido.

-No. Gaara, no es tan fácil.

-¡¿Por qué No?

-¿Sabes lo que me a dicho Sakura? – esperó unos segundos por una respuesta y al no obtenerla continuó – Ella me contó que Kakashi no quiere invertir en tu empresa, sabe que están por rematar la compañía y no cree que valga la pena hacerlo – Gaara palideció con la información, pero Sasuke le froto ambos brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo – no te preocupes, según entendí, Sakura tiene cierto control sobre su marido, ella lo a convencido de que "Gaara" es decir Naruto es una persona confiable, con el simple hecho de haberlo visto una vez, cree conocerlo y sabe que es digno de confianza.

-Pero… eso no puede ser Sasuke, todo eso es una locura.

-Es lo que tenemos por ahora, si Naruto se hace pasar por ti esta noche, Sakura convencerá a Kakashi de que firme el contrato y la empresa estará a salvo, no nos queda de otra.

Gaara se frotó la frente en claro signo de contrariedad, suspiró profundo y no muy convencido accedió.

-Esta bien, encárgate tú entonces de convencer al tal Naruto de que nos ayude con esto y de que Hatake se trague el cuento.

-No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos, ya veras que todo va a salir bien. – sonrió de medio lado con afán de apaciguar los ánimos.

-Eso espero.

-Así será, por lo pronto discúlpame con Itachi, dile que yo se lo explicare más tarde, sé que no esta cómodo aquí, así que aconséjale que se vaya a casa, que yo lo alcanzo allá.

Gaara asintió y se dispuso a ir directo con el Uchiha mayor.

**_N&S_**

Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas, no la que estaba dispuesta para ellos en un principio, pero la vista era agradable, la de pelo rosa y Naruto charlaban, para ser exactos la de pelo rosa estaba develando los pasatiempos de su marido.

-Sí, Kakashi es un tanto extraño, siempre carga con uno de esos librillos – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué clase de libros? – cuestionó Naruto.

-Esos libros pervertido… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tácticas… em.

-¿Tácticas del coqueteo? – Completó el rubio.

-Sí ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó el Hatake.

-Bromeas… tengo la colección completa, además del borrador a mano del primer libro que escribió el autor.

-¡NO! ¿Enserio?– dijo Kakashi con absoluta impresión. - ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Naruto sonrió altanero – Conozco al escritor.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Claro que no – Sakura los veía interesada, parecían conocerse de toda la vida, era realmente extraño que Kakashi conviviera de esa manera con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Es mi abuelo, Jiraya, pero utiliza un pseudónimo Jiraya Sennin.

Kakashi completamente emocionado le miraba con ojitos de ilusión - ¿Crees que podrías mostrarme la colección completa?

En ese momento Sasuke regresaba a la mesa y se sorprendió de ver el buen ambiente que tenían aquellos tres.

-¿De que están hablando? – preguntó al aire.

Sakura le contestó con un toque de diversión en su voz – Parece que nuestros hombres tienen algo en común, algo que Kakashi no había encontrado en otra persona, creo que se van a llevar muy bien – se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró en secreto – es casi un hecho que mi marido firmara para ayudar a tu novio con su empresa.

-Que bien – musitó con una mueca de sincera felicidad. – pero no me has dicho de que están hablando.

La de pelo rosa le aclaró con un poco de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro

– No es algo que me de mucho orgullo, pero Kakashi tiene una colección sobre libros de corte erótico, al parecer el abuelo de tu novio es el escritor favorito de mi marido, Naruto dice que tiene escritos exclusivos que su abuelo no a publicado, además del borrador original del primer libro, Kakashi esta muy emocionado, conociéndolo estoy seguro que le pedirá que se lo venda o mínimo que se lo muestre.

-¿Crees que podríamos llegar a un arreglo para obtener tu colección, o por lo menos podrías mostrármela? – preguntó el Hatake al rubio.

-¿Lo ves? – Comentó Sakura rodando los ojos – te lo dije.

-Parece que lo conoces muy bien – aseveró el azabache pendiente también de la platica que mantenían el rubio y el de pelo plata.

-Tenemos ocho años de casados, aunque él es mayor que yo, creo que congeniamos a la perfección, el necesita alguien que le jale la rienda un poco y yo alguien que me saque de la rutina y el perfeccionismo, nos complementamos perfectamente, no te digo que seamos la pareja perfecta, pero es la persona que yo amo, sé que él me corresponde, aunque los demás no lo vean así, yo lo conozco, lo sobrellevo y él a mi; no podría ser mas feliz – terminó con un tonillo de ensoñación.

-Yo creo que hacen una muy linda pareja. – coincidió el azabache.

-Pues yo creo lo mismo de ustedes, por lo visto no habrá nadie mejor que tú para meter en cintura a ese rubio, – señaló a Naruto – se ve que es una persona muy hiperactiva y que puede meterse en varios problemas, tú por el contrario luces demasiado rígido, con alguien como él, el balance estará perfecto – Sasuke le miró con preocupación, giró su vista hacia Naruto y se encontró con el rubio, que gesticulaba y movía las manos de un lado a otro para expresarse, se veía que disfrutaba de la platica que mantenía con el otro, e igual el Hatake se mostraba muy cómodo con la charla de su _"esposo"_

-Tal vez así sea – musitó fuera de la realidad, sin embargo fue escuchado claramente por la de pelo rosa.

-Ya veras que así será, no tienes por que sentirte nervioso, su matrimonio será de los mas duraderos y felices. – Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente, pues extrañamente no le disgustaba verse a futuro con aquel rubio cabezota, reconocía que era muy atractivo y que lo poco que había convivido con él, aunque hubiese sido un tanto fuera de lo normal, la verdad se lo había pasado muy bien, había llegado a sacarlo de la rutina y lejos de sentirse tan estresado como debería, con sólo ver los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto se relajaba considerablemente.

Volviendo a la plática que mantenían Hatake y Naruto, ambos se mostraban muy animados, Kakashi no desistía en su afán de convencer al rubio para que le vendiera la completa colección.

-Vamos, por lo menos deberías mostrármela – rogó el de pelo plata – tu dime cuando tienes tiempo, prometo tratarla con cariño.

Naruto se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo – No lo sé, mi abuelo me las confió, según él, en un futuro valdría mucho y como soy su único nieto, dice que es mi patrimonio.

-Cariño no seas así de malo, - le picó el azabache - deberías por lo menos permitir que el señor Hatake los vea.

-Oh, puede llamarme sólo Kakashi, joven Uchiha – le corrigió el Hatake. – Después de todo no soy tan viejo ¿verdad querida? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo a su mujer.

Sakura sólo asintió con aceptación.

-Pues entonces puede llamarme Sasuke a secas.

-Y, a mi Naruto – intervino el rubio, todos giraron a verle sorprendidos, Sasuke casi se atraganta y el rubio muy quitado de la pena les aclaró – lo que sucede… no sé si usted sabrá que mi abuelo escribió un libro, Kakashi, de hecho fue el primero, _**"La historia del ninja audaz" **_es el que le digo que tengo en borrador, – Kakashi asintió afirmando – pues el protagonista de dicha trama lleva por nombre Naruto, mi abuelo siempre quiso que mi padre me pusiera ese nombre, pero mi madre se negó, sin embargo mi abuelo no se resignó, así que comenzó a llamarme Naruto, de tanto que me lo decía, todos se fueron acostumbrando, así que ahora me es de lo mas normal que me llamen por ese nombre. Si no fuera mucho pedirles, me gustaría que se dirigieran a mí con ese nombre, el de Gaara como que no me convence mucho, es un nombre soso ¿No lo creen?

Sasuke estaba impactado con la historia de Naruto, no dudaba que ciertas cosas fueran verdad, como la razón por la cual lleva ese extraño nombre, tal vez se debiera que su abuelo se lo escogió, pero su capacidad para salir de aquellos embrollos, eso debelaba que no era tan cabeza hueca como parecía.

-Esta bien, en honor a tu abuelo, te llamaremos Naruto – concedió el Hatake – pero a cambio tú, me mostraras tu colección, es mas, les invitamos a cenar este fin de semana ¿Verdad que si querida? – preguntó a la chica.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, será muy agradable.

Sasuke miró al rubio pidiéndole con una muda mirada que aceptara, Naruto se acercó al oído de su "novio"

-Iré con una condición – murmuró con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué condición? – preguntó en el mismo volumen de voz, solo que con una nota de nerviosismo.

Continuara…

¿Review?


	12. ¿Cerramos el trato?

Repondiendo reviews:

SmileSkuashSKII: Pues igual y es totalmente atípico, pues no hay antecedentes de que Minato e Itachi se hayan conocido, sin embargo bleh, me gusta imaginarlos juntos y en la mente pervertida de un yaoi todo puede pasar. Huhuhu.

Parejas extrañas seguirán apareciendo, te aviso de un Asuma/Shikamaru por lo pronto

Naru navega con bandera de tonto, pero cuando ya te tiene en sus manos, saca su lado perverso. Espero que te guste el capi.

moopad: Tanks for review n.n, im sorry no speack english T.T

milk goku: huhu gracias por tomarte el tiempo que bien que te siga gustando, hasta el otro.

**Capitulo (ya ni sé en cual voy) **

**¿Cerramos el trato?**

-¿Qué condición? – susurró el azabache con un deje de desconfianza.

Naruto sonrió malicioso sabiendo que lo tenía en sus manos.

-Tú sólo di que aceptas y yo me encargo del resto.

Muy a su pesar de su desconfianza Sasuke sabía que necesitaba la ayuda del rubio _"¿Que puede pasar si le digo que si?" _ Según la lógica del moreno nada malo, después de todo era psicólogo y una de las funciones de su profesión era el sacar el perfil psicológico de la persona con tan sólo haberla visto una o dos veces.

Así que podría aventurarse sin miedo, pues todo apuntaba a que el Uzumaki no era tipo peligroso y hasta cierto grado se delataba como confiable.

Sopesando su situación y para no hacer esperar mas a los Hatake, el Uchiha asintió a la condición de Naruto sin siquiera haberla escuchado antes

Uzumaki al recibir la respuesta favorable de su "novio" se dispuso a contestar a la pregunta que les hiciera el matrimonio.

-Vera Kakashi, me temo que por el momento tengo que declinar la invitación – Sasuke se confundió con dicha respuesta dejando ver una mueca de disgusto, y Sakura y Kakashi se desilusionaron visiblemente; al ver esas reacciones el rubio se apresuró a continuar con su excusa – No me mal interpreten, no es que no quiera acompañarlos; lo que sucede es que ya tenia un compromiso adquirido con anterioridad.

-¿Y no lo puedes posponer cariño? – inquirió el azabache dando pauta para que Naruto aceptara la invitación de los Hatake.

-No Sasuke – le sonrió sinceramente – me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, si has hablado de ello toda la semana. Este fin de semana es el aniversario de mis abuelos – dijo en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a Sakura y Kakashi – y debido a eso tienen pensado renovar sus votos matrimoniales, como lo comprenderán lo mas importante para un hombre es su familia.

La de pelo rosa comprendió y con semblante conciliador lo apoyó – Tienes razón Naruto, la familia es lo mas importante y entendemos.

-Sin embargo – le interrumpió el ojiazul – Me sentiría sumamente honrado de que nos acompañaran a Sasuke y a mi a dicho evento.

-Pero ¿Tus abuelos no se enfadaran? – preguntó el Hatake.

-Claro que no, estoy seguro que les encantara conocerlos, además Kakashi, podres charlar con mi abuelo y preguntarle cualquier duda que tengas sobre Tácticas del coqueteo.

El de pelo plata tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir a su mujer interior y ponerse a chillar como delfín herido saltando de la emoción.

-¿Es tu abuelo Jiraya el del evento?

-Sí, es él.

-Entonces no se diga más, por supuesto que aceptamos ¿verdad querida?

Sakura conocía a su marido, aunque sus facciones estuvieran ocultas por aquel pañuelo en su rostro, Kakashi expresaba demasiado con su voz y sus ojos, pequeñas arruguitas se le formaban en la comisura de las cuencas cuando los entrecerraba al sonreír.

-Claro que si cariño, será un placer acompañarlos.

Sasuke permaneció callado todo el tiempo, estaba demás el decir que él también iría, ya vería que excusa le inventaba a Gaara para que no le pusiera peros.

-¿Dónde será el evento? – preguntó Kakashi aun emocionado.

-Que cabeza la mía – sonrió Naruto disculpándose – mis abuelos tienen un rancho de varias hectáreas a las afueras de la ciudad, son como dos horas por carretera; saldríamos el viernes por la tarde, llegando allá por la noche; la ceremonia es el domingo por la mañana, pero antes de eso están dispuestos varias actividades recreativas, a mi abuela le gustan las competencias deportivas y días de campo; será algo muy entretenido ya lo verán.

-Te juro que no puedo esperar por que llegue el fin de semana y apenas estamos a martes – expresó Sakura con un puchero.

Poco después de dos horas en las que aprovecharon para cenar y ponerse de acuerdo respecto al horario y lugar donde se verían el viernes por la tarde para viajar todos juntos hasta el rancho, los Hatake tuvieron que despedirse alegando que era tarde y Kakashi debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

La mayoría de la gente se había ido, Sasuke había despachado a Gaara del lugar haría una hora aproximadamente, le aconsejó que no se preocupara por el asunto de los Hatakes pidiéndole que le tuviera confianza y que dejara todo en sus manos.

Naruto aun se encontraba ahí, aun tenia que hablar con Sasuke y hablarle sobre la condición que tendría que cumplir para hacerse pasar por su novio ante Hatake y ayudarlo con las negociaciones de la empresa.

La pareja continuaba sentada mirándose frente a frente, Sasuke se aventuró y rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuál es la condición para ayudarme, que es lo que tengo que hacer? – cuestionó con seriedad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Naruto reprimió una risilla, le encantaba el carácter del azabache.

-Así como yo fingiré ser tu novio, tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo ante mi familia, tendrás que hacerles creer que me amas mucho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería, Naruto interpretó aquella mueca y le explicó.

-Mira; mis abuelos se preocupa mucho por mí, prácticamente fueron ellos quien me criaron, pues a raíz de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre cayó en una fuerte depresión y le costó mucho trabajo para salir adelante, así que mis abuelos no se separaron de nosotros gran parte de mi niñez y adolescencia. – Suspiró profundamente cogiendo aire y continuó – Te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Sasuke asintió sin emitir palabra.

-Estuve a punto de casarme hace poco, la relación no funcionó y terminamos, pero mis abuelos estaban enterados de la futura boda, mi vieja estaba muy emocionada con ello, decía que al fin sentaría cabeza. – un toque de decepción se dejo oír en la voz de Naruto y por alguna razón a Sasuke le dolió aquel gesto - Como sea; no quiero arruinar la gran fecha diciéndole a mis abuelos que no me casare, así que tu me ayudaras a crearles un perfecto día, pasaras por mi amoroso novio, haciéndoles creer que estamos muy enamorados.

-Pero les estarás engañando – rebatió el azabache con tristeza - ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren de la verdad?

-No te preocupes por eso, ya veré como me las arreglo después, lo importante es hacer que ese día sea inolvidablemente bueno.

-Comprendo.

-¿Entonces, tenemos un trato? – preguntó el rubio.

-Es un trato – aseveró el Uchiha.

-¿Y como lo sellamos? – cuestionó el ojiazul con sonrisa picara – e oído que los demonios sellan sus pactos con un beso ¿Lo hacemos?

-¡No seas bobo! – vocifero Sasuke sonrojándose.

-Esta bien, esta bien – se disculpó levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-Hay otra cosa – comentó el azabache llamando la atención de Naruto.

-¿De que se trata?

-No puedo ir solo contigo – Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes que estoy comprometido, le debo un poco de respeto a mi prometido.

-No pretenderás que vaya con nosotros – replicó como advertencia – sabes que tendrás que actuar como mi novio ante todos y no creo que a tu Gaa_chan le haga gracia ver nuestros falsos arrumacos – terminó mordaz.

-No soy tonto ¿Ok? No será Gaara quien nos acompañe, pero así como yo debo cumplir tus condiciones, entonces quiero que al menos me concedas el llevar a mi hermano con migo, me sentiría mas tranquilo teniéndolo allá.

-Muy bien, a tu hermano si podemos llevarlo, no habrá problemas por eso.

-Trasto sellado entonces.

Ambos asintieron, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hasta la salida. Al estar en el umbral Naruto cayó en cuenta de que Sasuke se había quedado solo en el salón.

-¿Quién te llevara a tu casa, ya se fue tu hermana y Gaara no es así?

-Pues si.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo, en esta ocasión si traje mi coche – dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Sasuke no opuso resistencia y le siguió hasta el automóvil.

El camino lo hicieron en poco tiempo, charlando sobre el tráfico y una que otra cosa sobre sus trabajos y forma de vida, fue agradable, el azabache podía explayarse sin inhibiciones frente al rubio, era relajante mantener una conversación con él; por su parte Naruto sentía que compaginaba a la perfección con Sasuke a pesar del abismo en sus personalidades.

Media hora después aparcaron frente a la mansión de los Uchihas, Sasuke se despidió dando las buenas noches y salió del auto.

-Estamos en contacto. – musito Naruto encendiendo el coche, no avanzó hasta que vio como el azabache entraba completamente a su casa.

Condujo directo hasta su casa y cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos recorridos se palmeó la frente con una mano.

-Seré idiota – se reprendió a si mismo en voz alta. – Olvide completamente entregarle los documentos.

Bajó la vista hasta el block que se encontraba en el asiento trasero y se encogió de hombros.

_"Ni modo, ya se los entregare después, tal vez volviendo del viaje"_

_**N&S**_

Sasuke entró a su casa y caminó hasta el despacho de su hermano, donde aun se encontraban las luces prendidas, suponiendo que lo encontraría despierto, las ojeras de Itachi podrían ser de nacimiento, sin embargo el ritmo de vida que llevaba contribuía mucho a que no se matizaran un poco.

-¿Aun trabajando? - saludó para llamar la atención del mayor.

-Sí hermanito, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de las empresas que nos dejo papá.

-Oye, no empieces de nuevo con eso - rebatió mostrando un puchero que sólo era dedicado a Itachi

-No te estoy reclamando nada, siempre estuve de acuerdo con que siguieras y estudiaras lo que tú quisieras

-Esta bien – se rindió tomando asiento frente a él. – Discúlpame por dejarte solo esta noche, era muy importante lo que tenía que tratar.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo – adoptando una sonrisilla picara, le miro inquisitivamente – y dime ¿Quién era el rubio guapo que estaba contigo?

-Mi marido – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí – contesto riéndose al ver la expresión atónita de su hermano – es Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Y que hacía ahí?

Sasuke se lo pensó por un momento, era cierto, no se le ocurrió preguntar por que le había ido a ver.

-Pues no lo sé, se me olvido preguntarle.

-Estas actuando extraño Sasuke, tú no eres así.

-No digas tonterías Itachi; como sea, el que haya ido, me cayó como del cielo, me salvó de una grande.

El mayor analizaba las expresiones de su hermanito, Sasuke no era así, podría engañar a cualquiera, más no a él, después de lo había criado casi como su hijo desde los 11 años que fue cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente de transito.

Y si, no era normal, pero se veía mas relajado, una extraña luz le surcaba las facciones y le gustaba verlo así, cualquier cosa que le provocara esa actitud sería bienvenida y apoyada por él.

-Pues que bien.

-Eh… Itachi… - titubeó jugando con sus dedos y sin verle a los ojos – tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿De que se trata?

-Este fin de semana tengo que ir a una boda y quiero que me acompañes.

-¿Quién se casa? – Preguntó interesado - ¿Y por que no te acompaña Gaara?

-Por que… es que… em…

-Vamos Sasuke, dilo ya.

-Voy a salir con Naruto, es la boda de sus abuelos y para que él me ayude a que Hatake cierre negocios con la empresa de Gaara yo debo fingir ante sus familiares que somos novios y nos amamos ¿ya, conforme? – terminó de corridillo, evitando verse a los ojos con Itachi, pues conocía al mayor y sabía que este estaría mofándose de lo lindo por su situación.

-Vaya… - fue lo único que profirió.

-¿Es lo único que me vas a decir? – reclamó enfrentándolo.

-Sé que tendrás tus razones para hacer todo esto, además será súper divertido verte salir de tu disfraz de amargado y anti social – dejó salir una carcajada que no pudo reprimir por mas tiempo, pues Sasuke le veía como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Itachi… eres… un, maldito – siseó como advertencia.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero aun así siempre seré tu hermano favorito – mofándose de nuevo.

Bufó y salió del lugar maldiciendo a su hermano mayor.

-Si no fueras mi hermano – musitó.

Ahora sólo bastaba esperar a que llegara el viernes, aunque aun tendría que pasar por el mal trago de explicarle a Gaara.

_"Dios, dime ¿Qué pecado cometí en mi vida pasada para que me hagas pasar por todo esto?"·_

Continuara…

¿Qué creen que ocurra en el rancho de los abuelos?

Mañana actualización de **Bodas de Odio**, espero y le den una oportunidad, es mi nuevo fic Narusasu.


	13. los Abuelos

La noche se había hecho presente ya, en dicho lugar podía respirarse el aroma a hierbas frescas y tierra mojada, la lluvia apenas dejaba de caer, una ligera llovizna que sirvió para aplacar el terregal del camino que atravesaron, Naruto iba sumamente emocionado, entraron por la vereda de terracería justa hasta situarse en el empedrado frente a la hacienda de tipo colonial, una estructura levantada por arquitectos occidentales, nada parecido a lo que se veía por esas regiones, un gusto estrafalario del que sólo Jiraya era capaz.

-Llegamos – anunció el rubio aparcando casi frente a la puerta de la majestuosa morada.

Una fuente de cantera se alzaba al centro, esculpida una figura de zorro salvaje que dejaba un chorro de agua salir por su boca.

-Que bien, ya estaba un poco acalambrada – se quejó la joven desde el asiento trasero.

Fueron justo dos horas con quince minutos los que hicieron de recorrido, decidieron que lo mejor era ir en la camioneta del rubio, pues era la mas amplia de los vehículos, además de que estaba equipada para manejar en terreno áspero, justo su nombre la describía como tal "Expedition"

Los ocupantes de dicha camioneta bajaron estirándose al instante, tratando de recomponer un poco las cervicales y restaurar la circulación en las extremidades.

Sakura, Kakashi e Itachi bajaron de la parte trasera, mientras Naruto y Sasuke lo hacían del lado del conductor y el copiloto.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que la abuela tendrá un gran banquete, le informe de nuestra llegada y se escuchaba muy feliz al teléfono. – Naruto comenzó a caminar, guiando a los invitados hasta el recibidor.

-Que bella casa – elogió la de pelo rosa escudriñando nada discreta aquel lugar.

-Gracias – sonrió y luego emitió un grito para llamar a los habitantes de la hacienda. - ¡ABUELA, YA LLEGUE!

Los que le acompañaban se descolocaron un tanto por el comportamiento del rubio, pues jamás esperaron que se pusiera a gritar como chiquillo malcriado.

Segundos después de que Naruto emitiera su llamado, hasta el recibidor llegaron un hombre mayor de cabellera blanca y rebelde, atada a una coleta baja, que llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones beige con sandalias de descanso. Una mujer rubia de ojos amielados, se asía de su brazo acompañándolo, esta se veía en mejores condiciones que el otro, como unos diez años mas joven que el personaje recién llegado, era delgado de figura estilizada, aunque sus atributos a la altura del pecho, sobresalían a simple vista, pues estaba muy bien dotada en ese aspecto.

-¡Ermitaño pervertido, abuela! – saludó el Uzumaki lanzándose a los brazos de los mayores con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Naru! – saludó la mujer correspondiendo al abrazo emocionada, a comparación del de pelo blanco que se ofendió un poco por el apelativo utilizado por su nieto al referirse a él.

-¡Mocoso, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames así! – reclamó dejando un buen coscorrón en la cabeza del rubio despistado.

-Abuelo – se quejó lastimero el Uzumaki sobándose el área afectada.

-Jiraya, deberías de estar acostumbrado, así te dice desde los doce años, no sé por que no te haces a la idea. – defendió protectora la mujer, pasando la mano por el rubio cabello de su adorado nieto.

-Ves viejo, mi abue si me quiere. – musitó haciendo puchero.

-Ya, ya, no te hagas la victima, mejor preséntame a tus acompañantes, no seas mal educado.

Hasta ese momento los acompañantes del rubio se habían abstenido de cualquier comentario, observaban absortos la escena del rubio comportándose como un niño pequeño y mimado por su abuela.

Naruto se rascó la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de su poco tacto.

-Pero que despistado soy – dijo comenzando las presentaciones, señalando a la persona al tiempo de decir su nombre. – Ella es Sakura Hatake, esposa del Señor Hatake Kakashi.

La pareja hizo una leve reverencia, tendiendo la mano para estrecharla con la de sus anfitriones.

-Un gusto – comentaron al unisonó

-Y ellos son Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, mi pareja, - Naruto se detuvo un instante para apreciar la reacción en el rostro del azabache menor, buscando cualquier signo de incomodidad con el cual se delatase ante sus abuelos, afortunadamente todo se veía muy normal.

Naruto iba a seguir con las presentaciones, pero el hombre de cabello blanco se acercó a Sasuke, invadiendo su espacio personal, tan cerca que casi podían olerse el aliento mutuamente.

-¿Así que tu eres el noviecito de mi nieto? - Sasuke retrocedió un poco por instinto, no era miedo, pero la cara del abuelo, parecía de pervertido declarado - Hum, pues no estas nada mal – comentó llevándose la mano a la barbilla y rascándosela pensativamente – aunque no eres del tipo de Naruto, te ves un poco amargado.

No supo en que momento sucedió, pero cuando menos acordó estaba en el suelo, aturdido y con un dolor palpitante en la cabeza.

-Tsunade ¡¿Pero que te pasa? – chilló, reclamándole a su mujer.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? – vociferó apretando los puños y colocándolos en jarra sobre sus caderas. – De verdad que a ti no se te quita lo impertinente, y luego te quejas de lo cabezota que puede ser Naruto, si todo lo ha sacado a ti.

-Pero Tsunade…

-¡Pero nada ¿Es mucho pedir que se comporten como personas decentes? – reprendió aun con un fuerte volumen de voz, regañando en el proceso también a Naruto.

-¿Y a mi por que me ves así abuela? Si yo no he dicho nada – se excusó el rubito antes de que también le tocaran los golpes a él. Cuando su abuela se enojaba daba miedo, además si te tocaba uno de sus golpes, te mantendría en reposo durante varios días, pues la mujer tenía la mano pesada.

-Yo creo que no es para tanto – dijo Sasuke aventurándose a calmar el ataque de enojo de la mujer – a mi no me ofendió el comentario del señor.

-Oh vamos – interrumpió el mayor, - no me llames señor, si casi somos familia, puedes llamarme Jiraya o abuelito. – dijo burlón.

Tsunade estuvo a punto de propinar un nuevo golpe a su marido, pues las palabras dedicadas al Uchiha menor, estaban cargadas de una coquetería que la mujer mayor conocía de sobra.

-Yo creo que Jiraya esta bien. – adelantándose el rubio a responder y así evitar el quedarse huérfano de abuelo.

-Es un placer conocerlos – aseguró Itachi poniendo su granito de arena para que aquella que aunque cómica, no dejaba de ser absurda situación.

-El gusto es nuestro – se presentó el hombre de cabellos blancos - ella es mi mujer, su nombre es Tsunade y como ya les había dicho, yo soy Jiraya, somos los abuelos de Naruto, para ser precisos, somos padres de Minato, el progenitor de este rubio cabeza hueca - Terminó señalando al rubio.

Por su parte, Sakura y Kakashi veían divertidos la pequeña discusión entre la familia, parecían ser muy unidos a pesar de todo.

-Que familia tan linda ¿No crees Kakashi?

-Sí querida – afirmó sonriendo.

-Bueno ya, basta de presentaciones – interrumpió la abuela luego de aquel requisito. – Mejor pasemos a la sala, y tomemos un aperitivo, mientras esperamos que la cena esta lista.

-Me parece bien abuela, no he comido nada desde hace tres horas.

-Pues bien, vamos entonces.

La abuela se colocó en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, tomándolos a cada uno de un brazo, comenzando a caminar delante de los demás y guiándolos hasta la sala.

Igualmente Jiraya invitó a los otros tres para que se les unieran.

-Oye abuela y mi padre ¿Dónde se metió? Se supone que ya debería de estar aquí.

-Nos llamó hace como una hora avisando que se retrasaría un poco, creo que se le complicó un juicio o algo así, ya sabes como es.

-Sí, lo mas importante siempre es su trabajo – coincidió el rubio con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Vamos Naru, no hables así – justificó la mujer sentándose junto a su nieto, esta vez permitiendo que la parejita quedara lado a lado. – Debe ser muy importante lo que esta haciendo y…

-No se por que lo disculpas abuela – le interrumpió mirándola con seriedad – no sería la primera vez que nos deja plantados.

-Esta vez no será así, él sabe que es muy importante esto, es nuestro cincuenta aniversario, él no se lo perdería por nada.

-Pues eso espero.

Sasuke notó la aprensión con que Naruto pronuncio aquellas palabras y sintió ganas de apoyarlo, instintivamente se aferró al brazo del rubio y le estrechó con ambas manos, Naruto sonrió en respuesta, pues aquello se había sentido muy bien.

Tsunade percibió aquel gesto y se sintió feliz de ver que su nieto tenía un apoyo, aunque el pelinegro pareciera frio y distante, aquello le comprobaba que no te debes dejar guiar por las apariencias.

Sakura se unió a la platica entre los dos rubios y el azabache, que le resultaba mas amena, pues Itachi Kakashi y Jiraya habían comenzado a hablar sobre las publicaciones eróticas que el mayor hacia y sinceramente ella no quería participar en eso.

-Cuando Naruto me contó que su abuelo era el famoso autor de Tácticas del coqueteo no me lo podía creer – dijo Kakashi emocionado.

-Me alegro que le gusten mis publicaciones, están basadas en arduas investigaciones – se jactó el mayor.

-Oh, yo no sabía eso – comentó Itachi asombrado.

Jiraya no podía sentirse mas elogiado, pues aunque sus novelas gozaban de una aceptable fama, no era común toparse con fans en su ámbito social.

-Me alaga el que conozcan mi trabajo.

-Y como no conocerlo, gracias a uno de sus libros conquiste a mi mujer – confesó el Hatake orgulloso.

A Jiraya le brillaron los ojos con aquella revelación, su ego estaba avanzando hasta las nubes.

-¡HEY! – Les llamó Naruto – les aconsejo que no le elogien tanto, luego no habrá quien le baje lo arrogante – mencionó picando el orgullo de anciano.

-¡Tu cállate mocoso, a ti nadie te invitó a esta conversación!

-Es por tu bien, viejo pervertido, luego nadie te bajara de la nube, cuando te las das de gran escritor nadie te aguanta.

Jiraya estuvo a punto de soltarle otro de sus coscorrones al rubio, pero Tsunade actuó justo a tiempo, evitándole así un dolor físico a su amado nieto.

-Naruto, deja de molestar a tu abuelo, sabes que no debes meterte con su faceta de escritor si no quieres que te mande hasta tu casa con una patada en el culo.

El Uzumaki hizo puchero y volteó la cara hacía otro lado en señal de indignación por que su abuela le había cortado el rollo.

-Anda no seas niño y ve a preguntarle a Shizune si la cena ya esta lista.

-Esta bien – asintió resignado dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

Luego de unos breves minutos, Naruto regresó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Shizune dice que podemos pasar al comedor, - anunció – la cena ya esta lista.

Todos le prestaron atención y Tsunade les invitó a pasar al comedor. Luego de pasar a los servicios donde todos se asearon las manos, tomaron asiento.

Jiraya se sentó en la cabecera, Tsunade a su lado derecho y Naruto al izquierdo; Sasuke en medio de Naruto e Itachi y del otro lado de la mesa, Sakura en medio de Tsunade y Kakashi.

Un par de chicas del servicio comenzó a servir el primer plato, una rica sopa que comenzaron a engullir, alternando con la plática.

-¿Y ustedes para cuando se casan? – preguntó Jiraya dirigiéndose a Naruto y Sasuke.

El azabache casi se atraganta con semejante cuestionamiento. Naruto le palmeó ligeramente la espalda para evitar que se ahogara.

-Tranquilo – aconsejó acercándole un vaso con agua – aun no tenemos fecha abuelo.

-Pero yo pensé que para eso habían ido a la prueba de pastel – intervino la pelo rosa contrariada – creí que ya tenían fecha.

-Em… no, el pastel era para… el cumpleaños de Itachi – inventó Sasuke, mirando a su hermano para recibir su apoyo.

Itachi sonrió y continuó con la farsa de su hermanito.

-Oh, no sabía que ibas a regalarme un pastel hermano.

-Es que era sorpresa cuñado – le cubrió el rubio.

Sakura emitió un ruido ahogado, tapándose la boca con ambas manos – Lo siento, no sabía que era un secreto – se disculpó apenada.

-No te preocupes – sonrió Itachi conciliador.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, YA LLEGUE! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Creo que tu padre llegó Naruto – dijo el anciano feliz sonriéndole a su nieto.

Hasta el comedor entró un hombre de estatura alta, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros mas que Naruto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, casi la copia del Uzumaki, sólo que mas maduro y sin las marcas en las mejillas, vestía un impecable traje color gris oscuro, sin la corbata, con la camisa blanca abierta en los tres primeros botones, dándole un aire relajado, que complementaba con su radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches a todos – saludó alegremente.

Itachi había quedado impactado con el recién llegado, mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos desorbitados de la impresión.

-Yondaime – susurró tragando saliva.

Continuara…


	14. Durmiendo con el conocido

Itachi se encontraba encogido sobre su costado izquierdo, casi rozando la orilla de la cama; ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y no podía pegar el ojo, escuchaba la pausaba y armoniosa respiración del ser que le acompañaba en el lecho, el cual parecía descansar plácidamente, sin ningún problema que le molestase en ese momento, en cambio él, no podía destensar el cuerpo, aquel hombre le ponía demasiado nervioso; era sumamente vergonzoso el sentirse como una puberta enamorada.

Aquel maravilloso ser, dormía despatarrado sobre la cama, casi ocupando todo el espacio con su mala postura, en un principio ambos estaban a partes iguales sobre la superficie, pero en el momento en el que el rubio mayor cogió sueño, se soltó en los brazos de Morfeo sin prestar atención a nada mas, poco a poco iba ganando terreno, hasta lograr aprisionar a Itachi debajo de él, el de pelo negro se descolocó por dicha acción, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y jadeó sorprendido, con suavidad se fue desprendiendo del peso que le mantenía apresado y al lograrlo tomó la posición en la que ahora se encontraba.

Giró un poco su rostro hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver de reojo la figura de su acompañante, que descansaba boca arriba, con un brazo bajo su nuca y el otro sobre su abdomen y las piernas abiertas; las mantas que anteriormente le cubrían, ahora estaban echas un ovillo al lado de Itachi, por lo que se podía contemplar el cuerpo de aquel, que solo llevaba unos por demás pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes como pijama; su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, las finas y varoniles facciones lucían exquisitas y favorecidas por el sueño.

El mayor de los Uchihas suspiró, tratando de relajarse, pues la excitación no le permitía conciliar el sueño, y dudaba que lo pudiera hacer durante la noche, a menos de que el cansancio lo venciera.

Volvió a acomodarse en posición fetal, aun encogido sobre la orilla. Ese hombre, Minato Namikaze era imponente.

¿Qué si le conocía? Pues sí, sólo de vista y por algunos artículos que había leído sobre él, pero si le conocía; y como no hacerlo si era famoso en el mundo de las leyes, se había ganado el sobrenombre de Yondaime, haciendo alusión a los cuatro grandes abogados penalistas del país.

Itachi se conocía gran parte de la vida del Namikaze, o al menos la laboral, pues los tabloides no tenían demasiada información sobre la personal, sólo el hecho de que el rubio era viudo y sin algún otro compromiso sentimental, ese aspecto de su vida, el Yondaime la guardaba receloso, protegiendo la intimidad de su familia, y el azabache lo entendía a la perfección, la prensa puede ser demasiado abrumadora.

Sonrió recordando lo que el Namikaze significaba para él. Era su ídolo, su amor platónico, su patrón a seguir. De no ser por que tenia que hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares, él habría estudiado leyes, y hubiese buscado la oportunidad de trabajar al lado de Minato Namikaze, lamentablemente tubo que poner en la balanza el cumplir su sueño o velar por el bienestar de Sasuke y estaba claro que él siempre elegiría a su amado hermanito.

Jamás se imaginó que Naruto fuese hijo del prominente abogado. Y menos que se vería en la situación en que se encontraba ahora.

_Flash back***_

_-Yondaime – susurró tragando saliva, nadie se dio cuenta de el repentino sonrojo de Itachi, exepto Sasuke que alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de su hermano y desde entonces no le quitó los ojos de encima._

_-¡Papá! – gritó sonriendo Naruto, poniéndose de pie para ir al encuentro del mayor y regalarle un gran abrazo. – que bueno que has llegado, ya pensaba que no vendrías._

_-Hola mi pequeño – saludó revolviéndole el cabello._

_-Ya no soy ningún niño papá, no tienes por que ponerme en vergüenza delante de los demás. – se quejó el rubito haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos._

_-Sí, lo que digas – burlándose de la postura adoptada por su hijo._

_-Hijo, que alegría que ya estés aquí._

_-No te levantes mamá – insistió al ver que la mujer estaba por ponerse de pie, Jiraya por su parte sonreía al ver el cuadro familiar. – permítanme ir a lavarme las manos y vuelvo para acompañarlos y que me presenten a todos._

_-Esta bien Minato, así le pido a Shizune que te ponga un lugar a la mesa._

_Unos minutos después y el rubio mayor se unía a la cena, llevando a cabo las presentaciones, el ambiente se respiraba tranquilo y acogedor, todos le habían regalado una gran sonrisa, a excepción de Itachi, que estaba demasiado cohibido._

_-¿Estas bien hermano? – preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo, pues la actitud de Itachi le preocupaba, el de coleta jamás se había comportado de esa manera, se le notaba nervioso y callado._

_-Eh… si, no te preocupes._

_Minato lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el Uchiha mayor, le había causado una gran impresión, tenía la sensación de conocerlo o de al menos haberlo visto en alguna otra ocasión._

_-Itachi, me parece que tu yo hemos coincidido anteriormente ¿me equivoco?_

_-No señor…_

_-Ahaja, no me digas señor. – lloriqueó, frustrado._

_-Cuñado, mi padre tiene el mismo complejo que mi abuela, no les gusta sentirse viejos, por algo se ven mas jóvenes de lo que de verdad son. – aclaró Naruto al ver que Itachi se sorprendía con la actitud de Minato._

_-Eso es verdad – coincidió Jiraya – mi hijo y su madre son una rara obra de la naturaleza, esta les a bendecido haciendo que parezcan mas jóvenes de lo que son._

_Tsunade comenzó a apretar los puños en clara muestra de que el comentario de su marido no había sido nada cortes, y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, afortunadamente Naruto entró a la platica, evitando así que su abuelo siguiera echándose la soga la cuello._

_-Sí Itachi, mejor llámale Minato, no se te ocurra llamarlo Yondaime, que también sufre un poco de egolatría._

_-¡Oye, no seas irrespetuoso! – le reprendió Minato, Naruto sólo emitió una risilla socarrona en contestación._

_-Esta bien Minato, como te decía, coincidimos hace varios años en un juzgado, fui becario en el caso que llevó en contra de Kiubby el terrorista que mató a varias personas en un ataque._

_-Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo, ¿así que eres tú? Por algo tu apellido me sonaba conocido, aunque no recordaba muy bien de donde._

_-No lo culpo, han pasado varios años y en ese entonces apenas tenia dieciséis años._

_Minato asintió pensativo, después de todo, el principal defecto de los Namikaze y Uzumaki era el ser demasiado despistados en ocasiones._

_La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, la mayoría de los líos en los que Naruto se metía cuando era niño y alguna que otra de cuando Jiraya se llevó al pequeño rubio en un año sabático a recorrer algunas partes del país, viajando con mochila al hombro, pidiendo aventón; la excusa de Jiraya era sus investigaciones para el libro que estaba por escribir, Naruto contaba en ese entonces con catorce años y fue una gran experiencia, que confiaba en poder contarle algún día a sus hijos, claro que omitiendo uno que otro capitulo subido de tono. _

_-Bueno, supongo que a sido un viaje pesado, lo mejor será que vayan a descansar – sugirió Tsunade a los presentes – recuerden que mañana salimos temprano a cabalgar, tenemos planeado un día de campo y algunos juegos al aire libre._

_-Si abuela, yo estoy molido – coincidió el rubito – apenas me puedo mantener en pie, tuve que trabajar un turno de 24 horas seguidas para poder venir, además le debo otra a Sai por cubrirme de nuevo._

_-Bien Naru, tu recamara esta lista, compartirás con Sasuke._

_-Pe-pero – titubeó el azabache menor._

_-Oh vamos Sasuke, soy vieja, pero no anticuada, sé perfectamente que las parejas de hoy en día duermen juntos antes de la boda, así que quita ese sonrojo, no es nada del otro mundo, prometo mantener a raya a Jiraya para que no les espié – terminó con una risilla picara._

_-Vamos cariño, no seas tímido – le picó Naruto cogiéndolo por la cintura._

_Sasuke se resistió y volteó a mirar a Itachi, como pidiéndole ayuda con eso, pero el mayor simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_-No quisiera faltarle el respeto a esta familia – rebatió Sasuke – tal vez lo mas correcto sería que…_

_-No te preocupes Sasuke, que no nos ofende en nada el que compartas habitación con nuestro nieto, además aunque la casa sea grande, pues me temo que no hay mas habitaciones, por ahora sólo somos nosotros, sin embargo mañana llegan algunos amigos y familiares a los que también tendremos que hospedar y…_

_-¿Quién vendrá abuela? – interrumpió el rubio menor con alegría y ansiedad._

_-Pues tu tío Nagato y Yahiko, con la pequeña Konan, Asuma, el viejo Sarutobi,_

_-¿Konohamaru también?_

_-Sí, también, Kiba y Shino también confirmaron, Shikamaru , Gai y Kurenai, en fin, algunos otros de los amigos de la familia. Así que la mayoría tendrá que compartir cuarto._

_-Que bien._

_Sasuke tubo que dar su brazo a torcer, tampoco es como si le quedara de otra, resignado dejó que Naruto lo tomara del brazo, no sin antes despedirse de los demás y desearles buenas noches._

_-Bien, Jiraya lleva a Kakashi y Sakura a su habitación, mientras yo llevo a Minato y a Itachi a la de ellos, tendrás que compartir habitación con mi hijo, Itachi, espero que no te moleste._

_El de coleta sintió que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, se contuvo de emitir un sonido ahogado y solamente asintió._

_-No se preocupe, por mi no hay problema._

_-Que bueno – sonrió el Namikaze – por mi parte tampoco lo hay._

_Minato e Itachi habían llegado ya hasta la recamara, el azabache se introdujo al baño que había en la habitación para ponerse el pijama, y lavarse los diente, por su lado Minato decidió cambiarse en la propia recamara, sin tomar en cuanta que Itachi podría sorprenderlo en cualquier momento._

_El Uchiha mayor salía ya con el pijama puesto y jamás pensó encontrarse con aquella erótica imagen, el rubio se encontraba dándole la espalda, para ser exactos el trasero, pues estaba inclinado sacándose los pantalones, al terminar se dio la vuelta y sin ningún pudor dobló la ropa acomodándola sobre una silla que tenían cerca de la cama._

_-Veo que ya estas listo – comentó al ver al otro parado en el marco de la puerta del baño._

_Itachi le veía con la boca abierta, casi dejando salir la baba, tuvo que poner todo su autocontrol para comportarse de manera normal y fingir que no le afectaba para nada el verlo en paños menores._

_Minato se erguía sin ninguna vergüenza, llevando sólo unos slips negros, le sonrió y comenzó a ponerse unos ligeros pantalones cortos, que fue subiendo poco a poco por sus caderas, con elegantes movimientos, por ultimo cogió la playera de manga corta y se la colocó._

_-Voy a lavarme los dientes y enseguida estoy contigo – se disculpó el rubio entrando al baño, luego de unos minutos salió e Itachi aun se mantenía como petrificado, lo cual cambió al escuchar la melodiosa voz dl Namikaze._

_-Ven, vamos a dormir – dijo palmeando la cama con ingenuidad._

_"¿se podía ser mas sexy?" pensó Itachi conteniéndose de caerle encima y pedirle que lo tomara por favor._

_End flash back***_

Se encontraba en una posición por demás cómoda, un agradable calor lo envolvía, incitándolo a seguir durmiendo, y habría seguido haciéndolo de no ser por que sintió que algo le hacia cosquillas sobre las mejillas, algo finito y peludo, desperezándose se movió un poco, y algo le llamó aun mas la atención, un agarre sobre su cintura, algo o alguien lo estaba abrazando, poco a poco intentó abrir los ojos, pero le era un poco difícil hacerlo, estaba demasiado aturdido, y el calor seguía envolviéndolo, demasiado reconfortante, hizo un esfuerzo y volvió a abrir los ojos, tratando de enfocar la imagen ante sus ojos, llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

-Buenos días – susurró el rubio amodorrado con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, pero eso no era lo perturbarte, si no que este le mantenía abrazado, demasiado cercano a su cuerpo – espero que hayas dormido bien.

Continuara…


	15. Lámele el ombligo al macho

**Capitulo (no me acuerdo en cual vamos) **

**Lámele el ombligo al macho**

El sol comenzó a molestarle los ojos y poco a poco fue abriéndolos, la sensación de un peso sobre él le sobrecogió de momento, respingó un poco, abriendo los ojos por completo y se topó con una mata de cabello negro sobre su pecho, bajó un poco mas la vista y el panorama era realmente agradable, el azabache tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y las facciones completamente relajadas por el sueño, respiraba acompasado demostrando estar todavía completamente dormido.

_"Es… tan guapo" _ pensó el Uzumaki y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Dicho movimiento en el pecho del rubio logró remover un poco la posición de Sasuke, con lo cual dicho personaje empezó a desperezarse, en ese momento se mantenía tan cómodo, que se abrazo un poco mas al bulto que se mantenía bajo él, nunca antes se sintió tan cómodo en una posición; por lo regular batallaba mucho para conciliar el sueño y coger la posición correcta, es por eso que ahora no se quería mover; sin embargo la luz empezó a colarse un poco bajo sus parpados.

- ¡Joven Naruto! – Escuchó que le llamaban tocando a la puerta, era una de las chicas que ayudaban a su abuela con la limpieza – la señora Tsunade me manda para avisarles que el desayuno esta listo.

Sasuke se despabiló completamente con aquel llamado, abrió los ojos notando algo firme y apiñonado bajo él, suave y con un ligero aroma a sudor y desodorante cítrico.

-¿Uh? – exclamó sorprendido, levantó la vista topándose con la azul brillante del rubio, este le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke retrocedió como impulsado hacia atrás.

-Na… Naruto – balbuceó con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo dormiste? – saludó el rubio como si fuese lo mas normal encontrarse en aquella posición, con el azabache sobre él y abrazándole ligeramente.

-Yo… perdón… creo que será mejor que nos levantemos y darnos una ducha.

-¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? – preguntó el ojiazul en tono pícaro.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Pervertido – siseó sonrojado

-Esta bien, ya entendí – replicó levantando las manos en señal de rendición al ver que Sasuke se levantaba rápidamente y que se ponía en posición de ataque – te cedo el baño, dúchate tú primero.

El azabache ya no le siguió el juego, descolocado y en silencio tomó algo de ropa de la maleta que la servidumbre había dejado sobre una silla cercana a la cama y se metió al baño.

En tanto el rubio aun recostado, le miraba moverse de un lado a otro, hasta perderse dentro del cuarto de baño

_**S&N**_

Casi la nueve de la mañana y ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, algunos invitados llegarían para las diez de la mañana y otros hasta el Domingo muy temprano, sólo para asistir a la renovación de votos, pues los compromisos laborales no les permitían convivir en las actividades previas.

En el comedor se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y familiar, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a convivir diario, Jiraya charlaba con Kakashi, aun sobre las experiencias del anciano escritor. Por otro lado Sakura cogió platica con Tsunade, ambas compartían tips para meter a sus esposos en cintura y los azabaches y rubios se mantenían en una charla de intereses suegro, yerno y hermano. Al principio fue un poco difícil, todavía les duraba la vergüenza de haber amanecido uno en los brazos del otro.

Itachi en los de Minato, a lo cual el rubio mayor actuó como si nada pasara, de lo mas normal, pues no le desagradaba para nada el contemplar el rostro del Uchiha mayor tan de mañana, de hecho podía acostumbrarse a despertar con tan agradable visión todos los días.

-¿Entonces eres escritor Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio mayor interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Realmente soy Psicólogo, pero eh utilizado mi experiencia profesional para escribir una guía sobre relaciones de pareja y esas cosas.

-Oh, entonces supongo que tu relación con Naru debe ir viento en popa, - asimiló sonriendo - eso me alegra, deseaba de todo corazón que mi pequeño encontrara a la persona adecuada, que le pusiera los pies en la tierra y le guiara por buen camino. Te pido que le tengas paciencia, como su padre sé que no es fácil adecuarse a su hiperactividad, pero es un buen hombre y ten por seguro que hará hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz, confía en él.

Naruto escuchaba con atención a su padre y veía con fascinación a Sasuke, el azabache menor se sonrojaba con las palabras de Minato, y como no hacerlo, si el hombre imponía respeto con la sola mirada.

_"No sé como les voy a explicare después que todo a sido una farsa y que Sasuke nunca fue mi novio "– _frunció los labios por una milésima_ – "supongo que ya me las arreglare después" s_e cuestionaba Naruto con pesar, aunque disimulaba perfectamente el mantenerse tranquilo y hasta feliz, con aquellas sonrisas perfectamente ensayadas, que sólo eran reconocidas por unas cuantas personas.

Itachi era muy perceptivo, analizaba la situación, era reconocido por su don de escuchar antes de hablar, y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque le deslumbraba la personalidad de Minato, también se daba cuenta de que el Namikaze quería para su hijo lo mejor y él concordaba en buscar para Sasuke lo mismo, era realmente poco lo que había convivido con esa familia, pero le gustaría tanto que su hermanito fuese parte de esta; que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo realidad.

-Papá, deja ya de poner a Sasuke en aprietos – reprendió Naruto, aunque le agradaba que su padre mostrara esa preocupación por él. – No quiero que él piense que lo e traído para que ustedes le amenacen si no se queda conmigo.

-Yo creo que tu padre tiene razón Naruto, en realidad creo que Sasuke y tú son el uno para el otro – agregó Itachi dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona a su hermanito.

-¡Itachi!

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? Yo sólo doy opinión de lo que veo.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo, aunque intentó reprimir una sonrisa imaginado como podía subyugar al rubio cabezota si de verdad fueran pareja.

_**S&N**_

La familia esperaba en la sala tomando el café, cuando empezaron a llegar amigos y familia que les acompañaría en el evento.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Nagato y Yahiko, que traían consigo a su pequeña hija Konan. Nagato era el hermano menor de Kushina, luego de la muerte de esta, Minato hiso lo imposible para que los lazos entre Naruto y el único familiar vivo de su mujer no se perdieran, es por eso que lo consideraba y lo invitaban a cada evento que se ofrecía entre los Namikaze.

Nagato era un hombre de carácter apacible, meditabundo y un poco introvertido, de complexión delgada, tez pálida y cabello rojizo, todo lo contrario a su marido Yahiko; este era un ser de alma libre, sonriente y luchador, sociable y muy entregado a Nagato y su hija, de cabellos naranjas y piel blanca, diez años menor que su marido.

Naruto siempre le bromeaba con que había asaltado la cuna de Yahiko, puesto que según el rubio, lo había deslumbrado cuando el peli naranja era demasiado joven y por eso lo atrapó.

Pero no era así, Luego de la muerte de Kushina, Nagato se sintió tan solo, que se hundió en el trabajo y dejó de lado su vida personal, la madre de Naruto era lo único que le quedaba y sin ella como lazo principal, su existencia se tornó monótona y vacía, hasta que años después conoció a Yahiko en un centro comercial donde el joven de cabellos naranjas trabajaba medio tiempo.

Para Yahiko fue amor a primera vista, por eso se empeñó en conocer mas sobre aquel tímido pelirrojo, logrando hacerse un hueco en su vida y luego quedarse enteramente con él.

-Naruto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – cuestionó Sasuke luego de haber conocido a los Uzumaki.

-Claro Sasuke, dime.

-¿Por qué no llevas el apellido de tu padre?

-Em… pues veras, mi madre era muy independiente y competitiva, una mujer en toda regla, luchadora y a favor de la liberación femenil, siempre le dijo a mi padre que no estaba de acuerdo en que su apellido se perdiera con ella.

-Pero…

-Sí, lo sé, el tío Nagato bien pudo transmitir el apellido a otras generaciones, eso mismo le dijo mi padre, sin embargo mi madre era muy terca, y como mi padre lo que mas quería era hacerla feliz… pues le cedió ese derecho. Es por eso que llevo el apellido de mi madre.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla - expresó Sasuke con sinceridad.

-A mi también me habría gustado presentártela.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

El rubio volteó con el ceño fruncido hacia donde el grito se oyó, un joven de cabello castaño y marcas rojizas en forma de triangulo en las mejillas se le abalanzó en un abrazo efusivo.

-¡Kiba, me tiras! – se quejó tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pues el otro seguía pegado a él como lapa.

-Kiba, compórtate – apremió una voz monocorde detrás del castaño acosador.

-¡Shino, han llegado! – saludó Naruto al otro que se hacia presente, este era un tipo de gafas negras, con una chaqueta que le cubría parte de la cara, pues llevaba el cuello en punta, moreno y de piel blanca.

-Hola Naruto – respondió el de gafas jalando al castaño para que dejara en paz a su anfitrión.

Sasuke les veía con el ceño fruncido, la actitud del chico castaño con apariencia de perro según la percepción del Uchiha no le había agradado en nada _¿Quién se creía ese para andar abrazando así a Naruto?_

-¿Han venido solos? – preguntó el Uzumaki dirigiéndose a Kiba.

-No, Shikamaru y Asuma se fueron aparcar el auto, estarán aquí en unos momentos.

-¿Vienen en el coche de Shika?

-Sí, habríamos venido en la Explorer de Asuma, pero prefirió dejársela al viejo Sarutobi y a Konohamaru que vendrán hasta mañana – explicó Shino con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Que bien

-Eh sí, Naru, y tú en que llegaste, no creo que tu cochecito pudiera hacer el viaje hasta acá, lo mas seguro que te dejara tirado en el camino – se burló Kiba picándole el orgullo a Naru.

-¡Oye! – se quejó haciendo puchero –, pero tienes razón, no la habríamos hecho en mi Impala. - _(N/A: jejeje, perdón me resbale, soy fanática del coche de los Winchester en Supernatural, un Chevi Impala del 67, o yaea Baby) -_Sai me hizo el favor de prestarme su camioneta,

-Pobre Sai, lo explotas Naruto, te aprovechas de él, sólo por que el inocente cree estar enamorado de ti.

Sasuke se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, analizando el comportamiento de Naruto y sus amigos, eran espontáneos, dicharacheros y al parecer se querían mucho, se sentía fuera de lugar y hubiese seguido callado, pero al escuchar de ese tal Sai y del aparente amor del mencionado por Naruto, una extraña sensación le invadió el pecho, por lo que no pudo soportar seguirlos escuchando hablar de eso, así que carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-¿Uh? – Exclamó Kiba al escuchar la falsa tos - ¿Quién es él, Naruto?

-Oh, Kiba, Shino, él es Sasuke, mi novio. Sasuke, ellos son Shino y Kiba, amigos de la infancia.

-¿Novio? – bizqueó el castaño - ¿Desde cuando es tu novio? Yo creí que seguías enamorado de Neji…

-¡Kiba! – siseó Shino en advertencia para parar el metidón de pata que estaba dando su pareja.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula _"¿Cuántos amoríos tenia el rubio? ¿Acaso se había equivocado al juzgarlo y Naruto resultaba ser un ojo alegre?"_

-Kiba, por favor – reprendió Naruto un tanto irritado – no quiero hablar de esas cosas frente a Sasuke.

-Perdón Naruto, perdón Sasuke, a veces no pongo atención en lo que digo.

-No te preocupes – respondió el azabache restándole importancia. – lo importante ahora es el presente y el presente de Naru, soy yo.

El rubio se sorprendió con la contestación que refirió el Uchiha, jamás se esperó algo así.

-Em… - cerró la boca saliendo de su estupefacción – mejor vámonos, seguro que los abuelos ya tiene todo listo para irnos al día de campo.

-Sí, vamos. – le siguió el chico perro.

Naruto cogió a Sasuke de la mano indicándole el camino, donde seguro les esperaban los demás.

_**S&N**_

La parte trasera de la hacienda se encontraba acondicionada con unas parrillas y mesas de camping, algunas carpas se alzaban para la protección de los invitados y aunque aun era temprano, Minato ya se estaba haciendo cargo de la parrillada, mientras Sakura y Tsunade acomodaban algunas bebidas sobre una mesa.

Kakashi no llenaba de sus pláticas con Jiraya, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de convivir con tu ídolo.

-¿Por qué no organizamos un juego? – Propuso el anciano.

-Por mi encantado ¿Cuál juego prefiere? – preguntó el de pelo plata ilusionado.

-Ayúdame a reunir a los muchacho y les explicare a todos juntos.

Kakashi siguió las instrucciones de su "maestro" convenciendo a todos de participar en dicho juego. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pues algunos se mostraban renuente, principalmente Sasuke, pero Naruto le aconsejó que accediera si quería mantener contento al Hatake.

-El juego consiste en adivinar cual es tu pareja entre todos los machos presente. – Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, excepto Naruto, que conocía de sobra a su abuelo y sabía los trucos que se gastaba.

-No entiendo - reclamó Kiba confundido - ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? Es obvio que reconozco quien es Shino entre todos ellos.

-No te adelantes jovencito – agregó Jiraya con sonrisa ladina – no es tan fácil como parece, puesto que les tapare los ojos con un pañuelo, moveré a sus parejas de lugar y ustedes los reconocerán con el tacto.

-Eso no es justo – Rebatió Yahiko inmediatamente – para Sasuke será muy fácil reconocer a Naruto por las marcas en su rostro, y para Sakura también, por que dudo mucho que Kakashi quiera despojarse de la tela que cubre su rostro.

El mayor de todos ellos volvió a tomar la palabra con la misma sonrisa que mantenía desde un principio.

-Sí, tienes razón respecto a eso, pero para hacerlo mas interesante, sólo les estará permitido tocar de las caderas hasta el nacimiento del cuello, no mas arriba, ni mas abajo ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos habían aceptado las reglas del juego, incluso Sasuke, se veía mas relajado, pues Itachi le dijo que quitara su cara de amargado y cooperara con Naruto, pues en estos momentos quien mas necesitaba ayuda era él, y que si el rubio quisiera podría retirar su buena voluntad y portarse como todo un imbécil; aunque Itachi no se lo hubiese advertido, la verdad que él ya se había planteado el seguir el juego y actuar como novio amoroso y dedicado, después de todo, no era tan malo como pensó en un principio, si hasta se estaba divirtiendo con los extraños juegos del abuelo, además los amigos de Naruto eran agradables.

-Ok, entonces a empezar – ordenó el mayor – chicos – apuntó a Naruto, Asuma, Nagato y Shino y Kakashi – quítense la camisa y acomódense en fila, viendo hacia el frente.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – ofreció Itachi dirigiéndose al anciano.

-Si chiquillo, tú encárgate de vendarle los ojos al participante en turno.

-Correcto – asintió – Vamos chicos ¿Quién será el primero?

-¡YO, yo seré el primero! – dijo Kiba adelantándose para que le vendaran los ojos.

-Muy bien, entonces explico las reglas del juego, pongan atención ok – todos emitieron un si en aceptación y el anciano continuó con las indicaciones – Muy bien, esto es parecido a "**pónganle la** **cola al burro**", sólo que lleva por nombre "**lámele el ombligo al macho"**

A lo lejos Tsunade sólo atinó a tensar la quijada, estuvo a punto de ir y golpear a su marido, pero Minato viendo las intenciones de la mujer se apresuró a calmarla.

-Tranquila madre – aconsejó en tanto daba vueltas a la carne que tenia sobre la parrilla – no tiene nada de malo, además sólo los chicos están participando en ello, no te preocupes que papá no le meterá mano a nadie y ten por seguro que si lo hace, cualquiera de los participantes le pondrá en su sitio.

Tsunade no pudo rebatir nada, era cierto, tal vez debería dejar que su marido se explayara un poco solo por ese día, ya después se encargaría de llevarlo de nuevo al redil y que se comportara como una persona decente.

Minato por su parte lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el Uchiha mayor, ese chico le atraía bastante, desde la muerte de Kushina había tenido una que otra aventurilla de una noche, nada que resaltara o llevar a algo serio, jamás se planteo la posibilidad de llevar una relación estable pues nadie llamó su atención lo suficiente como para arriesgarse, y aunque había visto al Uchiha con anterioridad, en ese entonces era un crio nada comparado con el hombre hecho y derecho que tenia ante sus ojos.

_"Creo que podría darme una oportunidad contigo Itachi Uchiha"_

-Oh Jiraya, presiento que este juego me va a gustar mucho – elogió Kakashi con entrecerrando los ojos como muestra de una sonrisa sincera y por que no decirlo lujuriosa.

-Ya lo veras, - correspondiendo a la sonrisa - todos a sus posiciones.

Los machos estaban erguidos, esperando el inicio del juego, en tanto sus parejas permanecían sentados cercanos a ellos.

-Acompáñame – pidió el anciano a Kiba, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y guiándolo con cuidado, pues el castaño llevaba la venda puesta. Hizo que el chico quedara frente a los hombres sin camisa - lo que tendrás que hacer es tocar los torsos de todos los chicos y adivinar cual de todos ellos es Shino, queda estrictamente prohibido que cualquiera de los participantes hable, es mas ni siquiera respiren, si lo hacen quedaran descalificados.

-¿No podemos respirar? Viejo pervertido – cuestionó Naruto tontamente.

-Mocoso, tu como siempre tomando las cosas tan literales – antes de que a su adorado nieto se le ocurriera dejar de inhalar oxigeno les aclaró lo que debían hacer – a lo que me refiero es que se mantengan lo mas callados y rígidos que se pueda.

-Eh abuelo – llamó Naruto la atención del mayor - ¿Cual será el premio para el que gane?

-¿Te parece poco la diversión que se llevaran?

-Venga, no seas tacaño y pon un premio – se quejó el rubio con tonillo infantil, Sasuke sonrió al observar la mueca que tenía Naruto en su rostro.

-Esta bien mocoso irrespetuoso, el premio lo decidiremos después, por lo pronto a jugar.

Kiba se empezó a mover con cautela, pues temía tropezar y caer en el intento, comenzó a palpar los cuerpos que tenia enfrente uno por uno, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le dijera cual de todos ellos era su Shino.

Los que permanecían sin camisa trataban de mantenerse relajados, mas aun Shino, que veía a su pareja como masajeaba el torso de los demás, afortunadamente su personalidad era muy controlada, si no fuese así, ya habría acabado con todo aquello llevándose a su Kiba de aquel lugar.

-Ya lo encontré, ya se cual de todos es Shino – afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro? – cuestionó Jiraya

-Completamente.

-Bien, dinos cual es el que tú crees que es Shino.

-El numero dos – dijo con seguridad.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, es el numero dos.

-Quiero que estés seguro, por que luego de esto viene el paso dos del juego.

-¿El paso dos? – preguntó Kiba extrañado

-Si, luego de que hayas elegido, se le pondrá un poco de merengue en el ombligo al que hayas elegido y tú tendrás que lamerlo hasta que se termine todo.

-¡Eh, pero eso no lo dijiste desde el principio! – se quejó Nagato, al saber que era a él a quien Kiba confundía con Shino.

-No hagas escándalo Nagato – apoyó un risueño Naruto al imaginarse la cara de Kiba cuando se diera cuenta de su error - ese es el chiste del juego, el ver la cara de los otros al equivocarse.

Nagato bufó, mas no se opuso más.

-Entonces Kiba ¿estas seguro de que el dos es Shino? – volvió a preguntar Jiraya dándole la oportunidad al castaño de que cambiará su elección.

-Sí, el dos es Shino.

-Muy bien, Itachi quítale la venda para que vea a quien escogió.

El azabache de cabello largo obedeció aguantándose la risa, al hacerlo a Kiba se le fueron los colores del rostro, pues el tipo al que había elegido era ni mas ni menos que Nagato.

-Kiba ¿Seguro que ese es Shino? – preguntó Jiraya con sarcasmo. – como que lo veo un poco diferente.

Shino mantenía sus ojos detrás de los lentes oscuros y sus facciones no denotaban emoción alguna, sin embargo Kiba le conocía muy bien y podía imaginarse lo irritado que estaba su pareja.

-Yo… quiero otra oportunidad – alegó el castaño – lo que sucede es q…

-No Kiba – le Interrumpió Jiraya con un deje de burla - las reglas del juego estuvieron claras desde un principio, así que no se quejen, aténganse a las consecuencias.

Kiba se enfurruñó, mas no sólo él, Yahiko también frunció el ceño al ver como Jiraya ponía el merengue en el ombligo de su marido y le pedía al chico castaño que comenzara a lamerlo. Para evitar írsele encima giró su rostro y evito verlo.

Kiba se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas frente al abdomen de Nagato, cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamer con timidez, hasta lograr comerse todo el merengue.

-Ya Kiba, no te preocupes, practica esta noche acariciando a Shino y veras que para la próxima acertaras a la primera – bromeó Jiraya pícaramente.

Los presentes soltaron una risilla y chiflidos al ver el sonrojo del castaño

-A callar todos – se quejó Kiba – quiero ver si todas sus parejas aciertan y entonces seré yo el que se burle de ustedes.

-Bien, bien, tranquilos todos, continuemos con el juego que la comida ya casi esta lista – propuso el de pelo blanco.

El juego siguió y uno a uno fueron pasando, la mayoría de los chicos con los ojos tapados actuaba de manera tímida, con temor a pasarse en el toqueteo, por otro lado los que se mantenían sin camisa no podían estar mas encantados, sobre todo Kakashi, eso era algo así como una fantasía para él, el que alguien mas lo tocara sin que su mujer se enojara era insólito, no es como si no deseara a su esposa o que quisiera ponerle el cuerno con alguien mas, pero una experiencia nueva nunca caía mal.

Uno a uno iban pasando, hasta el momento la única que había acertado al reconocer a su pareja era Sakura "años de practica" presumió el Hatake con autosuficiencia, a lo que los otros respondieron con un gruñido.

Era el turno de Sasuke, lo dejaron hasta el final y tanto él como Naruto estaban demasiado nerviosos, para ser sinceros el rubio no esperaba que Sasuke acertara, después de todo se conocían prácticamente nada.

-Hermanito es tu turno – dijo Itachi picando el orgullo de Sasuke, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del menor.

-Voy a ganar Itachi, tú sabes que no me gusta perder.

-Bien, entonces quiero ver eso. – con especial cuidado cubrió los ojos de su hermanito y dándole una palmada en la espalda le deseó suerte.

Jiraya le tomó por la cintura y le acercó hasta los machos, luego de cada turno estos cambiaban de posición para confundir a los participantes.

Sasuke inició el toqueteo, poniendo atención a lo que sus manos tentaban, todo el tiempo que duró la participación de los otros lo invirtió en memorizar la estructura física del rubio, escaneó completamente su figura y la comparó con la de los otros; otra vez se daba cuenta de lo atractivo y bien proporcionado que estaba el Uzumaki, una delicia para la vista, algo cálido se encendía en su pecho al tener aquella visión ante sus ojos, claro que no lo admitiría nunca; ni aunque lo torturaran.

"Este no es" se dijo el azabache mentalmente mientras tentaba uno de los cuerpos, así paso hasta terminar de tocar los cuatro siguientes.

-¿Ya sabes cual de todos es mi nieto? – preguntó Jiraya al ver que Sasuke se detenía y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, ya se cual es Naruto – respondió sin dudas en su voz.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí, Naruto es el numero uno

-Muy bien, Itachi puedes quitarle la venda a tu hermano.

El azabache menor siguió las instrucciones y despojo a Sasuke del pañuelo, este abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía la vista mirando al piso, así que fue subiendo poco a poco por aquel cuerpo hasta posar los ojos sobre el rostro de la persona elegida

-Y bien Sasuke ¿Es mi nieto la persona elegida?

Continuara…

AHAAAAAAAA ¿Qué tal, me extrañaron? ¿Creen que Sasuke habrá acertado?

¿Quieren algo sexy de Sasuke lamiendo a Naru o nos pasamos a la boda de los abuelos?

¿Se aburrieron?

Sé que esto no es muy largo, pero considerando mi estándar de palabras, esto es algo asi como lo doble de lo que suelo acostumbrar.

Pueden ser duros en esta ocasión, la verdad el capi deja mucho a desear, pero ainsss, me da un poco de flojera tanta presentación, bueno, sin mas me despido.

Agradeciendo a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su punto de vista.


	16. Contactos del primer tipo

**Capitulo?**

**Contactos del primer tipo**

La sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Sasuke hiso que el Uzumaki se pusiera muy nervioso, su corazón comenzó a bombear sin control y necesitó tragar saliva para aminorar las ansias que le nacían al ver como el azabache se inclinaba hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su abdomen.

-Sabía que no podía equivocarme.

-Pues vaya – corroboró Jiraiya con una mueca de orgullo y satisfacción - si que conoces bien a mi nieto.

Itachi por otro lado adquirió la misma sonrisa socarrona que su hermanito, Naruto le agradaba, y sabía que a Sasuke también, aunque intentara negarlo.

Jiraiya tomó la lata de merengue y le aplicó una buena cantidad al ombligo de Naruto.

-Ahí esta tu premio Naru, puedes comenzar a lamer Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchihas se apoyó colocando ambas manos en las caderas del rubio, levantó un poco la vista dedicándole una mirada a Naruto y después le acercó su rostro lentamente hasta el estomago.

Con sensualidad saco la lengua y comenzó a repartir lengüetazos; podía decirse que aquella imagen era orgásmica, o por lo menos así pensaba el ojiazul; el cuerpo lo tenia mas tenso de lo acostumbrado, las manos le sudaban y no sabía donde ponerlas, las mantuvo en puños a los costados de su cadera, los hombros en alto y respirando acompasado, tratando de controlarse para no sacarle un ojo al azabache si llegaba a despertar su amiguito.

_"Calma Naru, calma, piensa en cosas feas, respira… imagina… imagina a Bee en calzoncillos… o al abuelo en baby doll … yiugh"_ moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, recompuso la mueca de asco que se le instaló en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa cuñado, estas nervioso? – comentó Itachi burlándose al imaginar los pensamientos que atravesaban en ese momento por la cabeza del rubio.

En tanto Sasuke seguía comiendo el merengue acercándose cada vez mas a la piel tensa del rubio, dejando que su cálido aliento tocara aquella sensible zona que parecía erizarse con el contacto.

Kakashi y Jiraiya relacionaron aquello con las mejores escenas eróticas que hayan visto, una función exclusiva y lo mejor de todo, gratis; una anécdota más que agregar a su repertorio pervertido.

Sasuke se sentía poderoso, excitado al llamar la atención de todos, normalmente mantenía un bajo perfil, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pues le molestaban demasiado los acosos, sin embargo esto se sentía diferente, mas cuando era a Naruto a quien podía poner nervioso, el merengue que degustaba se le antojaba el mas deliciosos que haya probado antes.

Los últimos lengüetazos fueron dados con parsimonia, la húmeda lengua bailando caprichosa sobre aquella bronceada piel que se retraía tímida al contacto, aunque deseosa de seguir con aquella experiencia.

-¿Han terminado de jugar? – interrumpió Tsunade el jueguito – la comida esta lista, vamos antes de que se enfrié.

-Eh… si, claro – jadeó Naruto rogándole a sus neuronas que se reacomodaran.

Sasuke se apoyó en los brazos del Uzumaki para ponerse de pie, lamió por última vez sus labios y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué tal estuve? – preguntó con sorna.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, dejémoslo así.

Todos se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde la comida se encontraba, tomaron un plato y servían las porciones a su gusto, para luego tomar asiento en alguna de las mesas postradas en el lugar.

_**N&S**_

El día fue muy provechoso, Jiraiya organizó otro de sus juegos, aunque esta vez todos participaron, fue algo parecido a "**actúa la palabra"**, Minato e Itachi fueron los ganadores, logrando que Sasuke y Naruto pusieran morritos del enfado que les dio el ser vencidos por los mayores.

La tarde pasó entre risas y platicas, recorrieron gran parte del rancho y Jiraya les presumió los agostaderos donde un rebaño de vacas engullía alimento.

Algo digno de admirar fueron los cuatro caballos pura sangre que el anciano tenia en las caballerizas, uno perteneciente a cada miembro de la familia.

El cansancio hacía mella en cada uno de ellos, por lo que luego de la cena que tomaron en el comedor, decidieron irse a las habitaciones a descansar, la renovación de votos sería a las cuatro de la tarde en los jardines de la hacienda, así que aprovecharon para descansar, que todavía les esperaba un gran jaleo.

_**N&S**_

-Gracias Sasuke – comentó Naruto ya tumbado desde la cama al azabache que salía del cuarto de baño, donde se había acomodado el pijama y lavado los dientes.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? – respondió extrañado.

-Por que has puesto mucho de tu parte para que esto salga bien, mis abuelos se ven muy contentos con tu presencia aquí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Naruto, tu familia es realmente agradable, me han hecho sentir como en casa y la verdad no ah sido ningún sacrificio para mi, al contrario, me la e pasado de maravilla. – terminó sonriendo de manera dulce.

Esa noche todo fue tranquilidad, Sasuke ya no se mostraba tan renuente a compartir cama con Naruto, pues sabía que el rubio era todo un caballero, y que no tomaría ventaja de su posición en el lecho, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo y conciliaba el sueño con mucha facilidad, tanto que no sabía como es que dormido iba a dar hasta los brazos del rubio, amoldando su cuerpo al del ojiazul, quedando siempre recostado sobre el fuerte pecho del Uzumaki.

_**N&S**_

Las primeras horas de la mañana fueron demasiado ajetreadas, entre presentaciones de nuevos amigos y familiares, además de preparativos, todos parecían como gallinas locas en busca de donde poner el huevo.

Uno de los jardines de la hacienda había sido acondicionado con las mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y sillas vestidas al tono de la mesa y un lazo azul, los arreglos florales se alzaban maravillosos al centro de cada mesa, al igual que en las esquinas de la gran carpa que les cubría del implacable sol.

Jiraiya quería darle a su mujer una gran celebración, de principio pensó en que todo fuera sumamente tradicional, llevando a cabo una boda nipona, sin embargo no pudo evitar que al final quedara con una mezcla de culturas. Afortunadamente la mayoría de los invitados había accedido al menos a llevar los trajes típicos de una gala en Japón.

Ya completamente listas Shizune y Sakura, habían ayudado a Tsunade a colocarse el hermoso uchikake de seda decorado con dibujos realizados en hilo de oro y plata, con patrones de flores de loto y pajarillos, complementando con los zori en tono dorado.

La hora de la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, esta se realizaría dentro de la hacienda, en un salón que se dispuso específicamente para ello.

Frente al sacerdote, un ilusionado Jiraiya le esperaba ataviado con un kimono completamente negro, que sólo era engalanado por el obi dorado, llevando en sus pies las acostumbradas chinelas.

-Te ves preciosa – elogió Jiraiya tomando la mano de Tsunade que le era entregada por Minato.

-También luces muy guapo – respondió con una sonrisa y un bello color rosado en sus mejillas.

El sacerdote comenzó a recitar una plegaria; dando paso al intercambio de las tres copas de sake entre los novios.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se colocaron alianzas personalizadas de oro blanco y finalizaron leyendo los votos.

Los familiares y amigos dedicaron un brindis en honor a los novios, deseándoles felicidad y larga vida.

Al término Minato invitó a los asistentes a la parte trasera, donde el banquete sería servido. Todos le siguieron con algarabía y tomaron asiento mientras los meseros se acercaban a servir los platillos.

En la mesa principal, acompañando a los novios se encontraba Minato, que pidió a Itachi el favor de servirle de acompañante, a lo cual el azabache de pelo largo accedió encantado; en esa misma mesa compartían Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, representando a la familia perfecta.

-Luces muy guapo – alagó Naruto al pequeño Uchiha, que llevaba puesto un kimono a azul índigo con paisajes de bosque y cascadas, el color oscuro de la vestimenta resaltaba la blanca piel del azabache.

-Gracias – respondió con una amable sonrisa – tú también estas muy apuesto. Naruto portaba un kimono con el dibujo de un atardecer en tonos naranjas, que le quedaba de maravilla al color de su piel.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo, en medio de risas, música, comida y bebida a rebosar, no pudieron faltar los bailes típicos y también uno que otro traído del otro lado del mundo, una celebración a toda regla.

-Yo quiero una boda así – comentó Sakura con un brillito en sus ojos verdes.

-Querida, nosotros ya nos casamos y tuvimos una boda así – replicó Kakashi mostrándole lo obvio.

-Sí, ya sé cariño, a lo que me refiero es que cuando cumplamos cincuenta años de casados, también quiero una renovación de votos.

El de pelo plata no supo que contestar de momento, era demasiado drástico el adelantarse tantos años, si apenas tenían ocho de casados, que dios les asegurase la vida y entonces ya hablarían después.

-Lo que tú digas querida, se hará como tú quieras. – Sakura le sonrió complacida, su Kakashi siempre trataba de complacerla, aunque las peticiones de la pelo rosa no tuviesen sentido en ocasiones.

_**N&S**_

El barullo terminó casi a las dos de la mañana, hacía rato que la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado y los que se hospedarían en la hacienda cogieron camino hasta sus recamaras, entre ellos Naruto y Sasuke.

De nuevo el azabache se había excedido en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas, pero como decirle que no a Tsunade cuando le retaba a ver quien bebía mas, al Uchiha menor no le gustaba perder, por lo que no se retractaría en dicho reto.

La mayoría en esa mesa se dio por vencido luego de cuatro copas, pero ni Sasuke ni Tsunade querían dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que ambos quedaron como arañas fumigadas y necesitaron de sus parejas para poderse levantar y ser llevados hasta sus aposentos.

Naruto emitió un bufido mientras llevaba al azabache cargando como costal de papas _"esto comienza a ser repetitivo " _ pensó Naruto mientras tomaba camino _"creo que eres algo así como mi cruz, aunque no te preocupes, yo estoy encantado de cargar con ella"_

Tratando de caminar derecho y no culebrear conforme daba los pasos llegó hasta la puerta de la recamara.

-Vamos Sasuke, ayúdame un poco – pedía el rubio colocando al pequeño Uchiha con los pies en el suelo - que en esta ocasión si estoy mas tomado.

Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con su pie y empujando al azabache hasta los pies de la cama.

-Humfmm – bisbisó el azabache abriendo los ojos con pesadez.

-Anda, cámbiate de ropa, el kimono es muy incomodo para dormir.

Maniobrando mantenía a Sasuke de pie, tratando de retirar el obi y hacerle mas fácil la tarea de deshacerse de dicho atuendo.

-nof, no quierroo … quitarrmelo – manoteó dándole un leve golpe a Naruto en el rostro.

-No seas niño, no podrás dormir así.

Sasuke se recargó un instante en el fuerte pecho del rubio, aspirando la fragancia del ojiazul.

-Que bien hueles – susurró acompasado.

Naruto soltó una risilla por el comentario – Gracias, igual tu.

-Te veías muy guapo también – murmuró comenzando a pasear las manos por la amplia espalda del ojiazul.

-Sasuke… – jadeó sonoramente con el contacto.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó levantando la vista, regalándole una mirada vidriosa.

El Uzumaki no supo descifrarla en ese momento, las mejillas del azabache estaban arreboladas y era como si aquella boca le clamara por un beso.

-Naruto – susurró sin aliento, perdiéndose en el azul de aquellos enormes ojos.

Fue sólo un segundo, en que sintieron como sus pensamientos se conectaron, Naruto tomó con ambas manos el rostro del azabache, atrayéndole hasta si y reclamándole un húmedo beso.

Empezó como un toque suave, palpando aquellos jugosos labios, Naruto se volvió mas osado y comenzó a tironear del labio inferior de Sasuke, este por su lado gemía con el contacto, abrazándose al rubio con fuerza.

El sopor del alcohol no le impedía reconocer que era el mejor beso que le habían dado nunca.

Naruto sacó su lengua, tentando sobre los labios, como pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en aquella cálida cavidad, Sasuke no se negó, abrió la boca dándole paso a aquel juguetón miembro.

Compartiendo saliva en un beso que sabía a licor y comida, mezclado con el sabor natural de cada uno, tan embriagante o mas que el sake.

El oxigeno comenzó a faltarles, como un naufrago buscando aliento luego de zambullirse en el mar, así se separaron, respirando agitados y los rostros sumamente rojos por el esfuerzo.

-Sasuke yo….

Continuara…

Bueno, esto se los dejo así de rápido, no me da tiempo para mas, aclaraciones en próximos capítulos ¿vale?


	17. Sé quien eres

**¿Qué capitulo vamos?**

**Sé quien eres**

-Sasuke yo… - el rubio se quedó perplejo mirando el adormecido rostro del azabache.

El mencionado tenía los ojos entreabiertos, con una ligera y sincera sonrisa.

-Sasuke – volvió a murmurar.

El Uchiha en respuesta recostó su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, aspirando el incomparable aroma.

-Creo… que – bostezó – me gustas. – musitó apenas audible.

Naruto exhaló largamente, el cuerpo del azabache se sentía mas pesado, señal de que se había quedado dormido.

_"Ya no puedo negar lo que siento Sasuke, esto me a rebasado por completo" _

Con cautela recostó al Uchiha en una cómoda posición, aflojándole un poco el obi del Kimono para que pudiera dormir a gusto, le sacó las chinelas; fue hasta el armario empotrado en la pared y se hizo con una ligera manta para cubrirlo del frio.

Naruto se acostó a su lado y apoyado en su costado derecho pasó un largo rato contemplando el cuerpo dormido de su compañero. Sasuke era sensual hasta dormido, con el cabello completamente revuelto, como recién follado, las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca entreabierta y emitiendo delicados ruiditos al jalar aire. La vestimenta estaba desarreglada, dejando gran parte del níveo pecho al descubierto, una delicia para la vista; cualquiera con una pizca mas de perversidad que Naruto se aprovecharía de la situación, pero él no era así, le atraía, no podía negar eso, luchaba por no treparse sobre ese fibroso cuerpo y hacerlo suyo, que por ahora estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

_"No así Sasuke, hoy mas que nunca tengo claro que deseo estar contigo, que anhelo que seas para mi, pero no así, tratare de jugar limpio de ahora en adelante, buscare la oportunidad de conquistarte por completo, sé que no te soy indiferente, hoy me acabas de dar la prueba mas grande"_

Agotado por todas las situaciones vividas se acurrucó acercándose un poco a Sasuke, él a diferencia de Sasuke si se quitó el Kimono y lo cambió por un ligero pijama.

-Dulces sueños tomatito.

_**N&S**_

-¡Naru, hijo, ya es tarde! – Minato llamaba a la puerta, intentando que su hijo despertara y acomodara sus cosas para volver a la ciudad, pues ese día entraba a trabajar a la una de la tarde.

Dentro del cuarto a Naruto le pareció escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, pero estaba demasiado amodorrado, nuevamente sentía ese cálido peso sobre su pecho.

-¡NARUTO! – Volvió a llamar – será mejor que te levantes enseguida si no quieres que entre y te levante yo.

-¿Papá? – contestó, para después lanzar un sonoro bostezó, y deshacerse del agarre que el pequeño Uchiha tenia sobre él.

-¿Ya despertaste? – preguntó Minato detrás de la puerta.

-Si papá, en un momento estamos con ustedes.

-Ok, los esperamos entonces. – diciendo eso y Naruto escucho como su padre se alejaba de ahí.

-Sasuke – le zarandeó del brazo para que despertara.

-Mfmmm – se quejó

-Anda Sasuke – repitió el mecerlo para llamar su atención – es tarde Sasuke, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó desperezándose, estirando su cuerpo como el de un gato para destensar los músculos acalambrados por la postura nocturna.

Naruto giró sobre su costado y cogió el móvil para ver en él la hora – Son las ocho de la mañana.

-Aun tengo sueño – rebatió con voz cansada, restregándose los ojos.

-Yo también, pero tenemos que salir antes de las diez para llegar a la ciudad a tiempo, entró a la una a trabajar, no puedo faltar.

-Entiendo – concedió comenzando a levantarse.

Naruto ya estaba hurgando en su maleta buscando el cambio para usar después del baño. Sasuke se puso en pie y notó que aun traía el kimono, intentó hacer memoria de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero sólo sentía una terrible jaqueca.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer, como llegue hasta aquí? – cuestionó notando la lengua pastosa y como su aliento despedía un tufo bastante desagradable.

-Creo que deberías medirte mas a la hora de ingerir bebidas – comentó burlón – no es la primera vez que me toca cargar contigo en estado inconveniente.

-Yo… - le costaba trabajo disculparse, estaba bastante apenado, pues Naruto tenia razón.

-No te preocupes, sé que ya bastante tienes con la resaca.

-Yo… no recuerdo nada, sólo recuerdo que tu abuela nos retó a beber.

-Claro y tu no quisiste perder – emitió una risilla caminando hacia el baño – creo que te convertirías en un buen compañero de copas para mi abuela.

-No lo digas, no sé como voy a ver a la cara a…

-No tienes por que apenarte, después de todo mi abue fue quien comenzó todo el jueguito; mientras te des modorras aprovecho para tomar un baño ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien – respondió sin poder evitar que un nuevo bostezo se le escapara.

_"Tal parece que no se acuerda de nada… se olvidó del beso" _ pensaba el rubio con tristeza adentrándose en el baño.

_**N&S**_

-¿Ya les despertaste? – cuestionó Itachi saliendo de la ducha, ya con la vestimenta puesta mientras secaba su larga cabellera con una toalla.

-Sí – contestó Minato acercándose lentamente hasta el menor – ya lo hice.

Itachi le sonrió al prever las intenciones del rubio mayor, este por su parte quedó a menos de cincuenta centímetros del rostro del otro, llevó su mano hasta el flequillo del azabache y lo paso detrás de la oreja.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – indagó el ojiazul.

-Muy bien – respondió bajando la mirada apenado, ese hombre le ponía demasiado nervioso, no era normal en él ese tipo de comportamiento, se le aceleraba la respiración y su cuerpo no le respondía, tragó saliva, viendo como Minato le tomó por la barbilla incitándole a verle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tiemblas, acaso no te sientes cómodo conmigo, no soy de tu agrado?

-¡NO! – Se apresuró a contestar – no es eso, es que yo…

El ojiazul podía descifrar el porque del nerviosismo en el otro, y le gustaba verlo así, sabía que el azabache se sentía atraído por él, pudo verlo en sus ojos desde un principio y realmente se sintió alagado, el chico era muy atractivo y también llamaba su atención sobremanera, el azabache tenia algo que no había encontrado en nadie desde la muerte de su mujer, despedía una aura cálida y misteriosa, algo que le jalaba a estar cerca de él.

-¿Sabes una cosa Itachi? – El Uchiha puso toda su atención al Namikaze – me gustas, me gustas bastante.

_"¿De verdad?" _ Se preguntó mentalmente.

-No me piensas decir nada – inquirió al ver que el azabache se había quedado perplejo.

-¿Es enserio? – trató de saber, poniendo especial cuidado en interpretar las gesticulaciones del mayor.

Minato acariciaba la mejilla del Uchiha, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-No tendría por que mentir, no es mi estilo; tampoco soy un santo, obvio que no eh vivido en castidad todo este tiempo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no soy de los que andan de aventura en aventura.

-¿Y por que me dices eso? – curioseó con interés, el mayor seguía muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía oler su aliento a hierbabuena, su corazón latía desbocado y creía que comenzaba a sudar, tanto que si no tuviera el cabello mojado por la reciente ducha, igual y se le habría empapado por los nervios, tratando de calmar un poco sus ánimos, mantenía la toalla firmemente agarrada entre sus dos manos.

-Por que estoy seguro que tú eres especial, algo en ti me llama fuertemente y quisiera poder convivir contigo de ahora en adelante, – un temblor en el labio inferior se comenzaba hacer evidente en Itachi – no te preocupes, no pienso presionarte, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos siendo amigos? Podemos salir y conocernos.

El mayor de los Uchihas no podía digerir completamente las palabras de Minato, le parecía increíble que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, es decir ¿Tú que harías si tu ejemplo a seguir, tu amor aparentemente "platónico" llegara un día y te dijera "Hey, me gustas, quieres salir conmigo"? Pues claro que Itachi no podía asimilarlo tan fácilmente, no es que tuviera la autoestima baja, por el contrario, los Uchihas se destacaban por el ego y orgullo, pero simplemente era algo demasiado bueno para aceptarlo así de fácil.

-Minato yo…

-¿Qué pasa, por que lo dudas tanto? Te prometo ir a tu ritmo.

-No es eso – respondió bajando de su nube y dejando ver un semblante un poco retraído.

-¿Entonces?

-Debes saber que yo soy un hombre – contestó con solemnidad.

-¿Y eso qué? – cuestionó sin entender el punto que el Uchiha le quería aclarar.

-A lo que me refiero es a que yo, no soy como Sasuke – Minato arqueó la ceja contrariado – lo que quiero decir es que, yo no tengo capacidades gestantes… soy ocho años mayor que mi hermano y el experimento fue aprobado después de que yo naciera, yo…

-No le veo sentido a lo que me estas diciendo Itachi – rebatió con completa calma, intentando despejar las dudas en el menor.

-No me entiendes – insistió – si tú planeas llegar a algo mas conmigo, debes saber que yo soy un chico normal, yo no puedo engendrar vida en mi interior y tus conocidos…

-Itachi, tranquilo, si lo que te preocupa es no poder tener hijos, podemos adoptar, aunque creo que nos estamos adelantando demasiado a los hechos, aun así, si es por niños, pues tiene solución, ahora que si lo que te preocupa es el que dirán, no tienes por que hacerlo, desde la llegada de los híbridos a esta sociedad, las relaciones entre chicos ya no son satanizadas, la diversidad es una realidad hoy en día.

El azabache se lo pensó, tenia sus reservas, así que Minato siguió con su discurso.

-A menos que yo no te guste los suficiente coma para arriesgarte por mi – añadió cabizbajo.

-¡NO! Tú si… me… gustas y…

-Entonces no se diga mas, salgamos en plan de amigo, ya después el tiempo dirá ¿Te parece?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo – contestó con una sonrisa, a lo cual Minato correspondió con una más amplia.

_**N&S**_

En el comedor se reunieron Minato, Itachi, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, ya todos listos para volver a la ciudad, sólo desayunarían y saldrían inmediatamente.

El Namikaze les acompañó, disculpando a sus padres y a los otros invitados, pues aun se encontraban reposando la resaca en las habitaciones.

Tan pronto terminaron dieron las gracias y treparon en la camioneta.

-Me despides de los abuelos papá, diles que les llamo después - pidió Naruto a su padre, emprendiendo marcha.

Minato le aconsejó que se cuidara y les despidió, con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, prometiendo invitarles a la próxima reunión que ofrecieran en la hacienda.

_**N&S**_

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo y sin contratiempo, pasaron el recorrido charlando de lo bien que la habían pasado y una que otra anécdota chusca sobre la boda. Llegaron y aparcaron donde se habían encontrado antes del viaje, los Hatake recogerían su auto y al igual los Uchiha.

Itachi se adelantó a por el coche, mientras dejaba a su hermano con Naruto y los Hatake aun dentro de la camioneta.

-Kakashi, Sakura, les agradezco que nos hayan acompañado en un evento que para mi familia era tan importante, fue un placer el haberlo recibido en nuestra casa.

-No tienes por que agradecer Naruto, al contrario, la experiencia fue sumamente grata.

Sasuke escuchaba la platica con atención, sabía que era el momento preciso para preguntar a Kakashi sobre la compañía y si consideraría asociarse a ella.

-Hatake, yo, quería preguntarle sobre el contrato – Intervine el Uchiha.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarles.

-Pues créame que sería de gran ayuda que usted ayudara a Naruto con ese tramite.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por que al firmar con la compañía estaría ayudando a Naruto? – cuestionó el pelo plata con seriedad.

-¿Uh? – Expresó confundido el rubio - ¿A que se refiere Kakashi?

-A que no tiene por que seguir mintiendo Naruto, sabemos quien es en realidad.

-En efecto lo sabemos todo – concordó Sakura – es usted el señor Uzumaki Naruto ¿No es así?

-¡¿Qué? – gritó Sasuke, palideció en un instante y la boca se le secó de la impresión

Continuara…

Ok, ahí quedó por ahora, ¿Qué les pareció?

*sale Kallen con tutu y mayas de color rosa bailando la batidora* es mi cumpleaños aja, es mi cumpleaños aja, es mi cumpleaños oh si.

Así es chicos hoy 11 de agosto es mi cumple, cumplo veinticof,cof… este… como les iba diciendo, es mi cumple, así que si me quieren hacer feliz regálenme un lindo review, ahora que si quieren ser mas esplendidas, añádanme si gustan y pueden un header Sasunaru, Narusasu, un dibujo vinito, chusco, pornoso, romántico, etc… quiero aumentar mi colección, y de Naru casi no tengo.

Eh babeado, conseguí unas de Castiel y Dean muy sexys, si les interesan díganme y se las paso.

Sin mas por hoy me despido. Hasta el otro.


	18. ¿Descubiertos?

**Capitulo¿18?**

**¿Descubiertos?**

-Kakashi yo… déjeme que le expli…

-¡Kakashi nada! – rebatió el de pelo plata con voz ronca y seria – Naruto yo no se que era lo que pretendía al hacerse pasar por Sabaku ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpido, que no estaría informado de quien era Gaara verdaderamente? Me ofende sobremanera el que quisiera tomarme el pelo señor Uzumaki.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron mudos, El azabache sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y tragaba saliva nerviosamente, su mente sólo podía procesar que todos los esfuerzos de Gaara por mantener la empresa a flote se estaban viniendo abajo y realmente la conmoción le nublaba los sentidos.

Por su parte, Naruto sólo pudo tomar la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas y presionar levemente demostrándole un poco su apoyo.

-Por favor Kakashi, – habló Naruto tratando de calmar los ánimos, Sakura se mantenía apacible, pero el Hatake les lanzaba una mirada enfurecida y Sasuke parecía haberse quedado en shock – yo sé que desconfía en cierta manera de nosotros, pero le aseguro que no era nuestra intención burlarnos de usted, ni estafarlo de alguna forma.

-¿No, entonces que es lo que pretendían? – cuestionó de forma irónica. – Porque francamente con su actitud sólo puedo pensar mal de ustedes.

Los otros dos ya no sabían ni que contestar, si no fuera por lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, ya estaría suplicándole comprensión, sin embargo estaba demasiado abrumado, casi petrificado, por su cabeza sólo pasaba el hecho de que Gaara se iría a la quiebra y que todo era su culpa.

-Kakashi – siseó Sakura como advertencia.

Al principio fue divertido para la de cabello rosa el que su marido se pusiera un poco estricto, pero al ver la cara de terror en los chicos, francamente ya le estaban dando penita, Naruto lucía como perrito apaleado, con ojitos brillantes casi a punto de llorar y la cara de Sasuke no tenia una descripción.

-Querida – se quejó con voz lastimera, cambiando completamente su tono de voz – nunca me dejas divertirme.

-Kakashi – volvió a reprenderle.

-Esta bien – suspiró audiblemente y sonrió, haciendo visible su nuevo estado de ánimo. – Chicos, me disculpo por la broma que les e jugado.

-¿Qué? – jadearon Sasuke y Naruto al unisonó.

-Si chicos, yo también me disculpo, lo que sucede es que a Kakashi le gusta bromear.

-¿De que se trata todo esto? – preguntó el azabache aun con angustia en su voz.

Naruto sólo les veía contrariado, la actitud del Hatake era muy sospechosa.

-Sasuke, Naruto, no les voy a negar que en un principio me dio mucha desconfianza el que nos mintieran – comenzó Kakashi – es decir ¿No habrán creído que yo no conocía a Gaara al menos de vista, verdad?

El rubio y el azabache se vieron a los ojos por un instante y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, giraron al mismo tiempo y con una mirada le hicieron saber a Kakashi y Sakura su arrepentimiento.

-Esta bien chicos – les consoló Sakura con una tierna mirada – creo que mi marido y yo entendemos el por que lo hicieron.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-Sí ¿sabes Sasuke? Te admiro de verdad.

-¿A mi? – contestó el azabache señalando su pecho con duda.

-Pues si, entendemos que uno no le puede mandar al corazón y obligarle a que ame a otra persona, sin embargo tu actitud a sido muy noble, al darle la mano a Gaara y ayudarle a levantar su empresa aun cuando ustedes ya no son nada.

-¿Có… cómo? – titubeó el Uchiha aturdido.

Sakura le volvió a sonreír conciliadora – Ya no tienes que ocultarlo Sasuke, Kakashi y yo llegamos a la conclusión de tu sacrificio y el de Naruto, atando los cabos sueltos.

-¿A si? – preguntó esta vez Naruto tratando de entender lo que los Hatake trataban de decirle.

-No tienes que ser tan modesto Naruto. – Aconsejó Kakashi continuando su explicación con tranquilidad. – Como admirador del gran Jiraiya era obvio que yo me conociera su árbol genealógico y alguna que otra información privada, es ahí donde comprobé tu verdadero nombre, además, me llamó mucho la atención el teatrito que montaron en la presentación de libros de Sasuke, me imagine que Gaara estaba ya enterado de la relación que mantenían tú y Sasuke y que por alguna razón seguían mintiendo ante la prensa para no dañar la reputación y posibilidades de Gaara para levantar su empresa.

La cara de Sasuke y Naruto era todo un poema, no podían creer el cuento que se habían armado los Hatake, en pocas palabras ellos creían que Sasuke en verdad amaba a Naruto y que Gaara era sólo el ex novio en desgracia que se veía en la necesidad de pedirle apoyo a la pareja para que su imagen ante el mundo empresarial no se viera afectado, convenciendo a Naruto de que mantuviera su relación con el azabache en secreto al menos hasta que el pelirrojo se repusiera económicamente.

-Em… – comenzó el rubio tanteando un poco lo que diría a continuación – pues… creo que nos han descubierto, Sakura, Kakashi, sólo nos queda pedirles una enorme disculpa, de verdad que no fue nuestra intención tomarles el pelo.

-Así es – completó Sasuke – lo que pasa es que Gaara a sido una persona muy importante en mi vida, yo no podía darle la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba, y Naruto es tan bueno y comprensivo, que no se vio con el corazón de negarme nada.

Sakura sonrió ilusionada – Hay Sasuke, has tenido tanta suerte al encontrarte con Naruto, ahora mas que nunca estoy segura de que son la pareja perfecta, de verdad les deseo que sean muy felices.

-Gracias – respondió el azabache en voz baja y tomando valor preguntó de nuevo – Con respecto a Gaara yo quería…

-No te preocupes Sasuke – interrumpió Kakashi – creo que podemos confiar en ustedes y también en Sabaku no, así que mañana mismo pueden mandarme los documentos para firmarlos, con gusto ayudare a que la editorial no se venga abajo.

-¿De verdad? – inquirió el Uchiha aun con el nudo en la garganta.

-Por supuesto – concordó Sakura – es mas, creo que será algo así como nuestro regalo de bodas hacia ustedes, aunque les advierto algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Espero que nos inviten a la boda, por que personalmente me ha gustado muchísimo el pasar tiempo con su familia y me encantaría volver a charlar con Tsunade.

-Claro que les invitaremos – respondió Naruto efusivamente, ganándose una mirada contrariada por parte del azabache, mas no replicó en absoluto, sólo pudo asentir torpemente. – Además estoy seguro de que a mi abuelo le agradara mucho el volver a verlo Kakashi.

El de pelo plata emitió una risilla, entrecerrando levemente los ojos – Jiraiya me prometió mandarme el próximo manuscrito de su novela antes de publicarla.

-No puede ser – bufó la de pelo rosa, aunque también sonrió al ver la felicidad que desprendía su marido.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de despedirnos, soy un hombre ocupado aunque no lo parezca y e dejado varios asuntos pendientes, a sido un gusto compartir tiempo con ustedes, me pongo a su servicio para lo que gusten.

El Hatake se despidió de ellos con un apretón de manos, mientras que Sakura les abrazó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, deteniéndose en Sasuke y susurrándole al oído.

-Cuídalo y no le dejes ir, Naruto te hará muy feliz.

-Gracias – musitó el azabache con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Itachi aun no aparecía con el auto y ya los Hatake se habían retirado, así que solamente quedaban el rubio y el azabache en la camioneta.

-Naruto yo… quisiera darte las gracias por todo, apenas nos conocemos y sé que no tenías ningún deber de ayudarme…

-¿Pero que dices? Yo no hice nada fuera del otro mundo, sólo me comporte como siempre lo hago – contestó apenado, comenzando a rascarse la nuca con una mano.

-Aun así Naruto, me has salvado; bueno nos has salvado a Gaara y a mi de un lio muy grande, yo no sé como podre agradecerte.

Para ese momento Sasuke ya tenia la cara completamente roja, no tenia la costumbre de dar las gracias, aun se encontraba nervioso por la extraña escena que vivieron con los Hatake, aunque ciertamente se sintió apoyado por el rubio en todo momento.

-Ya, - le cortó el Uzumaki al ver la incomodidad en el otro – no tienes por que seguir agradeciéndome, tampoco fue para tanto.

Un ruido toque en la ventanilla los sacó de cavilaciones, era Itachi que llegaba ya con el auto.

-Sasuke te estoy tocando el claxon desde hace un rato y tu nada – le reprendió el mayor.

-Perdón Itachi, no te escuche – se disculpó el Uchiha menor – creo que ya me tengo que ir.

-Esta bien, les ayudo a acomodar las maletas en el coche.

El de ojos negros asintió, ambos bajaron de la camioneta, Naruto abrió la parte trasera y sacaron las petacas para meterlas en la cajuela del auto de los Uchiha.

-Entonces yo… te… veo después – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al rubio mientras comenzaba a subir al asiento del copiloto.

-Claro, hablamos después.

-Hasta luego Naruto – exclamó Itachi meneando la mano como despedida.

-Adiós Itachi, cuídense.

Sin más el coche de los peli negros emprendió su marcha, perdiéndose pronto de vista, Naruto suspiró dejando caer los hombros pesadamente.

Subió a la camioneta y arrancó hasta su departamento, tenía el tiempo contado para ponerse el uniforme y llegar hasta su trabajo.

_**N&S**_

El Uchiha menor mostraba un semblante intranquilo, hasta podría decirse que depresivo, tan pronto se alejaron se hundió pesadamente en el asiento y se mantuvo callado mirando hacía la nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke? – El de coleta esperó la contestación de su hermano pequeño - ¿Sasuke? – preguntó de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunto si estas bien, te ves muy decaído, ¿pasó algo de lo que yo no me haya enterado?

-No – negó con la cabeza lentamente sin decir nada más.

Itachi le observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, no quiso presionarlo mas, pues sabía que a Sasuke le costaba abrirse ante los demás, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

-Itachi ¿Podrías llevarme hasta la oficina? Tengo algunos pendientes por hacer.

-Esta bien ¿Llegaras a comer?

-No lo creo, llamare a Gaara y tal vez salgamos.

-Bien.

Media hora después aparcaban frente al edificio donde Sasuke tenía su consultorio.

-Te veo después hermano – se despidió el Uchiha mayor al ver salir a su hermanito, este asintió agitando la mano.

Se quedó por unos instantes viendo desaparecer el auto y después se dirigió a su oficina.

_**N&S**_

Gaara se encontraba absorto tecleando algunos reportes en el computador, llevaba toda la mañana esperando la llamada de su novio, así que tan pronto escuchó el timbre de su móvil tomó la llamada inmediatamente.

-¿Sasuke? Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas?

_**-Hola Gaara, – **_respondió la voz monocorde al otro lado de la línea – _**hemos llegado ya del rancho, te tengo buenas noticias.**_

-¿Sí, cuales son?

-_**Kakashi prometió que firmaría para ayudar a la empresa – **_contestó esta vez con un ligero tono de emoción.

-¡Que bien! – Exclamó feliz – sabía que podías lograrlo cariño, tenía toda mi confianza en ti, tengo muy presente que no podrías fallarme nunca.

Un incomodó silencio se apoderó de la línea por unos minutos, Sasuke no contestó a lo dicho por su novio por lo cual el otro se preocupó.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

_**-Es que no fui yo quien lo logró Gaara, todo se lo debemos a Naruto, fue él quien piso todo de su parte para que Hatake te diera una oportunidad, es él a quien deberías agradecerle.**_

-¿Qué? – Preguntó contrariado - ¿Uzumaki? – terminó con desprecio, ese rubio estaba metiéndose demasiado en su relación, y francamente ya dudaba de las casualidades.

-_**Sí, Gaara, si no fuera por él, creo que Kakashi nos hubiese dejado tirados con la editorial, pero Naruto se portó como todo un caballero y fue muy amable con los Hatake.**_

¿Qué era lo que estaba escuchando en la voz de su novio? Nunca antes le había escuchado hablar así de un desconocido, con tanta pasión y agradecimiento, ese Naruto Uzumaki, empezaba a colmarle el plato, algo le decía que las intenciones de ese tipo no eran buenas, y para acabarla Sasuke comenzaba a verlo como todo un Dios, eso no podía seguir así, tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

_"Tengo que saber quien eres verdaderamente Uzumaki, no pienso descansar hasta averiguar todo de ti"_

_**-¿Gaara, estas ahí? **_ - preguntó al no escuchar nada mas por un corto tiempo.

-Sí cariño aquí estoy, ¿sabes? Tengo algunos pendientes que atender, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después?

-_**Pero… creí que comerías conmigo**_ – rebatió contrariado.

-Lo siento nene, pero no puedo ahora, te prometo recompensarte después ¿sí?

_**-Esta bien – **_concedió resignado – _**nos vemos después.**_

_**-**_Si cariño hasta luego, cuídate. – emitió finalizando la llamada.

-Perdón Sasuke, pero hay asuntos mas importantes que tengo que atender, entre ellos investigar si tu boda en verdad fue un error administrativo.

Continuara…

Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas y chicos, gracias por sus buenos deseos, me hicieron muy feliz de verdad, me la pase muy bien y aunque no recibí muchos regalos materiales, si tuve muchos abrazos y hasta me dedicaron un fic Dean/Castiel, eso me conmovió hasta las lagrimas T.T

Por cierto les recomiendo este fic, tiene muy buen contenido y según mi punto de vista tiene muy buena narración, es corto, conciso y te deja con ganas de meter la cabeza al refrigerador de lo caliente que esta.

http:/ .com ?style= mine#cutid1

Sólo borren los espacios y disfruten


	19. Encontronazo con un pelirrojo

**Capitulo 19:**

**Encontronazo con un pelirrojo**

Gaara se frotó el cabello con desesperación, había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior y gran parte de la mañana de ese día investigando el historial del Uzumaki y no encontraba nada que le dijera que el ojiazul era peligroso, a acepción de Shikamaru Nara, con el que compartía lazos afectivos, ese Nara trabajaba en el gobierno, aun así de nada le servía tener esa información, pues las pruebas de algún fraude estaban bastante bien maquilladas, sin embargo él sabía que tenía que cuidarse de dicho personaje, no era bueno que Sasuke siguiera teniendo contacto con el rubio, así que haría algo conclusivo; necesitaba hablar con ese tipo y dejarle las cosas bien claras, pues su novio comenzaba a actuar raro y él sabía que el culpable de todo eso, era el tal Naruto.

Había hablado con Sasuke, disculpándose por no poder verlo ese día, de hecho no lo veía desde que el azabache había ido a pasar el fin de semana con los Namikaze, esperaba que le perdonara por su falta de tiempo, pero se lo compensaría luego de la boda, en la luna de miel le daría toda su atención.

Por la tarde recibió la visita del contador de Kakashi, este le traía los documentos firmados y aprobados por el Hatake, ahora podía respirar tranquilo con lo que respectaba a su empresa, sólo faltaba sacar a Uzumaki de sus vidas para completar la felicidad.

_**N&S**_

El sol apenas se había metido y se dirigía a buscar al rubio al bar cercano a la vivienda de este, minutos antes había llegado hasta el edificio y un hombre de piel trigueña le informó que el ojiazul se encontraba bebiendo unas copas con sus amigos en Ichiraku, así que pretendía hablar de frente.

Entró al lugar, este lucía un poco lleno, algunos un grupo lanzando a su equipo de futbol que jugaba un partido transmitido por el televisor.

Se paró por unos momentos en el umbral de la puerta, tratando de localizar al tipo que buscaba, luego de unos cuantos segundos recorriendo el lugar con los ojos dio con él, se encontraba en la mesa de billar, jugando con otros dos.

Caminó con paso resuelto hasta ahí, ignorando a los demás a su paso, llegó hasta ellos y saludo.

-Buenas noches – emitió monocorde, los presentes levantaron la vista y prestaron atención al recién llegado.

-¿Gaara? – preguntó Naruto confundido al tener al pelirrojo frente a él.

-Uzumaki, necesito hablar contigo – le pidió con seriedad.

-Hum – asintió con la sonrisa cortada – vamos a una mesa entonces – apuntó a la dirección donde una se encontraba vacía. – Chicos los veo luego – avisó despidiéndose. Los acompañantes le sonrieron en aceptación.

Caminaron hasta ahí, era una mesa lejana al bullicio, casi en la esquina del local, cercana al baño, Naruto esperó a que Gaara tomara asiento y luego hiso lo mismo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó con cortesía.

-No vengo a socializar Uzumaki – el rubio frunció el ceño, pues el tono del pelirrojo era bastante cortante.

-¿Entonces a que has venido? – le encaró con seguridad.

-Vengo hacerte una advertencia, - siseó, Naruto arqueó la ceja y el pelirrojo continuó – no quiero verte cerca de Sasuke nuevamente, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de él.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste, no intentes buscarle de nuevo, no me trago eso de que la boda haya sido un error "administrativo – dijo haciendo comillas con las manos – ahí algo muy raro y si no quieres que hurgue en el asunto y te meta en problemas, será mejor que guardes tu distancia.

-¿A que te refieres? – contestó el Uzumaki con rabia.

-Puedo dejar las cosas así y terminamos todos por las buenas o si no, uno de tus amigos podría vérselas negras si hago unas llamadas – agregó con saña,señalando hacía la mesa de billar donde Shikamaru jugaba con Kiba.

Naruto tragó saliva, pensaba reclamar al ver los humos tan subidos que tenia el Sabaku, pero al momento de insinuar algo en contra de su amigo, sus ganas quedaron en eso, sólo ganas de rebatirle algo.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro, – siguió el pelirrojo al ver que Naruto no respondía – para todos es mejor dejar los inconvenientes en el pasado, tu sales de nuestras vidas y nosotros no interferimos en la tuya, suficientes obstáculos hemos sorteado ya, como para agregarle uno mas ¿No crees?

Naruto le veía con ira retenida, sus fosas nasales subían y bajaban demostrando su malestar, sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre el tipo y dejarle las ojeras mas marcadas con un buen derechazo, sin embargo trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, tenia que ver por el bienestar de Shikamaru, después de todo el de coleta le había ayudado desinteresadamente y no quería meterlo en problemas.

-Por el momento es todo lo que tenia que decirte, espero que entregues los documentos firmados lo más pronto posible y no te preocupes por hacérnoslos llegar, yo mandare un mensajero para que los recoja.

Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó con aire petulante y abandonó el lugar dejando al rubio con la mandíbula tan apretada que casi se le caen las muelas por el esfuerzo.

-ARGHHHHHHHH – gruñó golpeado la mesa con los puños.

Shikamaru se acercó hasta él, pidiéndole a Kiba que les diera unos momentos, el castaño aceptó, viendo el estado emocional en el que se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Naruto, que quería ese tipo? – preguntó con curiosidad al momento de tomar asiento al frente del rubio.

-Ese… ese maldito – siseó con coraje.

-¿Qué te dijo para ponerte así?

-El muy imbécil se atrevió a prohibirme que vuelva a ver a Sasuke – gañó empuñando las manos fuertemente.

-Bueno, eso era de esperarse – le hiso ver con voz calmada.

-¿Cómo? – Le miró confundido - ¿De que hablas Shikamaru, de que lado estas?

-No me mal interpretes Naruto, obvio que siempre te voy a apoyar a ti, pero hay que ver que el tipo ese esta en su derecho de reclamarte, después de todo Sasuke es su prometido.

-Y yo soy su marido – reclamó enfurecido.

-Naruto, tranquilízate, y escucha lo que estas diciendo, Sasuke es tu marido, pero tu sabes como estuvieron las cosas.

-¿Y que me quieres decir, que me de por vencido y deje ir a Sasuke?

Shikamaru suspiró con aire cansado, las cosas se estaban complicando mas de lo planteado, pues su amigo se veía realmente cautivado con el azabache y podría jurar que el Uchiha estaba igualmente prendado del rubio, al parecer la venganza se le había salido de las manos y ahora tenían un problema mas que resolver.

-¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

Naruto entristeció su mirada, bajando la vista suavizo sus facciones y relajo sus puños abriendo las manos y poniéndolas sobre su regazo.

-No sólo eso Shikamaru, estoy casi seguro de que le amo.

-¿Cómo amabas a Neji? – le picó sabiendo lo voluble que era su amigo.

-No, Shikamaru, te juro que es muy diferente de lo que sentía por Neji, lo que Sasuke me hacer sentir es mucho mas cálido, mucho mas fuerte y estoy seguro que Sasuke si me aceptaría como soy, no trataría de cambiarme como Neji trató de hacerlo tantas veces.

-Humm… - reflexionó el Nara – pues por donde yo lo veo Naru, estas jodido – el ojiazul iba a reclamar, pero el de coleta se le adelanto – no lo digo para que te ofendas, lo que te quiero dar a entender es que, la tienes difícil, mas no imposible, si de verdad lo amas, pues lucha por el, aunque sea problemático.

-Shikamaru, – le miró con ojitos brillantes, pero luego recordó las palabras de Gaara y su semblante decayó – Pero ese Gaara me amenazó con que te metería en problemas a ti, según él esta seguro de que tú me ayudaste con el "fraude" marital.

-No te preocupes por mi Naruto, no tiene como comprobarme nada – sonrió altanero – yo siempre cubro mis pistas perfectamente bien, no hay manera de que me descubran, a menos de que tú hables de mas.

-¿Hablas enserió? - preguntó emocionado.

-Por supuesto – aseveró – y entonces Naruto ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, pensando la situación y contesto con toda la seguridad que poseía.

-Voy a luchar por él, que se cuide ese Gaara, por que le voy a quitar al bonito.

-Eso es, así me gusta oírte hablar amigo.

Luego de haber aclarado esos puntos, Kiba se les unió a la mesa y pasaron ingiriendo bebidas un par de horas mas, sabiendo que el día siguiente Naruto lo tendría libre.

_**N&S**_

Eran casi las doce del día y Naruto manejaba su flamante coche negro, silbaba "Carry on my wayward son" de Kansas, que transmitía la radiodifusora.

Esa mañana decidió ir a con todo por el azabache, conseguir para él al bello espécimen y cazarle completamente, en esta ocasión no lo dejaría escapar.

Se vistió con ropa casual, llevaba unos vaquero negros ajustados que le formaban deliciosamente el trasero, complementado con una camisa azul índigo, que le resaltaban sus bellos y brillantes ojos, calzaba sus nuevas botas urbanas en tono chocolate y se roció con el perfume de maderas de roble y almizcle.

Se sabía guapo y le sacaba partido a lo que tenía, desabotonó los tres primeros botones dejando ver un poco de su trabajado pecho y peinó o mejor dicho despeinó sus cabellos, dándole un acabado fresco y juvenil.

Llegó hasta el edificio donde el azabache trabajaba y aparcó cerca de la puerta de entrada, afortunadamente no batalló por encontrar lugar.

Preguntó en recepción por el numero de piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke y subió en el ascensor hasta ahí.

Al abrirse las puertas encontró a un chico de cabellos naranjas hablando por teléfono, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y esperó a que el joven terminara la llamada para poder preguntarle.

-Buenas tardes señor – saludó el peli naranja - ¿Tiene cita programada?

-Buenas tardes – correspondió – no, no tengo cita, pero estoy seguro de que Sasuke podrá recibirme, dígale que soy Naruto y que traigo los documentos.

-¿Los documentos? – preguntó curioso.

-Sólo dígale eso, él entenderá.

El asistente se encogió de hombros y marcó por el interfono. – Sasuke te busca el señor Uzumaki, - esperó unos segundos en los que recibió la respuesta, colgó y se dirigió hacia el ojiazul – puede pasar.

-Gracias – asintió y sin tocar la puerta entro a la oficina.

El azabache se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, tecleaba algo en el ordenador, se le veía concentrado, aunque en realidad fingía bastante bien, pues cuando su asistente le dijo que el rubio había venido a verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir como tambor, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y una extraña sensación de calidez se anidó en su pecho.

-Hola Sasuke – saludó sonriente acercándose hasta él, logrando que el azabache levantara su vista hacia él.

-Hola Naruto.

-No te levantes – sugirió al ver que Sasuke se levantaría para saludarlo.

El rubio caminó hasta estar frente al escritorio y le estrechó la mano, luego sin esperar invitación se sentó frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – era tonto preguntar por eso, pues ya Juugo le había informado el asunto que traía el rubio, pero estaba tan nervioso de ver lo guapo que se veía que fue lo único que atinó a cuestionar.

-Yo em… traía esto – contestó levantando en alto el block de documentos – ya están firmados.

-Ah, que bien – respondió restándole importancia – em…

-Sí, ya están firmados – los dejó sobre el escritorio y el silencio les rodeó por unos segundos. – Por cierto, leí tu libro ¿sabes?

-¿Sí, y que te pareció?

-Malísimo – respondió haciendo un ruidillo extraño con la garganta, como una risa reprimida.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el azabache ofendido.

-Lo que oíste – contestó defendiendo su punto de vista – el libro es malísimo, los conceptos que transmites ahí son – lo pensó rascándose la barbilla, - ¿Cómo te lo explico? Hum… ¿Una basura?

-¿Qué? – Rebatió levantándose y encarando al rubio con ojos de furia - ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Lo que oíste, no sé como puedes pregonar eso como una forma de vida – defendió poniéndose también de pie, sin pensarlo rodeó el escritorio y se postró casi a cincuenta centímetros del rostro del oji negro.

-¿Tu que vas a saber sobre eso? Me tomó años de investigación llegar a esas conclusiones.

-Sí, de seguro te costó mucho trabajo – exclamó con sarcasmo.

-¡Pues aunque te burles, así fue! – Mfm – bufó enfadado – pues no debiste gastar tanto tiempo de tu vida en algo así.

El azabache rechinaba los dientes, el rubio cabezota y empuñaba los puños tratando de no darle un buen golpe, jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso!

-¡Claro que tengo derecho! – proclamó acercando mas su rostro al del Uchiha, quedando a un mínimo de distancia, casi rozando los labios del otro.

-¿Por qué, cuales son tus fundamentos? – inquirió con fuerte volumen de voz, sin percatarse de la cercanía del otro.

-Porque entonces… - cayó por un momento, mordiéndose la lengua y bajando el tono de voz, casi susurrando contestó – por que si lo que dices fuese cierto, entonces una persona como yo… no podría estar con alguien como tú.

El azabache, ladeo un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en clara muestra de confusión, quiso agregar algo, pero en ese momento el rubio se abalanzó y cazó sus labios con desesperación.

Sasuke mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos, se había quedado petrificado con aquella acción, Naruto le besaba con los ojos cerrados, abrazándole fuertemente y tratando de abrir los labios del otro, Sasuke abrió la boca mecánicamente, permitiendo que su boca fuera invadida, pero sus neuronas no daban para tanto como para seguirle el rumbo a su atacante, comenzó a hiperventila en medio del beso, Naruto al sentirlo, o mejor dicho al no sentir la respuesta "apasionada" del azabache frenó el beso y se le quedó mirando aturdido.

-Sasuke yo…

Continuara…

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capi, un agradecimiento a quien se ah tomado el momento para dejarme un bello comentario, sus notas están contestadas, por si gustan pasarse.

Otra cosa, no es mi estilo, de hecho me siento rara y un poco como si les estuviese obligando, pero pues aquí voy, les invito a que le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic, es algo cortito, sólo constara de tres capítulos, es hasta cierto punto diferente a lo que vengo manejando en esta historia, pero según yo es interesante o_O nada, por fis pasen a leerla y déjenme su opinión, por que la verdad a mi me a gustado mucho escribirla y quiero compartirla con ustedes.

Aquí el link: bueno. Aquí no puedo poner el link, la pag. No me deja, pero busquen en mi perfil y denle clic a **Sólo duermes** **¿verdad?**


	20. ¿No estas seguro de lo nuestro?

**Una disculpa por el retraso, me fue imposible publicar antes, igualmente un agradecimiento a quien me ah dejado su comentario, prometo responder tan pronto me de tiempo, por otro lado muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi otro fic Sólo duermes ¿Verdad? Un gusto el haberlo compartido con ustedes, me a gustado mucho escribirlo, bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo.**

**Enjoy…**

**Capitulo20: ¿No estas seguro de lo nuestro?**

Naruto sabía que era su oportunidad, si se ponían hablarlo, Sasuke comenzaría con su estúpido manual de vida, sus tontas conclusiones despreciando el amor romántico y cosas parecidas, no podía permitirse el perder el tiempo; el azabache se veía aturdido demasiado para reaccionar de alguna forma, parpadeó un par de veces deshaciéndose del estupor; a punto estuvo de decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante el rubio se había lanzado de nuevo a cazar sus labios, la sensación que le envolvía al sentir a Naruto besándole era abrumadora, el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpo y sus tres neuronas pensantes no eran capaces de mantener a raya a las otras que habían sucumbido al llamado hormonal; el pecho del rubio se palpaba firme contra el suyo.

Naruto le tenia apresado cogiéndole la cara por debajo de la barbilla con ambas manos; era como si su traicionero cuerpo actuara solo, como si reconociera en el otro a su complemento perfecto; por instinto buscó mas contacto, sus manos se pasearon desinhibidas por la amplia espalda del Uzumaki, como si se mandaran solas.

No pudo evitar rendirse a la continua estimulación de los labios del otro, abrió ligeramente la boca y el ojiazul aprovechó para tironearle el labio inferior ligeramente; Sasuke gimió desde lo mas profundo; el beso se intensificaba conforme iba pasando el tiempo, Naruto chupaba aquellos labios cual golosina, adueñándose completamente de la boca del otro, instándole a que le dejara entrar en aquella humedad cavidad.

El apasionado beso les había dejado sin aire y un poco aturdidos.

Naruto sonreía feliz por que sintió la entrega de Sasuke en ese beso y eso sólo quería decir que el azabache también sentía algo por él.

Por su parte Sasuke respiraba agitado, la cara le ardía de vergüenza, pues su sentido común siempre se venia abajo cuando el rubio se presentaba ante él, y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba; le gustaba dar entrada a cosas nuevas en su vida, es como si su cuerpo le exigiera dejarse llevar, relajarse y actuar con despreocupación.

Naruto volvió a cogerle los labios y él no podía resistirse a ese contacto, era sumamente excitante, el cuerpo le vibraba y su corazón se aceleraba descontrolado.

No quería separarse, quería seguir besando al rubio hasta que los labios se le cayeran a pedazos, hasta saciarse de aquella sensación. Pero no todo dura para siempre y el sonido del celular le sacó de aquel maravilloso sueño.

Era Gaara quien llamaba, le reconocía por el timbre personalizado que le había puesto al pelirrojo. Con reticencia se alejó del Uzumaki, empujándole para encontrarse con las facciones confundidas.

-Esto… esto no esta bien Naruto – musitó presionando contra el pecho del ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no? – Replicó con dolor, empuñando fuertemente las manos - ¿Por qué no esta bien, Sasuke? Me acabas de demostrar que no te soy indiferente.

Sasuke se mordía el labio manteniendo la mirada baja; la musiquilla del celular seguía sonando y le estaba sacando de quicio, tomó el móvil y cortó la llamada para después apagarlo.

-No lo entiendes Naruto – se justificó con pesar – la vida no es tan fácil como tu la vez, hay patrones que se deben seguir para no estrellarte y arruinar tu futuro.

-¡BASTA YA SASUKE! – Manoteó desesperado – basta de psicología barata, ¿Por qué no puedes darte el lujo de arriesgarte, tan malo sería? – esperó a que el de pelo negro le respondiera, pero éste mantenía la mirada gacha –… Te daré un consejo Sasuke; vive la vida, no permitas que ella te viva a ti…

-Lo siento Naruto, no puedo, de verdad… además Gaara…

-¡Gaara! – le cortó exasperado; pasándose ambas manos por el cabello y jalándoselo un poco; era sumamente expresivo por lo que era imposible no saber el estado de dolor por el que atravesaba, la desilusión por el rechazo al que era acreedor le desgarraba profundamente.

-Sí, Gaara – reiteró – él es mi prometido, la persona que yo elegí y no, – tragó saliva – no lo pienso cambiar por una tonta aventura.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos; había llegado a esa oficina con la firme intención de convencer al azabache de que él era una buena opción, de que podía hacerle feliz si se lo permitía, que el mundo no podía equivocarse al haberles puesto tantas señales para estar juntos. Sin embargo al escuchar las estúpidas excusas del pelinegro para no aceptarle desistió; no podía obligarle a dejar a Gaara e iniciar con él, aunque le doliera debía aceptar que Sasuke no tenia disposición para cooperar.

-Esta bien, – aceptó apesadumbrado, tragándose las llanas de llorar –… quisiera entenderte; pero aunque no lo haga, no te voy a obligar a nada. Adiós Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de todo ha sido un placer conocerte.

Y terminando de decir eso, cogió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salió de la oficina, tratando de no demostrar lo abatido que estaba. Dejando a un confundido y paralizado azabache.

Por breves segundos Sasuke se quedó contemplando la puerta, como añorando la atractiva figura que acababa de abandonar el lugar, los ojos le hormigueaban, pero se obligó a controlarse, por muy difícil que le resultara.

Minutos después se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón tras el escritorio, tratando de asimilar las últimas palabras del rubio.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pensar que no volvería a verlo? ¿Por qué su cuerpo le pedía salir corriendo tras él y suplicarle por una nueva oportunidad? ¿Por qué había estado todos esos días soñando con un futuro a su lado? Si hasta se había descubierto imaginando a los hijos que podían tener; rubios con ojos negros o azabaches con grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

No había otra explicación, estaba enloqueciendo; había caído en las garras de lo que tanto tiempo estuvo huyendo, si, no había duda, había caído rendido ante el amor romántico que le ofrecía ese rubio cabezota, pasando por encima de la racionalidad y su esquema de vida.

El teléfono de su oficina empezó a zona y fue lo que le sacó de sus cavilaciones, lanzó un pesado suspiro y levantó el aparato.

-¿Pasa algo Juugo?

-_**Sí, Sasuke, tengo a Gaara en la línea dos, dice que no le contestas el móvil.**_

-Esta bien, pásame la llamada.

Se aclaró la garganta y luego de una fracción de segundos, la voz de Gaara se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

_**-¿Sasuke?**_

_**-**_Hola Gaara – saludó con voz apagada.

_**-¿Te sucede algo? Estuve marcando a tu teléfono y lo tienes apagado.**_

-Em… no, se me acabó la batería, lo siento

_**-No te preocupes cariño, sólo quería verte hoy, quiero mostrarte algo, ¿Puedes hoy un poco mas tarde?**_

Sasuke se lo pensó un poco, se sentía deprimido y lo que menos quería era salir, pero tenia que dejar toda la locura infantil que vivió con el rubio atrás, debía poner de su parte y lograr que su relación con Gaara le resultara tan satisfactoria como en días pasados.

_**-¿Sasuke, sigues ahí?**_ – preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

-Sí – musitó –, sí Gaara aquí estoy, y sí, puedo hoy en la tarde, pasa por mí después del as cinco ¿Te parece?

_**-Perfecto, paso por ti, – **_esperó que el de pelo negro agregara algo, pero no fue así, por lo que optó por despedirse de una vez –..._** entonces quedamos, te quiero, bye.**_

-Bye – y colgó.

Y ya no le quedaba mas, tenia que despejarse, tal vez ver a Gaara le serviría para dejar todo atrás.

_**N&S**_

Las cinco de la Tarde y Gaara se había disculpado con él, diciendo que no podría pasar a recogerlo, pero que tomara un taxi y lo vería en el restaurant de siempre, que lo esperaba impaciente. Sasuke se molestó por la descortesía del otro, ahora nada justificaba la pelirrojo para que lo tratase de semejante manera, si le había aguantado eso en el pasado era debido al problema que se tenia en la editorial, comprendía que las negociaciones le absorbieran gran parte del tiempo, pero ahora que habían logrado que Kakashi firmara, no había pretextos para que le dedicara un poco de tiempo.

Anteponiendo su buena educación prefirió no discutir más, aunque quedara como un abnegado novio, que en realidad no lo era, se consolaba así mismo pensando que las cosas irían mejorando poco a poco.

Llegó hasta el restauran y se introdujo en él, conocía de sobra la ubicación de la mesa en la que siempre se instalaban, caminó por el local y vio a Gaara sentado esperándole.

-Hola – saludó el pelirrojo levantándose para darle un pequeño beso y abrazo.

-Hola – contestó forzando una sonrisa al momento de tomar asiento.

Un par de copas de vino estaban ya dispuestas obre la mesa y Gaara llevó una de ellas a sus labios mientras Sasuke, buscaba dentro del maletín que llevaba con él.

-¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó curioso.

-Son los papeles del divorcio, Uzumaki me los a entregado hoy – dijo extendiéndole los documentos para que los revisara. – ya todo esta listo, no lo volveremos a ver. – terminó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Gaara fijó su vista en los papeles y algo llamó su atención en ellos, sólo que no comentó nada, prefirió pasarlos de largo y dejarlos sobre la mesa.

-Deberías estar feliz, entonces, ¿por que presiento que no es así? – preguntó evaluando el semblante del otro, era demasiado tiempo de conocerse, casi desde secundaria, así que podía reconocer cuando el otro le estaba mintiendo.

-Lo estoy – contestó nervioso, tratando de ocultarlo llevándose la bebida a la boca.

Gaara le escudriñó de nuevo y decidió creerle de momento.

-Tengo algo que estoy seguro te va a animar. – Comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo del saco que llevaba puesto – hoy pase por la joyería – comentó mostrando la cajilla de terciopelo – e encontrado los anillos perfectos, ¿Quieres verlos?

Sasuke, asintió nervioso tomando el estuche, lo abrió y descubrió dos argollas de oro dentro, cogió una de ellas, analizándola de cerca.

-Son grandiosas ¿No crees? – el pelinegro le sonrió aun mirando la sortija por todos lados.

-Em… no Gaara, esto no esta bien – replicó frunciendo el ceño – la mía esta rota. – Exclamó con desilusión.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, mira – le mostró la pieza, Gaara la tomó entre sus manos y comprobó que efectivamente, la argolla tenia una agrieta dura visible.

-Tienes razón, pero es algo que se puede arreglar fácilmente, sólo los cambiare por otros.

-No se trata de eso Gaara, – rebatió irritado – se supone que deben ser especiales, tu sólo vas a ir y cambiarlas por cualquier otro.

El pelirrojo bufó exasperado, Uchiha se mostraba demasiado renuente y nervioso, lo de las argollas lo estaba maximizando; sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso, podría apostar su vida a que tenia algo que ver con el Uzumaki, pues el azabache jamás había actuando de esa manera, como si algo le agobiara en demasía, como si le faltara algo muy importante, como si le hubieran arrancado la seguridad, y esos síntomas se acentuaban al mirar el block de documentos que permanecían en la mesa, no cabía duda, sólo le faltaba comprobarlo de alguna manera. Soltó el anillo y llevo una de sus manos a los papeles del divorcio, la mirada de Sasuke se postro angustiado sobre ellos y eso fue lo que hizo entender a Gaara…

- Sasuke, sé que haz estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y la verdad que no te veo seguro de todo esto.

-No… yo no…

-Sí, Sasuke, noto que no estas seguro de lo que estamos por hacer – afirmó con seguridad, mirándole a los ojos – yo si estoy completamente seguro de que seremos la pareja perfecta, no lo e dudado ni por un momento, pero tú… - cortó por unos segundos; el azabache le rehuía la mirada, temiendo ser descubierto – escúchame – le pidió acercándose mas a él, logrando que le mirara de nuevo a los ojos – no te voy a obligar a casarte conmigo, - suspiró hondo dándose valor para lo que diría a continuación – … creo que lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo para que pienses bien que es lo que quieres hacer, es mas, creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora mismo – zanjó levantándose de la mesa al ver que su prometido no emitía ninguna justificación o intento por arreglar nada.

-No Gaara… espera – musitó, el pelirrojo no le tomó en cuenta, pues aunque Sasuke le llamó, realmente no hizo mucho por pararlo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aparentemente había perdido a sus dos prospectos de vida el mismo día, y no podía seguirse engañando, sólo uno de ellos le dolía, su corazón no podía estarle mintiendo ¿verdad?

Continuara…

**Bueno, ahí quedo la cochinadilla de capitulo, e de confesar que me a costado un huevo escribir esto, es un capitulo de transición, y les aseguro que esta por venir lo mejor, prometo no retrasarme mas, creo haber arreglado mis problemas técnicos, así que nos vemos pronto.**


	21. Jugando el todo por todo

**Hola, aquí de nuevo, este capi esta especialmente dedicado para Ángeles, nena, la idea me llegó cuando leí el ultimo de tus reviews y la verdad no me pude resistir a incluirlo, espero que te guste.**

**Capitulo21: Jugando el todo por el todo**

El pelirrojo salía a paso veloz de aquel restauran, le dolía en el alma el haber tomado esa resolución, pues quería a Sasuke, desde la primera vez que le vio en el ultimo grado de la secundaria; al instante supo que serían algo mas que simples amigos; sus personalidades eran muy parecidas, por lo que podían congeniar perfectamente, si bien no le costó trabajo el acercarse a él, tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo el convertirlo en su novio, afortunadamente su forma de ver la vida era casi idéntica, por lo que no les hacia falta hablar para entenderse, actuaban igual, por lo que casi parecía que se leyeran la mente. Crecieron juntos, teniendo claro que algún día formarían el matrimonio "perfecto", con los hijos "perfectos", y profesiones "perfectas".

Que lejos se veía todo aquello ahora; desde que ese rubio apareció en sus vidas todo se había venido a bajo; tantos años de planeación destruidos en ¿Qué? ¿Menos de diez días? Y dolía, dolía mucho por que aunque quisiera negarlo; Sasuke ya no era el mismo, tenía un brillo diferente en la mirada y sabía que no era él el causante de esa nueva característica en su "ex" prometido.

Podría parecer tonto, darle la libertad así, pero se estaba jugando el todo por el todo; dejaría que el azabache pusiera en claro sus sentimientos, que buscara al rubio y se probara a si mismo; si luego de eso volvía a él, entonces su relación sería irrompible; sin embargo si no volvía, con todo el dolor de su corazón aceptaría su derrota, pues de sobra sabía que a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran.

_"Espero de verdad que tomes la decisión correcta, Sasuke"_ pensó con melancolía al momento de trepar al coche y tras unos momentos contemplando el lugar, emprendió camino lejos del restauran.

_**N&S**_

"No estoy triste" es lo que se repetía una y otra vez el rubio recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo; de una u otra forma debió esperarse la reacción de Sasuke; venga ¿En que cabeza cabe el que mantuviera la esperanza de que podría llegar a formalizar con el Uchiha? Contando con los antecedentes que éste tenía. Es que ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para dejar que todo se le fuera de las manos? ¿En que momento se enamoró de Sasuke? Tal vez fue desde la primera vez que lo vio; aunque pensándolo bien, eran mas los nervios de creer que lo podía descubrir, eso le impidió que lo analizara bien, pero; luego de la borrachera que se puso el de ojos negros, hizo que se soltara un poco y el semblante de traer un palo metido por el culo desapareciera; sí, había que aceptarlo, a Sasuke le sentaba bien tomarse unas copas, así se desinhibía y actuaba como su corazón dictaba.

Pero eso no era a lo que el rubio quería llegar, había aceptado ya su idiotez, se enamoró de un estúpido psicólogo anticuado, sí, por que no había otra forma de llamar a alguien tan cerrado, tan metódico y analista; si es que ni Shikamaru se comportaba así, y mira que el Nara se pensaba mucho las cosas antes de actuar; como sea, volviendo al punto; ya llevaba tres días dándole vueltas al asunto, desde que salió de aquella oficina.

¿Le dolía? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Dolía como el infierno, casi podría asegurar que era más doloroso que su ruptura con Neji y eso que estuvieron a punto de casarse; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se dejaría caer.

**"Me hare pasar por un hombre normal, que puede estar sin ti, que no se siente mal y voy a sonreír, para que pase desapercibida mi tristeza."**

Sabía que Sasuke continuaría con su magnifica y planificada vida, sin mirar atrás, pues ya nada les ataba, los papeles del divorcio estaban firmados, no había mas nada que hacer, ningún pretexto para volver a verse.

**"Con madurez me voy a retirar y por primera vez prometo no llorar, y voy a sonreír, para que pase desapercibida mi tristeza."**

Le costaría trabajo olvidarlo, de hecho dudaba que pudiera lograrlo algún día. Cualquiera le tacharía de ingenuo, infantil o exagerado, ¿Cómo alguien podía enamorarse tanto de una persona en menos de una semana? Pues había que aceptarlo, él era el rey de los tontos, por que eso le había pasado.

"**Sé que nada pasará, si mañana no me vez, y tengo que asimilar que por este soñador ya no tienes interés, nunca fui tu prioridad, ni tu centro de atención, y tengo que asimilar, que si estuve, ya no estoy, dentro de tu corazón."**

Sonrió resignado, estaba decidido, ya no se hundiría en su miseria auto impuesta, debía aprender de sus errores, basta de compadecerse; esa noche saldría de copas con sus amigos y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez le diera a Sai la oportunidad que tanto le había pedido tiempo atrás.

Se levantó de la mullida cama donde se mantenía recostado, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto que envió a varios destinatarios. Mientras esperaba la confirmación de los otros, rebuscó en su armario y sacó una combinación de ropas que le hacían ver muy atractivo; pantalones de mezclilla en azul petróleo, con acabado desgastado en las rodillas y camiseta negra manga corta con estampado del kanji del viento en el pecho, complementando con sus botas urbanas en tono chocolate; Sai babearía al verle.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha cuando su móvil vibró varias veces, lo cogió y revisó los mensajes que le habían llegado; todos confirmaban su asistencia; respondió escribiendo que los vería en una hora en el Ichiraku. Al terminar de enviar los mensajes, aventó el móvil sobre la cama y se dispuso a bañarse.

_**N&S**_

La noche transcurría entre copas, bromas y uno que otro coqueteo por parte del rubio dirigido al pelinegro de piel pálida.

El local lucía completamente lleno, era fin de semana y se proyectaba un encuentro de box en la pantalla gigante, por lo que los aficionados acudieron a ver la pelea acompañados de varios amigos.

La mesa de Naruto se encontraba casi al fondo del establecimiento, muy pegada a la mesa de billar, la que casi siempre estaba reservada para ellos. Esa noche le acompañaban Kiba, Shino, Sai y Shikamaru.

Shino resoplaba un poco avergonzado, pues su novio gritaba uno que otro improperio en apoyo a uno de los boxeadores.

-Que problemático – exclamó Shikamaru chasqueando la lengua.

-Y que lo digas – acordó Shino hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Vamos, no sean aguafiestas, - reprendió Naruto – deberían de tener por lo menos un diez por ciento del entusiasmo que tiene Kiba, les aseguro que se relajarían muchísimo.

-Naruto_kun tiene razón – coincidió Sai con una de sus extrañas sonrisas, esas que el pelinegro mostraba muy a menudo, las cuales algunos consideraban hipócritas y algunos otros, vacías.

Naruto y Sai tenían ya tres años de conocerse, desde que el rubio entró a trabajar de paramédico al hospital; Sai se encargó de instruirlo, pues tenía más experiencia que el otro a pesar de ser dos año menor.

*Shimura Sai, era una persona bastante difícil de describir, parecía un niño pequeño siempre en busca de información, pero al mismo tiempo era como un chico pervertido que hablaba sin tapujos sobre los órganos sexuales de los demás; sus amigos y conocidos coincidían en que el comportamiento del moreno se debía en gran parte a la educación que Danzou, su padre había ejercido sobre él; podría llamarse sobreprotección o algo muy parecido, sólo que de manera mas retorcida, pues Danzou volcó toda su atención en su pequeño desde que la madre de este murió en el parto; desde ese entonces se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo, buscando así atesorar el legado que su amada esposa le confió al morir; y se esforzó tanto en protegerlo que prácticamente lo aisló del mundo, educándolo en casa hasta que el joven llegó a la mayoría de edad.

Deseoso de conocer más sobre la vida y ampliar sus horizontes, Sai se decidió a imponérsele a su padre, ya no quería vivir mas atreves de los libros o la ventana. O le permitía estudiar en una universidad publica y rodearse de gente; o se vería obligado a escapar de casa y entonces si no le volvería a ver nunca mas. Danzou muy a su pesar y venciendo sus miedos, permitió a su hijo matricularse en la universidad de Konoha y después de eso trabajar; aun así no se quedó de brazos cruzados, se aseguró de conocer y evaluar durante todos esos años a las personas que tenían trato directo con su vástago, pues no permitiría que éste fuera mal influenciado por ningún barbaján; además de que su unigénito tenia capacidades gestantes y no quería que algún desgraciado se aprovechara de la ingenuidad de su hijo y lo envolviera en sus garras.

Para Naruto fue difícil adaptarse a Sai en un principio, la mayoría de los compañeros en el hospital le rehuían. Antes de conocerlo había escuchado anécdotas extrañas sobre el pálido chico, donde le tachaban de parco, hipócrita, y hasta de retrasado mental; lo que el rubio tenia a su favor, era que no le gustaba juzgar a la gente, ni dejarse llevar por habladurías, él le dio la oportunidad a Sai para que congeniaran, después de todo sólo serían compañeros de trabajo y su trato no trascendería fuera de este. Que equivocado estaba con eso, pues tan pronto Danzou se enteró del nuevo compañero que su hijo tenia, aprovechó los contactos que tenia por ser jefe de la policía y lo investigó; al descubrir que era un chico de confianza, le invitó a cenar para intercambiar impresiones y al notar que el rubio era un buen tipo, no impidió a Sai que se relacionara con él, por su parte a Naruto, aunque Sai a veces le sacaba de quicio, no se arrepentía de haberle convertido en un amigo cercano.

-Naruto, acompáñame a la barra por unas cervezas – pidió Shikamaru.

El de ojos azules le miró extrañado, pues el de coleta había utilizado un tono de voz que conocía perfectamente bien, era el que utilizaba siempre que quería reprenderlo.

-Ok, vamos – asintió.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada, muy entretenidos en la pantalla gigante.

Naruto pensó que irían directo a la barra, pero Shikamaru se dirigió a los baños y hasta ahí le siguió él.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – preguntó cuando ya ambos estaban dentro de los baños. – Creí que querías que fuéramos a por cervezas, aunque no haz ingerido una gota de licor en toda la noche ¿Por qué?

Shikamaru se sonrojó ante la observación de su amigo, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Eso… eso te lo contare después, – respondió zanjando el tema – lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué te propones ahora Naruto?

El rubio arqueó ambas cejas en interrogación, pues no entendió a que se refería el otro.

-No te hagas Naruto – reprendió con severidad – haz coqueteado toda la noche con Sai, ¿No se supone que estabas muy enamorado de Sasuke? ¿Por qué ahora muestras un repentino interés por Shimura? – preguntó con seriedad; Sai había entrado a su circulo de amigos hacía un par de años y le había tomado aprecio, así que no iba a permitir que el atolondrado de Naruto se burlara de él.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez, recargando la espalda en la pared del baño, muy cercano a la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y respondió.

-Lo de Sasuke no se dio, – confesó tratando de ocultar su pesar – y Sai siempre se ha mostrado interesado en mí, así que pensé en darle una oportunidad.

Shikamaru analizaba las expresiones de su amigo, era fácil leerlo, pues inconscientemente se delataba, era demasiado transparente.

Naruto, – pronunció con parsimonia – sé que te duele el que no haya funcionado con Sasuke, poniéndose a pensar, era de esperarse, pues no se suponía que te interesaras en él románticamente; – Naruto mantenía la mirada baja y comenzaba a castañear un poco – como sea, si haz aceptado que no tendrás ninguna relación con Sasuke, me parece bien, lo que no entiendo es por que le estas dando entrada a Sai, es decir, tú y él tienen ¿Qué, tres años de conocerse? Y si hasta ahora no se a dado nada entre ustedes, es por que no debe ser, no creo que compaginen de esa manera, aunque Sai siempre se haya sentido atraído hacia ti; tú nunca le haz visto de otra forma que no sea como amigos. Así que piensa bien las cosas, hazle un favor a él y háztelo a ti mismo, no te precipites, necesitas vivir un periodo de duelo y sanar tu corazón antes de enfrascarte en otra relación que seguramente se ira a la mierda, pues tú no estas preparado para mantenerla a flote.

Naruto le escuchaba atentamente, Shikamaru siempre había sido mas listo que él y le sacaba de cuanto problema se metía, le debía mucho y la única manera de corresponder esa amistad, era no preocuparlo más.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru, soy un cabezota impulsivo.

-Así es, pero me tienes a mí para jalarte las orejas.

-Gracias, gracias por eso.-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos – el rubio suspiró profundo, calmando los ánimos – ahora volvamos, que los chicos seguro estarán esperando las bebidas.

-Espera Shikamaru – le detuvo antes de que saliera – hablando de bebidas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa? – inquirió girándose.

-¿Por qué no haz tomado en toda la noche? – El Nara se volvió a sonrojar y desvió la mirada – vamos, cuéntame ¿O acaso no me tienes confianza?

-Yo… - titubeó tragando saliva –… el lunes me desmaye en el trabajo, los compañeros me llevaron a realizarme un chequeo, me hicieron algunas pruebas y yo… estoy embarazado – musitó.

-¡¿De verdad? – Exclamó emocionado, brindándole un abrazo al de coleta – felicidades ¿Asuma lo sabe?

-No – murmuró aferrándose al otro.

-¿Cómo que no, por que no? – cuestionó separándose y mirándolo extrañado.

-No sé como decírselo – confesó acongojado.

Era extraño que Shikamaru se mostrara así, pues siempre era muy centrado y seguro de si mismo.

-Yo no le veo el problema, sólo díselo.

-No es tan fácil … – respondió encorvándose – fue un descuido mío, él no quiere tener hijos, al menos no ahora; tu sabes el trabajo que me costó conquistarlo, lograr que dejara de verme como el chiquillo al que le servía de asesor; a pesar de mi carácter apático y holgazán, luche para que él me aceptara y aun así me dejó muy en claro sus condiciones; por eso me prefirió por encima de Kurenai, por que ella se quería casar ya y tener hijos. – su voz parecía quebrarse en ese instante, pero se recompuso enseguida, abrazándose a si mismo como consuelo - ¿Cómo le voy a salir yo ahora con que estoy embarazado? No sé como vaya a reaccionar cuando se entere.

-Tranquilo Shikamaru, – le apoyó abrazándolo de nuevo – no te preocupes, si bien Asuma no quería tener hijos, eso fue hace un año, cuando iniciaron su relación, tal vez ahora haya cambiado de parecer.

-No lo sé ¿Y si no es así? Si se enfada conmigo no sé que voy hacer.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa, busca el momento adecuado para decírselo – aconsejó separándolo de nuevo, cogiéndolo por los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos – yo te apoyare en todo, estaré contigo siempre, tanto si él se hace responsable como si no lo hace, y te juro que le pateare el culo si llega a rechazarte.

-Gracias – susurró con ojos brillosos.

-Ya, no tienes por que agradecer, y dime ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Poco más de dos meses – pronunció tembloroso.

No cabía duda de que eso del embarazo provocaba muchos cambios, sobre todo emocionales, quien le iba a decir que llegaría a ver a su amigo tan frágil y voluble, se veía tan necesitado.

-Bien, vamos ahora a con los chicos, que seguro estarán desesperados.

El Nara asintió respirando profundo un par de veces, no quería que los otros notaran nada raro en él. Ya mas tranquilo caminó hacia la puerta y Naruto fue detrás de él.

_**N&S**_

Para Sasuke las cosas no habían pintado nada bien desde que Gaara le dejó en el restauran, aun no sabía que decisión tomar, pues si bien le dolía el estar separado del pelirrojo; por extraño que pudiera llegar a parecer, extrañaba aun mas a Naruto; cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o que una puerta se abría, su corazón brincaba pensando que podría tratarse del rubio, lo visualizaba y añoraba gran parte del día, y ni que decir por las noches; los sueños recurrentes de él formando una familia con el rubio, le hacían despertar bañado en sudor y con un agudo dolor en el pecho, al sentirse vacio sin poder contemplar físicamente la sonrisa en aquel agraciado rostro.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, los programas de radio que siempre le cortaban el estrés, ahora ejercían el efecto contrario, pues no podía emitir consejo profesional cuando él se encontraba en la misma disyuntiva que sus radioescuchas, prendado de un amor novelesco y alocado, queriendo sentir la chispa y las mariposas en el estomago, echando por tierra sus propias creencias.

Aturdido y cansado de tantos sentimientos confusos decidió que tenia que hablar con la única persona que siempre le apoyaba; no le había comentado nada sobre la separación "momentánea" que tenia con Gaara, ni sobre los confusos sentimientos que experimentaba hacia Naruto. No quería preocuparlo, sin embargo, ya no podía más, necesitaba ayuda y nadie mejor que su hermano mayor para orientarlo.

Estaban por dar casi las doce de la noche, venia saliendo del programa de radio y se dirigía directamente a su casa. El taxista le dejó justo en la puerta; tomó sus llaves y las insertó en la cerradura, ésta cedió permitiéndole la entrada; las luces del vestíbulo aun se encontraban encendidas, a pesar de eso no llamó a nadie de la servidumbre, pues seguramente se hallaban durmiendo a esa hora. Dejó su maletín en la sala y se encaminó hasta el despacho de su hermano, Itachi no acostumbraba a dormir temprano, por lo que seguro lo encontraría ahí.

-¿Hermano? – llamó antes de entrar, pero no recibió respuesta, abrió la puerta dejando a la vista la oficina vacía_. "Seguro que acaba de subir a su recamara"_ pensó volviendo sobre sus pasos y subiendo por la escalera, siguió el pasillos hasta la puerta del fondo.

-Arghh – escuchó un quejido lastimero, lo cual le asustó al principio.

Su intención era tocar y ver si su hermano se encontraba despierto.

-Mjmhh – Y al oír aquel lamento creyó que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Itachi.

-¡¿Itachi? – preguntó abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

Nada le preparó para lo que estaba viendo en ese momento; su hermano mayor estaba completamente desnudo, recostado en la cama y entre sus piernas tenia el cuerpo igualmente desnudo de un rubio de apiñonada piel.

-¡Naruto! – jadeó el menor sorprendido.

Continuara. ..

**Venga, no se pueden quejar, hice un esfuerzo y eso fue lo que quedó, de verdad, gracias mil a ls que me dejaron un comentario animándome a seguir, de verdad que son muy importantes para mí.**

***Shimura es el apellido de Danzou y como Sai interpreta a su hijo, es por eso que le puse el mismo.**

**Seguiré dándoles el coñazo y recomendándoles que pasen a leer mi fic: ****Sólo duermes ¿Verdad****? que ya esta terminado, hasta que me digan, ya Kallen, como tiznas, ya lo leímos.**

**Ok, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Lo olvidaba. ¿Quieren ver la reaccion de Asuma al enterarse que será papá? pues si no quieren se friegan por que de todas formas pienso ponerlo hum... pos estas...**

**o_O**


	22. Que vergüenza

**Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (No pretendo faltarle al respeto a nadie, enserio) **

**e de confesar que me han dado unas ganas tremendas de agarrarlas a zapes queridas lectoras, enserio, la verdad creí haber sido clara en el pasado, y si me frustró un poco el que especularan que Deidara era el que estaba entre las piernas de Itachi u.u es que enserio ¿En que cabeza cabe, de verdad ven a Deidara como seme de Itachi? no estoy enojada, sólo digamos que un poco herida, por que tal vez mi narración no a sido lo bastante especifica como para que se dieran cuenta de quien es el amor de Itachi en esta historia, espero que con este capitulo les quede claro y de verdad lo siento por los que no comulgan con esta pareja, (yo no les juzgo por preferir el Itadei, Ojo, no odio a Dei, de hecho me gusta el personaje, sólo que lo veo mas con Sasori o con Tobi) sin mas, espero que no les ocasione molestias la aclaración.**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, pero si no es así, de todas formas un agradecimiento por habernos seguido hasta ahora.**

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto (Trama basada en Accidental Husband)**

**Capitulo 22: Que vergüenza**

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Pues había que admitir que Minato era muy persistente, como abogado podía convencerte de cualquier cosa, pues su labia tenía el poder de hacerte creer que podrías vender helado en el polo norte, tenía el ángel para convencer al mas desconfiado y en este caso, Itachi no fue la excepción.

Un día después de la boda se había puesto en contacto con él y con esta ya era la segunda salida que tenían. Si la admiración por el Yondaime ya era grande en el pasado, ahora lo era un poquito mas, pues el rubio era una persona muy sociable, segura de si misma y empática, estaba de mas exaltar todas las cualidades del Namikaze, lo mas sobresaliente para el mayor de lo Uchiha´s era la manera en que lo trataba; con una cortesía y un cariño que Itachi no había sentido en otra persona desde que sus padres fallecieron; podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que Minato era la persona correcta para comenzar una relación.

La vida de Itachi no había sido fácil, tuvo que madurar a pasos agigantados y hacerse cargo de su hermano pequeño, el único apoyo le fue brindado por su tío Madara, aunque este sólo había intervenido para que servicios sociales no le quitara la custodia de Sasuke, luego de eso les dejó a la deriva, visitándolos sólo una vez al año.

Desde la repentina muerte de sus padres su vida social se redujo a nada, cortando contacto pocos años después con los amigos y con Deidara Seiryū su novio de aquel entonces, lo cual en cierta parte fue un alivio, pues aunque el chico era atractivo y con capacidades gestantes, era demasiado infantil e impulsivo, aunque hubiese querido seguir con esa relación, no habría podido, Deidara le exigía demasiado tiempo; tiempo que él no podía ofrecerle por tenerlo comprometido en la empresa familiar y el desarrollo de Sasuke.

¿Que si se arrepentía de las decisiones tomadas hasta ahora? No. Pues la vida parecía compensarle por todos los sacrificios hechos hasta la fecha; el futuro le sonreía, permitiéndole comenzar con la persona a la que idolatraba desde adolecente.

Esa noche Minato le invitó a cenar, la velada había sido sumamente agradable, transcurrió entre charlas sobre la vida diaria y cosas banales, omitiendo a propósito la relación que mantenían Naruto y Sasuke; el Namikaze había propuesto que deslindaran ese tema, pues quería que lo suyo fuera completamente independiente, cosa con lo que Itachi estaba mas que de acuerdo, tomado en cuenta que él si estaba enterado de la verdad entre su hermanito y el hijo del Yondaime.

_**N&S**_

Actuar impulsivamente no era el estilo no era el estilo de Itachi, pues aunque era mas fresco y relajado que Sasuke, aun así meditaba bien las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo; sin embargo, Minato rompía con todos sus esquemas, sólo verlo le nublaba los sentidos, pues sin darse cuenta, de estar en la sala tomándose un trago, habían pasado a la recamara de Itachi, donde se arrancaban la ropa como desesperados sedientos en busca del elixir de la felicidad.

Minato era muy bueno seduciendo, acariciaba el cuerpo de Itachi cual si fuera una escultura valiosísima, brindándole confianza para que le permitiera llegar hasta el final, sabía que era su primer hombre en ese aspecto, el nerviosismo del de ojos negros le delataba.

-Confía en mi Itachi – le susurró junto al oído, mientras masajeaba circularmente sobre el anillo de músculos, con los dedos bien pringados de lubricante.

El de cabellos negros asintió jadeando y con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación de los hechos, pero la voz del Namikaze le tranquilizaba sobremanera; en esos brazos se sentía seguro, protegido, la calidez que emanaba el otro cuerpo le envolvía e impulsaba a seguir adelante.

El rubio se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar a su compañero, no queriendo dañarlo, afanándose en que disfrutara su primera experiencia, besándole y acariciándole de manera dulce, asegurándose de que guardara los mejores recuerdos de ese acontecimiento.

-Creo que estas listo – pronuncio Minato al ver la casi nula resistencia de aquella entrada ante la intromisión de su dedos, con cuidado los sacó de la húmeda cavidad y se posicionó entre las piernas del albino – Voy a entrar en ti, por favor relájate, no te tenses.

-Es… esta bien – titubeó mirándole a los ojos, concentrándose en aquellos posos azules para aminorar el nerviosismo – sól… sólo se gentil.

-No te preocupes, lo seré – Sonrió tomándolo de los muslos para encontrar una cómoda posición y ejerciendo presión sobre la dilatada entrada.

-Arghh… – gimió Itachi dolorido, Minato se adentró un poco mas, lentamente hasta enfundarse por completo.

-Mjmm – gimoteó el Yondaime con los ojos velados por el placer que le provocaba la presión de aquellas paredes sobre su hinchado miembro.

El Uchiha poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a la intrusión, todo parecía ir a la perfección, hasta que oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente, dejándole a la vista la imagen de un descontrolado Sasuke.

-¡¿Itachi? – Preguntó el más pequeño al entrar de golpe, mostrando en sus facciones la preocupación.

-Sa… Sasuke – bisbisó el mayor de los pelinegros, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¡Naruto! – jadeó el menor sorprendido.

Itachi frunció el ceño, la posición en la que se encontraba era de los mas incomoda y vergonzosa, por su parte Minato se quedó petrificado, la erección que en un momento se mostraba dura y fuerte en el interior de Itachi, comenzó a defender alarmantemente hasta quedar en flacidez.

Rogando a Dios que le concediera un poco de dignidad, Minato giró en dirección a Sasuke, suspirando aliviado, pues si bien le ocasionaba un tanto de pena el que su yerno le viera, daba gracias que Naruto no estuviera con él y le cachara dando semejante espectáculo.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO SASUKE! ¿POR QUE CARAJOS NO TOCAS LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? – Lo mas rápido que pudo, Itachi se alejó un poco de Minato, dejando libre el miembro de éste y proporcionándole una sabana con la que pudiera cubrirse.

El Uchiha menor en estado catatónico, no supo que responder.

-SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – gritó el de coleta logrando que su hermanito despabilara.

Sasuke parpadeó e hizo caso al mayor, como pudo se giró y cerró la puerta al salir.

-Dios… – se quejaba Itachi con las manos cubriendo su rostro – Minato yo…

-No te preocupes cariño – consoló tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos, - no tienes por que avergonzarte Itachi, sé que si le explicas él lo entenderá, si tu quieres yo te acompaño y así lo enteramos de todo.

El Uchiha negaba aun con cara angustiada, pensó que lo mejor era hablar a solas con Sasuke, contarle los sentimientos que estaba experimentado en esos momentos y esperar que no le diera la espalda.

-Gracias Minato, pero creo que lo mejor es que me dejes esto a mi solo, te prometo que mañana te llamare para informarte lo que a sucedido.

El mayor asintió comprendiendo el predicamento, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era apoyarlo en su decisión.

-De acuerdo – coincidió comenzando a vestirse – pero recuerda que no importa la hora que sea, yo estaré ahí para lo que me necesites.

Itachi movía la cabeza en afirmación, seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Minato, aun cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas de la cama.

-De acuerdo, entonces, hasta mañana cariño. – se despidió dejando un casto beso sobre los labios del menor.

_**N&S**_

Sasuke aun se mantenía aturdido por lo que vio en el cuarto de su hermano, su corazón se había estrujado con dolor al pensar que era Naruto, sintió rabia, celos y ganas de castra a Naruto o de golpear a Itachi por hacerle eso. _"Un momento ¿Hacerle qué?" _ Itachi podía mantener una relación con Naruto si él lo quería así, nada se lo impedía, aunque la sola idea de que eso pudiera ser, le provocaba reflujo. ¿Era egoísta dar gracias a Dios por corroborar que el hombre que mantenía relaciones con su hermano era Minato y no Naruto? Por que de verdad, aunque le dio mucha vergüenza el descubrir a Itachi, suspiró de alivio al ver que no era su rubio con el que estaba.

Los golpes llamando a la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento mental.

-¿Sasuke? – preguntó una voz tras la muralla. – ¿Puedo pasar?

-Esta abierto, pasa.

Itachi entró a la habitación cerrando tras de si, se acercó hasta la cama de su hermano y se sentó al borde, al lado del menor.

-Sasuke yo… - pronunció inseguro – lo que viste en mi recamara… quería…

-Puedes hablarme con toda confianza Itachi – le calmó mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

El mayor suspiró profundamente y continuo – Sé que no es normal, o que no esperabas que yo formalizara con alguien como Minato, tomando en cuenta que ni él ni yo tenemos la capacidad de engendra entre nosotros…

-Itachi, – le interrumpió tomándolo de la mano para darle confianza, pues el otro comenzaba a desbocarse con la explicación que le estaba ofreciendo, – tranquilo, yo no te voy a juzgar, no soy nadie para hacerlo, no tengo nada que reprocharte, al contrario, sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti; no te voy a negar que la situación me sorprendió muchísimo – se sonrojó al decir eso, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Si, sé lo que pensaste en el momento de verme – sonrió pícaro al recordar el nombre que su hermanito pronuncio al entrar. – Lo que si quiero agradecerte es que no pongas el grito en el cielo, ni me veas como un pervertido por…

-Eso ni lo digas Itachi, yo jamás te reclamaría nada de eso, tal vez tu decisión sea un tanto extraña, creí que querías tener hijos y con Minato, pues…

-En eso te equivocas Sasuke, no me desagradan los niños, pero tampoco me quita el sueño no tenerlos en mi relación, tengo la edad suficiente como para comprender que mi vida no estará incompleta si no llego a tener hijos, además siempre queda la opción de adoptar, aunque por ahora es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, como sea ya lo veremos en un futuro.

-Pues si es así como piensas, entonces no tengo nada que agregar en ese aspecto, sólo una cosa Itachi – el aludido frunció el ceño con interrogación - ¿Namikaze sabe lo que pasa entre Naruto y yo?

-No Sasuke, por el momento no lo sabe.

-¿No te a preguntado sobre nosotros?

-No, quedamos en deslindar nuestra relación de la de "ustedes" creo que lo correcto es que Naruto hable con él y le aclare las cosas, igual y no será fácil, pero espero que lo hagan cuanto antes.

-Itachi, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – confesó desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… creo que termine con Gaara?

-¿Cómo? – jadeó sorprendido. – ¿Por que, Naruto tiene algo que ver en esto?

Sasuke enserió el semblante y le miró a los ojos – Algo hay de eso, estoy muy confundido Itachi, no sé que pensar, antes de la llegada de Naruto a mi vida, todo era mas fácil, tenia claro mis metas, mis planes a futuro, pero ahora… ahora no sé.

El mayor le escuchó atento, analizando la expresión y palabras de su hermanito, le conocía mejor que él mismo y claramente podía darse cuenta a que venían las dudas del otro, lo había notado desde la visita al rancho, la forma que tenia de congeniar con el Uzumaki era natural, se complementaban casi a la perfección, aunque su hermano pequeño lo negara, la atracción entre ellos era evidente, había algo detrás, si creyera en el destino, podía atribuírselo a eso, lo único que tenia claro era que le gustaría que su hermanito se diera una oportunidad con el rubiecito, y si en sus manos estaba el convencerlo, pues con gusto le daría un empujoncito.

-¿Itachi, me estas escuchando? – preguntó al ver que el mayor cavilaba sin ponerle atención.

-¿Eh? Sí… Sasuke, quiero que me respondas algo, pero quiero que lo hagas con toda honestidad ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Dime ¿Qué sentiste al pensar que era Naruto quien estaba conmigo? Y contesta con la verdad.

-Yo – tragó saliva –, sentí mucha rabia y algo de rencor asía ti, no me gustó nada pensar eso. – confesó apenado.

-Bien, pues entonces ya no hay duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que de nada vale que te sigas engañando hermano, lo que tu sientes por Naruto, ni siquiera alcanza el rango de amistad, creo que es algo mucho mas profundo que eso, podría apostar sin temor a equivocarme que tú, estas enamorado de Naruto.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿Pero como se te ocurre Itachi?

-No te mientas mas a ti mismo Sasuke – respondió con toda calma – el único que no se quiere dar cuenta de los hechos eres tú, por que créeme que yo que lo veo fríamente desde fuera, hace un buen rato que me di cuenta, lo que deberías hacer es dejarte de niñerías y de ideas obsoletas, de verdad, madura un poco hermano y haz algo para obtener la felicidad, si Gaara te a dado la oportunidad de aclarar tus sentimientos, aprovéchala, no quiero que en un futuro te arrepientas por haber dejado pasar lo que la vida tan amablemente a puesto en tus manos.

Sasuke le veía con la boca abierta, Itachi estaba siendo hasta cierto punto un tanto duro, pero sincero, sabia que no había maldad o dobles intenciones en las palabras de su hermano, Itachi siempre le apoyaba y buscaba lo mejor para él, por lo que no dudaba que ese consejo lo hubiera sopesado muchas veces antes de lanzarlo al hay se va, lo único que le faltaba para tomar la decisión era la opinión de Itachi, y ahora que la tenia, así tan honesta y brutal, se había decidido, ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

-Gracias Itachi.

-No tienes por que darlas – sonrió conciliador – lo hago por que creo que es lo mejor, sabes que te apoyare en todo, siempre. Y ahora a dormir, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Itachi se levantó de la cama, se posicionó frente a Sasuke y le dio un leve golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice y el medio.

-Descansa – aconsejó encaminándose a la puerta.

El de pelo corto sonrió tocando su frente ante el acto que consideraba una inusual caricia de su hermano.

-Tu también hermano.

Continuara…

**¿Fue aburrido? Creo que últimamente me están saliendo demasiado erm… ¿filosóficos?**

**Dirán que cada vez están más cortos, pero a mi parecer quedan mejor así, los capítulos largos no me quedan tan digeribles, creo que iré un poco lento para no confundirlas y que me salgan con especulaciones mal hechas XD**

**Nos vemos el martes a mas tardar.**


	23. ¿A que esperas?

**Hola...**

**Que "E**_do tensei" _** ni que nada, a mi me a traído de nuevo a la vida Castiel. - que pena, la séptima temporada de supernatural esta que arde, pero no les agobio mas con eso, les recomiendo de verdad la serie, quiero que sufran y le mienten la madre a Sera Gamble y Eric Kripke, entre mas seamos, mejor.**

**Bueno, les dejó el capi, enjoy y reclamos y preguntas al final ¿Vale?**

**PD. En el capitulo 21 incluí fragmentos de la canción **"Si mañana no me ves"** de Espinoza Paz, olvide mencionarlo antes **

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto (Trama basada en accidental Husband.)**

_**Capitulo 23: ¿A que estas esperando? **_

_"Quince minutos"_ se repetía mentalmente, sólo faltaban quince minutos para que Asuma llegara.

No es como si se le hubieran iluminado las ideas desde que habló con Naruto, él ya tenia claro que debía decirle a Asuma sobre su condición, y aunque sonara patético ante su lógica, tenia miedo, sí, miedo.

Y es que no se explicaba como le había pasado eso, bueno, la cuestión fisiológica la tenia clara, lo que no sabía es ¿Por qué? Tanto devaneo cerebral le estaba dejando agotado.

Él se cuidaba, podría jurar por sus muertos que se cuidaba, a pesar de su naturaleza desahogada y pasota, había adoptado una rutina, siempre a la misma hora, todos los días, ingería su pastillita anticonceptiva; eso lo venía haciendo desde cuatro meses atrás, cuando Asuma llegó y le dijo.

_*- Flash Back -*_

_El calor en su cuerpo se estaba volviendo insostenible, aquellas caricias superficiales no le satisfacían como era debido, quería más, y lo quería ya._

_-Asuma, vamos a la recamara – pidió intercalando cada palabra con los apasionados besos._

_El aludido sonrió sobre los labios de su novio, mientras se dedicaba amasarle el trasero con ambas manos._

_-Por favor, vamos – rogó de nuevo Shikamaru, pues Asuma seguía torturándolo, frotándole la rodilla contra su entrepierna._

_-Estas ansioso cariño – le espetó con sorna._

_-Hummm – jadeó afianzando mas las caderas del otro para obtener un mayor contacto – no te burles, sé que también tú lo estas deseando, no me vengas a presumir de autocontrol._

_Asuma se alejó un poco de su compañero, cosa que descolocó al otro por lo repentino de la acción._

_-Esta bien – respondió sonriendo de forma picara –, acepto que muero por poseerte – enserió el semblante – pero hay algo que quiero pedirte antes._

_Con esa extraña expresión en el rostro de su novio, la pasión de Shikamaru se vio reducida._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Interrogó con cautela._

_El mayor hizo como si lo pensara por unos segundos – Quiero adentrarme en ti, pero quiero hacerlo al natural._

_-Asuma yo…_

_-Oh vamos Shikamaru – interrumpió para exponer sus razones – ; Sabes que eres la única persona que me llena completamente, jamás buscaría experiencias en otro lado; te soy fiel y estoy libre de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por otro lado, yo confío en ti ciegamente y sé que estas en igual de condiciones que yo._

_-Es que… - replicó con duda._

_-Anda – suplicó – además… sé que te gustara, es mas rico así, sin el molesto condón de por medio._

_Shikamaru tragó saliva cuando Asuma se acercó, si la misión era convencerlo, estaba seguro de que lo haría de una u otra manera, aunque el Nara nunca actuaba impulsivamente, teniendo a Sarutobi tentándole, no es como si se pudiera resistir mucho, el mayor tenia demasiadas estrategias a utilizar para salirse con la suya._

_El de coleta sintió que las piernas se le hacían gelatina cuando aquellas grandes manos se colaron bajo su playera y comenzaron a tocar uno de los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, sabía que Asuma no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería, a si tuviera que pulsar cada parte de su piel para lograrlo._

_-Es… espera Asuma ahh – jadeó cuando el de barba le cogió la entrepierna con un poco de fuerza._

_-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – inquirió con falsa inocencia._

_El más pequeño se separó para mirar al otro a los ojos, evitando que el placer le borrara el juicio._

_-Esta bien – aceptó – lo haremos sin condón; pero no hoy; por favor dame tiempo, tenemos que estar preparados para evitar "accidentes"._

_El Sarutobi no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, sabiéndose ganador._

_Y así pasó, al día siguiente Shikamaru concertó una cita con su medico de cabecera para que le asesorara sobre cual anticonceptivo le resultaría mas útil._

_*- fin flash back-*_

Maldito Asuma y sus malditas ideas, pero pensándolo bien, el estúpido en si, era él, por que él accedió ante la suplicante mirada del Sarutobi, por que desafortunadamente era la única persona a la que no podía negarle nada por muy problemático que fuera.

Tan metido estaba en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido hasta que la cerradura de la puerta comenzó a girar e hizo clic; saliendo de su aturdimiento mental giró su rostro hasta el umbral, topándose con la fuerte figura de su novio; el cual vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro de pinza, con camisa a mismo tono, de manga larga remangada hasta los codos y sobre esta un chaleco de vestir en tono pasto seco, complementando con zapatos negros. El desordenado cabello con corte leonino enmarcaba el rostro, junto a la tupida barba que cubría gran parte de la fuerte quijada, que en vez de parecer descuidado, le daba un aire bohemio, cosa que a Shikamaru le atraía bastante.

-Hola amor – saludó llegando hasta el sofá donde el de coleta se encontraba sentado - ¿Haciendo zapping? – preguntó señalando el televisor.

Nara asintió levantándose para darle la bienvenida, tenia planeado que cenaran y después darle la noticia; no estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción de Asuma, pero no quería desperdiciar la cena, después de todo, había babeado toda la tarde imaginando ese pescado hornea con finas hierbas.

-Sólo estaba tratando de matar el tiempo – contestó con pereza.

Asuma lo cogió por la cintura atrayéndolo hasta fundirlo en un largo beso.

Shikamaru se alejó con visible malestar luego de la muestra amorosa, el olor a tabaco en la otra persona le parecía realmente asqueroso; nunca antes le había importado, lo consideraba parte de su novio, pero debido a los síntomas del embarazo, aquel aliento cigarrero le desagradaba en demasía. Intentó contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, respirando profundamente, pero no lo logró, al contrario, el tufo a tabaco le llegó con más fuerza y las arcadas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Shikamaru, que te pasa? – preguntó descolocado al ver que su novio emprendía una rápida carrera hasta el baño.

Preocupado le siguió hasta el cuarto de limpieza, donde Shikamaru se encontraba doblado sobre el retrete, expulsando al parecer todo lo que había comido durante el día.

-Hey, tranquilo – susurró acariciándole la espalda en señal de apoyo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú aliento – musitó irguiéndose y limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano; no se veía nada bien, estaba pálido como papel y con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó ofendido por el comentario – nunca antes te habías quejado.

-Yo no…

-¡Hey, hey! - alcanzó a cogerlo antes de que cayera por el repentino mareo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ayúdame a sentarme y te lo explico – pidió con voz ahogada.

Asuma le ayudó trasladándolo hasta el sofá de la sala; cerciorándose de que estaba un poco mejor, fue hasta la cocina y regresó con un vaso lleno de agua fresca.

-Ten – ofreció – bébelo, te sentara el estomago.

Shikamaru obedeció tomándolo a sorbitos, al terminar, dejó el recipiente vacio sobre la mesilla.

-Y bien, ¿Vas a explicarme lo que tienes? – retomó sentándose a un costado de él, esperando respuestas.

Nara se giró un poco, para tener acceso a la mirada de Asuma y soltó de improviso.

-Estoy embarazado.

Sarutobi sólo atinó a poner cara de pez, demasiado aturdido por la noticia.

-¡Con un demonio Asuma, ¿No piensas decir nada? – estalló impaciente, pues su novio llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos con la mirada perdida.

Los nervios de Shikamaru se lo estaban comiendo vivo, era difícil controlarse en esa situación, pues no podía predecir de ninguna manera lo que el otro diría ¿Le rechazaría? ¿Le pediría que abortara? ¡Eso nunca! Aunque fuera muy problemático, no se desharía del bebé, si Asuma no le quería, entonces él se haría cargo sólo; aunque le doliera en el alma romper con su relación, lo haría por el bien de su hijo. Instintivamente llevó sus manos hasta el vientre y se encogió afligido.

Asuma al fin sonrió con la imagen que captaban sus ojos, Shikamaru desprendía una ternura que le hacia ver realmente atractivo.

-¿Estas embarazado? – preguntó con una risilla. Nara levantó la mirada extrañado por aquella acción.

-No es una broma – corroboró con seriedad – te estoy hablando muy enserio.

Y con esa afirmación Asuma sonrió mas amplio - ¡Lo sabía! – Se regodeó – ¡sabía que mi plan no podía fallar!

-¿Qué, cual plan, de que estas hablando? – inquirió el de coleta confundido, no entendía la repentina reacción de su novio.

-Que yo sabía que daría resultado – respondió – no sabes el trabajo que me costó; dime Shikamaru ¿Tú quieres deshacerte del bebé?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Brincó de inmediato – si tú no lo quieres, no te preocupes, yo no te voy a obligar a que te hagas cargo, tengo my claro cuales han sido tus planes hasta hoy, asumo que fue un descuido mío…

-Shikamaru, tú nunca te equivocas – interrumpió tomando entre sus manos la del morenito – aparentas ser un vale madrista, pero yo, que te conozco, sé que nunca actúas sin pensar… - hizo una pausa aclarándose la garganta y suspirando profundamente. – Tu embarazo no ha sido un error. Podría decirse que fue planeado, no por ti, pero si fue… planeado.

Shikamaru tenía el ceño tan fruncido, que las dos cejas casi parecían una sola de lo juntas que estaban; o el embarazo le estaba robando capacidades y volviéndolo estúpido, o lago raro pasaba, por que no lograba entender nada.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? No te entiendo nada.

-Promete que no te enfadaras.

-Asuma, me estas sacando de quicio – siseó con exasperación – mejor será que me hables claro.

-Bien, lo hare, pero te voy a pedir de favor que me escuches hasta el final, no me interrumpas ¿Lo prometes?

-¡Habla de una vez! – exigió.

-Vale, ya, nunca te lo he dicho – se encogió de hombros – de pronto sentí que no hacía falta, pero, la verdad llamaste mi atención desde la primera vez; quise tener una relación contigo casi desde que te vi – Shikamaru arqueó una ceja en una muda pregunta – lo sé – respondió comprendiendo la mirada que el otro le dedicaba – no mostré ese tipo de interés en ti; de hecho hui, refugiándome en brazos de alguien mas; pero debes entender que para mi no fue fácil, tú tenias quince años y yo veintiséis, me sentí un pervertido por querer estar contigo.

-A mi no me hubiera importado hacerlo, – intervino con voz calmada – te habría aceptado ya en aquel entonces.

-Sí, ahora lo sé, sin embargo, eran varias cosas las que me impedían hacerlo, para empezar, mi padre era el director de la preparatoria, yo apenas comenzaba a dar clases y tú eras mi alumno ¿Imaginas el escándalo que se hubiera desatado? No me quise arriesgar, ni ponerte a ti en boca de todos; es por eso que inicie una relación con Kurenai; ella era mi mejor amiga desde pequeños, teníamos cosas en común y nos llevábamos bien, había cierta atracción entre nosotros, es por eso que duramos tanto tiempo juntos – sonrió melancólico – .Pero había algo que no me dejaba dar el siguiente paso; fui injusto con ella, lo admito, ella quería casarse, tener hijos, pero yo no me sentía preparado, no con ella; y entonces años después regresaste tú a mi vida, fue cuando supe por que no podía formar una familia con Kurenai, era… por que sólo contigo quería esa familia.

Shikamaru estaba aturdido, era demasiada información, y aunque le había gustado enterarse de todo eso, todavía quedaban preguntas sin responder.

-Creí que simplemente no querías tener hijos, nunca pensé que eso no se aplicaba a mí.

-Es verdad, no quería hijos, con Kurenai, pero contigo si, los quise desde el principio. – Shikamaru parpadeó asimilando aquellas palabras.

-Bueno, eso me queda claro ahora, y me da a entender que quieres a nuestro bebé, lo que no entiendo es tu frase de hace un momento ¿Qué significa eso de que "sabía que daría resultado"?

Asuma soltó una risilla nerviosa, mas parecida a las emitidas por Naruto, que no pintaba mucho con su personalidad.

-Lo que pasa es que no sabía como pedírtelo, yo quería verte con pancita y decidí poner en practica eso de **"mas vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso"** digamos que quería atarte a mi completamente – el de coleta seguía sin comprender muy bien, y esperó a que el otro continuara – .Bueno, para que me entiendas, lo primero era convencerte de hacerlo sin protección, eso lo logre sin micho esfuerzo. Luego vino lo de las pastillas, tú eras muy disciplinado con eso y nunca se te pasaba ninguna, pero me las ingenie y te cambie los anticonceptivos por placebos, eso fue hace tres meses.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me embarazaste a propósito? – Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del Nara, no sabía como tomarse la noticia; no era de los que van gritándole a los demás, pero esto lo rebasada. – Si querías un hijo ¿Por qué demonios no me lo pediste claramente? – Siseó conteniéndose - ¿Por qué tenias que armar todo este embrollo? ¿Sabes como me sentí todos estos días, sin saber como podía contártelo? ¿El miedo que tuve al creer que la noticia no te gustaría?

Comenzaba a temblar con una mueca extraña en el rostro, no se definía si era de coraje, angustia, dolor, desilusión o una mezcla de todas ellas.

Asuma lo estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y aunque en un principio el menor se resistió al contacto, terminó por ceder y dejarse apapachar.

-Perdóname – pidió susurrándole mientras le besaba el cabello, acariciando al mismo tiempo la espalda de una forma tranquilizadora – por favor, perdóname, sólo puedo decir a mi favor que los amo, a ti y al bebé, más que a mi vida.

Sería la sensibilidad de su estado o su propia estupidez, pero Shikamaru se sintió mejor después de aquellas palabras, protegido, y poniéndose a pensar, de nada le valía hacerse el enojado, aunque su novio actuó imprudentemente; las cosas ya estaban hechas, y no quedaba más que mirar hacia delante -.

Lo mas importante ahora, era que el bebé que crecía en sus entrañas no había sido planeado por él, pero si era deseado y querido por ambos.

-Esta bien – respondió luego de un rato ya mas relajado; levantando la vista hasta chocar con la de Asuma – te perdono, pero agradecería que en un futuro compartieras conmigo tus descabellados planes – reprendió fingiendo enfado.

Sarutobi sonrió en asentimiento, besando ligeramente los labios del otro.

-Lo prometo cariño y gracias, gracias por todo. – Terminó mientras se acurrucaban sobre el sofá y Shikamaru permitía que le acariciara el vientre con parsimonia.

_**N&S**_

Sasuke se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en clara muestra de fastidio, el día había sido bastante agotador; su agenda había sufrido modificaciones debido a los compromisos a los que dio paso sin que estuvieran previstos días atrás.

Su jornada de trabajo se extendió casi al doble, cuando regularmente atendía a tres o cuatro parejas al día, pero hoy entraron siete parejas a su consultorio y en estos instantes atendía a la última, desgraciadamente la más problemática de todas.

-¡Maldita la hora en la que decidí casarme contigo! – casi gritó la mujer de delgada figura y abundante cabellera en tono rojizo.

-¡Pues lo mismo digo ¿O acaso crees que no me doy de topes contra la pared todos los días? – exclamó igualmente alterado un joven de ojos amatista y cabellos en un extraño color azulino, casi tirándole a blanco - ¡Maldigo el no haberle hecho caso a mi sentido común!

-¿Ah si? Pues no eres el único que se arrepiente.

-¡Karin, Suigetsu! – Intervino Sasuke cansado de los gritos de aquellos dos.

Tenía poco tiempo tratándolos, pero ya los conocía bastante bien, las sesiones siempre eran lo mismo: Ese par gritándose hasta de lo que se iban a morir y quejándose de las decisiones tomadas hasta ahora. Regularmente Sasuke solía actuar con más paciencia, tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón, hasta que se retiraban mas calmados, o hasta que la hora de terapia terminaba, lo que sucediera primero. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto aguantarlos, eran demasiados los problemas que tenia en su cabecita, como para agregarle mas peso al asunto.

-Guarden silencio – reprendió con voz profunda, lo que logró que los otros dos se comportaran y pusieran atención – voy hacerles una pregunta y quiero que sean honestos ¿Entienden?

El matrimonio se miró entre ellos por unos segundos, como preguntándose y después volvieron la vista hacia Sasuke.

-Pregunta – concedió Karin.

-¿Qué fue lo que les impulsó a casarse? Karin ¿Por qué elegiste a Suigetsu? Y a ti te hago la misma pregunta – acotó dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos amatista - ¿Por qué Karin y no otra?

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, la primera en hablar fue la mujer de cabellera rojiza.

-Él era diferente a todos los hombres con los que había salido hasta el momento – confesó dando paso a una ligera sonrisa que suavizó sus facciones –, era espontaneo, intransigente en ocasiones, pero muy divertido, era completamente opuesto a mi, y eso llamó mi atención, me cautivó.

Suigetsu la miraba embobado, su mujer lucía tranquila y relajada, como hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, con ese aire de calidez y ese rosado en las mejillas que no era provocado por el enojo.

-Y tú Suigetsu, cuéntanos ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza en ese entonces?

-Pues… ella también era distinta a las chicas que frecuentaba, siempre tan recta y controladora, dándome ordenes como si tuviera derecho sobre mí…

-Ok – asimiló Sasuke, sacando conclusiones – hasta donde entiendo ustedes iniciaron como pareja debido a sus diferencias, digamos que decidieron crear un balance; la impulsividad embonando con el control. – Hizo una pausa analizando a sus pacientes que parecían ir captando el mensaje –… si eso fue lo que les atrajo al principio, entonces ¿Por qué ahora parecen aborrecer las "cualidades" que les llevaron a estar juntos en el pasado?

-…Yo… no sé – musitó la de pelo rojo confundida.

Por su parte el joven marido sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar.

-De acuerdo – concluyó Sasuke con voz pausada – vamos hacer algo ¿Por qué ustedes dos no van a tomar una copa y charlar tranquilos? Les aconsejo que hablen y sopesen la situación ¿Son tan graves sus diferencias que ahora son irreconciliables? O tal vez puedan darse una segunda oportunidad. Piénsenlo bien, consideren todos los pros y los contras; y tomen la decisión que tomen, sólo asegúrense de no seguir hiriéndose.

Suigetsu giró el rostro enfocando la mirada de Karin, ambos asintieron tranquilamente.

-Gracias Sasuke, así lo haremos.

-Me parece bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en hacérmelo saber – ofreció con sinceridad.

La joven pareja salió del consultorio, estrechando antes la mano de su terapeuta y pensando que nunca antes el Uchiha les había ayudado tanto; algo estaba cambiando en el de ojos negros y para fortuna de ellos lo había puesto en práctica durante la sesión.

La puerta cerró dejando detrás un silenció reparador; Sasuke se levantó de la salita, suspiró y fue a sentarse tras el escritorio en su cómodo sillón de piel.

_"¿Será que tu eres mi balance?" _ Pensó rascándose la barbilla.

-Naruto – susurró con añoranza.

Esa pareja le recordó muchísimo la relación que sin quererlo nació entre él y el rubio.

_"No te lo pienses mas Sasuke, búscalo"_ se ordenó mentalmente _"Te estas muriendo por darte una oportunidad con él"._

-Lo hare – exclamó en voz alta.

Levantándose del sillón, cogió la ligera gabardina del respaldo y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

Continuara…

**Bueno, el final esta cerca, creo que dos o tres capítulos mas y daremos por terminada esta historia, opinen que les a parecido.**

**Un agradecimiento a quien la lee y deja comentario. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	24. Sin daños a terceros

Hooolaaaaa ¿me han extrañado?

No pretendo que muchos lean este capitulo, tal vez ya ni siquiera me recuerden, por otro lado e de decir que estoy sumamente feliz por haber podido sacarlo, la verdad es el mas difícil que e escrito y todo se debe al contenido, espero que les guste, algunas me querrán matar, yo espero palos, pero quede bastante conforme con el resultado, así que sólo me falta su opinión.

Por cierto, adoro el nombre del capitulo, es el titulo de una de las canciones de Ricardo Arjona y aunque es muy flamenca, me gusta mucho.

Sin más me despido de ustedes hasta las notas finales.

Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Trama basada en Accidental Husband)

**Capitulo 24: Sin daños a terceros.**

-Demonios, demonios, demonios – maldecía Sasuke parado con los hombros tensos frente aquella puerta; descontrolado, las manos le sudaban en demasía y el corazón le palpitaba como tambor, se había convertido en un impulsivo que no analizaba las cosas antes de actuar.

Luego de la terapia con Karin y Suigetsu, no pudo aguantar más, era imperativo correr y ver a Naruto, confesarle que deseaba lago más con él.

Tenía todo el valor, la intención de plantarse y pedirle, no, **exigirle** a Naruto que comenzaran algo, pero al llegar, toda su resolución se le fue al suelo, su raciocinio entró en acción y comenzó a patearse mentalmente ¿Y si Naruto ya no quería nada con él? ¿Y si Naruto creía que era un niño mimado que no se merecía una oportunidad? ¿Y si en esos cuatro días que no se habían visto, el rubio conoció a otro u otra que estuviera con él? Eran muchas las preguntas que formulaba su adorable cerebrito ¿Por qué se le ocurría ponerse pensante cuando no lo necesitaba?

_"¿Le toco o no le toco?" _ Pensaba el azabache dubitativo, con la mano en alto y en forma de puño, casi a punto de aporrear la puerta. _"tócale Sasuke, vamos tócale, no eres un cobarde, lo que a de ser, será"_

-Bien, aquí vamos, que sea lo que dios quiera. – suspiró profundamente, se irguió quedando bien derecho y tocó a la puerta.

_**N&S**_

Había tenido uno de los peores días de su vida, el trabajo estuvo muy ajetreado, lamentablemente uno de los pacientes se les había muerto en el camino al hospital, eso siempre le afectaba mucho, debería de estar acostumbrado, pero no era así, y para colmo las lluvias veraniegas que les llegaba debido al frente frio traía con ella tormentas eléctricas que de vez en cuando les dejaban sin luz.

El agua le agarró de camino a casa y se mojó hasta los calzoncillos, así que ahora mismo se había dado un baño y preparaba un bol de ramen instantáneos, llevando sólo sus cómodos slips y la camiseta de manga corta.

-Mmmm que bien huele mi rico ramen. – Saboreó el primer bocado de la deliciosa sopa y se sentó a ver el televisor.

La programación no era la mejor, se tuvo que conformar con una película de extraterrestres; le gustaban mas las de ninjas, pero desgraciadamente y a pesar de los casi cien canales que tenía, no había ninguna por el momento.

Entretenido, estaba viendo como uno de los platillos abducía a uno de los protagonistas, con la boca abierta y dejando de lado el ramen; su concentración al máximo hizo que pegara un brinco y un gritillo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

_"¿Quién será ahora?" _ Se preguntó levantándose del sofá para ir abrir.

No se molestó en cubrirse, pensó que sería algunos de los vecinos, de seguro Shikamaru y no le daba vergüenza que lo viera así.

-Sasuke – susurró al momento de abrir.

El moreno se encontraba en el umbral, viéndolo con un sonrojo en el rostro, completamente mojado; con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro y la gabardina escurriendo agua.

-Naruto, ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó con cálida voz.

-Erm… sí, claro, pasa, pasa. – Le pidió haciéndose a un lado – siéntate, voy a por una toalla para que te seques.

Sasuke asintió, se quitó la gabardina poniéndola sobre el respaldo de una silla que estaba cerca.

Naruto volvió segundos después con la toalla y se la tendió, el otro la tomó y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

El rubio, no sabía por donde empezar, se mantenía de pie frente al sofá donde el Uchiha se había sentado, no podía negarlo, le causaba una gran felicidad volverlo a ver, pero también le ocasionaba muchos nervios su presencia.

-Te preguntaras ¿A que e venido? – acotó Sasuke poniéndose también de pie.

-Sí, la verdad en eso estaba pensando ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sasuke, hay algo que tengamos pendiente?

-Naruto… – exclamó con una mirada diferente, una que el rubio no le había visto jamás, cargado de un sentimiento extraño, pero a la vez familiar, el corazón del ojiazul comenzó a palpitar esperanzado, - yo; termine mi relación con Gaara – dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Dándole a entender con esa frase el porque se encontraba ahí.

-Sasuke, yo… hay algo que debo decirte – pronunció con angustia en el rostro, bajando la mirada, era el momento de decir la verdad, de aclarar las cosas y si Sasuke le perdonaba, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz.

El pelinegro no hacía entero caso a lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, decidido comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y se despojó de ella, quedando con el pálido y torso desnudo.

En ese momento Naruto levantó la mirada y sus neurona hicieron corto circuito, era la imagen mas bella y erótica que tuviera antes en su vida, Sasuke le hacía una invitación muda a que se acercara, con los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Naru? – preguntó, mirándole suplicante.

-Creo… - tragó saliva – creo que puede esperar – respondió cortando la distancia entre ellos.

Naruto le cogió los labios, con un beso hambriento y Sasuke respondió de la misma forma, afianzando sus brazos al cuello, mientras el ojiazul le tomaba fuertemente por la cintura, un ansia loca se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, las ganas de entregarse mutuamente hacían estrago en ellos.

Era como una guerra por ver quien entregaba mas, una lucha de lengua y dientes, tratando de explorar cada rincón de la boca del contrario.

Naruto impulsó a Sasuke por los glúteos, logrando que este abriera las piernas y se colgara de él, parecido al agarre de un koala. Sin perder tiempo lo cargó, llevándolo hasta la cama y con el mayor cuidado que pudo, lo lanzó sobre el lecho.

La cara del Uzumaki era la lujuria en persona, con movimientos torpes se sacó la camiseta, dejándose el cabello mas revuelto de lo que ya lo tenia.

Sasuke estaba sobre la cama, se había quitado los zapatos, empujando con la punta del pie para sacarlos sin problema y en el proceso, se sacó también los calcetines. La boca se le hacía agua al observar el perfecto cuerpo de Naruto, con sólo los slips puestos, marcando como una segunda piel y cubriendo el bulto que ya se veía bastante crecido.

El rubio se agachó lentamente y puso ambas manos sobre el borde del pantalón de Sasuke. Con dedos agiles abrió el botón y cremallera y tiró de ellos hacia abajo trayendo consigo también los calzoncillos y dejando al descubierto la increíble erección.

Naruto trepó en la cama, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Sasuke, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del otro, reclamando los labios y frotándose contra la piel del otro, en un movimiento errático que lograba que ambos miembros se rozaran constantemente.

-¡Naruto! – se quejó con voz ronca, interrumpiendo el beso que el otro le daba – tu ropa, tienes mucha ropa – reclamó, pues él estaba completamente desnudo y le molestaba tener como barrera la tela de los slips.

Naruto sonrió sobre los labios del otro, Sasuke se escuchaba desesperado y él aunque le gustaría jugar un poco mas, también se sentía deseoso de tocarlo sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, así que con agiles movimientos, se puso de rodillas y rápidamente se deshizo de los molestos calzoncillos, quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo, y mostrando el gran pedazo de carne, erguido en toda su magnificencia, apuntando orgulloso hacia su vientre.

En un movimiento extraño, mientras Naruto se posicionaba de nuevo sobre Sasuke, este ultimo logró invertir posiciones, ahora era él quien se encontraba a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Naruto; se agachó hasta besar el cuello del ojiazul, succionando la piel con delicadeza; Naruto gemía sonoramente, apoyando las manos sobre los muslos en tensión del azabache que comenzó a girar en círculos sus caderas, logrando rozar la hendidura de sus nalgas contra la dura erección del rubiecito.

-Por dios, Sasuke – gimió Naruto sin raciocinio.

El Uchiha dejó escapar una risilla, sabiéndose vencedor, tenia a Naruto bajo su poder, completamente dominado y extasiado. Sasuke continuó con los movimientos giratorios, pasando sus manos por el bien formado pecho del rubio.

-Sasuke, no juegues mas – se quejó con apenas voz – si sigues haciendo eso, no llegaremos al final.

El azabache le sonrió de lado y eso sacó de quicio al ojiazul, que desesperado le tomó por la cintura y volvió a intercambiar posiciones.

-¿Quieres jugar eh? Pues vamos a jugar entonces.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y Sasuke se le quedó mirando contrariado, levantándose sobre sus codos para seguir los movimientos del rubio, éste se encaminó hasta el buró que tenia al lado de la cama, de ahí sacó un botecillo al parecer de lubricante y un sobrecito de aluminio.

El rubio volvió a su posición entre las piernas del azabache y le instó a que levantara un poco la cadera, Naruto dejó el sobrecito a un lado sobre la cama, abrió el botecillo y se embadurnó los dedos con aquella sustancia viscosa.

Sasuke pensó que comenzaría a invadir su entrada, pero no fue así, Naruto posó la mano sobre la hinchada erección, bombeando de arriba hacia abajo; Sasuke perdió el aliento al sentir la presión sobre su miembro, la mano de Naruto era grande y cálida, y presionaba en los lugares correctos, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo un poco lento para su gusto; subía y se detenía por momentos, dedaleando sobre el glande que comenzaba a rezumar liquido pre seminal.

-Ahaa – gimoteaba el azabache, cogiendo la colcha fuertemente entre sus puños – más rápido Naruto.

El aludido le hizo caso, aumentó el ritmo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le masajeaba los testículos y le tentaba coquetamente sobre la entrada.

-Ahaa, ahaa ya casi – advirtió el azabache, con ojos entrecerrados y exponiendo el cuello al arquear la espalda.

Naruto al escuchar los lamentos desesperados de Sasuke, supo que estaba cerca, por lo que paró todo movimiento, dejando al pelinegro con una cara de frustración.

-¿Qué pasa, por que te detienes? – preguntó un poco molesto. Naruto le regaló una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ahora es que viene lo bueno – contestó.

Instó a que el ojinegro abriera más las piernas y pringó sus dedos con más lubricante, sin perder tiempo llevo el índice al anillo de músculos y lo rodeó varias veces, logrando que Sasuke frunciera el área ansiosos.

-No juegues Naruto, por favor – suplicó.

El Uzumaki soltó una risilla divertida, pero no le hizo esperar más. Sasuke se relajó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró sonoramente y de pronto sintió la primera invasión, la sensación era curiosa, no dolía, pero si era molesta, la verdad tenía ya bastante tiempo que no lo hacía con Gaara, era extraño, pues el pelirrojo y él se complementaban en otras cosas pero no eran muy pasionales que digamos; es por eso que Naruto le estaba haciendo experimentar cosas nuevas hasta en el sexo, desde el primer beso, hasta ahora que sentía la invasión del travieso dedo dentro de él.

Naruto sacaba y metía el dedo, con movimientos pausados, acariciándolo con la yema hasta donde llegaba. Luego incursionó con el segundo, que no entró con tanta facilidad como a él le hubiese gustado, pero Naruto fue totalmente considerado y cuidadoso.

Después de un buen rato y notando que ya los dedos entraban con cierta facilidad, Naruto los sacó y se acercó todo lo que pudo.

-Quiero que te relajes Sasuke – aconsejó haciendo presión con la punta sobre la entrada.

El azabache pujo dolorido. – Es… está bien – pronunció respirando profundamente.

Naruto aprovechó y se enterró de una sola estocada.

-Narrr…

-Shh… - Naruto le chistó mandándole a callar mientras hacia un movimiento de cadera, para adentrarse un poco más.

El rubio se quedó estático por un momento, hasta que un gemido de Sasuke le indicó que podía comenzar a moverse.

Naruto llevó los movimientos de menos a mas, sintiendo que de vez en cuando Sasuke contraía los músculos anales.

-Dios, Sasuke, no hagas eso o no voy a aguantar.

Naruto salió y entró en él por completo repetidas veces, adentrándose hasta el fondo cuando le oía gemir.

Sasuke sentía la invasión de Naruto como si de un terremoto se tratara, la fricción era insoportable. El rubio seguía embistiendo con fuerza, provocando un sonido obsceno cuando las ingles rebotaban contra las nalgas del azabache; si el movimiento ya tenía a Sasuke en otra dimensión, los gemidos de Naruto lo transportaban mas allá, era un sonido erótico y perturbador.

Sasuke levantó el rostro y miró a Naruto con ojos vidriosos y la frente perlada de sudor.

-Dios – murmuró al ver el subir y bajar del acanelado cuerpo sobre él.

-Uff – bufaba Naruto concentrado, sosteniendo fuertemente los muslos del azabache.

Para Sasuke era demasiado ver a Naruto jadeando por la boca, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entrecerrados en clara muestra de placer.

Sasuke no creía poder aguantar mas, desesperado llevó su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con desesperación, Naruto al verlo, le cogió también y como pidiéndole con la mirada, se hizo cargo de él, bombeando cada vez con mas velocidad, al ritmo de las embestidas.

Un par de estocadas profundas y Sasuke eyaculó entre los dedos de Naruto, mientras éste apretaba la mandíbula al sentir cada vez mas presión en las paredes del otro, una ultima embestida y terminó caliente y espeso dentro de Sasuke, gruñendo fuerte y ronco.

El sopor les envolvió, Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre Sasuke, aun dentro de él; su intención era quedarse ahí, con la cara enterrada en el cuello del azabache, pero poco a poco se fue levantando, sus ojos se toparon; Jensen le miraba con sus increíbles perlas negras, con mejillas sonrosadas y labios hinchados y ese semblante de satisfacción le hizo sonreír.

Naruto se quedó mudo, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, con delicadeza salió del interior del otro, aunque éste emitió un leve quejido, sintiéndose un poco vacio.

-Espérame aquí – pidió el ojiazul caminando completamente desnudo hasta el baño.

Segundos después volvió con una toalla húmeda con la que limpió las partes de Sasuke y al terminar la lanzó por ahí sin ningún cuidado.

Agotado se recostó al lado del azabache, cubriéndolos con una ligera sabana y disponiéndose a dormir.

Sasuke se durmió de inmediato, acurrucándose sobre el pecho del rubio, sin embargo éste a pesar del cansancio no pudo hacerlo enseguida, eran varias cosas las que le daban vueltas en la cabeza, una de ellas era que tenia que contarle la verdad sobre el supuesto matrimonio; y la otra era que se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber previsto lo del preservativo, al final y debido a la excitación se le había olvidado usarlo, eso le preocupó en un principio, pero luego reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que si Sasuke no dijo nada, era tal vez por que estaba usando otro método anticonceptivo, después de todo estaba comprometido con Gaara y lo mas probable era que no viviera en abstinencia.

No quiso seguir pensando mas, ya arreglaría las cosas sobre la marcha y confiando en su buena suerte, quizás no hiciera falta decirle la verdad a Sasuke. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, abrazó con más fuerza al azabache y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

_**N&S**_

Los días pasaban y él se sentía envuelto en una fantasía, nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida, creía que las historias de cuento no existían, que dos personas diferentes no tenía nada por lo que seguir juntas, pero se equivocó, Naruto era tan diferente a él, y sin embargo lo hacia sentir completo, seguro y estúpidamente enamorado; enfrentaba el día a día con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Llevaba una semana saliendo formalmente con el rubio, descubriendo y experimentando sensaciones, dejándose llevar un poco por la personalidad infantil del rubio. Si hasta le había convencido de ir a la feria, comer algodón de azúcar y de subirse a las tazas locas.

Todas las noche saliendo del trabajo se iba directo al apartamento del ojiazul, cenaba con él y terminaban el día saciando sus cuerpos, haciendo el amor hasta caer rendidos; el sexo era otra cosa increíble que no había experimentado, nadie le hacía vibrar con una sola caricia como lo hacia el rubio, si por él fuera, se mudaría inmediatamente a vivir con el Uzumaki, pero estaba consciente de que aun era muy pronto, tenían que darse tiempo, por que aunque todo iba de maravilla, debían poner un balance y no desbocarse tomando malas decisiones. Itachi no le ponía pegasen nada, se mostraba feliz por la nueva relación de su hermanito y de mas está decir que les apoyaba en completamente, sobre todo por que le convenía, así no tenia que revelarle a Minato que esos dos les habían tomado el pelo con lo de su supuesta relación.

Hasta ahora Sasuke no se arrepentía por las decisiones tomadas, al contrario, daba gracias a dios por ponerle en el camino a un ser tan sorprendente como el ojiazul.

Estaba por ir a buscarlo, era el día libre del ojiazul y planeaba secuestrarlo, ir al cine tal vez, después de todo, se enteró de que aun estaba en cartelera la historia de Ninjas que el rubio se moría por ver.

Como de costumbre, tomó un taxi y llegó hasta el edificio, era ya muy conocido por el administrador del edificio, ese tipo que hablaba con rimas raperas y que aun le sacaba de quicio cada que lo oía, pero se hacia el amable para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Buenas tarde Bee ¿Naruto se encuentra en casa? – preguntó al hombre que en ese momento estaba trapeando el piso del vestíbulo.

-Hola güerito – saludó sonriente – si, Naru-chan no a salido el día de hoy

-Bien, entonces voy a subir a verlo.

-No hay problema, nos vemos después .

El azabache comenzó a subir escaleras con sonrisa en el rostro, esa que no se permitía mostrar ante los demás, sólo frente a sus seres queridos.

-Ya le haz dicho la verdad a Sasuke – escuchó como un eco el azabache a lo lejos.

-No, no e tenido el valor – respondió aquella voz que le parecía terriblemente conocida.

Caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta el piso de Naruto y encontró a Shikamaru y a su rubio conversando en el pasillo frente a la puerta del departamento del Nara; no se dieron por enterados de su presencia por lo que continuaron con la charla.

-¿Y estas consiente de lo que te arriesgas si se llega a enterar por otra persona? – cuestionó el de coleta con seriedad.

Naruto se veía afligido, como avergonzado, rascando su nuca con movimientos bruscos.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Pero como quieres que le diga? No es fácil, crees que puedo llegar y decirle – emitió con voz aguda – que buena esta la sopa, por cierto Sasuke, ¿Sabias que fui yo quien amañó los documentos federales para que apareciera que tú y yo estábamos casados? Y como si nada seguir sorbiendo la sopa, luego continuar y rematar con: ah pero eso no es todo, lo hice sólo por venganza, en realidad no me quería casar contigo, era sólo para joderte la vida y el compromiso con el ojeras de mapache.

-No seas descarado Naruto, claro que no pretendo que le digas eso, hay maneras menos imbéciles de decir las cosas – reprendió Shikamaru.

-¿Las hay? – cuestionó Sasuke con voz quebrada.

Naruto al escucharlo se giró rápidamente, topándose con la imagen mas desoladora que había visto antes, la mirada de Sasuke demostraba dolor, una mueca difícil de describir y él no pudo mas que entrar en pánico en ese momento.

Continuara…

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi me a gustado mucho, estamos en la recta final, y les pido, no se enfaden, todo pasa por algo y muhahahahaha, ya verán el resultado.**

**Hasta otro, prometo no tardar tanto.**


	25. Está es la verdad

Ahaaa, una disculpa bien grandota, en el capitulo anterior incluí sin querer el nombre de Jensen en el lemon de los chicos, no puedo corregirlo, por que aun no sé como se puede hacer en esta pagina, así que cuando lleguen a el, sólo ignórenlo y cámbienlo por Sasuke XD sucede que en ese mismo instante estaba escribiendo algo parecido para otro fic que llevo a la par con este, sólo que con mi OTP de SPN y se me cruzaron los cables XD

en compensación e vuelto hoy con este capi nuevo, espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión.

Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto pertenece a Kishimot (trama basada en Accidental Husband)

**Capitulo 25: Está es la verdad**

Tal vez algunos espectadores que analizaran su vida desde lejos dirían que no tenia nada de extraordinario, que era un hombre del montón y nada había por envidiarle, sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki en ese momento se sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, si bien su historia de vida no era nada fuera de lo común, para él, era mas que suficiente, tenia un trabajo en el cual se sentía realizado, que le gustaba y que de una u otra forma cubría su no tan ajetreado ritmo de vida, contaba con unos abuelos que le amaban y un padre que le respaldaba, además de unos cuantos amigos que estaba seguro, le tenderían la mano en el momento que lo necesitara, y además de eso, ahora tenia a la persona mas importante y que le llenaba completamente en su vida. Podría jurar por todos los santos de todas las religiones, que había encontrado al amor de su vida, y lo mas espectacular de todo, era que dicho amor, le era correspondido. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esa última semana era la mejor de toda su existencia, el Uchiha, su pareja, su amor, no era una persona fácil, pero ahora atravesaban por así decirlo, la fase de enamoramiento, esa en la que todo parece brillar.

Él no temía al matrimonio, no le asustaba compartir su vida con alguien más, en el pasado estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Neji y aunque no se dio; sopesando los acontecimientos, ahora casi podía dar gracias por que ese enlace no se realizó, pues el destino se encargó de llevarlo por el camino correcto y sin duda era el que con los ojos cerrados quería seguir.

Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de venir y compartir las noches con él durante todos estos días, es por eso que hoy, en su día libre, él le haría una visita sorpresa, lo raptaría de su trabajo e irían a visitar algún restauran bonito y por que no, tal vez pasar al cine.

Esos eran sus planes, desde temprano se arregló, se enfundó en pantalones negros y camiseta azul plomo, además de perfumarse un poco, quería que Sasuke se sintiera orgulloso de caminar a su lado.

Estaban por dar la una de la tarde y previendo que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar antes de la hora de comida, salió de su departamento y se encaminó por el pasillo.

Justo al pasar por la puerta del Nara, éste venia saliendo también de su hogar y se toparon en el camino.

-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estas? – saludó deteniéndose frente al rubio.

-Hola Shikamaru, muy bien ¿Qué tal tú? – Respondió sonriendo – Hace un rato que no te veía, ¿Cómo va todo, Asuma ya sabe lo del bebé?

-Sí – asintió sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su vientre de manera disimulada – tenias razón, le alegró saber la noticia, de hecho él lo planeó todo. – Confesó ruborizado.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, ese Asuma no pierde el tiempo, pero imagino que ambos estarán felices ¿Verdad?

-Pues es problemático eso de las nauseas y antojos, pero sí, los dos estamos muy contentos con la próxima llegada de nuestro hijo.

-Me alegra Shikamaru, creo que mereces eso y mas, y dime ¿Ya planeas irte a vivir con Asuma, o él se mudara contigo?

-De momento Asuma se mudara hasta aquí, dice que no quiere dejarme solo, – dijo con voz fastidiada – a veces no se aguanta de lo sobre protector que se a puesto.

El rubio soltó una risilla divertida, Shikamaru se quejaba, pero él estaba seguro que en el fondo debía de sentirse muy emocionado, aunque no lo dijera directamente, el Nara soñaba con una familia al lado de Sarutobi desde que tenía 15 años.

-Ya, no te quejes, seguro que podrás aguantar.

-Pues si, hemos hablado de eso, por ahora viviremos aquí, pero en cuanto nazca el bebé. Buscaremos una casa más grande y nos mudaremos ahí.

-Sí, yo tampoco pienso quedarme aquí para siempre, aprovechare el fondo de vivienda que me dan en el trabajo y buscare sacar una casa a crédito, ahora que estoy con Sasuke, sólo pienso en darle lo mejor. – sonrió de forma soñadora.

-¿Estas con Sasuke? – Cuestionó confundido - ¿Creí que lo suyo había terminado por completo?

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la nuca de forma nerviosa, había vivido tan ensimismado en Sasuke, que no tuvo tiempo de salir con sus amigos y contarles las buenas nuevas.

-Em… no tuve oportunidad de contártelo antes, sé que no es escusa, pues por algo somos vecinos, pero compréndeme, él vino, me buscó y… todo se dio, así, sin proponérmelo.

-¿Se dio, cómo que se dio? Las cosas no pasan por arte de Magia Naruto.

-Pues es así Shikamaru, él me confesó que sentía por mi algo muy especial y que quería intentarlo conmigo. Yo siento lo mismo, lo amo y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad que la vida me a dado.

-¿Y ya le has dicho la verdad a Sasuke? – preguntó con seriedad.

-No – respondió bajando la mirada avergonzado - no e tenido el valor de hacerlo.

-¿Y estas consiente de lo que te arriesgas si se llega a enterar por otra persona? – reprendió ofendido.

Naruto se veía afligido, como avergonzado, rascando su nuca con movimientos bruscos. Sabia que en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad a su azabache, pero no tenia por que ser ahora, sólo estaba buscando la mejor manera de poder hacerlo; levantó la mirada y se topó con la inquisidora del Nara y eso le desesperó.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Pero como quieres que le diga? No es fácil, crees que puedo llegar y decirle – emitió con voz aguda – que buena esta la sopa, por cierto Sasuke, ¿Sabias que fui yo quien amañó los documentos federales para que apareciera que tú y yo estábamos casados? Y como si nada seguir sorbiendo la sopa, luego continuar y rematar con: "Ah pero eso no es todo, lo hice sólo por venganza, en realidad no me quería casar contigo, era sólo para joderte la vida y joderte el compromiso con el ojeras de mapache." – terminó con marcada ironía.

-No seas descarado Naruto, claro que no pretendo que le digas eso, hay maneras menos imbéciles de decir las cosas – regañó Shikamaru.

-¿Las hay? – cuestionó una tercera voz a espalda de ambos.

_"Esa voz_**"** se gritó Naruto internadamente _"Dios, que no sea él, por favor, que no sea él"_

Rápidamente y con miedo se dio la vuelta, rogando en su fuero interno que no fuera verdad, que su azabache no lo hubiera escuchado diciendo eso. Al enfocar la vista, se topó con la imagen más desoladora que había visto antes, la mirada de Sasuke demostraba dolor, una mueca difícil de describir y él no pudo más que entrar en pánico en ese momento.

-Sasuke por favor – gimió lastimero – esto no es lo que crees, por favor déjame explicarte.

Uchiha estaba pálido, con los puños apretados y la quijada en tensión, Naruto le veía petrificado, no atinaba a elucubrar correctamente, era algo que no previó en ningún momento, no de esa manera.

Sin omitir palabra, Sasuke se giró y comenzó a correr sin esperar ninguna explicación.

El rubio no sabía que hacer, ¿Le seguía, le dejaba ir? Su atolondrado cerebro estaba congelado.

-¿Qué demonios esperas Naruto? Ve por él, no te quedes aquí – le instó el Nara, empujándole para que reaccionara.

El rubio, cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta y tragó saliva empezando a correr detrás del azabache.

_**N&S**_

No podía ser. Si es que sólo a él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, toda la ilusión que llevaba se vino debajo de un plumazo, aunque sonara ilógico o cursi, claramente pudo oír como su corazón se quebraba en pedazos al momento de escuchar todo aquello.

Naruto no le quería, todo había sido una retorcida jugada que ese rubio estúpido había llevado a cabo, pero ¿Por qué, que pudo haber hecho él para merecer eso? Sinceramente no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo, su orgullo estaba por encima de todo, si bien ya se habían divertido con él, aun le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

Odiaba el dramatismo que se representaba en los doramas, y reconocía que su salida del edificio bien podría compararse con una de esas escenas dramaqueen realizadas por la protagonista; pero no le importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí, corrió casi dos calles, deteniéndose para pedir un taxi; maldita fuera su incapacidad para conducir un vehículo, pero se juraba a si mismo que desde ese día, pondría todo su empeño y le pediría a Itachi que le enseñara.

-SASUKE, SASUKE – escuchó que le gritaban.

Volvió un poco la vista y vio que era el rubio quien se acercaba corriendo hasta él, su primer impulso fue correr de nuevo y alejarse, pero el Uzumaki logró cogerle por el brazo e impedirle que avanzara.

-Por favor Sasuke déjame explicarte – suplicó con angustia.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? – Gañó levantando la voz, explotando por fin, demostrando todo el coraje que le daba el haber sido utilizado - ¿Qué eres un acosador? ¿Qué no tenias nada que hacer y se te ocurrió jugar algo nuevo? Por dios Naruto, eres un mal nacido, invadiste mi vida, – siseó golpeándose el pecho con un dedo – mi privacidad, ARRUINASTE MI RELACIÓN; CANCELE MI BODA POR TI.

Naruto no sabía que decir, o mejor dicho, no sabía en que momento parar la perorata del azabache, comprendía que necesitaba desahogarse, y aunque le dolía que le mirara con ese odio y desilusión en los ojos, se estaba aguantando todos y cada uno de los insultos.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol, su cuerpo le pedía abalanzarse sobre el rubio y molerlo a golpes, pero se encontraban en vía publica, y aunque estaba furioso, levantando la voz y seguramente con el rostro mas rojo que una cereza, no perdería los estribos de esa manera.

Por Dios Naruto, confié en ti, ¡me acosté contigo! – Gimió dolorosamente – y ahora resulta que nada era real, ¿Que eres un estafador o algo así? ¿Querías sacarme dinero?

-Por favor Sasuke, no saques conclusiones de ese tipo – se defendió un poco indignado por las sospechas del Uchiha.

-Dios, - se quejó queriéndose jalar los pelos – pero si Gaara me lo advirtió, yo no soy un tonto, RECONOZCO A LA GENTE COMO TÚ, A LOS…

-BASTA SASUKE – gritó sin poder continuar escuchando los insultos – BASTA.

Y Sasuke se calmó un poco al escuchar los gritos del otro.

-Gracias – exclamó al ver que Uchiha se tranquilizaba y moderó su voz pidiendo que lo escuchara, respetando el espacio personal del otro - ¿Te puedo mostrar algo, por favor?

El Uchiha un poco renuente aceptó, le siguió unos cuantos pasos y pararon frente a un local comercial, donde se vendía repostería fina, el negocio tenía grandes ventanales y podía verse la mercancía y al dueño del local que atendía a los clientes.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Naruto señalando al joven de cabellera larga que despachaba unos pastelillos en ese momento.

-No, no lo conozco – reconoció el Uchiha,

-Sí, por supuesto que no la conoces - acotó el rubio con una mueca de tristeza – su nombre es Neji Hyuga, es el chico con el que yo me iba a casar – Sasuke le escuchaba sin entender, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como queriendo protegerse inconscientemente - Nos conocimos en el trabajo, él se pasó un alto y chocó contra otro coche, – extrañamente el rubio comenzó a sonreír, rememorando la forma en que conoció al de ojos perlas, - fue un choque leve, el mayor daño se lo llevó él, perdió el conocimiento y yo logre que volviera en si, cuando me vio dijo algo como que "Estaba muerto y había llegado al cielo, por que estaba viendo a un ángel de ojos azules"

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Sasuke exasperado.

-él era fan de tu programa – contestó en tono de reclamo – no sé si lo escuchaba diario, pero un día él llamó, probablemente no lo recuerdes.

-No, no lo recuerdo.

-Pues le dijiste que cancelara la boda, Sasuke – confesó con voz quebrada.

-Naruto yo…

Trató de excusarse, pero Uzumaki, no le dejó, levantó la voz y contraatacó con más ímpetu.

-¡Lo que tú no sabes, y ni siquiera recuerdas, es que sin conocerle opinaste sobre su vida, hiciste que la cambiara y que de paso me llevara a mi entre los pies! … - paró de hablar buscando aire y continuó viéndolo fijamente, aunque Sasuke no podía mantenerle la mirada. – Creo que mi intención era darte una lección, que supieras como se siente que tu vida sea arrancada sin que te lo esperes.

Para ese momento, Sasuke sólo podía morderse los labios, evitando así el dejar salir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-¡Quería hacerte pagar! – soltó a bocajarro.

-…Pues lo lograste – contestó con ojos llorosos y voz ahogada.

-¡Sasuke! Yo… - le cogió del brazo al ver como hacia el intento por alejarse.

-Adiós, Naruto – siseó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, e inmediatamente se retiró caminando con rapidez, no quería quebrarse frente a él y que le viera llorar, debía mantener un poco su autocontrol.

-Sasuke – susurró al verle partir, con infinita tristeza surcándole el rostro.

Continuara…

Sonrisa malvada* fui tan feliz con este capitulo, amo ser una maldita y hacer sufrir a los personajes, ainsss hace tanto que no me escribía algo así, que exudo adrenalina XD

No sean flojas vale, déjenme saber que opinan.


	26. Abandona toda esperanza

**Hola! **

**Vamos, vamos, guarden la sal de roca y no enciendan cerillos, juro que no soy ninguna aparición.**

**No les quito el tiempo por ahora, nos vemos en las notas finales.**

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, (trama basada en Accidental Husband)**

**Capitulo 26: Abandona toda esperanza.**

Minato estaba consciente ahora de lo alejado que se encontraba de Naruto, podría mentirse así mismo y decir que era normal, que los hijos no siempre cuentan todo a sus padres, pero tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Naruto, era obvio que no tenia porque ser así, su rubio hijo hubiera estado dispuesto a contarle cualquier cosa si de verdad él hubiese estado disponible para escuchar, pero no fue así.

Después de la dolorosa perdida de su esposa, se hundió en la desesperación y por consecuencia se alejó de quien más lo necesitaba en ese momento. Ahora se le caía la cara de vergüenza, pues ella se lo confió, le pidió que lo amara, que lo cuidara; y él, cegado por la perdida no pudo cumplir correctamente su promesa, delegó la educación y cuidado de su pequeño en alguien mas y viendo las consecuencias se arrepentía de eso, pues se daba cuenta de que aunque Naruto lo quería, su relación estaba lejos de ser la correcta, eran desconocidos con un titulo de familiaridad, sólo eso.

Esperaba que eso pudiera cambiar pronto, poder ganarse la confianza, respeto y cariño, es decir, merecerlos de verdad, no por imposición, si no de corazón.

Itachi le había contado todo lo que sabía respecto a la fingida relación entre Sasuke y Naruto, incluyendo la jugarreta que llevó a cabo el último para vengarse del menor de los Uchihas. Fue un duro golpe para él escuchar aquella canallada, se enfadó pues según él, no crió a Naruto para que se comportara así, su primer impulso fue enfrentar a su vástago, exigir una explicación y luego reprenderlo por su conducta; estaba tan colérico, tan cegado que no escuchaba razones, se disculpó con Itachi e intentó salir pero el de ojos negros lo detuvo, éste había tenido mas tiempo para analizar la situación y tenia algo así como una hipótesis de lo ocurrido, eso lo tranquilizaba y por que no decirlo, le daba esperanzas de que en un futuro su hermanito arreglara los malentendidos con el rubito y volvieran. Puso su granito de arena pidiéndole a Minato que pensara bien las cosas antes de actuar, le recordó que al calor del momento se podían decir palabras que en realidad no se sentían, pero que llegaban a causar mucho daño.

El rubio aceptó que en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer al mayor de los Uchihas éste había demostrado ser una persona realmente madura, tal vez fría al momento de razonar, pero era efectivo y se ahorraba muchos problemas, es por eso que si su novio le decía que se tranquilizara antes de hablar con Naruto razones de sobra tendría y a él no le quedaba mas que seguir su consejo.

Estuvo un buen rato en su departamento, pensando y algo en su corazón le impulsó a recordar tiempos pasados, mirando el álbum de fotografías. Muchas escenas felices llegaron a su cabeza al contemplar lo hermosa que su familia era antes de la muerte de su mujer, cuando Naruto aun era pequeñito.

La sonrisa de sus dos amores era tan parecida, de hecho Naruto era una replica de su difunta esposa, podría haberle heredado su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero las facciones, espontaneidad, hiperactividad y buen corazón, eran sin duda cualidades que Kushina poseía y que legó en Naruto. Ella si que hubiera llegado a ser una gran madre; si la Uzumaki viviera, sin duda todo sería diferente; Naruto y él serían diferentes, de verdad serían padre e hijo y no el remedo de familia que eran ahora.

Pero ya era tiempo de cambiar todo eso, su corazón le decía que no era tarde, esperaba resarcir un poco el daño que había causado y que su retoño le diera la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores; esta vez lo escucharía, le apoyaría incondicionalmente y le guiaría en lo que le fuese posible.

_**N&S**_

Es por eso que Minato se encontraba justo ahí, frente a la puerta del departamento de su hijo.

Tocó un par de veces y esperó impaciente, planteándose mil escenarios de cómo haría para pedir perdón. Sabía que lo encontraría ahí, pues eran ya pasadas las once de la noche, además en recepción Bee le confirmó que Naruto había llegado temprano y no le había visto salir después.

Estuvo por tocar de nuevo, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose le detuvo, suspiró nervioso y se irguió decidido.

La imagen que le llegó cuando la puerta se abrió, no fue una muy agradable, Naruto se veía decaído, enfundado en unos pantalones de chándal demasiado flojos, camiseta blanca de tirantes y descalzo; un rictus de tristeza atravesando su rostro, ojos tojos y un poco hinchados, señal inequívoca de que estuvo llorando, era claro que no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-¿Qué? – Increpó de manera adusta al ver la evaluación nada discreta que su padre lanzaba sobre él - ¿Vienes a reclamarme por lo que le hice al hermano de tu noviecito?

_"Lo que me faltaba" _ pensó con pesadez.

No habría querido que su voz sonara tan sarcástica pero se sentía una mierda y no estaba de humor como para aguantarse los sermones de su padre; no ahora, pues no estaba seguro de poder guardar la compostura y tal vez terminara por descargar su frustración sobre su progenitor.

-Por favor hijo, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo – pidió al ver la pose defensiva que el menor dejaba ver, cubriendo la entrada con su cuerpo, dándole a entender que no estaba para visitas – permíteme pasar por favor, necesitamos hablar. – acotó con voz conciliadora, aunque en el fondo estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos un poco, analizando las palabras del otro; luego de unos segundos dilucidando soltó el agarre que aun mantenía sobre la puerta y caminó con aire cansino hasta la sala, como muda invitación se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón y esperó hasta que su padre también se sentó con mejor postura frente a él.

-¿Y bien? – instó a comenzar enarcando las cejas y haciendo un descuidado movimiento con una de sus manos – dime a lo que has venido.

Minato suspiró profundamente, no esperaba que fuera fácil y viendo la actitud arisca del menor, al parecer no se equivocaba.

-No vengo a reclamarte nada Naruto, no creo tener el derecho ni la autoridad para hacerlo, yo vine a escucharte, deseo de verdad que tengas confianza en mi, ayudarte y…

-Humf – bufó el rubito con una sonrisa que nada tenia que ver con la felicidad, una mezcla entre amargura e ironía - ¿Hablar tú? – Siseó - ¿Conmigo? – se señaló a si mismo – mira; yo creí que para hablar contigo se necesitaba hacer una cita y no recuerdo haber concertado ninguna – terminó mirándolo con aprensión; no planeaba herir a su padre, hace tiempo que se resignó a callarse los sentimientos de abandono que tenia respecto a su progenitor, pero algo ahora lo impulsaba a sacar los trapos sucios.

El mayor bajó la mirada al comprender el significado de las palabras emitidas por el otro, eran sólo el producto de años de abandono y de negarse hablar con él cuando mas lo necesitó, sabía que merecía aquellos reclamos, sin embargo no podía permanecer sumiso, no era el momento para hacerlo.

-Cuida tus palabras Naruto, que no estas hablando con un desconocido, soy tu padre y…

-Ah – gruñó el menor – ahora si eres mi padre ¿Qué conveniente no? – ironizó, nunca planeó faltarle el respeto a su padre, pero ahora no se podía contener, necesitaba una forma de desahogarse, algo que le ayudara a descargar toda la frustración y dolor que lo estaba consumiendo y lamentablemente Minato estaba ahí, en el momento equivocado. – No me vengas con esas cosas ahora, eres mi padre sólo cuando te conviene. Seguro viniste hasta aquí por que Itachi te pidió que me pusieras en mi lugar, por que tal vez tu relación se vio afectada por mi culpa, no me hagas creer que es por que te preocupas por mí o por lo que me pase, hace tiempo que tengo bien asumido que hay cosas más importantes para ti.

-No – negó Minato transmitiendo desesperación en la voz y la mirada, pues las palabras dichas por Naruto dejaban ver un notable rencor – te equivocas, yo si me preocupo por ti, yo…

-¡Deja de mentir ya padre! – exclamó exaltado mientras se levantaba del sofá encarándole – yo también lo hice en muchas ocasiones, en el pasado me mentí demasiado intentando creer que si era importante para ti, que si bien mamá había muerto y que tu sufrías, que tal vez yo podría darte la fuerza para salir adelante. Pero no fue así… - hizo una pausa tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta – cuando madre murió dolió tanto… aun duele; el hueco que dejó en mi corazón fue demasiado grande, imposible de llenar, pero me consolaba pensar que no estaba solo, aun me quedabas tú – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, era ya difícil para él hablar sin que su timbre se escuchara roto – y me equivoque, tu hiciste mi vacio mas grande, si no hubiera sido por los abuelos, gracias a ellos no estuve solo, por que cuando perdí a mamá, lamentablemente… también te perdí a ti.

-Naruto, yo… - suplicó con voz quebrada, hacía ya unos instantes que se mantenía de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de su hijo, escuchando y llorando avergonzado.

-No – interrumpió con seriedad – déjame terminar. Querías que habláramos ¿no? Pues vas a escucharme, porque tengo varias cosas que decirte – inspiró profundamente y continuó con expresión desencajada. – Yo comprendía el dolor que estabas pasando, tampoco visualizaba una vida sin mamá, pero no te abandone, no lo hice, y tú si; tal vez no económicamente, de eso no me puedo quejar, pues materialmente nunca me faltó nada, pero lo mas importante, tu compañía, eso si que me hizo falta; que en verdad fueras mi padre es lo que anhelaba, pero nunca llegó, te hiciste a un lado entonces. Así que no entiendo ¿Por qué ahora, por que quieres ser mi padre ahora?

-Porque… porque me di cuenta de mi error – contestó en un llanto silencioso, las palabras de Naruto le habían llegado al alma y más por que sabía que tenía toda la razón –… Tal vez te parezca tarde porque ya no eres un niño, mucho o poco has madurado. Aun así, quiero que sepas que te amo, eres mi hijo y me arrepiento del daño que te hizo mi ausencia, me arrepiento de no haber sabido demostrarte mi cariño, de haberte dejado a la deriva. No e sabido ser un padre a pesar del maravilloso hijo que eres; me enfoque en mi carrera, en cosas sin importancia y descuide lo verdaderamente valioso, pero quiero enmendarlo ¡Quiero recuperarte Naruto! No e venido aquí a reclamarte nada, quiero comprenderte, escucharte y que confíes en mi, quiero ganarme el derecho de que me llames padre. Por favor Naruto, dame la oportunidad – suplicó rogando a Dios que no fuera demasiado tarde y que su hijo le perdonara.

En este punto Naruto ya no era más que una masa temblorosa y sollozante, mantenía la cabeza baja, con los hombros caídos, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y los puños fuertemente apretados. Había escuchado todo el discurso de Minato y se encontraba demasiado vulnerable.

-Yo, no se si debería estar triste o feliz – contestó levantando la llorosa mirada – no sé como debería sentirme, no puedo creer que esto sea verdad… tantos años anhelando esto y ahora… Ya no soy un niño papá. – Hizo una pausa y con esas ultimas palabras Minato sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía - … ya no lo soy, pero a pesar de eso, no quiero renunciar a ti, necesito de verdad tu apoyo ahora – terminó con un gemido doloroso.

Sin pensarlo más Naruto se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y éste lo acogió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora; tenía una nueva oportunidad y en esta ocasión no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-Ayúdame – hipó – por favor papá, ya no puedo mas, ayúdame por que siento como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo.

-Ya, tranquilo – consoló con voz susurrante, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con tiento – ven, vamos a sentarnos, estaremos mas cómodos, recuerda que para poder ayudarte, tengo que escucharte y para eso debes estar tranquilo ¿Si? – Naruto asintió entrecortado, mientras hacia caso y ayudado por el mayor se acomodó sobre el sofá. Manteniendo el abrazo, se sentía seguro y cálido, aun no quería soltarse, ese contacto le había hecho mucha falta y lo iba aprovechar al máximo.

Luego de un rato y notándolo mas tranquilo, Minato deshizo el abrazo y le miró a los ojos, los tenia rojos y demasiado hinchados, la tristeza se lo estaba comiendo, pero él no lo iba a permitir.

-Te traeré un vaso con agua, lo tomaras y después vas a contarme lo que paso realmente con Sasuke ¿De acuerdo? – El rubio menor asintió y el Namikaze fue hasta la cocina por el vital liquido – ten – se lo ofreció – tómala despacio.

Naruto tomó el recipiente y bebió a sorbos pequeños hasta terminarlo completamente, luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de centro.

-Ahora si Naru, quiero escucharte, dime que sucedió y planearemos como ayudarte.

Naruto le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y acomodándose en una mejor postura comenzó a relatarle lo que le tenía así.

Le contó sobre Neji; de sus planes de boda; de cuanto quiso al de ojos perla; la razón de su ruptura; sus intentos de volver con él; la aberración que desarrolló por el Uchiha menor; el plan de Shikamaru, su primer encuentro con Sasuke, la atracción que nació entre los dos, lo del trato para la boda de los abuelos y el porque; el como se enamoró del ojinegro en pocos días; algunas cosas libidinosas sobre los días que convivieron juntos, eso era algo que Minato hubiese preferido no escuchar; y por ultimo el metidon de pata que día al enterarse Sasuke, además de cómo había sobrevivido a esos tres días de soledad luego de la ruptura con su pelinegro.

Minato le escuchó atentamente, sin intervenir, pues quería formarse una idea clara, analizar y formular un plan de acción.

-Ok – aportó con seriedad rascándose el puente de la nariz, cosa que puso nervioso a Naruto – esto… hummm – se lo pensó otro poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse –… No dudo que lo ames, de hecho tampoco dudo que el te ame a ti, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de eso; pero también debemos reconocer que lo que le hiciste fue una putada.

-¡PAPÁ! – gritó escandalizado, nunca había escuchado a su padre decir palabrotas y ciertamente era chocante hacerlo ahora.

-No hay otra palabra para describirlo hijo – se justificó encogiendo los hombros – aun así, creo que tienes oportunidad de que vuelva a tu lado, claro siempre y cuando logres hacer que te escuche, confío en que se parezca un poco a Itachi, si es así, ya tenemos otro punto a tu favor y veras que todo llega a un feliz termino.

-Gracias papá – exclamó mas animado – de verdad, sabiendo que estarás conmigo en esto, me hace sentir mucho mejor, me da mas confianza. Ahora ayúdame a planear como convencerlo ¿Tu crees que con unas flores…?

-¡NO! – Saltó de inmediato, ya se había dado cuenta antes de que su hijo era un tanto atolondrado, pero no quería creer cuanto.

Fue así como ambos comenzaron a idear un plan para que Sasuke Uchiha perdonara y volviera a los brazos de Naruto Uzumaki.

_**N&S**_

El lugar se vislumbraba diáfano e iluminado tenuemente por los rayos solares entrando por la ventana, la casa era espaciosa y se encontraba desamueblada, Gaara se paró al centro y la analizó con ojo critico, le habían entregado las llaves ese mismo día. Un mes antes Sasuke y él habían recorrido varios prospectos acompañados del agente de bienes raíces; y ese lugar era el que mas se adecuaba a sus necesidades; se encontraba en una zona residencial, tenia tres recamaras con baño incluido, un despacho muy grande que podrían utilizar para ambos, la sala y comedor, además de un pequeño y bien cuidado jardín, todo lo que una pareja de recién casados podría desear para comenzar su vida juntos.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa melancólica; le dolía el estar ahí el solo, cuando su pareja debería estar acompañándolo. Hacia tres semanas que había concedido libertad a Sasuke para que pensara las cosas y se decidiera por la opción correcta, y ahora viéndose ahí, no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pudo haber obligado a Sasuke para que cumpliera su promesa ¿Pero de que habría servido? Forzar las cosas no le llevaría a ningún lado, al contrario, terminaría por destruirlos a ambos; aun así, aun tenia esperanza de que el azabache volviera y lo eligiera a él.

_"Sí, este lugar es perfecto" _ pensó y se giró dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, pero faltando unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió dejándolo sumamente sorprendido.

Ahí se mostraba nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de color negro y unos zapatos deportivos, Gaara nunca lo había visto con una vestimenta tan sencilla, y a pesar de eso, el Uchiha seguía viéndose arrebatador.

El pelirrojo perdió el habla, no estaba seguro sobre que decir ¿Venia a decirle que se quedaría con Naruto? ¿Querría quedarse con la casa para compartirla ahora con el rubio? Y un sinfín de preguntas mas que pasaban por su cabeza, afortunadamente y rompiendo el incomodo silencio, Sasuke emitió las primeras palabras.

-Hola Gaara – saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sasuke hola – contestó temeroso – yo… - carraspeó – ¿a que se debe tu presencia aquí?

-Yo, ya me e decidido – expresó con seriedad.

-¿Qué, tú?

-Si Gaara, ya tome mi decisión, yo e venido a decirte que estoy aquí, y que no me iré mas, de verdad quiero casarme contigo.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó desconcertado, no es que ya no quisiera casarse con el pelinegro, pero debía asegurarse de que no era una alucinación de su atormentado cerebro.

-Enserio Gaara, quiero casarme contigo, estoy aquí para decirte que acepto la pregunta es ¿Quieres casarte tú conmigo, Gaara?

TBC…

**Hola chicos y chicas preciosos, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, no tengo perdón, por eso no pienso pedirlo, fueron varias las razones por las que este fic estaba un poco arrumbado, confío en que mi bloqueo mental vaya desvaneciéndose poco a poco, como ya bien les dije falta poquísimo para que esto termine, desde hace un buen que vengo diciendo que ya sólo dos capis mas, pero siempre hay algo que me queda suelto y es necesario adjuntarle algo mas; debo agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me estuvieron mandando mensajes preguntando por la actualización y metiendo presión para que esto saliera a la Luz.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Ángeles, pues confieso que debido a un comentario en el cual creo estuvimos de acuerdo, este capi salió así, de verdad me ayudaría mucho recibir sus criticas respecto a este, fue algo que tenia muy clavado desde hace unos días.**

**Hasta otro, prontito, prontito, no se me preocupen. **


	27. ¿Y que pasó con la boda?

Hola, luego de un tiempo en el purgatorio, por fin e sido jalada por un ángel; mil gracias a mi adorada Megami_Naru por su valiosa colaboración.

**Capitulo27: ¿Y que pasó con la boda?**

-Estamos en problemas – fue la primera frase que Itachi dejó salir al momento de ver como Minato iba entrando por la puerta de su oficina.

-Hola amor, yo también te extrañe – acotó juguetón.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero aceptó que no fue muy educado de su parte recibirlo con ese comentario.

-Perdón, igual te extrañe – en ese momento el pelinegro se había parado a recibirlo y se encontraba a escasos dos centímetros del rostro del rubio, fue cuestión de un segundo para que sus labios tocaran los del ojiazul en una invitación a profundizar dicho contacto, por su parte el Namikaze lo entendió perfecto e inició un beso pasional y largo, que dejó a Itachi con el rostro sonrojado y respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Muy bien – sonrió el mayor – así, sí me gusta que me recibas, y bien ¿Qué fue eso de que tenemos problemas? – preguntó separándose del ojinegro, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Uchiha se dirigió al asiento que estaba ocupando antes de que el rubio llegara y mirándole a los ojos comenzó a relatarle de que se trataba el problema.

-Sasuke me dijo que va a casarse con Gaara.

-¿Qué? – saltó desconcertado. - ¿Qué es lo que tu hermano tiene en esa cabeza? ¡creí que era una persona pensante!

Hasta ese momento la aparente tranquilidad de Itachi se vio un poco afectada – Minato, no creo que debas ir por ese camino, tú y yo quedamos de no entrometernos en la relación de esos dos, así evitaríamos que lo nuestro se viera afectado, si acepte participar en el plan para que Naruto tenga la oportunidad de resarcir el daño a mi hermano, es justo por eso, por que quiero que Sasuke sane sus heridas, si termina compartiendo su vida con Naruto que mejor, apoyare esa decisión, sin embargo, si por alguna razón, resulta que Sasuke no quiere hacerlo y decide llevar a cabo su boda con Gaara, igual lo voy a apoyar, es mi hermano y lamento decirte, pero es lo mas importante para mi, al igual que sé que Naruto lo es para ti. Es por eso que te pido que nos ahorremos los comentarios demeritando la inteligencia de nuestros seres queridos, que si nos ponemos a comparar, no creo que tu hijo salga muy bien parado ¿De acuerdo?

Minato suspiró, estaba de más aceptar que su comentario, aunque fuese verdad, estaba fuera de lugar.

-Tienes razón, enfoquémonos entonces en el problema ¿Por qué tu hermano se va a casar? ¿Cuando te enteraste de eso?

-Ayer por la noche – contestó ya mas tranquilo – llegue del trabajo y Sasuke estaba esperándome en la sala, me pidió hablar y fue cuando me contó todo, quise hacerlo entrar en razón, pero me salió con el chantaje emocional de que si de verdad era su hermano, entonces lo apoyaría en lo que decidiera, y que su decisión estaba tomada, la boda será dentro de ocho días, en la capilla central.

Namikaze se frotó la mitad de la cara con algo de desesperación, las cosas estaban mal y lamentablemente el tiempo se les estaba viniendo encima, si bien Naruto estaba más repuesto luego de su charla, aun lo notaba retraído y falto de energía.

-¿Va a ser difícil verdad?

-Creo que sí y lo malo es que no se me ocurre nada para "remendar " está situación.

El otro bufó con frustración – Tienes razón, necesitamos un milagro para que tu hermano dé su brazo a torcer y otro mas para que Naruto se ponga las pilas correctamente.

-No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá, creo que entre mas presionados nos sintamos, menos ideas llegaran a nuestra cabeza, así que propongo que vayamos a comer ¿Qué te parece?

_**N&S**_

Si para Naruto los días siguientes al rompimiento habían sido una tortura, para Sasuke no significaron una fiesta, luego de su atropellada relación y ruptura con el rubio desgraciado, tuvo que admitir que la farsa que Naruto le jugó, le dolió, y le dolió mucho, sin embargo, desde niño y a raíz de la muerte de sus padres, se vio obligado a esconder sus sentimientos, no podía dejarse llevar por la tristeza, la ira o la sensación de soledad, sabía perfectamente que eso no le llevaría a nada; es por eso que sopesando la situación hizo un recuento de los daños, se dio cuenta que nunca debió cambiar su ideología, hasta ahora siempre le había funcionado bien, y aunque el tiempo que pasó junto al rubio fue bonito, era mejor aceptar que se trataba de una fantasía infantil, un cuento de esos en los que él no creía, lo único que le quedaba para que su vida volviera al balance, era sin duda lo que planeó para su futuro desde un principio, y en ese futuro, sólo una persona podía compartir su vida, racionalmente esa persona era Sabaku no Gaara.

Esa noche Sasuke tenia programa de radio, decidió volver a sus antiguos ideales, por muy ególatra que parezca se leyó su propio libro, tratando de convencerse que aun comulgaba con dichos conceptos y más después de su fallido e inesperado intento de cambiarlos y adaptarse a unos mas flexibles y estrellarse de bruces con la dura realidad. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse mas, por su salud mental y pensando en un futuro seguro, caviló sus opciones, sopesó una y otra vez los pros y los contras y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada mejor, ni luchar contra la corriente, Gaara y él estaban destinados, serian el matrimonio perfecto, exactamente en una semana su vida quedaría inevitablemente enlazada a la del pelirrojo.

A pesar del dolor que pudo haberle causado la burla del Uzumaki y de los sentimientos que aun conservaba por él, no se arrepentía de lo vivido, eso le serviría para no ser tan crédulo y madurar, le haría mas fuerte e irónicamente había logrado "afianzar" su relación con Sabaku.

Daba gracias a Dios, de que el pelirrojo le hubiese dado una nueva oportunidad, no cabía duda de que Gaara era una excelente persona, se lo había demostrado ya en varias ocasiones y aunque sus sentimientos no fueran igual de fuertes por él como lo eran por Naruto, aun así lucharía por mantener un matrimonio equilibrado y funcional. A partir de ahora su vida sería perfecta, como siempre debió ser.

Llegó a la cabina de radio y el encargado de los controles le hizo una seña para informarle que estaban en el aire, por experiencia tenia claro que no debía contradecir al Sasuke, aunque le confundía un poco la actitud que su jefe tenia, en días anteriores el azabache se veía con mas luz, como si se tomara la vida con mas ligereza, y ahora, volvía a ser el mismo de antes, aquel estirado que parecía tener un palo atravesado por el culo; como sea, a él sólo le pagaban por asistirlo, el que sus programas volvieran a ser igual de aburridos que antes era decepcionante, sin embargo su rating de audiencia no bajaba en absoluto.

-Hola queridos radioescuchas es un gusto estar compartiendo está noche con ustedes – habló directo al micrófono con voz monocorde, pero fuerte y clara. – los invito a que me hagan saber sus inquietudes, como les había informado con anterioridad, este es el ultimo programa que transmito en este mes, muy pronto contraeré nupcias y les dejare por un tiempo para ir de vacaciones, aprovechen ahora que tenemos tiempo.

Cerró el micrófono y esperó unos pocos segundos mirando a donde la ventana de la cabina, donde el de los controles le hacía una seña para informarle que tenían a alguien en línea.

-Buenas noches – saludó con apática amabilidad - ¿A quien tenemos del otro lado? ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-_**Buenas noches Dr. Uchiha soy Rock Lee, habitante de Konoha y quería consultar algo con usted. **_

-Hola Lee, un gusto charlar contigo, dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

La llamada con aquel tipo de voz extremadamente entusiasta terminó con un Sasuke un tanto exasperado, ahora parecía que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo e insistía en hacerle creer que su manera de ver o mejor dicho el haber regresado a sus conceptos de antaño era una equivocación; según los crédulos e ingenuos corazones que le rodeaban, estaba bien luchar por un amor pueril basado en sentimientos poco prácticos como el romanticismo.

Ese tipo de amor no existía, no había forma de que un sentimiento así sobreviviera mas allá de unos cuantos días, él ya lo tenia bien comprobado; se permitió ser débil y albergar la ilusión de los cuentos de hadas, abriéndole las puertas de su alma a un ser anímicamente opuesto a su persona. Con dolor admitía, aunque fuera sólo en su cabeza, se había enamorado de Naruto, pese a su alto grado de raciocinio, el rubio se apropió de sus sentidos en todos los aspectos. Y ahora un poco desintoxicado de todas esas tentadoras sensaciones, se daba cuenta de que no estaba bien vivir así; La capacidad de pensar fríamente las cosas o el propio sentido común se pueden llegar a perder cuando te encuentras en esa situación; podría casi considerarse una enfermedad contra la que es muy difícil luchar; pues si hubiese seguido creyendo que el rubio le correspondía, bien pudo haber ofrecido hasta su vida por él.

Estaba apunto de despedirse, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para salir del aire, así que rompiendo un poco sus reglas decidió tomar la ultima llamada, pensando en que duraría cierto tiempo sin acercarse a los micrófonos.

-Buenas noches – saludó cortes - ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

-_**Buenas noches Dr. Uchiha**_ – respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono haciendo una pausa intencional. Sasuke se tensó al percatarse de quien era al reconocer la voz. _**– Soy Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha y le pido por favor que me conceda unos pocos minutos y me escuche.**_

-…

El Uzumaki esperó recibir alguna contestación, que se opusiera fieramente y le colgara enseguida, se exponía demasiado, después de todo, sus anteriores intentos por acercarse a él habían sido un total fracaso, y eso que se desvivió en planes hasta inverosímiles, como hacerse pasar por intendente de mantenimiento en el edificio donde el pelinegro tenia su oficina, a pesar de su ingenio, de nada le valió, Sasuke nunca quiso escuchar sus explicaciones, le ignoraba y si era posible utilizaba la seguridad del lugar para que lo echaran, si no fuera por la renuencia a tenerle frente a frente, bien pudo haberle molido a golpes; se le podría considerar suicida, pues el ceño fruncido del azabache valía para acobardar a cualquiera.

-_**¿Me dará la oportunidad de exponerle mi caso**_? – preguntó esperanzado.

-El programa está por terminar Sr. Uzumaki – respondió cortante – será mejor que se dé prisa.

_**-Sólo serán unos minutos… Por favor.**_

El encargado de los controles en cabina se extrañó con aquella llamada, el tipo parecía realmente desesperado; hizo una seña afirmativa a Sasuke, dándole a entender que seguirían escuchando al radioescucha.

-Bien – concedió el pelinegro.

_**-¿Por donde empiezo?**_ – suspiró tomando valor _**– muchas personas podrían considerarme infantil, descuidado e impulsivo, tal vez hasta irreverente, a mi favor puedo decir que no hago las cosas por maldad, creo en las almas gemelas, en el ser que te complementa aunque sean polos opuestos. Mis impulsos me han llevado hacer grandes locuras, algunas de las cuales no siempre terminan bien y justo eso me pasó con la última de mis impertinencias. Quise tomar el camino de la venganza**_ – explicó con voz arrepentida - . _**Por una tontería que en su momento creí que me destrozaba el alma tome malas decisiones, lastime a una maravillosa persona y aunque suene feo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.**_

-Sr. Uzumaki – siseó indignado.

-_**Permítame explicarle**_ – se apresuró al verse interrumpido – _**si me arrepiento de haberlo hecho sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo, doy gracias por haberme permitido ser impulsivo, pues de no ser por lo que hice, no habría podido conocer verdaderamente a esta persona; no hubiese descubierto que la vida va más allá de un destino impuesto; que a pesar de mis errores y de lo hundido que me hallé en el pasado, el tiempo me recompensó y pude amar y sentirme amado; por que esta persona a la que herí, se entregó a mi sin reservas, me dio su absoluta confianza mostrándome su verdadero yo, se dejó mimar y aprendió a convivir en mi espacio y con mis seres queridos, se ganó un lugar irremplazable en mi existencia, quedó enlazado inevitablemente a mi alma y se convirtió en mi razón para sonreír, así como también debido a mi mal proceder se convirtió en mi motivo de angustia y desvelos. Confieso que en un principio llegue a él por medio de mentiras y engaños, pero conforme construimos nuestra historia en común, fui dándome cuenta de algo que a día de hoy puedo asegurar y es de que los sentimientos que deposite sobre él, los cuales aún alberga mi corazón, son absoluta y completamente reales. Sé que por más que me empeñe en hacerle llegar estos sentimientos, él seguirá pensando que todo es una farsa, pero necesito que sepa que nada de esto es un juego para mí, si no la más pura verdad.**_

La cabina estaba en completo silencio, podía escucharse la respiración entrecortada de Sasuke, que analizaba todas y cada una de las palabras emitidas por el rubio.

_**Aprovecho este espacio para decirle que sé que una simple disculpa no me absuelve de mis malas acciones. ¿Sabe? Él se va a casar mañana, yo ya no tengo esperanzas de recuperarlo, mas quiero que sepa que si lo ame, que lo amo, a pesar de que nunca se lo dije, todo lo que representa, sus cualidades e imperfecciones. Amo la arrogancia con la que se conduce para tratar de esconder sus inseguridades, su fuerza y entereza, su proceder metódico e impulsivo a pesar de que lo niegue, me derrite la manera en que se deja amar y ni hablemos de su sonrisa sarcástica**_ – completó soñador – _**yo… de verdad te amo… Sasuke**_ – terminó como un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

-Ya – contestó con voz estrangulada – el… el programa, tenemos que despedirnos, espero que le escucharan, que tenga una buena vida Sr. Uzumaki.

La llamada fue finalizada sin dar tiempo a replica, Sasuke seguía nervioso, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, así que cerró el programa prometiendo volver pronto.

Rápidamente levantó sus cosas y sin mirar a nadie salió de la radiodifusora; su boda con Gaara sería al día siguiente y no quería pensar en nada mas, intentaba convencerse de que esa llamada no le había movido ni la mas mínima fibra de su ser, por mucho que Naruto se le arrastrara a los pies, él ya no podía volverse atrás.

_**N&S**_

La mañana llegó y con ello el ajetreo, la ceremonia sería algo mas parecido a un ritual pues aunque el gobierno facilitó la alianza legal para la protección de los machos portadores, no así la iglesia que aun calificaba de inmoral el acto de unión entre personas del mismo sexo.

El evento sería realizado en un pequeño salón de eventos cerca al medio día. Contrario a Sasuke, Itachi y Minato desayunaban tranquilamente sentados a la mesa en la cocina, mientras que Sasuke bebía nervioso una gran taza de café.

-Hermano no deberías estar tomando eso – reprendió Itachi señalándole la bebida – te alterara mas los nervios.

Minato les veía con una sonrisa melancólica, en un principio pensó en no acompañar a los Uchiha en el evento, pues su corazón le decía que debía estar brindándole apoyo a su hijo para que pudiera asimilar la perdida con mas facilidad, pero Naruto le habló claramente, le dijo que su lugar era al lado de Itachi, le explicó que a pesar de que su amor por Sasuke era inmenso, no se dejaría caer.

Cualquiera le reñiría o insultaría por su actitud derrotista, por no luchar con mas fuerza para obtener el perdón; pero Naruto consideraba que ya había causado demasiado daño a Sasuke, si el moreno decidió casarse con Gaara a pesar de sus intentos por obtener una segunda oportunidad, no podía negarle el derecho a buscar su felicidad. Era tiempo de madurar y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Itachi – les interrumpió el rubio – creo que es hora de ir a mi departamento a cambiarme para la boda.

-Me parece bien – respondió despidiéndose con un beso en los labios – te veo ahí en tres horas, mándame un mensaje para buscarte cuando hayas llegado.

-Vale – aceptó dejando un último beso – nos vemos en un rato Sasuke.

-Claro Minato, te espero allá.

Cuando la puerta principal se oyó al cerrar, Itachi encaró a su pequeño hermano.

-Estas demasiado nervioso Sasuke, tú no eres así.

El menor suspiró debatiéndose entre contarle o quedarse callado, al final decidió hacerlo, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y enfocó su atención en el mayor.

-¿Escuchaste mi programa ayer? – el de coleta asintió sin aportar nada mas. – Él dijo que me ama, Itachi.

-¿Y?

Sasuke le miró incrédulo, esperaba una reacción más efusiva por parte de su hermano, después de todo, días antes se había desvivido buscando que le diera una oportunidad de explicarse al hijo de su novio.

-En todo el tiempo que duramos juntos, no me lo dijo ni una sola vez.

-¿Tú se lo dijiste a él?

-Sí – asintió – un par de veces y él nunca me respondió, extrañamente no me pareció raro, no creí que fuera importante, después de todo me lo demostraba con hechos. Cuando me entere de su engaño, asumí que nunca lo dijo por que no lo sentía, ahora no estoy tan seguro.

-Yo lo conozco poco, pero creo distinguir cuando está mintiendo y realmente me pareció que en está ocasión dice la verdad, la pregunta es ¿Tú que opinas de todo esto?

El menor se encogió de hombros mostrando una mirada insegura – Creo que ya es muy tarde para considerarlo, ya no pienso cambiar de opinión, Gaara no se lo merece.

Itachi asintió no muy convencido, su hermano debería estar feliz, ese día debía ser el más especial de su vida, pero no era así, se le veía nervioso, mejor dicho angustiado y con una profunda tristeza impregnada en sus ojos.

-Sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas hermano.

-Gracias – musitó con media sonrisa.

_**N&S**_

Sasuke había entrado en una especie de pánico nada normal en él, faltaban poco menos de diez minutos para que el ritual iniciara y Gaara aun no llegaba. Itachi optó por alejarlo de los invitados y llevarlo hasta una sala privada donde algunas novias daban el último toque a sus vestidos antes de ingresar al salón.

-Esta debe ser una señal – aseguró hiperventilando – yo… ya no estoy tan seguro Itachi, no… no sé si quiero casarme.

-Calma, Sasuke, respira – aconsejó pasándole la mano por la espalda.

El menor de los Uchiha lucía muy elegante enfundado en el chaqué gris oscuro a pesar de que empezaba a sudar por el nerviosismo.

-No puedo calmarme Itachi, tengo muchas dudas.

El mayor de los hermanos estaba listo para darle el gran discurso de apoyo, claro, aprovecharía para hacerle ver que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar esa boda de lado y darse una oportunidad con Naruto. Apenas iba a iniciar su perorata cuando la puerta de la salita se abrió abruptamente.

Ambos hermanos levantaron la vista para encontrar a Gaara parado en el umbral, vestido con traje negro y saludándoles con una incomoda sonrisa.

-Gaara, llegas tarde – reprendió nervioso el Uchiha menor.

-Hola, necesito hablar contigo – habló dirigiéndose a su prometido para luego girarse hacia su cuñado - ¿Crees que podrías dejarnos solos, Itachi?

-Por supuesto – asintió sabiendo que estaba de mas ahí, le dedicó una mirada conciliadora a su hermano y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Al verse por fin solos, el pelirrojo tomó asiento frente a su futuro esposo y comenzó.

-Creo que ah llegado el momento de hablar con seriedad.

-Te escucho – respondió removiéndose nervioso.

-Sasuke, quiero que sepas que siempre creí que eras perfecto, al menos para mi y ahora… ahora estoy seguro de que no es así ¡No me interrumpas por favor! – pidió al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del pelinegro – sólo déjame hablar; durante años nuestra convivencia fue "perfecta" y a la vez monótona, sé que en el pasado me quisiste y me lo hiciste saber de varias formas, era lógico que el siguiente paso para nosotros era la boda, por eso sigo sin entender muy bien que fue lo que nos falló, tal vez nuestro tiempo pasó o era que sólo te hacía compañía para cuando llegara la persona adecuada para ti; yo me cegué a pesar de haber visto todas las señales, me aferre a ti, a lo que teníamos, quise pasar por alto la luz en tus ojos cada vez que hablabas del Uzumaki, pues los planes que tenia contigo se estaban viniendo abajo desde que lo conociste, yo no quería aceptarlo, pero cuando llegaste con esto – explicó tomando un bolso de papel que llevaba con él, de donde sacó un block de documentos, bastante conocidos para el pelinegro, acomodándolos un poco se los extendió para que los mirara.

-No los entregaste – exclamó desconcertado, tomándolos entre sus manos.

-No, no los entregue, por lo que aun sigues casado con el tipo ese.

-¿Pero por que? – preguntó confundido.

-Cuando me los diste y los analice, el entendimiento llegó a mi – contestó con tristeza –, se suponía que tú tendrías que obtener la firma a la brevedad posible, no obstante las cosas se complicaron un poco; cuando al final lo lograste y me puse a detallarlos… – pausó como si estuviera recordando lo ocurrido - fue duro darme cuenta que Naruto los firmó, pero tú, Sasuke… tú no y me pregunte ¿Por qué se le habría pasado firmarlos si era tan importante para continuar los tramites de nuestro matrimonio?

Sasuke le regresó una mueca congestionada comprendiendo lo que Gaara trataba de darle a entender.

-Yo, no me di cuenta – musitó apenado.

-Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Los documentos sin firma debieron ser suficiente para cortar por lo sano, pero yo insistí un poco mas, sabiendo de tus dudas, te brinde espacio y tiempo, rogando para que recapacitaras y volvieras. Obvio me entere de tu relación fallida con el paramédico, asumí que habías encontrado la felicidad y me extrañó mucho cuando volviste, no te hice preguntas, confié en que si volvías era por que yo era lo mejor para ti, creí que teníamos una nueva oportunidad. Pero tú no estabas bien, ahora mismo no estas bien, es fácil para mi leerte, la nostalgia en tu mirada es casi palpable. Pensé que te sanaría al casarme contigo. Pero una vez mas y citando a Uzumaki, creo que el destino intervino.

Sasuke le miró enarcando una ceja al oír esa comparación.

La ceremonia de bodas sería sólo un ritual, si todo salía bien y ésta se llevaba a cabo, ya me encargaría de que firmaras los documentos y enviarlos para poder casarnos vía legal. Ayer por la noche en un acto impulsivo quise darte una sorpresa y pasar por ti a la radiodifusora, quería verte y decirte que ansiaba que llegara el momento de poder llamarte mi esposo. Creí prudente esperarte en el coche y para no aburrirme encendí la radio para escuchar tu último programa. Fue un shock escuchar a Naruto hablándote, pero fue aun mas impactante el asimilar todo lo que te dijo, me di cuenta de que él te conocía incluso mas que yo, hay cosas que conmigo nunca demostraste. No sé cual fue el error que cometió para que te alejaras de él, pero en cuanto saliste de la radiodifusora y te vi tan descompuesto por sus palabras que tome una decisión, no puedo hacernos esto, no quiero arruinar nuestras vidas con un matrimonio sin amor verdadero; nuestra oportunidad ya pasó, es tiempo de que te des una nueva.

-Perdón, Gaara, yo no quise hacerte daño

-No seas tonto Sasuke, no tienes por que pedir perdón sé que no estaba en tus manos el enamorarte, puedo ver la desesperación en tus ojos y sé que no es por mi. Dime Sasuke ¿Lucharas, te atreverás a ser feliz con ese loco descerebrado?

Sasuke sonrió aun abrazando los documentos, si no tuviera un carácter tan fuerte, es seguro que en estos momentos estaría llorando como Magdalena, pero guardando compostura y valiéndose de su orgullo sólo pudo aportar un tímido.

-Gracias – susurró conmovido.

-No te preocupes, sin embargo te advierto que serás tú quien dé la cara a los invitados comunicándoles el abandono a mi persona – picó sarcástico, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-¡Oye! – reclamó.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi después de hacerme sufrir tanto – acotó aunque su timbre de voz denotaba un poco de burla en ello – te apoyaría, pero creo que ya hice demasiado por ti.

-Está bien – aceptó resignado – ya veré como darles la noticia. Por ahora sólo debo preocuparme en planear como recuperar a un rubio cabezota.

-¿Cuál es tu plan si es que puedo saberlo?

-Oh, ya lo veras – agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

Continuara…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

De verdad pido una disculpa grandota a todos los que esperaban por la continuación, son cosas que se salen de mis manos, pero les aviso que el capitulo siguiente es el final y que me faltan sólo unos detallitos para terminarlo, así que volveré pronto.

Sus comentarios estarán contestados a mas tardar mañana por si se dan la vuelta ¿Que mas? mmmm no me acuerdo.

Hasta otra.


	28. El monstruo al final del libro

**Hola, me complace traerles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, citando a Erik Kripke en swang song, los finales no siempre son del agrado de todos, pero espero que este les guste aunque sea un poquito.**

**Sin mas enjoy…**

**Capitulo28_ el monstruo al final del libro**

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a auxiliar un incidente al otro lado de la ciudad? – Preguntó confundido el rubio, al tiempo que abría la portezuela y montaba en el vehículo –, esa no es nuestra ruta y si de verdad es una emergencia, me preocupa que no lleguemos a tiempo, no entiendo porque no llamaron una unidad mas cercana.

-No lo sé, Naruto – respondió su compañero, ocupando el lugar del conductor e iniciando el encendido de los motores –, Iruka actúa muy extraño desde que Anko le dijo que serían padres, pero igual nunca deja de ser responsable, así que no creo que esté poniendo una vida en peligro.

-Sí – coincidió con una sonrisa – el jefe anda en las nubes desde entonces, pero tienes razón, no nos queda mas que confiar en sus decisiones – aseguró poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

La ambulancia salió del lugar a toda prisa y con la sirena encendida. Naruto sentía ese día especialmente el peso de la amargura en su pecho; su padre le había contado que la boda de Sasuke sería a las doce del día y ya casi era la una de la tarde, eso significaba que su azabache ya estaría casado en esos momentos. No quería darle mas vueltas al asunto, era doloroso pero sabía que no podía caer de nuevo en la desesperanza, aunque sonara cursi y cliché, se decía que debía sentirse alegre y agradecido de que Sasuke estaba formando un buen matrimonio, con alguien que le trataría bien.

Afortunadamente habían estado bastante ocupados, podría sonar sádico y egoísta de su parte ¿Pues quien se alegraba de que el trabajo fuera en aumento, tratándose justamente de la labor que él desempeñaba? Lo bueno de la situación es que aunque habían tenido muchas llamadas, pero ninguna de gravedad, precisamente el día anterior: una chica loca les llamó para reportar que su iguana había caído a la piscina y no respiraba; lo hubieran tomado como una broma y darle carpetazo, pero la chica se oía desesperada, llorando lastimosamente; a final de cuentas Iruka decidió prestarle atención, pues hasta ese momento tenían tres unidades libres y Sai con lo excéntrico que era apoyó para acudir al llamado de la iguana. No estuvo seguro de lo que hicieron, como una escena bizarra recordaba a su compañero moreno dándole respiración asistida al animalejo*, asombrosamente la mascota reaccionó y dejaron una feliz y agradecida chica.

Esa experiencia no se iba a borrar fácilmente de su memoria, pero si que estaba agradecido pues era una terapia el mantenerse ocupado y si podía ayudar a la gente, qué mejor.

- A todo esto ¿De qué trata la emergencia? – cuestionó mirando los automóviles que iban rebasando conforme avanzaban.

-No estoy muy seguro, Iruka no me supo decir exactamente, sólo entendí que es en un salón de eventos; según entendi hay un herido.

-¿Qué, se le rompió una uña a la novia? – preguntó sardónico.

-Hummm podría ser – respondió tomándoselo literal, al parecer la ironía no era una cualidad que Sai tuviera en su repertorio.

Naruto rodó los ojos exasperado, debería estar acostumbrado, pero su compañero siempre buscaba la manera de sorprenderlo, inconscientemente, pero vaya que lo hacía.

Luego de casi veinte minutos de camino, pues Sai era muy hábil para conducir e hicieron la mitad del tiempo que harían normalmente, llegaron al lugar y curiosamente no había ningún alboroto que les alarmara o gente entrando en pánico, eso daba a entender que el incidente no era tan grave.

Naruto y Sai bajaron del vehículo llevando con ellos los implementos que se utilizaban para dar primeros auxilios, un respirador portátil y otras cosas; el rubio no reparó en ninguno de los invitados, de haberlo hecho, habría notado al sospechoso y familiar rubio que se escondía tras de una columna con un móvil en la mano, portando una sincera sonrisa.

Naruto iba varios pasos por delante de Sai y no se percató de que alguien interceptó a su compañero, siguió a paso veloz adentrándose más al lugar; era amplio con dos escenarios, por un lado una estructura parecida a un altar con varias hileras de sillas al frente, seguro donde se ofreció las ceremonia civil, y del otro lado se erguían varias mesas redondas, con sillas vestidas en blanco y lazos azules en contraste, si que era fastuosa la recepción, sin duda los contrayentes eran de posición acomodada.

El rubio se paró al centro y observó cuidadosamente alrededor, no se veía victima por ningún lado, de echo lucía desierto ¿Se habrían equivocado de Dirección?

-Oye Sai ¿Seguro que es aquí? – se giró esperando respuesta y lo descolocó el no encontrar ni rastro de su compañero - ¿Sai? … ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? – masculló por lo bajo, algo no iba bien y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Justo iba a entablar contacto por radio con Sai, cuando frente a él apareció una figura por demás conocida; sus ojos se dilataron al máximo, su corazón comenzó a latir veloz y la angustia nubló su mente.

-Naruto – musitó el recién llegado.

_"No Dios ¿Por qué?" _Habían ido a parar a la boda de Sasuke, la impresión era demasiado fuerte, una cosa era saber que lo había perdido, tener que dejarlo ir fue difícil, aun le costaba digerirlo, tal vez tardaría años en hacerlo, pero dentro de todo lo malo, lo que estaba a su favor era que no lo vería mas, le sería mas fácil soportarlo si no entablaban contacto. Y ahora, estaba ahí, frente a él, vestido con pantalones oscuros y la camisa blanca desarreglada, los tres primeros botones desabrochados descuidadamente y sin fajar; no era una imagen que el Uchiha mostrara con regularidad, sólo lo vio así el día que se conocieron, cuando se embriagó.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora? Carraspeó en un intento de adquirir seguridad. El azabache tenía un semblante relajado, demasiado tranquilo; tal vez si le hacía feliz el haberse casado con Gaara, eso dolía.

El silencio les envolvió, Naruto inconscientemente miró alrededor, tratando de dar con la figura del pelirrojo; hasta del herido se olvidó en ese momento.

-No está aquí – emitió el azabache imaginando a quien buscaba el rubio –; por el momento sólo estamos tú y yo.

Naruto tragó saliva, los ojos de Sasuke brillaban esperanzados, nada que ver con la desilusión y la ira que mostraban la última vez que lo vio; los rasgos del moreno nunca le parecieron tan infantiles como ahora, tan limpios. Podía perderse en su mirada con facilidad, era hipnotízante.

El parpadeo de Sasuke le sacó de su letargo y recordó porque estaba en ese lugar.

-Nos han llamado por una emergencia ¿Sabes algo al respecto? – pronunció tratando que la voz no le saliera temblorosa.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado como respuesta inicial, claramente podía leer el nerviosismo de Naruto; su expresión decía tanto, casi quiso comérselo a besos en ese instante, pero siendo un ser racional no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, al menos no completamente.

-Creí que al verme te darías cuenta, pero al parecer tu cabeza hueca no trabaja bajo presión – Naruto se extrañó de aquella contestación y frunció el ceño ¿Qué se le escapaba?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, parecía divertido con la confusión del otro, una pequeña parte de su ser le invitaba a seguir disfrutando de la gama de emociones que dejaban ver aquellos pozos azules; lo cierto es que también moría de ganas por manosear un tantito aquel cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos.

No hay ninguna emergencia, la llamada la hice yo – habló seguro –. No me case… no pude hacerlo porque estoy enamorado de un rubio imbécil que nunca piensa en las consecuencias antes de hacer algo que seguramente le causará problemas. Sin embargo ahora no podría estar mas agradecido por su estúpida impulsividad – respiró profundamente y adelantándose un paso, casi quedó a un palmo de nariz frente al otro y continuó – yo también te amo Naruto, no por tus defectos, sino a pesar de ellos.

El rubio en ese momento se desconectó del universo ¿Era verdad lo que sus oídos percibían? La respuesta llegó segundos después, con aquel cálido peso sobre sus labios, en un principio asombrado por el acto dilató los ojos, más segundos después se dejó llevar por la sensación cosquillante; cerró los ojos y abrazó al azabache por la cintura; casi podía morir de la felicidad.

El beso fue lento y a la vez intimo, reconociéndose nuevamente; Sasuke comenzó cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos y al afianzar el contacto bajó una hasta el hombro del ojiazul y la otra la llevó hasta la nuca del mismo.

Era una sensación completamente indescriptible, si el lazo que les unía fuese visible, bien podría ser representado con cadenas de eslabones grandes, fuertes e indestructibles.

No hubiesen querido separarse nunca, gustosos se habrían dejado los labios en carne viva con tal de seguirse besando, pero en alguno de los dos debía caber la prudencia y como siempre ese papel le venía bien al azabache, con un poco de reticencia alejó su rostro del contrario, lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos, sin cortar el abrazo que ambos mantenían.

Naruto abrió los ojos clavando la mirada en la ónix, la apariencia de muerto viviente había desaparecido por completo, ahora sólo mostraba esperanza y amor.

-¿Me has perdonado? - cuestinó queriendo saber a donde les llevaban los recientes acontecimientos.

-Sabía que eras lento – respondió mordaz – pero creí que entenderías las señales.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, prometo que no voy a defraudarte nuevamente.

-Eso espero, – reafirmó y cambiando a una fiera mirada completó –. No mas mentiras, Naruto, no mas jugarretas o te juro que no habrá una nueva oportunidad.

El rubio sonrió amplio, como hacía días que no sonreía.

-No tienes ni que decirlo.

_**N&S**_

Sai caminaba recorriendo el perímetro; el salón tenia unos pequeños jardines en la parte trasera, con plantíos de rosas rojas, el paisaje sería perfecto para plasmarlo en una de sus pinturas, en ese momento se lamentó de no llevar ni un mísero cuadernillo a la mano.

Minutos atrás y al haber sido interceptado por un hombre de cabellera negra y larga atada en una coleta; se alarmó un poco por la intervención, el tipo ese le había tomado por un brazo y sin darle oportunidad le arrastró hasta una habitación, no pudo mas que entrar en pánico y casi se pone a gritar como damisela en apuros, pero una voz conocida le tranquilizó; giró la vista hasta encontrar la silueta familiar. Se trataba del señor Minato, el padre de su compañero, éste se paró frente a él y le calmó, invitándole a tomar asiento y contándole de que iba todo el numerito; a él no le quedó mas que apoyarles, había vivido el sufrimiento de Naruto y no le gustaba verlo así, en alguno de sus libros leyó lo qué era el amor y una idea tenia, pues personalmente nunca lo había sentido, no con el padre que le tocó.

Salió de la habitación y aprovechó el tiempo para conocer el sitio, quien quita y algún día resultaba que su boda también se realizaba en ese lugar.

Es así como llegó hasta esos jardines, el colorido era muy agradable, los rosales estaban muy bien cuidados y algunas banquillas de mármol blanco complementaban el lugar. Paseó su vista sin objetivo claro y se detuvo en un punto que llamó demasiado su atención; en una de las banquillas, un hombre de cabellera rojiza y brillante se encontraba mirando a la nada; tenía el semblante acongojado y se sintió profundamente atraído, una vez mas se lamentó de no tener en que plasmar la estampa.

El pelirrojo se veía encogido, de hombros caídos y puños apretados sobre los muslos, debía estar atravesando por un momento difícil; lo que parecía la chaqueta de su traje se encontraba sobre la banquilla, echa bola a un lado suyo; la camisa que llevaba puesta mostraba todo, menos pulcritud, era una imagen descuidada pero atrapante.

Dudó en acercarse, todos le decían que su presencia y comentarios a veces no se tomaban de buena manera, algunos lo llamaban brusco, otros impertinente y otros más, estúpido; él no quería que ese pelirrojo le considerara molesto, le llamaba demasiado la atención, si le rechazaba seria realmente penoso.

Venciendo sus dudas avanzó hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo.

-Hola – saludó con su intento de sonrisa; pudo ver que el hombre levantaba el rostro regalándole una mirada extrañada.

El desconocido era realmente guapo mirándolo así tan cerca, con esos penetrantes ojos aguamarina, era el rasgo facial que mas llamaba la atención, pero el conjunto de todo, era simplemente perfecto.

_"Parece un mapachito"_ pensó Sai al detallarle mejor.

El pelirrojo no contestó, se revolvió incomodo sobre el asiento y le ignoró. El albino de ojos negros no se lo tomó a mal, supuso que era timidez, con toda naturalidad se movió unos pasos y se sentó justo a su lado, éste se tensó, pues jamás se vio venir ese movimiento por parte del recién llegado.

Sai adoptó una pose erguida, con las manos extendidas sobre la banquita, suspiró y giró su rostro lo justo para tener a la vista el perfil de su acompañante.

-Me llamo Sai ¿Cuál de los novios era tu amigo? – preguntó con inocencia.

El otro salió de su cavilación y volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, demasiado extrañado por la actitud del pelinegro. Lo detalló mejor: era delgado y debido a la posición no sabría decir si estaba bueno (como vulgarmente expresaban), pero casi podía asegurar que si, al menos ese uniforme le sentaba bien, pantalones y camisa azul eléctrico con los bordados de la institución; el tipillo era demasiado blanco, pálido casi transparente, de facciones finas y ojos negros; cualquiera que le viera de lejos podría confundirle con Sasuke, pero ahora el pelirrojo veía que realmente no se parecían tanto.

¿Eres mudo? – preguntó de nuevo el de pelo negro, al recibir sólo una mirada confundida por parte del otro – me temo que no sé hablar lenguaje a señas, pero creo que sería interesante aprender, pasare a la librería para que me recomienden uno bueno, entonces podremos hablar, no te preocupes por eso.

-No soy mudo – dijo al fin; la situación era demasiado bizarra.

-Que bueno – sonrió con facilidad – además tienes una voz linda… Y bien ¿Vas a darme tu nombre? Si estas preocupado por que la boda se canceló, no te apures, tal vez pronto tengamos una nueva, seguro que Naruto se lo pedirá a Sasuke, están reconciliándose en estos momentos y creo que saldrán bien; si eras amigo del otro novio, tampoco te preocupes, igual encontrara otra pareja que le merezca y si quieres ir a la boda de Sasuke y Naruto, podrías ir conmigo – pidió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

La sinceridad y poco tacto de su nuevo acompañante provocó en Gaara una sonrisilla, ni el mismo se explicaba porque, pero la presencia de ese raro personaje le estaba haciendo sentir muy bien.

-Gaara, – musitó y el de pelo negro ladeó la cabeza confundido al escucharle –… mi nombre es Gaara y soy amigo de Sasuke.

-Oh, lindo nombre Gaa-chan, me da gusto conocerte – extendió su mano para estrechar la contraria y Gaara correspondió sin dudarlo – me pareces una persona interesante ¿crees que podrías posar para mi algún día?

_**N&S**_

¿Quién dijo que un hombre embarazado lucía dulce, tierno y lindo? Cuatro meses habían pasado desde el día en que Sasuke y Naruto volvieron; a las pocas semanas y después de irse a vivir juntos al departamento del rubio, Sasuke inició con unos malestares que sólo podían deberse a una cosa, Naruto insistió en llevarle al medico y las sospechas se confirmaron; el moreno tenia poco menos de dos meses de embarazo; de más estaba explicarse el cómo pasó, o el momento en que la criatura fue concebida. No quisieron darle mas vueltas al asunto, el bebé ciertamente no fue planeado, pero si que era deseado, sólo venía a aumentar la unión entre ambos.

Sasuke estaba por cumplir los cinco meses de embarazo y ya la barriga era imposible de ocultar, en esos momentos estaba colocándose un kimono en color blanco con cintilla azul y estampados de pavorreales en azul también; se miraba al espejo y se sentía bastante incomodo, nadie se lo decía, pero él sabía que estaba gordo, si fuera una nenaza ya habría soltado el llanto y aunque poco le faltaba, por orgullo jamás lo haría.

Naruto entró a la habitación y quedó prendado de la imagen ante sus ojos, él si que veía irresistible la nueva figura del peli negro.

-Vamos cariño, ya casi es hora – le apuró, pero el Uchiha no se movió ni un ápice - ¿Estas bien?

-No – renegó – no estoy bien, parezco una vaca blanca con motas azules, no quiero ir – gimió lastimero posando la mano sobre el hinchado vientre.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke – le animó – te ves muy bien y es un evento importante, no podemos faltar, además no está tan mal como parece, aun te puedes mover con bastante agilidad, compadécete de Shikamaru, él si que está en problemas, ya casi entra al octavo mes y aun así asistirá, pues no podía dejar tirado a Sai.

-Sai es un desconsiderado – se quejó dejándose caer sobre una silla cercana al espejo - ¿Por qué no esperó hasta que yo diera a luz para realizar la ceremonia? – Naruto sonrió comprensivo acercándose hasta el azabache, se le acuclilló enfrente y comenzó a pasar la mano sobre la curvatura de su pareja; el bebé aun no se movía, pero a él le gustaba pensar que el pequeño sentía sus caricias.

-Sabes que no podía esperar mas tiempo, está por cumplir los tres meses de embarazo, si tardan más, su estado será completamente visible y Danzou mataría a Gaara por desflorar a su muchachito sin antes haberse casado.

-Pues eso les pasa por no cuidarse – Naruto iba a replicar haciéndole ver que ellos tampoco se habían cuidado y la prueba estaba en el orgulloso vientre que en esos momentos palpaba - ¡Ni lo digas! – Le advirtió Sasuke – tú y yo ya estábamos casados cuando concebimos al bebé.

Naruto ya no quiso discutir, Sasuke estaba demasiado hormonal esos días y si le salía con que era suerte lo de su extraño matrimonio, seguro que el ojinegro montaba en cólera y le acomodaba unos buenos golpes, pues de más está decir que a pesar del vientre hinchado, el peli negro seguía siendo rápido y ágil.

-Como sea – terminó Sasuke – vámonos ya o no llegaremos a la ceremonia y recuerda que somos los testigos.

Naruto le ayudó a ponerse en pie y salieron rumbo al salón de eventos, justo donde los contrayentes se habían conocido.

_**N&S**_

La boda fue emotiva, el sermón dado por el juez estuvo cargado de consejos y tips para llevar un buen matrimonio.

Los familiares y amigos de la pareja se mostraron felices por la unión, brindando los mejores deseos al nuevo matrimonio.

Danzou había puesto sus obstáculos cuando Sai le había informado que quería casarse, Gaara no era de su agrado, pero siendo sinceros, ningún hombre que quisiera llevarse a su muchacho sería de su agrado nunca, no le quedó más que apoyar a su hijo, pues lo veía demasiado enamorado y al parecer su futuro yerno mostraba los mismos sentimientos. El hombre mayor emitió un discurso larguísimo hablando de fidelidad y responsabilidad, completó diciendo que ojala que los nietos llegaran pronto, no sabía que tan cerca estaba de obtener su deseo, pues en menos de siete meses, otro Sabaku llegaría al mundo para hacerles felices.

La recepción ocurrió sin ningún incidente, la bebida y comida fue abundante y la música amenizó hasta el final.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron de los últimos en retirarse a pesar del embarazo del peli negro.

-¿En que piensas? – preguntó Sasuke al ver lo distanciado que su rubio se encontraba.

-En todo esto – musitó extendiendo los brazos para abarcar el lugar – en que no te di una boda de la cual te pudieras sentir orgullosos – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del centro, acompañados por Minato e Itachi, Shikamaru y Asuma se habían retirado ya, los dos primeros aun mantenían una estable relación.

-No seas tonto – replicó con seriedad – no me hace falta una lujosa pantomima para ser feliz, la forma en que nuestro matrimonio se llevó a cabo no entra dentro de los parámetros normales, pero estamos casados y eso es lo que importa, no hacen falta fiestas que restregarles a los demás, lo importante es el resultado. Pero si tanto quieres una ceremonia y banquete, espera por lo menos un año después de que nazca el bebé, así estaré de nuevo en forma y disfrutaremos los tres.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa sosegada, su pareja tenía razón, lo importante es que Sasuke ya era su esposo; si lo planeaban bien, luego podrían celebrarlo con la presencia de amigos y familiares.

-Amo cuando tienes razón – acotó acercándose hasta cazarle los labios en un apasionado beso.

Puede que no todo iniciara como debía ser, pero vaya que le gustaba el final. O mejor dicho: el principio de su vida juntos.

FIN***

Epilogo***

Naruto mecía el pequeño bulto de mantas rosadas en sus brazos, una radiante sonrisa alumbraba su rostro, Sasuke aun dormía sobre aquella camilla de hospital; la habitación lucía impoluta, pues el pelinegro le advirtió que no quería esas cursilerías de globos y flores adornando su espacio, sólo entorpecían y a él no le gustaban, ni que fuera una mujercita.

Los dolores habían despertado a Sasuke en la madrugada y de igual manera él despertó a Naruto para que le llevara al hospital; el rubio nervioso preparó el automóvil, subió la bolsa que habían arreglado semanas antes con las pertenencias de su esposo y el bebé.

Se dirigieron veloces al hospital, aunque el moreno aguantaba bastante bien el dolor; al llegar fueron atendidos con rapidez, Sasuke sería pasado a quirófano para realizarle una cesárea, pues era así como los gestantes traían al mundo a sus vástagos.

Naruto se quedó en la sala de espera y aprovechó para informar a sus familiares; eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que sólo le avisó a Minato e Itachi que eran quienes estaban mas cerca del hospital, por la mañana daría la noticia a sus abuelos, después de todo de nada le servía que salieran a esa hora, el abuelo Jiraiya no veía bien en la oscuridad y su abuela Tsunade no conducía, no quería arriesgarlos innecesariamente; por otro lado su tío Nagato vivía en otra ciudad , lo mismo pasaba con Madara éste se encontraba fuera del país y Shikamaru que era su amigo mas cercano debía estar molido con el reciente nacimiento de su propio bebé.

Luego de varias horas y ya con el sol alumbrando el día completamente, el medico salió a informarles que había sido una linda y sana mujercita. Naruto lloró de la felicidad.

Sasuke aun dormiría algún tiempo debido a la anestesia aplicada; les permitieron ver a la niña en los cuneros y fue ahí donde Minato e Itachi le vieron por primera vez, el rubio menor prefirió esperar hasta que le llevaran al cuarto donde Sasuke se recuperaba.

Algunos quejidos comenzaron a salir del durmiente y Naruto se acercó llevando consigo a la pequeña; se sentó al lado de la camilla y esperó a que Sasuke abriera completamente los ojos.

El pelinegro batalló para enfocar la vista y al lograrlo lo primero que vio fue a su rubio, hizo amago de sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca dolorida.

-Despacio – comentó amacizando a la bebé en un sólo brazo, para poder ayudarle con el otro a que se acomodara en una mejor posición –, te costara trabajo moverte por la cirugía.

Luego de varios intentos al fin logró quedar más erguido, apoyando la espalda en varias almohadas, fue entonces que Naruto dejó el bultito en los brazos del otro.

-Es hermosa – comentó sonriendo, quedando muy cerca de sus dos amores.

-¿Es niña? – preguntó acogiéndola.

El rubio asintió embobado, Sasuke fue quitando las cobijitas para poder verla bien.

Tenia una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que se desvaneció cuando la chiquita quedó completamente visible.

_"¿Pelirroja?" _se preguntó mentalmente angustiado, tal vez aun no despertaba bien de la anestesia y por eso reaccionó de esa forma, él sabía, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la niña era de Naruto, pero si éste al verla llegaba a pensar que era de Gaara…

-Itachi y papá ya la vieron – informó sin poder dejar de sonreír, tan concentrado estaba en los movimientos de la bebé que no notó la expresión de Sasuke – ahora mismo están en la cafetería, no tardan en entrar, Shikamaru y Asuma también están fuera esperando, Gaara y Sai les acompañan y los abuelos vienen en camino aquí. Estoy demasiado feliz, Sasuke, ella es tan parecida a mamá – el pelinegro levantó la cara sorprendida _"Kushina" _¡claro! Como no se acordó de ella – estaría feliz de ser abuela y tan orgullosa de que se le parezca tanto.

-Sí – dijo entonces detallándola mejor.

Era una bebé muy despierta, igual de hiperactiva que su padre rubio, de cabello muy abundante y rojizo, no aparentaba las pocas horas de nacida que tenia, demasiado inquieta, moviendo pies y manos, parecía como si les estuviera hablando en gorgoteos, como presentándose; era tan blanca como él, con la naricita recortada, labios jugositos y rosados, y los inconfundibles y grandes ojos azules, herencia de Minato y Naruto; era perfecta. Hermosa.

Quien entrara a la habitación se encontraría con la estampa perfecta, los orgullosos padres y la adorable bebé.

-Shiori – musitó Sasuke, y Naruto le tomó atención – ese será su nombre, ningún otro le quedara mejor, pues será la guía que encamine nuestras vidas.

Naruto estaba de acuerdo con el nombre elegido, no habían querido saber si era nena o varón, es por eso que no tenían uno antes, pero ese le sentaba de maravilla a la pequeña pelirroja, no tenia objeción y lo demostró ampliando mas su sonrisa.

_**N&S**_

La bebé había cumplido ya los cinco meses y comenzaba con las molestias de la salida de los dientes, era una niña que requería de mucha atención, pues daba bastante guerra, aunque sólo durante el día, por la noche despertaba contadas veces, por lo regular las dormía de un tirón.

Sasuke había tomado vacaciones, un año sabático, le costaba volver a ejercer y dejarla sola, aunque si quisiera, recibiría ayuda por parte de sus familiares o en caso extremo meterla en la guardería, él prefería vivir los primeros meses del crecimiento sin perderse ninguno, lo único que llevaba a cabo era el programa de radio, pero cargaba con su criatura y la dejaba fuera de la cabina, donde podía vigilarla desde lejos; planeó abandonar también el programa, pero los directivos le convencieron de continuar y así lo hizo, volvió con nueva formula y el raiting estaba mejor que nunca.

Naruto quería darle lo mejor a su familia; la herencia de Kushina le había sido entregada íntegramente, pero el no había tocado ni un solo peso** hasta el día de hoy; se asesoró con su cuñado Itachi para invertir en bienes raíces y salvaguardar el patrimonio; su nueva familia le impulsaba a superarse día con día, por lo que decidió acortar los turnos en el trabajo y comenzar a tomar clases nocturnas en la escuela de medicina, quería convertirse en traumatólogo y recibió todo el apoyo por parte de su padre, los abuelos y Sasuke. No sería fácil llevar el ritmo, pero como él no conocía la palabra rendirse, puso todo de su parte para salir avante.

Con los que mas convivían era con Minato e Itachi, el rubio mayor se había ido a vivir a la mansión Uchiha dejándoles el apartamento a Naruto y su familia, que obvio era mas amplio que el que tenia el rubio menor. Namikaze y el mayor de los Uchiha´s eran una pareja estable y feliz, ambos tenían demasiado trabajo, por lo que aprovechaban el tiempo libre en consentirse mutuamente; acordaron que su situación era perfecta, no les hacia falta nada mas; el tener hijos no entraba dentro de sus planes, no sentían que les hiciera falta, bastante tenían con las visitas y las veces que le hacían de niñera a la pequeña Shiori, a quien malcriaban para disgusto de Sasuke.

Shikamaru y Asuma también les visitaban seguido, llevando con ellos al pequeño Rin, una copia exacta del Sarutobi, estos decidieron vivir juntos en un complejo de apartamentos cercano a la universidad donde el mayor trabajaba.

¿Qué más podía pedírsele a la vida?

-¿Qué falta por comprar? – preguntó Sasuke con la bebé en brazos.

Caminaban por el centro comercial, realizando las compras de la semana, el rubio les acompañaba cargando algunas bolsas de pañales y enseres menores.

-La formula de las mamilas y toallitas húmedas – contestó leyendo la lista.

-¿Naruto? – escuchó que le llamaban, la voz le parecía conocida, pero no la ubicaba de momento.

Se giró para dar con la persona que le llamaba y se topó con una mirada de ojos aperlados.

-¡Neji! – murmuró sorprendido.

Tenia más de un año que no sabia nada sobre su ex novio, la verdad desde su primer encuentro con Sasuke el de ojos perla desapareció de sus pensamientos completamente.

Lo observó con mas atención, aun llevaba el cabello largo, solo que ahora lo traía completamente suelto, la cara se le veía mas llenita y no pudo evitar reparar en el abultado vientre del Hyuga, estaba bastante hinchado, seguro sobrepasaba los siete meses de embarazo.

-Veo que lo has notado – apostilló dándose cuenta a donde apuntaban los ojos del rubio.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, estas enorme – comentó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Neji se sonrojó inevitablemente, llevando ambas manos a la redonda barriga; tras el peli largo apareció un hombre de exótica vestimenta verde, con un todavía más extraño corte de cabello en forma de tazón de cereal y unas cejas negras bien tupidas.

-Pero esta divino ¿A que si? – Preguntó abrazando al otro por los hombros con un brazo y uniéndose a las caricias en la barriga con la mano sobrante – soy Rock Lee – saludó efusivo – el marido de Neji.

La cara de Naruto era un poema, la estupefacción le impedía reaccionar ¿El marido? ¿Por ese ente extraño, Neji le había cambiado? Bueno, que no le cambió por él precisamente, pero jamás imaginó que el castaño terminara con alguien así, tal vez estaba prejuzgando, mas no creía que ese fuera la persona recatada y seria que Neji buscaba.

El oji perla sonreía como nunca Naruto lo había visto antes.

Sasuke carraspeó incomodo, sabía quien era ese tipo embarazado que estaba frente a ellos, Naruto le habló de él anteriormente. Codeó el costado de su marido para que le tomara en cuenta, pues el muy lento parecía haberse olvidado de él y de su hija.

-Oh si – exclamó volviendo en si – Neji, él es mi esposo, Sasuke – señaló al pelinegro – y esta princesa – aclaró despeinando la rojita cabellera de la bebé – es nuestra hija, Shiori. Ellos son Neji y su marido – terminó por presentar.

-Un gusto – se saludaron mutuamente el embarazado y el Uchiha; el de las cejotas movió la cabeza en asentimiento como saludo.

-Me da gusto saber que eres feliz – expresó el ojos perla – no estaba muy tranquilo con mi conciencia debido a la manera en que te abandone, me preocupaba mucho cerrar este capitulo en mi vida.

-No te preocupes Neji – acotó sonriendo – mi vida tomó un rumbo maravillosos, no podría pedir nada mejor.

-Si es así, entonces me quedo tranquilo, por ahora tenemos que irnos, pero espero verte en un futuro – apostilló despidiéndose para luego tomar la mano de Lee.

-Ojala que así sea.

Les vio marchar y se quedó observándolos hasta que se perdieron por una esquina.

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a permitir que le veas de nuevo – dejó salir con voz seria el pelinegro.

Naruto le miró con interrogación - ¿Qué?

-Él perdió su oportunidad de tenerte, ahora eres mío… nuestro – señaló a la bebé – ¿Quedó claro?

La expresión patidifusa lo decía todo, Sasuke no era inseguro, pero la faceta celosa le sentaba muy bien. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

En definitiva ¿Podía pedirle más a la vida?

Ahora si… FIN.

**Vale, ahí está, espero que les dejara un buen sabor de boca. De verdad no me queda mas que dar gracias a todos y todas los que me acompañaron en la aventura de esta historia, me a gustado mucho compartirla con ustedes.**

**Informo que como regalo hare un spin off un oneshot de la pareja que mas les gusto de este fic: las opciones son Nagato/Yahiko, Asuma/Shikamaru, Minato/Itachi, Gaara/Sai; el ganador será quien exponga los siete mejores motivos por los cuales le interesa saber algo mas sobre la pareja escogida. Participen.**

**No se olviden dejar rr, y ver la película luego de leer el fic, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión luego de verla.**

**Y les espero en mi nuevo fic **

**Pd: Ángeles yo ya cumplí, espero que te encuentres bien y que salgas del purgatorio en el que te encuentras, quiero saber que pasó con Shika, de verdad espero que tú y tu familia se encuentren de lo mejor y que regreses pronto.**

**Chau **


End file.
